As Long As You Love Me
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart Of The Got To Go My Own Way Series* He finally got the girl back. They couldn't be happier, even with the war between the Frontline and Main Event Mafia running wild. Can he keep her or will he hurt again? Sabin/OC
1. It's wasn't a dream

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: There is the 4**__**th**__** story for Ashton Cage. I only own Ashton that's it everyone else belongs to themselves. And TNA. **_

The morning after a night drinking and dancing were the worst. Chris Sabin opened his eyes and groaned. He felt a warm body against his, his heart started pounding wildly. He did he sleep with Taylor Wilde again? He looked down at the body that was pressed against his, he saw the blonde hair and the angelic sleeping face of the new knockout champion Ashton Cage.

'Thank god it wasn't a dream." Chris muttered. "What wasn't a dream?" Ashton's voice asked sleepily. "That you took me back last night." Chris answered.

"It really happened. I will be surprised if I can walk today." Ashton stated giggling. Chris laughed at that. They had spent time the night before, making up for lost time. "I don't think the showers at the Bojangles Coliseum will be the same again." Chris laughed. "Hey that wasn't my fault, mister, I am putting all the blame on you for that one." Ashton smirked, "I am surprised we didn't blind our poor friends last night." "It wouldn't be the first time." Chris stated, "When do you have to fly out to go to the shows?"

"My flight leaves tonight." Ashton answered stretching her arms above her head, she let out a soft groan. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. "I don't know what made me more sore? My match against Kong or You." Ashton answered giggling. "You think you are funny." Chris teased. "Baby, I know I am funny." Ashton grinned.

The adjoining door swung open a while later, and Alex Shelley walked into the room with a boastful smile on his face, "Good morning." "Morning." Chris stated as Ashton came out of the bathroom dressed. "Morning Champ." Alex stated saluting Ashton. "Same to you Champ." Ashton grinned bowing her head at him. Alex studied the two. "OH MY GOD!!" Alex stated. "What?" Chris asked. "You two got back together last night!' Alex shouted. "ALEX! SHUT UP!" Ashton shouted. Chris nodded his head. Alex hugged both of them. "Okay, as much as I love being the meat in the Motorcity sandwich. Can you let me go? I am hungry." Ashton stated giggling.

Alex, Ashton and Chris left the hotel room. Alex kept looking over his shoulder at the couple with a grin on his face. "I can tell everyone else?" Alex asked. "NO!" Ashton shouted causing the guns to look at her. "Let's see if they can figure it out for themselves." Ashton answered. "I like the way you think." Alex stated they joined Eric, Petey, Bailey, Riley and Scott at the diner. Instead of sitting next to Eric, Ashton sat between Chris and Alex. Chris put his arm around her and kissed her.

"What the hell?" Petey asked seeing that. "Hi Pan.' Ashton said smiling brightly at him. "Tink what's going on?" he asked. "Nothing." Ashton answered grinning. "I know that smile, I would know that smile anywhere." Eric stated, "It's about damn time you two." Chris and Ashton grinned at him. "Oh my god! I knew it!" Bailey stated. Scott grinned at them nodded his head.

"ALRIGHT SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Petey shouted. "Chill out chief." Ashton stated, "I will tell you. Last night after the pay per view. Chris and I got back together." Petey's mouth started opening and closing really fast, then he smiled. "It's about god damn time."

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by, Ashton packed up her stuff getting ready to fly overseas with the new tag team champions. "You have everything?" Chris asked. "I think so." Ashton answered, 'I really don't want to go without you." "Babe, I will be out there with you before you know it. Just don't kill Roode or Storm and you will be fine." Chris stated. "That I am not to sure about." Ashton said.

The gang went to the airport with Ashton to see her off. Robert and James were waiting for her to go though security check with her and then to the gate. "Bye Riley. I will see you when I get back okay?" Riley nodded her head hugged Ashton before holding her pinky out. Ashton smiled and locked pinkies with her.

The rest of the group had said their goodbyes to Ashton and left Chris and Ashton to say their goodbyes. Chris pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He pulled back, "I love you." "I love you too." "Go before they have a heart attack. I will see you in a couple of days." Chris stated. Ashton turned to walk away and Chris slapped her ass. Ashton turned around and flipped him off. "I love you too sweetheart." Chris called.

Robert and James looked at her, "What the hell was that about Ashton Jordan?" Robert asked. "Nothing." Ashton answered. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A HICKEY!" James called laughing. "CHRIS!" Ashton shouted only to hear the laughter of her boyfriend and friends.


	2. Goodbye suck

_As Long As You Love Me._

_A/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed, the next one will be longer, i just wanted to add the second part. _

"Ashton?" Robert asked looking at his ex girlfriend who was sitting on the bench tying her tennis shoes back on. "Yes Robert?" Ashton asked looking back at him a bright smile on her face. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Fantastic." Ashton answered as she stood up. He looked down questioningly at Ashton who just smiled at him before she walked over to James.

Taylor saw that Chris had came back without Ashton, she took this chance to come over to the blue eye man from Detroit. "Leave me the fuck alone." Chris stated as his whole body tensed up. Alex, Eric and Petey looked at him seeing what he was going to do. Petey decided to make his presence known then. "Look Taylor leave him alone. Ashton maybe gone but I can sure the fuck am going to call her and when she was gets back from overseas she will make the ass kicking that she gave last week look like a walk in the park." Petey stated. "What's so great about Ashton?" Taylor stated

Ashton was now sitting on the airplane twirling her pen around in her fingers bored, their flight had just took off and she was trying to read her book but she couldn't focus on the words on the page in front of her. Her mind kept wandering back to last night. Not just the fact that she won the knockout title from Awesome Kong who is damn well unbeatable but she finally got her act together and took Chris back. Something that she would admit to that she should done months ago. Ashton loved waking up next to him this morning.

Robert looked over at her with slightly narrowed eyes and studied her. She was wearing a baggy hoodie sweatshirt, a beanie and track pants. There something different about her. He wanted to know what was going on with her but she was off in her own little world. "Where is her hickey at?" he asked James who was sitting on the other side of her. "Right here." He motioned to where he had seen it at. He poked her. Ashton pulled her earphone out of her ear. "What?" she asked. "How come you have a hickey?" he asked. Ashton sighed and closed her book. "Remember your promise." Ashton stated, "Chris and I got back together last night." "Like a one night stand?" "No like permentaly. Bobby I wasn't happy with out him, I was tired of lying to myself about it." Ashton answered, "He got a little carried away last night and bit me. He has a couple too."

Robert took a couple of clamming breaths to clam himself, she looked so happy. The bright smile on her face brought back memories from when they were together. Maybe Ashton was right along, they weren't meant to be. It made his skin crawl to think that Chris had touched her last night, kissed her on every part of her body. He didn't want to think it but the thought came into his mind and he blanched, he made love to his Ashton.

"Chris! EARTH TO SABIN!" Alex shouted at him, not getting answer, slapped him upside the head. "What?" he asked. "Nice of you to join the land of the living there." Jay Lethal commented. "Stop thinking about Ashton." Alex stated. "You two finally got back together?" Creed asked coming to them also. "Yes, last night." Chris answered. "About time." Creed stated.

Ashton looked at James and then at Robert before she started giggling. "What are you two doing?" she asked. "Staring contest." "Oh, who is winning?" Ashton giggled. "I am." James answered.

Robert smiled at her, maybe being her friend wouldn't as bad as he thought. He still wanted every part of her, but he would stick to being her friend. It wouldn't stop him from trying to get back with her.

Ashton leaned her head against the head rest closing her eyes, the only thing that she didn't like flying long flights without Chris. Since they had been together he had been her human pillow.

AJ Styles looked into the row behind him, and smiled. Ashton was sound asleep. Robert and James had their heads on her shoulders. He shook his head, from what he heard she had got back to together with Sabin. AJ was in that boat with the other members of Team Canada. If Sabin hurt Ashton, he was going to kill him. Ashton was like his little sister. He made a promise to himself to keep an eye on Ashton. He smiled softly and turned back around.


	3. AJ and Ajay

_As Long As You Love Me._

_**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed. much love. i have some AJ/Ajay cuteness in this one, the next one Ashton and Chris are going to be reuntied. **_

"Hey AJ!" Ashton stated couple of hours later leaning forward seeing that the phenomenal one was wake. "Hey Ajay do you want to come up and talk awhile?" he asked. "Sure."

Ashton answered climbing over James and into the isle stretching as she stood. She took the empty seat next to AJ leaning over the arm rest she hugged him. He hugged her back. "You still on that Oh My God I just won a championship belt high?" he asked. "Oh yeah. You have no idea." Ashton answered.

"I was so proud of you Ajay. Seriously. You kicked some major butt out there last night. And from what I heard you and Sabin almost broke down the shower stall in your locker room too." Ashton flushed at that and turned wide eye at him.

"You heard that?" she asked. "Yeah, honey, I am glad that ya'll got back together. But damn what was he doing to you?" AJ asked causing the blush to deepen at that. "Can we not talk about Chris's and my sex life please?" Ashton asked. "Sure thing sweetie." Alex answered.

Robert leaned forward when he couldn't find Ashton. He smiled seeing that both Ashton and AJ had dozed back off. Ashton's lap top opened in front of them and the flashing menu of American Wedding. He got of the isle and turned off the laptop. He always seemed to be taking care of Ashton when she was like this. Something never changed.

Chris jumped awake hearing his phone ringing, he made a mad dash for it hearing Shaggy's Angel coming out of it. "Hey Baby." _"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?" _"No, how was your flight?" _'Long, I am covered in Beermoney inc drool but AJ and I had a good talk." _"That's good, are you at the hotel or at the airport still?" he asked smiling hearing her yawn. "_Airport. Robert and James are getting my bags, while Joe is playing babysitter." _Ashton answered, _"Bobby is mean he woke me up." _"I am sorry babe." Chris stated. He could just imagine her glaring at Roode after he woke her up. _"Baby?" _"I am still here honey. What's up?" _'AJ heard us in the showers at the arena." _"Are you sure?" Chris asked running his free hand though his hair. _"Yeah I am sure, he asked me about it while we were talking." _Ashton answered standing up feeling Joe's hand on her lower back, it was him motioning her it was time to get on the bus.

"_Damn baby I am sorry." _Chris stated. "It's okay. Careful James. It's a little early to be a drunk eh?" Ashton asked. _'Babe, call me later, I don't want you getting hurt by taking to me and trying to manage the guys and your luggage." _"Okay, I will do that. I love you Chris." _"I love you baby." _Ashton smiled as she followed AJ and Joe onto the bus. Beermoney inc was right behind them.

Ashton took a seat next to AJ, "How's lover boy?" AJ asked doing a little shimmy. "Shut up Styles." "Make me Cage." Ashton laughed at that.. AJ had taken over the role her big brother since both of hers were in the WWE. AJ jokingly pulled her into a headlock and gave her nookie. "Damn it AJ!" "Damn it AJ!" he mimicked her. She growled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Riley latched onto Chris the first thing when she saw him. He smiled at her. "Uncle C, sad." "Yeah baby, I am sad." "Why?" "Because Aunt Ajay is gone." "Ajay?" Riley asked looking around the living room and frowned not seeing her bubbly aunt. "Ajay is gone but she will be back. Daddy and I are going out to see her." Chris smiled, knowing in two days he would be reunited with Ashton. Riley kissed Chris's cheek before she wiggled to get down. Chris sat her on her feet and she took off running. 'You holding up okay?" Petey asked him. "Yeah. I talked to her awhile ago. She was suppose to call me back." Chris answered, "Ah speak of the devil. Hi."

"Hi." Ashton breathed out even halfway across the world his voice made her go breathless. She hated that she got booked on this tour before the guns did. Joe poked his tongue out at her causing her to stick hers back at him. "Oh, she is talking to lover boy." AJ teased. "Shut up AJ." Ashton stated throwing her shirt at him as Team 3D came into the locker room.

Chris laughed hearing the commotion in the background. "What?" Bailey asked looking at him. "Well, AJ started teasing Ashton about us. Then 3D came and started teasing them and I think she just opened a can of whoop ass on them." Chris answered laughing as he put his phone back to his ear.

Instead of hearing the soft voice of Ashton he got the voice of AJ. _"So Sabin man you have got to tell me what you did to our girl Ajay here the other night?" _Chris's jaw dropped when he was going to answer he heard Ashton's voice in the background

"_**God damn Allen Jones give me that phone." **_Chris laughed hung up the phone. "What?" "Ajay is going to kick AJ's ass." "Oh man and we aren't out there?" Alex whined, he loved it when Ashton got into fights with people bigger then her.

"Remember Ajay you love me and I am your tag team partner tonight you can't necessarily go out to the ring against Roode and Jackie without me now can you?" AJ asked. "Fuck." Ashton muttered, "I will get you back Jones mark my words." "I am expecting it Reso." AJ stated with a cocky smile.


	4. The Ice Bitch and The Guns

**_As Long As You Love Me._**

**A/N: I am making refence to Regan O'Neil from Hit Me With Your Best Shot in this. **

The tour was going well, Ashton hung out with Team 3D, AJ and Joe. There was something that was missing. AJ was keeping her entrained most of the time. Ashton held her midsection as she laughed. "Stop it Al. I can't breath!" Ashton laughed as they walked down the street. The knockout champ stopped dead in her tracks. "What? Ajay what's wrong?" AJ asked. "That's Regan." Ashton answered. "Regan as in that pain in the ass PA that you didn't like?" AJ asked, "The one that almost married Petey?" "Yes. What the hell is she doing here?" Ashton answered.

Regan O'Neil turned around, her face lighting up in a smile seeing her former fiancée's best friend and two of her coworkers standing on the street. "Ashton!' Regan shouted. Ashton tensed up. "Honey it's been too long." "Don't fucking touch me!" Ashton stated. Joe and AJ looked down at Ashton. "So are you still wrestling?" "Yes. Are you still going around sleeping with men that your boyfriends?" Ashton asked. AJ and Joe looked between the two. "Do you think we should just let her fight?" AJ asked. Joe shook his head no. A tall man walked up behind Regan and put his arms around her, "Honey we should be going. Who are your friends?"

"AJ Styles, Samoa Joe and Ashton Cage." Regan stated, 'This is my husband Michael O'Neil." Ashton turned wide eyed to her friends. "Did she just say O'Neil?" she asked, "I thought that was your name when you were going to marry my best friend. Who the hell are you?" "I married Michael the same year that I started in TNA as your PA." Regan answered.

AJ and Joe couldn't react quick enough Ashton slapped Regan across the face. "You fucking bitch, you had us all fooled. You fucked played us all. Especially Petey." "Okay that's enough Ajay let's go. Chris should be here soon." AJ stated pulling the pissed off Canadian away from the former PA. "She played all of us." Ashton stated, ripping her elastic band out of her hair and angrily shoving her hands though her hair and pulling her hair back into the ponytail. "I know she did Ajay but slapping her won't do anything." "But it did make me feel better." Ashton stated causing Joe and AJ to laugh.

Alex nudge Chris who was standing next to him. "What?" "They just walked in." Alex answered. "Hey AJAY!" Alex shouted causing the blonde to turn around a brilliant smile formed on her face as she darted across the lobby and jumped into Chris's arms kissing him passionately. He pulled back keeping his arm wrapped her ass the other around her back. "I take it you missed me." "You have no idea." Ashton answered. "Okay, take it upstairs! We don't need to see it!' AJ called teasingly. "Bite it Al!" Ashton called back.

Robert Roode walked past Ashton's hotel room, he went to knock on the door. He heard thumps and moans coming from behind the door. "That is so disgusting." He muttered as he walked away.

Chris pressed his lips against Ashton's forehead as they laid bed together. "What did you, Joe and AJ do today?" he asked tracing a pattern on her shoulder. "We went on a walk, and then we ran into Regan." 'Regan as in the ice bitch? Regan?" he asked. "Yes." "What happened?" he asked.

"Come to find out, she was married the whole god damn time she was with Petey." Ashton answered. "What? Are you serious? What did you do?' "I am serious, I slapped her. I would have done more damage but AJ and Joe pulled me away before I could." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head, his girlfriend had been right about Regan the whole time, they should have believed her.

The rest of the tour passed a lot faster that the guns were with them. Ashton sat in the middle of the ring stretching out. "Did Petey tell you guys when he was returning?" she asked Alex and Chris. "No, I think Bay said something about tonight though.' Alex answered. "I am going to kick his butt if it is." Ashton stated as her cell phone rang from where she sat it on the ring apron. "Are you going to tell him about Regan?" Chris asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I really should. I mean it's not right to lie to him about it. He is better off with Bay anyways."

Alex and Chris nodded their heads in agreement. "Did they tell you have to wrestle Taylor for the title once you get back?" Alex asked. 'No they did. Why? She didn't win the match. Jess did." Ashton ranted standing up. "They don't want to have two frontline members going against each other so they are putting Taylor in it instead." Chris answered. "There is no way in hell that I am losing my title to the slut." Ashton stated. "Way to go Alex, get her fired up." Chris muttered. 'Now you can put the fire out." Alex stated with a smirk.

"ALEX! SHUT UP!" Ashton stated turning around and pointing at Alex, "It's bad enough that I have AJ making jokes about our sex life, I don't need Mr. Nosy Ladies Man opinion too."

Chris smirked at his tag team partner before turning to his girlfriend. "How about we go to work on putting that fire out?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "I like that idea." Ashton answered wrapping her arms around his neck before she looked at Alex, "Do you mind leaving us?" she asked.


	5. She did what?

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: sorry for the length the next one will be longer.

"I am so going to kill that midget!" Ashton stated looking at her phone. "What? Why?" Chris asked looking over her shoulder at her phone they were at the airport getting ready to leave for Orlando. "He came back tonight coming back turning back during AJ's match." Ashton answered with a roll of her eyes. "Do your brothers know we are back together?" Chris asked as they walked though the airport towards their gate. Ashton shook her head no.

"Ajay they are going to find out soon enough." "I know, I will call them now if it makes you happy." Chris nodded his head as they sat down in the chairs.

"I am probably going to wake them up." Ashton muttered as she dialed her older brother's phone. _"You have reached Jay leave a message."_ "Hey big brother, it's me, listen I have something to tell you and I know this isn't the best way to do it. Chris and I got back together. I have to go love you bye." Alex and Chris looked at her with amused looks on their faces. "What? I learned easier to blurt things like that then actually tell him. That's how I told him about my tattoo." Ashton stated.

Christian Cage dialed his voicemail and almost dropped his phone in shock at his little sister's voice coming though the speaker. "Jay what's wrong?" Tessa asked. "Ajay took Chris back." "Good for her. You know she wasn't happy without him, I saw that, that day." "I know Tess, but if he hurts her again I have no problem putting him six feet under." "I know that hon.' "What are you doing?" she asked. "Calling Ashton back."

Ashton jumped hearing her phone ring they were getting ready to board the plane. "Hey Jay." _"Don't hey Jay me young lady." _

"I take it I am in big time trouble?" Ashton asked as Chris took her second bag from her to put in the over head bin. "_Just a little bit." _'I am sorry, Jay would you have rather have me keep it from you?" she asked. _"No. is he there?" _"Yeah hold on. Chris he wants to talk to you." Ashton stated handing her boyfriend her phone.

"_Hello?" _"Chris, look I am going to make this quick and straight to the point you hurt my baby sister again I have no problem killing you with my bare hands and putting you six feet under." Jay stated, "And trust me when I say I have plenty of friend that would help me.' _'Jay, I am not planning on hurting her again. I love her too much to do that again.' _Chris stated, _"And besides I wouldn't put it past your sister to kill me first." _

Chris looked at his girlfriend who nodded her head before she leaned up and kissed him. "Here baby he wants to talk to you." "Jay?"

Alex and Chris both watched Ashton nodded her head and tell her brother that she loved him and hung up the phone. Ashton turned to Chris, "If you ever do hurt me again, I will fucking cut your dick off and then I will kill you. And bring you back to life so that my brothers would have a shot at you. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal baby." Chris stated. "Good." with that she reached up and kissed him again.

Christian put his phone up to his ear again, this time calling Edge. "She took him back." _**"SHE DID WHAT?" **_


	6. Home and Tampa Bound

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

"PETER WILLIAMS!" Ashton shouted seeing her best friend. Petey was picking them up from the airport.

Petey turned and cringed the Knockout champ didn't look happy with him. "Ajay. You love me remember." Petey stated. Ashton nodded her head before she turned to Chris, "Can we go back to the house now?" "Yes, I think we need to get some sleep." "Come on I will take you guys home." Petey stated. "Oh thank god! They aren't making out again." Alex stated. In fact Ashton was sound asleep with her head on Chris's shoulder. "Were they going at it like Rabbits again?" Petey asked Alex. "Yes. They did, I was thankful that I was on the other side of the hotel. But poor Roode was right next door." Alex laughed. "Well then I hope they were loud as possible then." Petey laughed. "Trust me we were." Chris piped up.

Both Alex and Petey jumped, "We thought you were asleep." Alex stated. Chris just smirked, "Can you just drop Ashton and I at her place. We will meet up with guys later?" "Yeah. Give Tink a break eh? She needs to sleep." Petey answered. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. She is out like a light." Chris stated.

It took the combined efforts of Alex, Chris and Petey to get Ashton into the condo. Once the girl was out, she was out. Chris looked at his girlfriend who was sleeping soundly. He couldn't believe still after the past two weeks of being back together she still took him back. He was going to make it all right with her. No matter it took to do it. If it meant going to Tampa and talking to both of her brothers. He knew just asking Christian wasn't good enough. It would mean the world to Ashton if both Edge and Christian were asked. He was off in his own little world, he didn't realize that Ashton had woke up.

Ashton looked around when she woke up, she smiled seeing Chris standing looking out the window. She got out of bed silent stretching her arms above her head before she padded across the floor and wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed a kiss on his back. He covered her hands with his.

"When did you wake up?" "A few minutes ago." Ashton answered, "When did we get home?" "A couple of hours ago. Alex and I carried you in here while Petey got our bags for us." Chris answered. "Do we have to go Petey's tonight? Can we just stay here?" Ashton asked. "We can stay here. I don't trust myself driving. And no offense baby you still look dead on your feet." Chris answered. Ashton nodded her head as she yawned.

In the middle of the night Ashton woke up with a start, she glanced around her room and smiled when her eyes landed on Chris who was sleeping next to her. Somehow having him made everything better. Ashton snuggled back down under the covers and into Chris's arms.

Chris woke up first and smiled seeing the way Ashton had wound herself up in the sheets and blankets. "Ajay baby." Chris stated shaking her. She muttered in her sleep. "Come on baby, it's time to get up. Don't you want to get payback on Petey for not telling you he was coming back?" he asked. Sure enough that caused Ashton's eyes to fly open. She rolled over her side to face him better, "I love you." Ashton stated. "I love you too baby.' Chris smiled at her. Ashton moved to where she was straddling him, Chris looked up at her, "What are you doing?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face. "What do you think I am doing?" Ashton asked placing her hands on his bare chest as she leaned down to kiss him. "Oh I see how it is. You are only using me for my body." Chris stated as he rolled them so she was underneath. "No, honey, I love you for some more then your body." Ashton stated, "The body is just a perk of it." Chris grinned and kissed her again.

"AUNT AJAY! UNCLE CHRIS!" Riley shouted a hour later when they walked into Petey's house. "Hey Riley!" Ashton stated as she got the toddler in her arms and kissed her. She handed her over to Chris. "AJAY!" "BAY!" "How was it!" Bailey asked hugging the shorter blonde. "Interesting. I spent a lot of time with AJ. Something I haven't done since the Christian Coalition it was kind of nice." Ashton answered. "Rocking our team jersey I see." Petey stated coming out of the bathroom. "Of course, that it was the only thing I had clean this morning." Ashton grinned. "Of course." Alex stated. "Bite me Shelley." "Where and how hard Ajay?" Alex questioned. As Ashton turned around lifted up her jersey and motioned. "Funny Ajay."

"So did you tell your brothers about you and Chris getting back together?" Bailey asked Ashton as they waited for Riley to finish splashing around in the bath tub. "Yes. Christian seemed cool with it. But I haven't heard from Edge. And if I know Christian, which I do he called Adam. And Adam is just waiting to call me and freak me out." Ashton stated. "Are you worried about it?" Bailey asked noticing the sudden silence of her best friend. "Kind of in away I am because, I love Chris so much. But in other, I have never wanted to do anything to disappoint my brothers you know?" Ashton asked. "Yes, but Ajay, it would take a lot for you to disappoint them. Jay used to get this proud look about him when he would watch you wrestle. And I bet anything after Genesis. Adam and Jay were jumping up and down just as excited as we were that you won the title." Bailey answered.

Ashton nodded her head, "I wonder if they are home." "Why?" "I think I need to see them." Ashton answered going out to get her phone from Chris. She called Jay first, "Hey Jay." _"Ajay my favorite baby sister! What's up!" _"Nothing, are you and Adam home for the weekend?" Ashton asked.

Chris's eyes flew across the room and locked with hers. _"Yes we are." _"Good, I am going to come up and see you." _"Okay. When?" _Jay asked. "Umm probably in a couple of hours." Ashton answered, "I promised Riley I would go with her to Chuck E Cheese's first." _"Okay we will see you in a couple of hours. Love you Buggy." _"Love you too CLB."

"What's up with that?' Chris asked once she was off the phone. "Chris I need to see them, it's been a while." Ashton answered, silently pleading with him to understand. "Okay. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. "If you want to. You can probably stop me from beating the hell out of Tessa." Ashton answered. "I am surprised you didn't when we were up there the last time." Chris stated. "So you are going up to Tampa tonight?" Petey asked them. Ashton nodded her head for her answer.


	7. Tampa

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

Chris looked over at his girlfriend was fiddling with her Ipod as they were getting ready to leave Petey's house. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I am sure, I miss my big brothers." Ashton answered. "Okay." Chris stated, "Lets go." Ashton smiled at him from behind her sunglasses. Justin Timberlake came though the speakers. Chris groaned but still smiled at her.

Ashton grabbed a hold of his free hand and interlocked their fingers together. She smiled at him again. She was thankful that he was gong with her but she was worried that he wouldn't make it though the night. Then there was the whole Tessa factor too. Chris would stop her before she beat the hell out of Tessa. Chris squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"THERE IS OUR BABY SISTER!" Jay shouted once the car pulled into the car driveway. "FATSO!" Ashton shouted getting out of the car and jumping into her older brother's arms. "BUGGY!" Adam shouted coming out of the house as well. Chris leaned against the car watching in amusement. "STINKY!" Ashton shouted back going to hug Adam while she was still hugging Jay, causing all three to take a tumble to the ground. Chris laughed seeing that but stopped seeing Tessa come out of the house.

Ashton had stood up and went back to Chris and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I won't let you hurt her." he whispered in her ear before he kissed her temple. "AUNT AJAY!" an excited voice came as a three year came running out the house and jumping into his aunt's arms. 'Joey, my favorite little man." Ashton stated before she kissed his cheek.

"So Sabin, what are your intentions with our sister?" Adam asked once they were in the house. "AD-AM!' Ashton stated. "What AJ-AY I am just curious." "You are such an asshole." Ashton said rolling her eyes before she sat Joey down onto his feet and walked out onto the porch. "Adam, go talk to her." Izzy stated looking at her fiancée, "Tessa and I will stay with Joey." "I got it Chris." Adam stated looking at his sister's boyfriend. "Okay.' Chris stated.

"Hey Angelcakes." Adam stated walking out onto the porch, Ashton looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh come, Angel, its me." Adam stated leaning against the railing next to her. "Ashton Jordan, look at me." Ashton looked at Adam. "Baby sister, do you think that I am pissed that you took Chris back?" he asked. She nodded her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Ajay, honey it would take a blind man to see that he makes you happy. If you are happy, I am happy. But I swear to god, I will kill him with my bare hands." Ashton grinned and hugged her brother, 'it's okay I don't him the same thing, expect for I told him I would castrated him and kill him, then bring him back to life so you guys could have your shots at him.' "Good for you." Adam stated, "I must say that was wicked spear that you gave to Kong." "I did learn from the best." Ashton stated shaking her head like Edge did. Adam laughed, "Come on let's get back in the house."

Ashton went over and sat on Chris's lap, "Everything okay?" he asked. "Great." Ashton stated, 'Hey Izzy." "Ajay. I have to say that was kick ass match." "Thanks Iz." Ashton said as she snuggled into Chris's chest. "So Ajay, how does it feel to be the Knockout champ?" Tessa asked. "It's amazing." Ashton answered, "Ask AJ I was on like a high for the first three days were on the overseas tour." Tessa looked at Jay and he nodded his head.

Joey dropped off after dinner, "I got it Iz.' Ashton stated, as she picked him up. "Put him in the room across the hall from my room." Jay stated. "Okay." Ashton stated as Joey laid his head down on Ashton's shoulder. Chris watched his girlfriend walk up the stairs with Joey in her arms. He couldn't help but wonder what their kids would look like.

"Chris, we need to have a talk." Jay stated. "But." "Ajay is going to be up there for awhile. Joey takes a while to go to sleep." Adam stated. Tessa and Izzy had left the room, leaving the three men alone. 'We need to know that you won't hurt again." Jay said. 'I won't." "How can we be sure. 3 years ago you looked at us in our grandmother's house and told us the same thing." Adam stated. "Look, I made a mistake. It was a drunken stupid mistake." Chris said, "I love your sister more then anything in this world. If I could go back in time I would. I would have stayed with her instead of going out." Adam and Jay looked at him, both with a surprised looked on their faces. "I admit that I am an idiot, I get that. I swear to god, that I will never fucking hurt her again. Hell before I cheated on her, I was going to ask her to marry me." Chris said before looking over his shoulders to make sure that Ashton hadn't come downstairs, "Your sister is my world."

To Chris's shock, Adam and Jay both smiled and nodded their heads at him. "Okay then, don't need to get all pissy there." Adam stated. "You and I are going to have to talk about this whole marriage thing." Jay said, "But tonight isn't the time." Chris nodded his head. "But we are going to make one thing perfectly clear. Whatever Ashton already threatened we will do twice as worse we are her older brothers, we know a lot more then she does." Jay stated. Chris nodded his head hopping that Ashton would come downstairs.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ashton asked coming back into the living room. "Nothing." Adam stated, 'You have got a good guy there." "I know." Ashton smiled as she crossed the room and sat down next to Chris. "What are you doing?" Chris asked. "You will see." Ashton answered as she leaned up and kissed him.

"EWW!" "COME ON!" "GET A ROOM!" her brothers stated. "Okay if you guys insist." Ashton stated pulling back from the kiss and grabbing Chris's hand. "ASHTON JORDAN RESO!" Jay shouted once they were in the hallway. Ashton popped her head back in the room, "You rang oh almighty one?" "You guys can take your old room." "I was planning on it." Ashton stated before she walked back into the room, and walked over and hugged Jay. "Thanks for understanding." He nodded his head and hugged her back giving her a squeeze. "Hey what about Edge man here?" Adam stated. Ashton grinned and hugged him too. "Get some sleep kid you look like hell." Adam stated, "Ouch! You didn't need to pinch me." "Look in a mirror big brother you don't look much better." Ashton stated as she walked back into the hallway.

Tessa and Izzy looked at each other, "Was it me or was Ajay actually being nice to us?' Izzy asked. "She was being nice to us." "Taking Chris must have helped her a lot." Izzy stated. "Or the fact that she has had more sex in the past two weeks then we have had in a month." Tessa stated. "That's probably true." Izzy agreed.

"Thanks for coming up with me." Ashton stated closing the door behind her. "Your welcome baby." Chris said as Ashton crossed the room and stood on her tip toes and kissed him again. This time Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Ashton ran her fingers though his hair. "We can't do this here." Chris muttered breaking the kiss. "I know we can't." Ashton mumbled.

Out of habit, Jay went to check on Ashton, while Adam was checking on Joey. He could hear the TV on. He knocked but didn't get an answer, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He smiled seeing Ashton curled up into Chris's arms, both sound asleep. 'Please god, don't let him hurt my sister again, I can't bare to see her that crushed again.' Jay muttered to himself before he shut the door and walked down the hall to his room.


	8. Talk Dirty To Me

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: I don't own Tessa she belongs to Angel. I own only Ashton and Joey _**

Ashton woke up looking around the guest bedroom, she felt Chris's arms around her, she smiled and snuggled in closer to him. She loved the moments in the morning when his arms were just around her, she happy and content with his arms around her. The door creaked opened, Ashton lifted her head up and grinned seeing her nephew, she put her head back on the pillow and waited for it. So like her brothers to send Joey into doing their dirty work.

Joey pulled himself up on the bed and crawled up to Ashton and saw she was awake and looked at Chris and grabbed onto his nose and tugged on it. Chris's eyes flew open and he looked around the room shocked. He smiled seeing the toddler. "Hey Joey. How's it going little man?" "ASHTON, CHRIS! BREAKFAST!" Jay called. "COMING JAY!" Ashton shouted back, "Come on Joey, let's go." "Come on Uncle Chris." Joey stated going over to Chris and pulling on his hand. Ashton smiled at that, she followed Chris and Joey down the hall. "

What are you smiling about?" Izzy asked. "I am allowed to be happy Iz. Where is Tessa?" Ashton answered looking around the house. "Don't worry about it Buggy." Jay stated, "You two should head back down soon." "Always the big brother watching out for his baby sister." Ashton said with a roll of her eyes, Adam tugged on her ponytail. "That's our job baby doll." Adam said.

Chris looked over at his girlfriend who was staring out the windshield, her feet resting on the dashboard in front of her. "Did you have fun this weekend?" Chris asked. "Yes, thank you for going with me." "Your welcome baby." Chris said taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her hand. Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl started playing, "Hey T!" Ashton stated into the phone. "Wait you mean, I have to go against Kong?" Ashton asked taking her feet off of the dashboard. _"Ajay honey clam down, it's a non title match. They want you to hold on to for awhile." _Traci stated into the phone. "Okay because Traci, she still scares the hell out of me." Ashton said causing Chris to look at her.

"Who does?" Chris asked. "Kong. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE BY MYSELF! Chris and I are almost back to Orlando. I will talk to you when I get there." Ashton said into the phone.

"Do you mind if I play this?" Ashton asked the guns seeing on how they were in their locker room. Ashton had went to talk to Traci once they got to the arena was feeling a little better. "Sure go ahead." Alex answered. Poison's Talk Dirty To Me started playing. "Ajay! You dirty little girl you." Alex stated causing the blonde to laugh and shrug her shoulders. "Chris put it on there not me." Ashton stated.

"What? It's a good song." Chris said holding his hands up. 'You told me it was because you liked it when I talked dirty to you." Ashton stated raising an eyebrow. "That too." Chris commented before he kissed her. "Oh gag me with a spoon. I think I like it better when you two were broken up." Alex stated causing Ashton to throw her balled up shirt at him.

"I think someone is jealous because Chris has seen more action then he has in the past two weeks. Then you have seen in 2 months." Ashton stated pulling her pink wrestling top on over her bra. "Shut up Ashton.' Alex stated. "Hmm, how about no!" Ashton said, turning to her boyfriend, "If you want I will talk dirty to you tonight." "That's what I am talking about." Chris stated.

"PETEY! Your best friend is the biggest pain in the ass." Alex whined to Petey who had came into the locker room. "What? How am I am the biggest pain your ass?" Ashton asked, "I was just merely stating the truth you don't need to get your panties in a bunch." Petey laughed, "I take it you were teasing him about not getting laid eh?" "Yep." Ashton answered.

'I can do this. I can do this!" Ashton muttered to herself as she stood by the tunnel position, her title belt wrapped around her waist. Flo Rida's Right Round start playing, _**"This Knockout match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto Ontario. Canada she is the Knockout's Champion Ashton Cage!" **_Ashton walked out of the tunnel, a cocky smile on her face.

What happened after that, came a little to fast. Kurt came down to the ring hitting Ashton with a chair and then throwing the chair into the ring. Kong performed a brutal implant buster onto the steal chair. Tessa Chandler came rushing to down the ring first chasing Kong away from the ring, followed by the other members of the Frontline.

"Come on Ajay. Wake up!" Petey's familiar voice was the first thing she heard when she started coming too. "Jesus Pete not so loud." Ashton stated. "Ajay!" Petey stated. "What happened?" Ashton asked. "Fucking Kurt took a steel chair to you and then Kong gave you implant buster onto it." Petey answered, "Tessa came down and stopped her from doing more damage." "Tess is here?" she asked. "Yeah, honey be careful." Petey answered as he and Eric helped her sit up. "Where is Chris?" "He is right behind you with Alex." Eric answered. "Baby careful." Chris stated as he put his hand on her lower back. "Where is Tessa?" Ashton asked as AJ got a microphone from the sound tech guys. "She chased Kong to the back. Did you know she was coming back?" Petey asked. "No she didn't say anything to us last night." Ashton answered.

Chris and Alex both helped Ashton backstage, "Let's get you to the EMT's and see if everything is okay." Chris stated. Lauren was waiting for them by the EMT's. 'Oh you got to be fucking kidding me. I swear I am going to strangle that bitch." Ashton muttered. "Ashton how do you feel?" 'Are you dumb?" Ashton asked, "I just got hit by a steel chair, and implant busted onto said chair. I am freaking pain." "Sorry. For asking" Lauren stated. Ashton looked at her and heaved a sigh, "Look, I know you have a job to do, just do ask you stupid questions and leave me alone."

"Ajay!" Eric stated rushing over to the blonde when they got into the Frontline's locker room. "Easy EY. I am little sore." "Nothing a little TLC from Sabin won't fix." AJ stated causing Ashton's jaw to drop, "Who are you and what did you do to AJ? Sweet innocent AJ?" AJ just smirked causing Ashton to turn to Chris, "My head hurts." "I know baby." Chris said pulling the pouting Canadian into his arms. Tessa walked into the locker room, she quickly crossed the room, "Ashton are you okay?" Tessa asked. "Yeah. You are back!" Ashton answered, seeing the cameras following her, "Thanks for saving my ass. Between you and AJ back in the days, you two saved it enough."

After the cameras everyone looked between AJ and Tessa, they had been in staring contest since the latter came into the locker room. "Okay this is a little awkward." Ashton said causing Tessa to break away from the contest, "You little missy might want to go call Jay, he is probably freaking out." "You didn't it!" "I did I am sorry." Tessa answered. "Fuck." Ashton muttered, "Alright, I will go call him. Whatever this you two you need to work it out." AJ and Tessa looked at each other then at Ashton who just smirked at them as she, Chris, Alex, Petey and Eric walked out of the locker room.


	9. Petey, Tessa and Fredick's of Hollywood

__

As Long As You Love Me.

A/n: If anyone is interested about the prank that Ashton pulled on Roode, I am writing it as a short story called Baby Daddy, and there is also a preqaul to Express Yourself called Brother Dearest which is all about Ashton starting out in wrestling and being with her brothers.

* * *

Ashton decided she should tell Petey about seeing Regan while they were doing the tour. "Hey Pan. Can we talk?" Ashton asked tucking her hair behind her ears. "Sure what's up Tink?" Petey asked turning around sitting down across from her. "I saw Regan while we were in Scotland." Ashton answered. "Are you sure?" "Yes I am sure. Ask AJ and Joe they were with me." Ashton answered. Petey stood up and walked out of the locker room. "What did I do wrong?" Ashton asked looking at her boyfriend. "Nothing baby. Petey is just being Petey." Chris said he putting his arm around her and rubbing her arm with his hands, "You had every right to tell him about seeing her. You are his best friend."

Petey paced around his living room, Riley was with her father and Bailey was in their room sleeping. Why did Ashton have to tell him that she had seen Regan, he knew it was wrong to walk out of the locker room with out letting her explain what she had seen or said.

Ashton rolled over again huffing as she did so. "Baby what's wrong?" Chris asked pushing himself up on his elbows to look over at her. "I am just confused on why Petey got mad at me. We never get mad at each other." Ashton answered. "Babe, it's Petey, you know him, he is an asshole. You know he can be like that." Chris stated. Ashton nodded her head, "I am just not use to it being aimed at me. At others yes." Ashton's phone started ringing. Ashton rolled to where she could see the phone, "Hey Pan." Ashton answered, "Sure give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and I will meet you there."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked watching Ashton getting out of the bed. "I am going to meet Pete at that diner we used to go to all the time." "Are you sure you want to do that?" Chris asked looking at her. "Yes babe I am sure I want to. I will be back soon." Ashton stated walking over to his side of the bed and kissing him, "I love you." "I love you too." Chris stated.

In the corner of his mind he was a little jealous that Ashton was leaving him in the middle of the night to go meet up with Petey. But he knew she loved him, and only wanted to be with him. Petey was her best friend. Chris shook away the thoughts and rolled over turning off the lights and grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, he might as well as watch some TV while his girlfriend was gone.

Ashton walked into the diner and smiled seeing Petey sitting in a booth already. "Tink." "Hey Pan." Ashton said as he stood to hug her. "What's up?' she asked sitting across from him. "I wanted to talk to you about Regan. What happened?" Petey asked. "I was walking with AJ and Joe. And she was in this shop. Pete, she was with her husband." "I figured she would move on and get married." "No honey, she was married to him when she first started working with us." Ashton stated. "Are you sure?' "Heard it from the bitch's mouth myself. Are you mad?"

"Tinkerbelle, honey I am going to make one thing clear to you, I can never be really mad at you. I may want to duct tape your mouth shut and handcuff your hands together. You are still my best friend, and I still love you." Petey stated. Ashton smiled at him. "Please tell me you at least got a good slap in." "OH I did trust me, if AJ and Joe weren't with me I would have beat the hell out of her. You know it's a long time coming." Ashton stated. "Oh I know Tink. I never really thanked for talking to me that day." "Petey that's what I am here for. You know that I would never leave you or Eric hanging high and dry." Ashton stated. "What about Roode?"

"He can go fuck himself." Ashton stated. "What happened?" Petey asked. "Don't worry about it Pete, he is just being Bobby. Do you remember that prank we pulled on him?' Ashton asked. "Yes. That was classic. I couldn't believe he fell for it." Petey laughed.

"Pete, I think I want to get pregnant with Chris." Ashton stated. "What? What brought this on?" Petey asked looking at her with his eyes wide. "It just seems right for us to have one. I mean we aren't getting any younger here." "Have you talked to Chris about it?"

"Not yet, I mean I don't want to freak him out. Don't you remember our scare we had when I was first starting out with Christian's Coalition?" Petey nodded his head, he had never seen his best friend that stressed out before.

Chris jerked awake hearing the door open. "Babe?" he called sleepily. "Yeah?" "Everything okay?" He asked. "Yeah, everything is fine." Ashton answered coming into their room. He smiled sleepily at her. She smiled back before she pulled her shirt over her head and tugged her jeans off and crawled under the covers next to him. He put his arm around her once she was laying down. She leaned and kissed him briefly before she rolled over and went to sleep.

Chris woke up the next morning and looked at Ashton who was sleeping soundly still next to him. He pressed a kiss against her temple before getting out of the bed. He was meeting up with Alex and Petey at the gym. He got dressed and walked over to the bed again and sat down next to the bed, 'Babe? Ajay honey?" Chris stated. Ashton stirred a little. "Come on babe, I want you semi awake.' Chris said before he leaned forward and kissed her.

Ashton's eyelids fluttered open, "Hi." "Hi, I am going to the gym with the guys. I will be back in a couple of hours.' Chris stated. "mkay." Ashton muttered sleepily. Chris leaned down and kissed her again, "Love you." "Love you." Ashton stated before she rolled over and hugged his pillow to her.

Ashton's phone started ringing Blink-182's What's My Age Again. Ashton's eyes flew open and she grabbed the ringing device. "Hello?" she asked, "Sure thing give me about half an hour, I just woke up." Ashton threw her covers off of her and got out of bed. She texted Chris telling him that she wouldn't be home when he got home.

Chris read the text message, "Oh for the love of god." "What?" Alex asked. "Ashton is meeting up with Tessa they are going to talk. I hope they don't get into a fight and get arrested." Chris answered. Alex and Petey nodded.

Tessa Chandler looked up and smiled seeing Ashton coming towards her. "Thanks for meeting me." Tessa stated as Ashton sat down across from her. "No prob." Ashton said leaning against her chair her hand going up to play with her necklace. "You still wear that thing?' Tessa asked motioning to the maple leaf necklace that Ashton wore around her neck.

"Yeah, I never take it off. You should know that by now." Ashton answered, "I still wear both of my bracelets." "And the ring that your brothers and Jerky gave you." Ashton smiled, "Why did you want to meet up?" "I wanted to talk to you, without your brother and boyfriend around. Just the two of us." Tessa stated.

'Okay, can I say something before you start?" Ashton asked. "Sure." "I am sorry, that I slapped you the last time we saw each other. It wasn't fair, I should have let you explain. But you know me, spoiled rotten Ashton Reso, didn't want to hear it." Ashton said

"Honey, it's called being caught up in the moment, I consider myself lucky that you were leaving for Charlotte or things could have got a lot worse." Tessa answered, "Don't you remember when you, Adam and Jericho walked in on us after the hockey game ya'll went to? And how you beat the hell out of me?" Ashton nodded her head, "I am sorry about that too. Damn I am saying sorry a lot. I think I will call Izzy and say sorry to her too."

"Why her? You don't like her!" Tessa stated. "That's true, but she is still dating Adam.' Ashton said, "You know what I just realized?" "What?" "That both you and Izzy have both dated Adam. But you are the only one to screw Jay. God damn my family is fucked up. No wonder it took me 7 months to get back with Chris." Ashton stated with a roll of her eyes. Tessa laughed at that.

"You something Tess, I never really hated you, I was just jealous that you were taking my brother away from me." Ashton stated. Tessa looked at Ashton. "Ajay." "No Tess let me finish. Okay?" Tessa nodded her head. "I realize that I was being a selfish brat, always wanting things to go my way. I miss having my Tessalouwho around. Who else is going to prank the beautiful people with me?"

"Oh Buggy." Tessa stated getting out of her chair and going around the table and hugging her. "I am sorry too. I should have at least talked to you about it first." Tessa stated, "So we cool now?" "As ice cubes." Ashton answered grinning. "What's the deal with Taylor Wilde? Your brother told me some of the stuff. But not all of it." Tessa asked. 'We will be here for awhile." "I got time, I am sure Chris can spare you for awhile." Tessa stated, "Start talking."

Chris was worried, Ashton hadn't answered her phone. _"Chris you are overreacting she is fine. She probably went to calm herself down before she came home." _Chris thought to himself. He turned hearing the door open. "Honey, I am home!' Ashton's voice called. 'Hey were where you?" he asked as she came into the living room. "I went out to with lunch with Tessa and then we meet up with Traci and Bailey." Ashton answered before she kissed him. She turned going into their room.

"Did I miss something? You hated Tessa." Chris stated following her. 'I really didn't Chris. She is going to be my sister one day I think I need to get along with her besides she was one of my best friends before she started screwing my brother." Ashton said turning around and facing him. Chris looked at her, she looked happy and peace with what happened.

"So what did you buy?" he asked trying to peek in the pink and white striped Victoria's Secret bag. Ashton smirked and looked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." "Oh come on baby!" Chris pouted. "Do you really want to see?" Ashton asked putting her arms around his neck. He nodded his head, still pouting. "Fine. I will put on a little fashion show will that make you happy?" she asked.

Chris nodded his head before he reached up and kissed her, "It will make me very, very happy. Because if I know you and the girls. You didn't just stop at Victoria's Secret you also stopped at Fredrick's of Hollywood." "You do know me too well." Ashton stated before she took the bag off the bed and went into the bathroom to change. Chris grinned he really loved his life right now.


	10. Be Blunt

As Long As You Love Me.

A/N: Sorry for the length the next one will be longer. Again I only own Ashton and that's it. 

Ashton didn't know how to approach the subject of having a baby. Chris was tracing patterns on her bare midsection, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back at her, "Are you okay?" "I am fine." Ashton answered as she took his hand that was tracing patterns and laced her hand with it and then rested it against her midsection again. "We should really get up and get going, we have the taping tonight." Chris stated. Ashton pouted at the thought of leaving her warm bed. "You are so cute when you pout." Chris said before he kissed her pouting lips. Ashton smiled before she leaned up and kissed him again.

"It's about time you two got here." Bailey stated looking at the couple that just walked into the locker room. "Sorry Bay-Bay we got distracted." Ashton stated. "Un-huh. I don't believe you Ajay. I know you better then that." Bailey stated as Ashton took the match list from her. "Oh goodie I get to be interviewed by Lauren. Why can't they let JB interview me?' Ashton asked sitting down on the bench. "Lauren isn't that bad." Alex stated. "You only say that because you want to get in her pants." Ashton stated causing Alex to swat at her. Ashton laughed and stuck her tongue at him.

Petey walked into the locker room and went over and sat down next to his best friend with Riley, who crawled over to Ashton and hugged her. "Hi Riley. Pan." 'Tink, have you talked to him yet?" Petey asked. Ashton shook her head no. "I don't know how to approach it.' Ashton answered as Riley wiggled to get down. Ashton let the toddler down she went running across the locker room to her dad.

"Just be blunt about it, we all know you know how to be blunt and blurt things out like that." Petey stated. "When did you get so good at giving advice?" Ashton asked. Petey shrugged, "I did learn from the best." Ashton smiled at him before she picked up her title belt and walked out of the locker room to her interview.

"Ashton how does it feel to be the Knockout's champion?" Lauren asked. "It feels great. I am loving every minute of it." Ashton answered. "Are you afraid of Kong?" Lauren asked, "As far as she concerned that is her title."

"Lauren, I beat Kong fair and square in the ring, I got the 1,2,3 and that all there is to it. If she wants the title back, I say fine bring it on. She wants some, come get some." Ashton answered. "Well look here, Velvet it's the knockout champ." Angelina Love stated as she, Velvet Sky and Cute Kip walked up to them. "Well if isn't dumb, dumber and dumbest." Ashton stated with a roll of her eyes.

"You know something Ashton you don't deserve to be knockout champ. I should be knockout champ!" Ashton raised her eyebrows as Petey and Tessa walked to them also. "Is there a problem here?" Petey asked. "Oh I see how it is, you still have Petey doing your dirty work for you." Angelina stated. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear Love, Petey doesn't need to do my dirty work for me. I can do that myself." Ashton stated. "Oh really now?" "Yeah, like this." Ashton stated before she slapped Angelina.

"Babe! That was freaking amazing!" Chris stated after they were finished. "Thank you." Ashton said. As Robert walked up to them, Ashton put her arm around Chris's waist and gave him a warning look. He nodded his head. "Ajay can we talk?" he asked. "What you have to say you can say in front of them." Ashton answered motioning at Chris, Alex, Bailey, Petey, Eric and Tessa.

'I am sorry for what I said that night. It was out of line." "Whatever it's over with." Ashton stated. "Seriously?" Robert asked, "Just like that?" "Just like that." Ashton answered, "But you ever call me that again, I have no problem letting Chris here kick your ass." Chris smirked at him and put his arm around Ashton.

Chris studied his girlfriend who was studying the Chinese food take out menu, her hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, his big zip up sweat shirt hung off her shoulder. "What's up Ajay?" he asked going over to where she was leaning against the counter, leaned against it also. "Nothing, just thinking." "Thinking about what?" he asked. "That I want a baby." Ashton answered with a sigh. Chris looked at her dumbfounded. "I want a baby Chris. You like Riley but smaller." Ashton stated. "A baby?"


	11. A Baby?

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A Baby?_**

"A baby honey are you sure?" Chris asked. Ashton nodded her head with a shrug her shoulders. "A baby. Wow." Chris stated as Ashton finally pushed herself off the counter and going into their room and sitting on the bed. "Babe, don't be mad, you just sprung this on me." Chris stated following her, "Do you think we are ready for a baby?" "Maybe." Ashton stated taking the pillow that was resting on the bed and hugging to herself.

Chris looked at her, "What about your career? What about the title?" Ashton looked at him and then at the title belt that was sitting on the floor. "I guess I didn't think about it." Ashton answered. Chris sat on the bed next to her, he put his arm around her. "I think you think you want to have a baby, to cement some sort of fear that you have of me leaving you again."

Ashton looked at him with wide eyes, "Ashton I am going to make one thing clear to you right now. I am not going to leave you again. I love you too much for that." "I love you too." Ashton stated leaning her head on his shoulder, "I guess you are right. But I still want a baby maybe not right now, but down the line."

Chris laughed, "Let's see how things are going down the road a ways. How many months do you have left your birth control?" Ashton got off the bed and went into the bathroom. "Umm, three months." "Okay so in three months if you want to, we will start trying for one." "Really?' Ashton asked coming out of the bathroom. "Really." Chris answered. "I love you Chris." "I love you too."

"You do realize that they are going to kill us right?" Alex asked looking at Eric and Petey the next morning. They were at Ashton's condo. "Where is Riley when we need her?" Alex asked. Chris had woken up when Alex had started talking, "Shut up Shelley." Ashton buried herself underneath the blankets better. Chris slid out of the bed and shooed their friends out of the bedroom shutting the door. "What the hell are you four idiots doing?" Chris asked. "We wanted to hang out." "Well you could have called us first." Chris stated, turning to Petey, "Did you know that your best friend, wants to have a baby?" "Yeah, she told me yesterday." Petey answered. "WAIT! Hold the god damn phone! Ajay wants to have a baby?" Alex shouted.

Ashton woke up hearing Alex shout, "Oh god the spawn of Satan is here." Ashton muttered pulling the blankets in closer to her. The door opened up again, standing in the doorway was Eric. "Hey Superman, you can come in. it's okay I am awake." Ashton said. Eric walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Ashton, "So is it true?" "Yeah." Eric looked down at Ashton, "You would make a great mom, if you do get pregnant." "Thanks EY." Eric smiled at her.

Chris stood in the doorway, "I don't know how I feel about my girlfriend being in bed with one of her best friends." Ashton and Eric exchanged a look before Ashton said, "Oh yeah baby, let me tell you, I have a thing for beach blonde Canadians." "I see how it is." Chris stated going along with the rib. Ashton threw the blankets off of her and walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know you are the only one that I love and want to be with." Ashton stated. Chris smirked and put his arms around her waist. Eric rolled his eyes before he walked into the living room to join Petey and Alex.

"Do you ever feel like we are interrupting something private between the two when they get like that?" Alex asked motioning to the now closed bedroom door. "Every damn time." Petey answered.

Taylor Wilde huffed as she waited for the lady to finish her nails, Lauren was sitting next to her. They both turned hearing the door open, Ashton Reso, Traci Brooks and Bailey Adair stood in the doorway. All 3 looking the picture of perfection, Ashton rolled her eyes. Traci shot the younger woman a warning glance she nodded her head before taking her ringing cell phone out of her bag. "Hey Babe." she stated into it with a grin. "You think they could get anymore cutesy?" Traci asked causing Ashton hit on the arm with a roll of her eyes good naturedly at her friend. "You okay Tay?" Lauren asked as the 4 girls got sat down to do their pedicures.

"So what did he say?" Traci asked Ashton who was sitting next to her. "That if I wanted to after my birth control is up that we could try." Ashton answered. "Do you think in three months you will want one?" Traci asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, "I might. Chris did make a point last night." "What was it?" "That I wanted a baby to cement him in my life, because I have a fear of him leaving me." Ashton answered.

Bailey and Traci looked at her shocked. "He actually said that?" Bailey asked. Ashton nodded her head, smiling. Something she hadn't stop doing since she got back together Chris.

Chris, Petey, Eric and Alex along with Riley went to the park. Chris sat on the swings next to the one that Alex had Riley in. "So what did you say to Ashton?" Alex asked. Petey turned around looked at them too and Eric stopped what he was doing. "I told her that I thought she wanted to have a baby to stop some fear that she had of me leaving her." Chris answered. "And she didn't freak out at you?" "No she seemed to get it." Chris answered, "I think it helped I told her that when her birth control is up, if she wanted to try we could." "I think Chris wants Ajay to have his baby just as much as she wants to one." Eric stated.


	12. She Doesn't Have A Clue

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: Sorry about the length, next one will be longer. _**

**_She Doesn't Have A Clue._**

"Eric say what?" Chris asked looking at him. "I said I think you want her to have your baby just as much as she wants to have it.' Eric answered, "You have to think, both Petey and I know Ajay pretty well. She wouldn't just say something like that without really wanting it." "That's true." Chris stated.

Traci looked over at her best friend who was studying her gold nails, she was thinking about something. "What's up Ajay?" she asked. "Nothing, I am just thinking." Ashton answered. "About what?" "Everything. You know me, everything just hits me at the same time. At least I am heading out to Windsor on an airplane like the last time." Ashton stated. "Is that when you decided that you going to take Chris back?" Bailey asked looking over at her. "Yes, it was. Petey told you I do my best thinking up there." Ashton answered.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" Ashton asked her boyfriend as she walked into her condo after she was down with the girls. "Well Petey said something about us going over to watch the hockey game with him, Bailey and Alex." 'Okay. That could be fun." Ashton answered sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?" Chris asked sitting down next to her. "I am fine. I am just thinking." "About what?" he asked pulling her legs over his. Ashton laid her head on his shoulder looking at the TV screen.

"Just thinking. I saw Taylor earlier." "What happened?" Chris asked. "Nothing, she just glared at me. She was with Lauren. Bay and Trace were going to hold me back if need be." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head, he wondered if Taylor would never leave them alone and let them be happy? Roode seemed to be out of the picture for now. Which he was relived for. "Waterboy?" Ashton asked him. "Yes." "I love this movie." Ashton stated shifting her position so she was more coftoramble leaning against Chris.

Robert Roode was anything but happy, he had to watch the love of his life be with another man. He was so certain years ago that they would have been married by now. He looked over at the picture frame that was sitting on the nightstand. It was of him, EY and Ashton after they won the NWA tag team titles. They were all so happy. If he could back in time. He picked up his cell phone went though his phone book and dialed Ashton's phone number. It rang once, twice, three times. As it was going to the fourth ring. Some one picked. _"Hello?" _

Chris pulled the blackberry away from his ear and looked at it before he put it back, "Hello?" he asked into the phone again. "Who is it babe?" Ashton asked coming out of the laundry room. "I think its Roode.' "Give it." Ashton stated holding her hand out. Chris went to hand it to her but pointed to his lips. Ashton smiled before she kissed him. "Bob? Hello?" Ashton asked into the phone, "HELLO?" "He didn't answer?" Chris asked once Ashton hung up the phone. "No. Oh well it must not have been important." Ashton said putting the phone back into her pocket.

Chris pulled into Petey's and Bailey's driveway. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Ashton. "Yeah. Might as well, we can't become freaking sex manics who only leave home for work. Besides it could be fun. You know how Bailey gets when she watches the redwings and the leafs against each other. Its like epic freak out 101." Ashton answered with a grin.

"RILEY! SLOW DOWN YOU ARE GOING TO GET HURT!" they heard Alex shout before she came running down the stairs and jumping into Chris's arms. "Jeez Alex, you actually sounded like a dad there." Ashton stated. "You think Blondie.' Alex shot at her. She rolled her eyes. "Come on Tink!" Petey called. Ashton walked in, pausing to hug Eric who was sitting down already. She hugged Petey before she sat down next to him. "So what's this I hear that you saw Taylor but didn't get into a fight?' he asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want to get arrested."

Chris looked over at Ashton who was laying on the floor with Riley coloring with her. Every once in awhile she would glance up at the hockey game before turning her attention back to the little girl in front of her. "So have you decided when you are going to ask her?" Petey asked calling Chris's attention to him. "Not yet, I haven't even asked her brothers yet." Chris answered. "Are you afraid of her brothers?" Alex asked. "What do you think Alex? After the ass kicking that Jay gave me when we were broken up?" "That's true. Does she know?" Eric asked. "She doesn't have a clue."


	13. Watch Out Reso

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_Watch Out Reso._**

"Please Chris!" Ashton begged sticking her lower lip out into a childish pout. Her boyfriend looked down at her and smiled softly. "Alright I guess. Don't make me sit though all three of them" Chris stated. "Thank you!" Ashton squealed before she reached up and kissed him. Chris laughed at his girlfriend's bubbliness before she took his hand in hers. The hockey game had ended and Ajay had nothing but energy. "You didn't see this when it came out?' Chris asked motioning to the DVD case. "No, I was overseas remember? Then we never went and saw. And I didn't want to see without you." Ashton answered. He had taken her to see the Deadman's chest when it came out. Then when the last one came out they were just too busy to go and see it.

Chris while Ashton was in the bathroom, he texted Eric and asked him to come over tomorrow and hang out with Ashton while he was up in Tampa talking to her brothers. The sooner he talked them the better. He put his phone down on the table as Ashton came out of the bathroom and came laid down on the bed next to him. He put his arm around her. He was guilty of looking though her phone and looking to see when her brothers would be in town next. He was in luck.

Chris laughed when Ashton buried her face into his chest in battle of the movie. "THEY KILLED WILL! NOT COOL!" Ashton shouted after she unburied her face throwing the pillow at the TV. "Stop laughing it's not funny.' Ashton stated pointing her finger at her boyfriend who was chuckling at her. "I am not laughing at you babe, I am laughing with you." Chris stated kissing her forehead. Ashton glared at him before she moved to where she was laying on her own pillows. "Ajay come on. Baby." he stated grabbing her arm, 'You know I am just playing around. Come here." Ashton smirked at him, as he pulled her back to where she was laying previously.

Ashton woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She glanced around the room and frowned, where was Chris? It wasn't like him to just up and leave her like that. She threw the covers off and went to see if he was in the living room. He was no where, she frowned before she went back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone and dialed his number. _"Hey baby." _"Hey, were are you?' Ashton asked. "_Alex and I got called away to a signing early this morning. I didn't want to wake you." _"Okay. I guess I can call Eric and Petey and hang out with them. It's been awhile since we have hung out just the three of us." '_"Do that, I will see you when I get back. I love you.' _"I love you too."

Chris looked over at Alex who started laughing, "I can't believe she didn't see though it." "Aren't you glad that I decided to drag your dumb ass along with me. So you wouldn't get me busted." Chris stated. "Screw you man." Alex stated.

Eric and Petey walked in Ashton's condo awhile later, "AJAY!" Petey called. "IN HERE PAN!" Ashton called back. The two former team mates followed her voice. "Remind me again, why I put off doing this until the last moment?" "Because it wouldn't be you if you didn't it." Eric answered. "That's true. I swear everything doubled since Chris's clothes are here too." Ashton stated, "Shit."

"What?" Petey asked looking at her. "I am out of soap." 'You know what that means?" Eric asked. "A trip to Wal-Mart?' Ashton asked a evil smile coming across her face. "Yes!" "Let's not get kicked or arrested this time eh Pan." "Shut up, that wasn't my fault!" "Okay it was yours and Alex's fault that we got arrested that one time." Ashton stated with a grin. 'Shut up Tink." Petey said rolling his eyes at her.

Taylor Wilde growled to herself pulling down the picture of the new knockout champion. The bitch had everything that she wanted. She had the boyfriend, the best friends and family to back her up, she had the career and the title that Taylor wanted, it wasn't fair. Taylor had watched some of the old school TNA PPVS. Even with Gail Kim on Planet Jarrett, Ashton seemed to out shine everyone. She remembering AJ Styles saying something along the lines it was because of her bubbly personality and the fact that she got along with everyone.

Ashton's phone rang as she, Petey and Eric were driving towards the store. Ashton pulled the phone out, "Hello? Hi Jim." Petey and Eric watched as the smile that Ashton had formed into a scowl. "Okay thanks Jim. I will see you tomorrow.' "What's wrong Ajay?" Eric asked. "Oh I guess that fucking bitch Taylor is now the number one contender for my belt. so Alex and I are teaming up against you EY and her." Ashton answered.

Chris looked down at his phone that just beeped at him. "Alex man, you have a tag team match with Ajay tomorrow against EY and Taylor." "Fuck, you are going to have help stop her if she goes ape shit like she did the last time." "I will. No worries about that." Chris said, "If I survive this." "You will you have me as back up."

"Watch Reso, I am coming for you and your title first then I am coming for your boyfriend." Taylor stated after she close her phone. She loved this, and she got to tag with her enemies best friend. This was too prefect for words.'


	14. Premission

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**Premission**

"Are you ready for this Chris?" Alex asked, they were looking at the home of William Jay Reso, and had been for the past twenty minutes. "I guess so." Chris answered finally turning the car off. Both Detroit natives headed to the door. The door opened before either one of them could ring the door bell. Adam was standing at the door with Tessa who looked upset. Tessa smirked, she knew what was going on.

"Don't worry I won't say a word to Ashton about this." Tessa stated before she brushed past them towards her car. "Come on in guys." Adam stated. Chris took a deep breath and followed the older man into the house. "Jay, Chris and Alex are here. I think I have a pretty good idea what he wants to talk to us about." Adam stated.

Chris swallowed hard seeing Jay sitting in the armchair with his fingertips pressed together. He looked like he was some Canadian mob boss or something. Jay smirked at his best friend before looking at his sister's boyfriend and his best friend. 'So Sabin what do you want to talk us about?" Jay asked. "I actually need to ask your permission for something." Chris answered. Alex got more interested in the pictures that Jay had up, leaving his friend's side he wandered over to the pictures.

Chris looked at the two older men, before he sat down across from them. "I know I am probably the last person you want asking you this. But I love your sister very much." Chris started. "Enough to die for her?" Adam asked. "Yes." "Enough to give up your life for her?" Jay asked. Chris nodded his head. "I know I fucked up when I slept with Taylor. Ajay saw it in her heart to forgive me. I am hoping you will too." "We have already forgiven you." Jay said, "Just remember that conversation we had.' "I will." Chris stated. "Just ask him already, I am hungry." Alex said. Chris rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "Would it be okay, if I asked your sister to marry me?" Adam and Jay looked at each other and then at Chris.

"You have our permission to ask her to marry you." Jay stated causing Chris to breath a sigh of relief. "But so help me god if you hurt her again. I will fucking kill you.' Adam stated, "And trust me when I say I know how to kill people with a hockey stick." "Kind like Ajay knows how to torture people with forks?' Alex asked. "Kind of like that." Adam answered, "I told you Jay not to leave her with Kane, he teaches her the creepiest crap." Jay just shrugged his shoulders, "Did Scott tell you guys the time she threatened Roode with a fork?" "No.' Alex and Chris answered.

"PETEY! Slow down you are going to get pulled over." Ashton stated from the back seat, they had finished their shopping at Wal-Mart and were going back to Ashton's place. "I am not going to get pulled over stop nagging Ajay." Petey said. The three Canadians saw the lights at the same time. Petey groaned as Ashton rolled her eyes and took a sip of her red bull. "Don't say it Ashton Jordan." "I wasn't going to say it Peter." Ashton said, "I am just going to think it.'

Chris pulled into the condos where Ashton lived. Step one was done, now he just had to ask her and get the ring from his house in Detroit. He walked into the condo, it was quiet. He walked towards the bedroom, he saw Ashton sleeping on the bed. He walked over and sat on the bed. He put his hand on her thigh, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyelids fluttered open as a smile came on her face. "Hey." she smiled sleepily. "Hey. Where are Eric and Petey?" Chris asked. "They left about an hour ago. Petey is kind of pissed because he got a speeding ticket." Ashton answered. "What? Midget man got a ticket?" "Yeah, he was speeding down the main road there and got busted."

Chris laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into him. "Do you think you can handle the match tomorrow?" Chris asked. "I can handle it. But I am so sick of having her following me around like this. Its like she the black fucking plague. She is never going to leave us alone is she?" Ashton asked.

Chris who tighten his grip on her. "I don't think she ever will but you know something Ajay?" "What's that?" "She will never have what you have." "And what would that be?" "My heart." Ashton smiled hearing that before she pulled herself up and straddled him. "I love you." "I love you too." Chris stated grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her down to kiss him.

"I AM BLINDED!" Alex shouted when he went to let himself into their bedroom. Though they were embarrassed, they still laughed, "Serves you right Alex, next time knock or call." Chris stated as Ashton pulled the blankets over her head.


	15. Ajay and Alex vs EY and Taylor

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: Don't kill me.

_**Ajay and Alex vs. Eric and Taylor. **_

"What color?' Ashton asked Alex. "Black and Silver." Alex answered. The blonde nodded her head as she blew a bubble with her gum. They were at the Impact Zone in the Gun's locker room. "I am going to go see Addie and get my hair and make up done. I will see you boys in a bit." Ashton stated taking her Ipod with her. "What? Alex no sex jokes about you walking in on us yesterday?" Chris asked.

"Ashton threatened me with an inch of my life if I made any jokes." Alex answered rubbing the back of his neck looking down at the floor. Chris laughed at shook his head.

"You okay Ajay?' Addison Parry asked as Ashton put her earphones in her ears. She shot Addison a thumbs up. "ASHTON JORDAN!" Bailey shouted waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. Tessa wasn't as nice she leaned over and ripped the white wires out of Ashton's ears.

"Ow! Watch the damn earrings." Ashton stated. "What's up?" Tessa asked, "You are really moody. The only time you are really moody when it's that time of the month."

"I have already my time of the month." Ashton said, "Look I will tell you what is going on but you can't say a word to my brothers, Petey or Chris got it?" Both girls nodded their head. She glanced over her shoulder at Addison. "I need a coffee refill I will be back." the redhead left the room. "What's up?" Bailey asked. 'I am worried about Taylor." "Why? There is nothing to worry about there." Tessa stated.

"Tessalouwho, I was crushed when I found out about Chris having a one night stand with her. I could barely get out of bed in the mornings." "Petey told me that there were some days he, Eric and Bobby would have carry on the conversations because you wouldn't talk." Bailey added, "When I saw you in Windsor , the only time you seemed alive was in when you were in the ring. Uncle Scott said he almost hated to make you leave at night."

"Bay, it also helped that I had a lot of time to think, I filled a notebook out with my thoughts and feelings." Ashton answered, "Is bad that I wished that Taylor never came into the company?" "No honey it's not. You and Chris were together for so long for it not to hurt when you see her." Tessa answered. "I think it help the 2 times you beat the hell out of her." Bailey added.

"3 times. There was one time in the parking lot." "What!" both girls shouted. "Yeah, Bobby was taking me home and Taylor was talking a whole bunch of shit so I hit her. Then he pulled away before I could do a lot of damage." Ashton answered. "Wow. Taylor really fucked your emotions didn't she?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah. I feel like no matter I do, I am going to keep looking over my shoulder to see if she is following me. Sometimes at night I wake up and check the bed to make sure Chris is still in bed with me. I don't think I will survive another heartbreaking blow like the last time." Ashton answered playing with her Ipod.

"Chris won't break your heart again, he loves you too much to do that." Bailey stated firmly, 'Try talking to him about it. He will understand it." Ashton nodded her head before she swiped at her eyes to make sure that no tears came out. "No crying. What would your brothers do if they were here?" Tessa asked. 'What broad do we need to go beat up?" Ashton asked smirking, "What they used ask me that all the time when I was in school and girls used to pick on me. When I turned 15 and boys noticing me, it was what asshole prick do we need to beat up?"

The three girls walked out of the make up room together. "Ajay! I need to talk to you." Eric stated seeing his friend. "What's up EY?" Ashton asked stopping, "Bay tell Chris I will be there in a few minutes." "Okay.' Bailey stated before she walked away. "You okay Ajay?" "Yeah Tess, I will see you later." Ashton answered squeezing her hand that she had put on her arm. "What's up EY?" "I think that Taylor is changed."

" Showtime say what?" Ashton asked. "I think she has changed we were going over our part of the match, she seemed to changed to me." Eric answered. "Eric! This is Taylor fucking Wilde the whole reason I had to take 5 months off. The bitch that broke me and Chris up!" "I know that Wonderwoman." Eric stated, "You said it yourself when we were having problems with Roode that people change."

"Yeah but not her, she is the fucking ice bitch. I can't believe I am even having the conversation with you right now." Ashton stated looking up at the ceiling her eyes filled with tears, not in the almost 5 years that they had been in TNA had they got into a fight. "Ajay I am telling you she has changed." "And I am telling you Young, when she ends up playing you don't come crying to me." Ashton stated before she turned on her heel and walked as fast she could back to the Guns' locker room.

"Baby? Ajay? What's wrong?' Chris asked once Ashton got into the locker room, she had walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "I got into a fight with Eric.' 'What? You two never fight?" "I know. There is a first time for everything." Ashton answered before she shook off her tears and stepped back, "I should get ready eh?' Chris looked worriedly at Ashton who had moved to her ring gear, "Hey Bay?" "Yeah Chris?" "Did Ajay say anything to you that she was upset about something?" "No.' Bailey answered.

Taylor smirked to herself she couldn't believe her luck, who knew that Eric Young could be that dumb? She was going to have crushing that poor man's soul. She fluffed her blonde hair up before she looked down at her outfit.

Chris put his arm around Ashton as they walked to the tunnels. "Hey Alex go ahead we will meet you in a minute." Chris stated, Ashton looked up at him confused. The X division champ nodded his head and walked away. 'Are you mad at me?" he asked looking down at her, his eyes searching hers.

"No, I am just a little emotional today. You know I get like this from time to time. Fighting with Eric probably wasn't the smartest thing to do." Ashton answered before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"_**This tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first. From Toronto Ontario Canada, Taylor Wilde.' **_Ashton rolled her eyes as she pulled her jacket on, Eric was standing across from them staring at Ashton trying to get her to meet his gaze. _**"And her tag team partner from Nashville Tennessee Showtime Eric Young!" **_"You okay?' Chris asked her. "I am fine. Let me wail on that fucking bitch for a while I will be good." Ashton answered.

_**"And their opponents' **_"See you out there." _**"From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the TNA Knockout's Champion Ashton Cage!" **_Flo Rida's Right Round started playing. Ashton walked out to the stage a smile on her face. She stopped at the top of the ramp and undid her jacket and motioned to her belt before going down to the ring, she stopped in front of it and turned to face the tunnels.

_**"And her tag team partner, being accomiped to the ring by Chris Sabin he is the X division champion Alex Shelley." **_Ashton smirked as her boyfriend and his tag team partner came down the ramp. Each stopped on either side of her. "You ready for this?" "As I will ever be." Ashton answered. "Let's kick some ass." Alex stated.

"Oh fuck she is going to kill me isn't she?" Taylor asked Eric who looked down at her. "You have no idea. To her you are the most hated person on the face of the planet." Eric answered, though Ashton was pissed at him right now, he knew she was right.

Alex and Eric started off the match, but tagged herself in. Alex looked over at Ashton who was standing on the ropes holding her hand out to him a eager smile on her face. "Don't kill her Bug.' "Not making any promises Skunk." Ashton stated as his hand hit hers.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you are doing messing with EY. But I would think long and hard about it.' Ashton muttered in Taylor's ear as they locked up. Chris wondered what had gotten into his girlfriend.

"They work well as team don't they?" Robert asked Petey and Bailey who were watching the match together. "They do. But they will never be us." Petey answered, "What hell kind of submission move is that?" Ashton had put Taylor in a figure 4 like move and the started pulling back her head.

"When did she learn that?" Bailey asked. "She has been training with Alex lately maybe that is something they came up with." AJ answered coming up to them as well.

"COME ON AJAY! LOCK THAT SON OF BITCH IN PLACE!" Alex called from where he stood on the apron. Chris titled his head from side to side and smirked, that looked painful. It almost looked like if Ajay pulled long and hard enough she would rip Taylor's head off her body. Not that he would have minded or anything. Taylor finally got out of it and took her time to get up. Forgetting that Ashton was still in the ring turned around and walked right into a spear.

"Do it!" Alex and Chris stated at the same time as Ashton stood up and shook her head like Edge did. She got out of the ring and got onto the turnbuckle and preformed Air Canada. 1-2-3! _**"Here are your winners Alex Shelley and Ashton Cage!" **_Alex and Chris both got into the ring. "Did you have fun?" Chris asked his girlfriend. "Yes, I did. What's wrong? Why do you sound pissed?" Ashton asked looking up at him. "We will talk about it later." Chris stated.


	16. Almost Meant For Each Other

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I couldn't leave him mad at her.

_**Almost Made For Each Other.**_

Chris looked over his girlfriend who was fidget-ing with her hands. Her eyes were worried, though her body language was giving away that she was scared. "We will see you guys later.' Chris stated motioning for her to follow him. Ashton stood up and followed him. "What's wrong Chris?" Ashton asked once they were in the car. "We will talk about it when we get home." Chris answered.

Ashton nodded her head and crossed her arms across her chest and stared out of the window. "_Great first I fight with Eric now Chris is pissed at me. Does the whole universe hate me today?" _Ashton thought to herself, "_Whatever you do Ajay don't you cry. You have cried enough over this." _

Chris glanced over at her, did he really think that she would cheat on him with Robert? Why did he listen to that fan? His Ajay wasn't that cold hearted to do the same thing that he did to her.

"Ajay?" Chris asked going into the bathroom where Ashton was in the bathtub. She looked over at him. He instantly felt bad when he saw her tear streaked face. "Baby, what's wrong?' he asked. "You are mad at me. I fought with Eric, and I just feel like shit.' Ashton answered. "Come on out of there." Chris stated grabbing a towel and hold it out to her. She stood up and grabbed the towel wrapping it around herself. "Ajay, I am a little mad at you. I heard a rumor today about you and Roode." Chris stated causing Ashton to spin around as she pulled her nightgown over her head a confused look on her face.

"They said, that you and Roode hooked up on the road while you were overseas." Chris said. Ashton breathed a sigh of relief, "Babe, I didn't hook up with Bobby, I ended up getting my own room most nights and you can ask AJ because his room was attached to mine. And I hung out with him and Joe or Team 3D before you and Alex got out there." Chris studied Ashton, 'Come on Chris, I am not that cold hearted of a person to do that to you. I hate that Taylor did that to us. I would never wish what we went though on anyone.' Ashton stated as she walked across the bedroom and hugged him.

"What is bothering you?" Chris asked as he pulled back from her hug. "I am just worried about the whole Taylor thing still." Chris looked down at her, "What do you mean?" "I am scared of losing you to her. I feel like I have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure she isn't there." Ashton answered.

"Ashton Jordan. Look at me." Chris stated grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I love you and only you. Do I have to take you to Vegas and marry you just to make sure you know that?" he asked. Ashton looked thoughtful at that, "No, I know you love me. I love you. I just worry about her, its like I have a bad feeling that she is never going to leave us alone." Chris didn't know how to answer that instead he put his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"No matter what Ajay, I am going to be with you. Its like we were almost made for each other." "Not almost made for each. Were made for each other." Ashton stated pulling back a bit in his arms. "What did you and EY fight about today?" "Taylor." "Ah, what happened?" Chris asked. "He told me, he had believed she had changed." "And you told him what?" "That I didn't think she did. And he got all pissed off because I didn't believe him. After all she did to us, I don't think she will change." "She probably won't change at all." Chris stated hugging her to him better.

The next day they went to the park with Petey, Bailey, Alex and Riley. Riley had her two dads and her uncle chasing her around the park. While Ajay and Bailey walked behind them. Ashton stopped walking and went and sat on the swing set. "What's wrong Ajay?" Bailey asked.

'Nothing. I talked to Chris last night about Taylor." "What happened?" "I think he understood. Did you know that supposedly I had an affair with Bobby?" "WHAT!" "Yeah that is why he was pissy last night. And get this." Ashton stated. "What?" "He said that if I didn't believe he loved me and only me, he would take me to Vegas and marry me." Ashton answered.

"What really? Are you guys ready for that?" Bailey asked. "We might be. Who knows what would have happened if that bitch wouldn't have fucked it all up." Ashton said, "I really do love him Bay." "I know you do." Bailey stated sitting on the swing next to her. "Have you thought anymore about having his baby?'

"Yeah kind of." Ashton said, "Shit, Bay what day is it?' "It's the 20th why?" "I was suppose to start my period yesterday." "What?' "Yeah." "You said you already had it yesterday." "For last month. Fuck. Fuck. I am so fucked." Ashton stated burying her head in her hands. "It's okay Ajay. Come on." Bailey stated, taking her phone out of her pocket and texting Petey. Petey pulled his phone out and looked at it. "We are going to meet the girls at my house. They went on an errand." Petey stated. The guns nodded their heads as Riley tugged on her dad's pants. Chris thought for a minute, wondering where the girls went. "Oh shit."


	17. Pregnancy Scare part 1

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: Sorry for the length I wanted to update before i went to work.

_**Pregnancy Scare part 1.**_

The two Canadian women walked into Walgreens. "You need to take a test." Bailey stated as they walked towards the pregnancy tests. "I know I do. Bay I am scared." Ashton said. "I know honey. But you know Petey and I will be here for you and the baby if you are pregnant." "I know." Ashton stated as she started chewing on her lower lip. 'Now think Ajay, did you two do it without using any sort of protection?' Bailey asked causing Ashton's face to go from scared to serious as she started thinking back. "There was one time when we first got back together. When we were still at the arena still." Ashton answered. Bailey nodded her head, "You might want to get you a doctor's appointment just to be safe." Ashton nodded her head as she took her phone out of her pocket. Bailey got the tests while Ashton was on the phone.

"Well?" "I have appointment in a week." Ashton answered. "Come on let's get back to the house." Bailey stated. "Is she okay?" Alex asked as Ashton locked herself up in the bathroom. "She is scared.' Bailey answered, as Chris knocked on the door.

"Ajay baby let me in." Chris muttered. The door opened. "Honey." Chris stated pulling his girlfriend into his arms, 'Everything is okay." "How can you be sure?" she asked. "Because, I know, no matter what, I am going to be here for you. Even if you are pregnant, we will be a family. You, me, the baby." Chris answered kissing the top of her head. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked seeing the test sitting on the counter.

'No, can you just hold me for a minute?" Ashton asked him. "Of course." Chris answered hugging her to him. "She might be pregnant?' Petey asked his girlfriend. "Yes she might be. She is all freaked out. I have never seen her like this before. This isn't the Ajay I am used." Bailey answered. "Wow, Ajay and Chris might be having a baby. Just wow!" Alex stated causing Bailey roll her eyes and smack him upside the head.

Chris came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Is she okay?" Bailey asked. "She is terrified. I don't know what to tell her." "Then don't say anything to her. Just be there for her that is the best thing you could be for her.' Bailey answered as the door opened again and Ashton walked out.

Chris pulled her into his arms again and held her. She rest her head his chest listening to his heart beat. That always kept her clam no matter how stressed out or scared she was. Riley tilted her head to the side before she stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to them and reached her arms up to Ashton. She smiled down at her before she picked her up. "Ajay, be happy." Ashton smiled before she kissed Riley's forehead. The timer went off scaring Ashton, "Chris go look at it, I can't." Chris nodded his head before he unwound himself from Ashton.

Petey stood up and went put his arm around Ashton, 'You really are scared aren't you?" Petey asked. She nodded her head as Chris came out of the bathroom the test in his hand. He looked as pale as Ashton was. "Babe, it looks like you got your wish." Chris stated as Ashton's eyes filled with tears. "We are fucked Chris." she said before the tears started falling. "Come here baby." Chris stated. Ashton walked across the living room and into his arms. 'We will get though this together. Okay?"

"Okay. I have a doctor's appointment next week." "Okay, we will go to that." Chris stated holding her closer to him. 'Let's not say anything until we know anything for sure." "That means you too Alex. You have just as big as I do.' Ashton stated pointing at Alex who looked shock and pointed to himself. "I don't know what you are talking about."


	18. Pregnancy Scare part 2

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: This is one is a little longer. I shoved alot into it because I feel bad for how short the other one was..

_**Pregnancy Scare Part 2.**_

"Baby, please stop pacing." Chris pleaded with his girlfriend, she had been pacing up and down the length of their bedroom. "I can't stop. Chris we fucked up." Ashton stated before she slid down the wall and buried her head in her arms. Chris stood up from the bed and walked over to her and hugged her. She leaned against his chest as her shoulders started shaking with her tears. Chris held her tighter to him.

When Chris woke up the next morning the bed was empty. "Ashton?" he called, "Ajay?" "In here Chris." Ashton called from the bathroom. "What's going on?" 'I got a call from the doctor's office. They bumped my appointment to today." Ashton answered, "Do you want to go with me?" "Yeah, give me a minute." Chris answered throwing the covers off of him.

Chris smiled at her as she held his hand in hers. She was too wired up and jittery to drive. "Baby, stop you are going wear a whole in the floor." Chris stated. "Sorry. I just want to know if I am going to have take time off of work. Oh god, Gram is going to kill to me." Ashton said leaning her head against the headrest.

"No she won't she loves you too much. Besides you said yourself every time you two talk. She asks you when we are going to have a baby." Chris said. Ashton looked over at him, "If I am pregnant Chris, we are grabbing Alex, Bay-Bay, Petey and EY and whoever else we can and going to Vegas and get married. Just so my brothers don't kill you." "You got it babe." Chris said before he kissed their intertwined hands.

"Do you think Shell is going to spill it?" "Oh yeah." "If he tells my brothers, I ama gonna kill him." Ashton stated. Chris laughed, "I know. But where would you hid the body?" "Easy, Jay's backyard." Ashton answered.

"Miss. Reso the doctor will see you now." the nurse said. Ashton held onto Chris's hand as they walked to the back. The nurse went though the normal questions. She looked shocked when Ashton answered when the last time she had sex was.

"What? Take a look at my boyfriend and tell me wouldn't jump his bones every chance you got?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow at the nurse. Chris's eyes went wide with shock when she said that. The nurse walked out of the room shaking her head. "What?" Ashton asked shrugging her shoulders. "Ajay, you are crazy you know that?'

'Yes but you love my crazy ass." Ashton answered. "You are right, I do love your crazy ass. Hell I even love your crazy ass family." Chris stated before he kissed her. "Hello Ashton! It's been awhile since we have seen you here." Doctor Mallard stated walking into the room. "Hi Doc!" Ashton greeted. Chris looked confused at his girlfriend, she normally hated doctors, this one she seemed to like.

"Alright what seems to going on today?" the elderly woman asked, "My brother says you haven't been in to see him either." "I haven't been to Detroit for awhile." Ashton answered, "Next time though I will go see Ducky." "Ducky?" Chris asked. "Doctor Mallard, he is the doctor that I see in Detroit." Ashton answered, "Doc this is Chris." "Nice to meet you Chris." Lucy Mallard stated with a grin.

"He is cute Ajay." 'Thanks Doc." "So what is going on?" "I think I might be pregnant." "Okay, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Dr. Mallard asked. "The last week of December.' "Last sexual intercourse?' Ashton flushed, "Umm, Thursday night." "You are definitely Reso aren't you?' Lucy asked. "Oh hush, I am not my former sister-in-law. And eww! I don't need the mental images of my brother and her in bed together." Ashton answered with a shuddered. Chris smiled to himself, this the most she had been like herself since they first thought she was pregnant.

Alex looked around the locker room. "Where are Chris and Ajay?" he asked Petey. "Do I look like their baby sitter?" Petey asked him back cocking an eyebrow at him. "Ajay texted me earlier she got an appointment at the doctor's. so she and Chris went." Bailey answered. "Why did she have to go to the doctor's again?" Alex asked. "Are you serious?" Petey asked looking at him. "Oh, you mean because she thinks that she is pregnant?" Alex asked.

"WHAT!" Tessa Chandler shouted as she came into the locker room. "Opps. Ajay is going to kill me isn't she?" Petey and Bailey nodded their heads. "Ajay might be knocked up. She and Chris are at the doctor's office." Alex said. Tessa stood there with her jaw slackened.

"What's wrong guys?" AJ asked as he came into the locker room. "Ajay is pregnant." Tessa answered. "Ajay?" AJ asked, "Girl about this tall? Blonde prank pulling Canadian? Answers to Ajay or Tink?" "The one in the same." Tessa answered. "Shelley I am going to kill your tag team partner!" AJ stated. "And they are going to kill me both, because I wasn't suppose to say anything." Alex said.

"So you feel better?" Chris asked as he and Ashton got out of the car. "Yeah, I feel better, its going to be hell not knowing for at least three days." Ashton answered as she took her bag from the trunk. "I know. But we will get though it together." "Even if we have to run to a small tropical island and hide from my brothers and your parents?" Ashton asked. "Even if we have to run for our lives and hide out." Chris answered.

AJ slammed Chris against the lockers once they were in the locker room. "WHOA! AJ! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ashton shouted getting between Chris and AJ. "Ajay move out of the way!" AJ stated. "Allen I won't move until you tell me what the fuck is going on! Why are you trying to kill Chris?" Ashton asked. "Because he knocked you up!" AJ stated. "AJ say what?" Ashton asked looking at AJ. "He knocked you up." AJ stated trying to reach his arm around Ashton to grab for Chris.

"ALLEN!" Ashton shouted, "I AM NOT PREGNANT! Who the fuck told you I was?" "Tessa." Ashton rounded to Tessa, "Who the hell told you?" "Alex." "PATRICK MARTIN YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ashton shouted. Alex paled, not in the 5 years since he had known Ashton Reso, he had never seen her that pissed. Not even when her brother was being a dick. "I didn't say you were pregnant, I said you might be! Don't hurt me please." Alex pleaded.

"I am not going to hurt you Alex, I am just going fucking castrate you and then shove it down your god damn throat.' Ashton stated moving out from between her boyfriend and AJ. "Now Ajay remember you love me." "Oh no, no I don't ." Ashton stated. "Is it bad that I am scared of her and she isn't pissed at me?" Creed asked.

"Creed be afraid. Be very afraid." Petey answered. "Umm, Ajay don't be mad at me or anything but I called Jay and told me." Tessa stated. "YOU DID WHAT!" Ashton shouted paling. "Sorry, I thought they would want to know." "Fuck." Ashton stated before she took her phone out of her bag and walked out of the locker room pressing the phone to her.

"_ASHTON JORDAN ANNE RESO WHAT THE FUCK DID TESSA MEAN THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT!' _Jay shouted into his phone. "JAY CLAM DOWN!" Ashton shouted back as she pulled herself onto a crate. _"Okay, you have 10 seconds to explain before I get my ass on a plane and fly out there and kill both of you." _"Okay, I am not really pregnant, I might be. Tessa heard it from Alex, who wasn't suppose to say anything." Ashton answered, "I went to the doctors today, and I am just waiting for the call back and tell me for sure." _"Okay, you will let me know when you find out right?" _Jay asked.

"Of course. I will . Fatso I am sorry for not telling you. I was scared." _"Its okay Buggy, if you and Chris decide to do something like this, either it be having a baby or getting married let me know. So I don't have to get a phone call from my ex girlfriend telling me shit." _"Wait you and Tess broke up? Where the hell was I?" Ashton asked. _"We broke a couple of weeks ago, I think you were at home sleeping like a good baby sister." _'Oh screw you ass clown." Jay laughed at her. "I miss you Jay-Jay." _"I miss you too Buggy. I have to go, Adam and Jerky are here. I love you kid." _"Love you too old man. Tell Adam and Jerky I said that to them too." _"You got it bye Ajay." _"Bye Jay." Ashton said before she hopped off of the crate and walked back to the locker room.

"You okay babe?" Chris asked. "I am good. Jay isn't mad." Ashton answered, before she walked over to AJ and sat down next to him. "Hey." she said nudging him. "Hey.' "Are you pissed at me?" Ashton asked. 'No. I am not, you know I love you as my sister right Ajay?" "Of course I do AJ. We are AJ squared are we not? And just for the record, I love you too, you understand me more then my own brothers do."

"It's the AJ thing I think." "It is. So how long have you and Tessa been together?" 'How did you know about that?' AJ asked looking at her. "I am Ajay remember? And besides I was there with you on Christian Coalition, I remember AJ." AJ nodded his head. "Where is Shelley, I am not quite done bitching his skunk ass out." Ashton stated.

"Ajay, don't kill me please." Alex stated.

"Give me one god damn good reason I shouldn't it! It's because of you, I almost had fucking panic attack." Ashton stated, "You don't fucking think do you? You don't care about who hurt. Whatever Alex Shelley wants, Alex Shelley gets right?" Ashton asked, 'Even at the expense of others. That's why Bay didn't tell you she was pregnant. This is why I didn't want you knowing that I might be pregnant. You don't get it Alex.' Alex looked at Ashton. "Ajay.' 'No, Alex, I don't want to talk to you, I can barely stand to look at you right now.' Ashton stated, 'I will be with Beermoney if anyone needs me."

"Bay?" Alex asked. Bailey glared at him before she slapped him, "She is right you are selfish fucking dick. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Excuse me." Bailey stated before she followed the same path that Ashton had did.

"Hey Baby Bear is everything okay?" Robert asked as he hugged her. 'Fine, I am just pissed at Alex, selfish fucking bastard. I would love nothing more to punch him in his smug fucking face.' Ashton answered as Bailey joined them. "I would love you forever if you did castrate him" Bailey stated looking at Ashton. "I will." "How would you do that?' James asked looking at her.

"When I traveled with my brothers they would leave with different guys. Kane taught me a lot." "He knows how to?" James asked motioning to blow his belt. "Yes, trust me, Jay regretted it still does." Ashton answered. "You okay though Ajay?' Bailey asked her. "Yeah, I am a little stressed, I want the doctor to call me already." "What's wrong Ajay?" James asked. "Tell them." "I might be pregnant, that's what I am waiting for." Ashton answered. Robert looked down at her with wide eyes.

"I know Bobby, it crossed my mind before.' Ashton stated holding her hand up to stop him saying what he was thinking. He nodded his head. "Ajay come on at least talk to me!" Alex stated as he followed the pissed off blonde down the hall. "Drop dead asshole." Ashton commented. Alex grabbed her elbow, and span her around. Ashton punched him right in the nose. "OH! MY NOSE!" "You fucking bastard." "DUDE AJAY JUST PUNCHED ALEX!" Creed stated. "Leave me alone!' Ashton said before she followed Chris out of the building.

Chris was the nervous one now, the next morning. "Babe stop. Please." Ashton stated, "Just come lay back down. Jay and Jerky were just messing with you. Adam can't buy a gun in the US because of his visa." Chris stopped and turned back around and looked at her before he got back into the bed. Ashton's phone started ringing, she leaned over and answered it. "Hello?" _"Hello, Miss. Reso this is Doctor Mallard's office we have the results of your test.'_


	19. And The resluts are

_As Long As You Love Me._

_**A/N: I know it's short but, oh well. **_

_**And The Results Are…**_

Ashton sat straight up and looking over at Chris. "Babe what's wrong?' "It's the doctor's office. What are the results?" Ashton asked into the phone. Chris sat up and leaned to where he could hear too. _"Miss. Reso you aren't pregnant." _'Oh thank god!" Ashton said as she hung up the phone. Chris flopped onto the pillows with a sigh of relief but a part of him was a little depressed, he wanted to be a dad. He would never admit it but he was jealous that Alex was a dad and he wasn't.

Ashton laid down next to him, snuggling into his side. "You are upset, that we aren't having a baby aren't you?" she asked. "Kind of in a way, I am. I mean I had two days to get used to might having one." Chris answered. Ashton nodded her head, "I want one so bad, but now isn't the time. Maybe we will try again in three months when my birth control is up." Chris nodded his head, "What you are doing?" "I am going to call my brother and let him know we aren't." Ashton answered.

"So you aren't pregnant?" Jay asked into his phone as Adam and Jerky stood nearby. "_No I am not." _Ashton answered. "Sis what's wrong? You should be relived.' _"I am in away but the other, this is second time this has happened to me." _Ashton answered. "I know Buggy.' _"But we decided we were going try again in three months and see what happens." _"That's good Angel." Jay said, "I have to go, I have to go beat up Swagger." _"Kick his ogre ass for me." _"Can do Buggy. Love you kid." _"Love you too old man. Oh god who the hell let Alex into my house!" _

Ashton glared at her boyfriend's best friend as Bailey, Petey and Riley walked into the room. "So what's going on?" Alex asked. "I am not pregnant." Ashton answered not looking at Alex but rather at Bailey and Petey. "Oh honey I am so sorry." Bailey stated going over and sitting on the bed next to her. Chris kissed her forehead before he got off the bed, "I let you two girls talk." Ashton nodded her head.

Riley looked at her mom and aunt before she walked over to the bed. Bailey pulled her up on the bed next to them. "What's wrong Ajay?" "Everything seems to be wrong. I know I should be happy that I am not. But I know in my heart that I wanted a baby. This is the second time this happened, god must really hate me." Ashton answered. "What do you mean the second time?" Bailey asked. "When I was together with Bobby, I got pregnant. But I miscarried." Ashton answered. "Does Chris know?" "Yeah, he does. He and Petey are the only ones that know about other then my brothers, Bobby and Lita." Ashton answered.

"How did Lita know about it?" "I called her and talked to her about it." Ashton answered. "You know what you need?" Bailey asked looking over at Ashton. "What?" "A vacation." "I can't do that. Not with my schedule they have me on.' "Yes you can. You have a three day weekend coming up. How about you, me and Traci go somewhere just the girls. I think Petey can handle watching Riley." Ashton look thoughtful at that. "Do you think you can handle being away from Chris for a couple of days?" "Yeah, I think I can. I clung to him the past couple of days I haven't I?" Ashton asked. "You have but I don't blame you. I would cling to Petey too, if we were going though what you went though."

AJ looked down at his phone and smiled in relief. "What?" "Ajay isn't pregnant." he answered Tessa's question. She nodded her head, 'I don't think she is going to be happy about that." "I don't think so either but it's for the best, she is the champ right now." AJ agreed, "She might try kicking your ass for telling her brothers though." "They deserved to know. Its not good for her to keep secrets from them." Tessa answered.

"It's her choice. I know I am not going to stop her from killing Alex if she gets the chance." AJ stated. "I won't even brother stopping her either.' Tessa agreed. Petey bought the laptop into the girls, 'Tink you okay?" "I will be fine Pete, don't worry about it." He nodded his head and walked away. "Bay he is a good man. He feels bad for what he did." "I know, you calling Trace?" Bailey asked. "I am doing it right now" Ashton answered with a smirk.


	20. Kisses,Tears and Storylines

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: This is one is a bit longer, then the last. I couldn't keep Ajay and Eric mad at each for long.

_**Kisses, Tears and Storylines**_

Chris wrapped his arms around Ashton as she joined him in bed that night. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked. "I am sure." Ashton answered as she curled into him. He tangled his fingers in her hair. Ashton sighed, she and Bailey had planned the whole 3 day weekend to a resort in Miami. In way she didn't want to leave Chris, but in the other she didn't want to be one of those girlfriends that just stayed by her boyfriend's side and did nothing other then that. She did that too much with Robert.

"Ashton!" Robert called seeing his ex girlfriend walking into the Impact Zone, her hand intertwined with her boyfriend's. She glanced over her shoulder and shook her head no before she waved. He nodded back, almost relived that she wasn't having Sabin's baby. In his mind he still a snowball's chance in hell of getting back with Ashton.

"Okay guys here is what on the list for tonight. Ajay you are going against Velvet in a match tonight. Eric is going down ringside with you.' AJ stated.

Ashton nodded her head before she looked at her best friend. He meet her eyes she titled her head to the side motioning for the door. He nodded before he stood up and walked out of the locker room. Ashton followed him a second later. AJ looked confused and almost outraged. "They got into a fight last week they are going to talk it out." Chris stated. "This is the longest they have went without talking since we were on Team Canada and she was in Toronto doing something." Petey added from where he was sitting.

"Ajay, I am so sorry!' Eric said. "I am too EY. I really needed you this last week." Ashton said before she hugged him. "What happened?" Eric asked after he pulled back. "I had a pregnancy scare." Ashton answered.

'Oh no. You aren't you?" Eric asked. "No I am not." 'You are disappointed aren't you?" "You have no idea Superman." Ashton answered. "Hey Ajay, it will happen for you sooner or later. You and Chris will make great parents. Look at it like this way, God wanted you to have a kick ass title reign and raise some more hell just like you always do." Eric said. "Thanks E." "Come on you need to get ready to kick some slut ass." Eric stated pushing the locker room door open again.

"You two okay now?" Petey asked coming over to them. "Yeah we are. But I swear Pete, if she is fucking with him. I will have no problem killing her and putting her 6 feet under." Ashton answered. "That's our evil little Ajay that we all know and love." Petey stated giving her ponytail a tug before he walked away. Alex looked at her, "What do you want Alex?" Ashton asked going though her bag to find her wrestling stuff. "I am sorry Ajay. You know me I have a big mouth.' "We shouldn't have trusted with you something so big like this." Ashton said before she threw her bag to the ground frustrated. "Whoa." Creed muttered. "Austin if you want to walk away without an injury I would suggest not to say anything.' AJ stated, "Ajay come here hon." Ashton stood up and followed AJ out of the locker room. "Where are we going Al?" "We are going to go talk in Jeff's office." AJ answered.

The founder of TNA wasn't in his office, either was Mick Foley. "Alright Ajay let's talk." AJ stated pointing to the white couch. Ashton sank down on it, AJ following suite sitting down next to her."Is your girlfriend on the fucking rag or something?" Alex asked Chris. He shrugged his shoulders before he continued what he was doing. "Don't tell me you aren't talking to me either." Alex stated. "She is right you know. You really shouldn't have said anything. We wanted it to stay between us." Chris said. Alex looked at his best friend, "Look I can handle Ashton being mad at me but you are my best friend." "I know, I am not pissed. I am just worried about her." "Why?" "It's up to her to tell you not me. But you are going to have to earn her trust back first." Chris answered.

The AJ twins walked back into the locker room. Ashton looked like she had been crying. "You okay babe?" Chris asked as she walked back over to him. "Yeah, I am fine." Ashton answered. "Hey Eric, I am going to down ringside with you guys tonight." AJ stated. "Okay." Eric said looking over at his best friend who nodded her head at him letting him know it was okay for that. "Bailey is right I do need a break from the damn drama." Ashton said in an undertone her boyfriend, "I will tell you later what happened.' He nodded his head.

"_**This Knockout Match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from New York, representing the Beautiful People, Velvet Sky." **_The Beautiful People walked out onto the stage. "Dude that doesn't look right." Ashton stated with a shuddered. _**"And her opponent representing the Frontline, From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the knockout's champion Ashton Cage." **_Ashton appeared though the tunnel first. Eric and AJ flanking her from behind.

AJ and Eric stood on the other side of the ring watching the match. Eric laughed watching her mimicking Velvet behind her back. Once Velvet turned around caught her. Ashton stood straight up and wearing her most innocent grin, she waved cutely at her. "I haven't seen that in awhile." AJ said as he laughed. "I know." Eric said laughing again. Ashton back herself into the corner and waited for it. Velvet turned around and was meet with a spear. Mimicking her oldest brother she shook her head and got onto the top turnbuckle. "AIR CANADA IS GONNA FLY!" Eric shouted excitedly as she flipped herself off the top of it the turnbuckle and pinning Velvet. 1-2-3! _**"Here is your winner Ashton Cage!"**_ Ashton grinned as AJ and Eric got into the ring and raised her arms in victory. "You feel better?" AJ asked. "A bit." Ashton answered with a grin.

Chris watched as his girlfriend was span in a hug by her best friend and then again by her adopted brother. Their lives could have really have been changed last week with the pregnancy thing. But she was right, he wanted to do it right, he wanted her to be his wife before they had a baby. The whole Vegas idea was a good idea. But if he knew Ashton and he did. She would want Jay to give her away and Jericho and Adam to be there. In all sense of the matter Jericho and Adam were just as much as her brothers as her actual brother was. He smiled at her as she walked back into the locker room. She smiled back before she crossed the room and kissed him.

Taylor Wilde was looking for something to do. Eric Young was no where to be found. She turned the corner going down the hallway, and her heart broke into a thousand pieces again. Sitting on a crate was Ashton Cage, who was still in her wrestling gear, standing between her legs was Chris Sabin. And they were in the middle of a heated make out session. The camera man was not far filming it. Taylor was confused, that was until AJ Styles and Samoa Joe walked down the hall. "ASHTON!" AJ shouted, causing the couple to break apart. "Hey AJ." "This is where you disapeear off to after your matches?" AJ questioned. Ashton nodded her head with a grin. Joe just glared at the young blonde who just shrugged before she hopped down off the crate, "Let's talk about this in the locker room okay?" AJ nodded his head before he gripped her hand and lead her away. But that wasn't before she turned and blew a kiss to Chris. He smiled at her.

"God I love this storyline." Ashton stated once they were out of the shot. "I bet you do." Joe stated before handing her his towel, "Wipe your face you got lip gloss all over."


	21. Girls Weekend Part 1

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I don't know where this part came from but, oh well. Enjoy. And for those who want Ajay to forgive Alex, she will in a couple of chapters.

_**Girls' Weekend Part 1**_

Chris watched as his girlfriend stood facing her closet titling her head to the side as she studied the clothes. "Babe, why are you trying to pack? You three probably will just run around in your bathing suits all weekend anyways.' Chris asked her, "Can I stow away in your suitcase?" Ashton giggled at that as she crossed the room and straddled him. "Babe as much as I love you and want you to go with us this weekend. You can't go." Ashton answered before she leaned down and kissed him.

The ringing of Ashton's cell phone alerting the Canadian of an incoming text. Ashton leaned over and grabbed the phone and started laughing. "What?" Chris asked. She handed him her phone. _**From Bay. Stop making out with Sabin and pack. Traci and I will be there in awhile to get you. **_Chris laughed before he moved her off of him. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "I am packing for you. As much as I love you babe, I don't trust men around you." Chris answered standing up from the bed and going to the closet.

Ashton sat on their bed, watching her boyfriend picking her clothes out and putting them in her suitcase. "What do you think you are doing missy?' Chris asked when he saw that Ashton was standing up and going to the dresser. "Umm, to get underwear." "Sit your ass down, I am doing this." "Yes sir." Ashton said saluting him as she sank back on the bed. "AJAY?" Traci Brooks' familiar voice called as she and Bailey came into the condo. "IN HERE T!" "What the hell?" Bailey asked. Ashton was laying on the bed laughing her ass off. While Chris was holding something in his hands looking at it confused.

Bailey looked at it before she started laughing too. "Isn't that the gag gift that James Storm bought for Roode while you were in Planet Jarrett?" Bailey asked. "Yes. I don't know how I ended up with it. I forgot about it." "Why?" Chris asked. "Babe, remember Team 3D's funeral we did?" Chris nodded his head. "And the fight Bobby and I got into?" "Yes."

"I kind of pointed out to him that he wasn't all that great in bed, so he should brag about it." Ashton answered, "So James and Chris Harris bought that and told him to use that instead of he had. And maybe he would have better reviews." Chris started laughing, "You actually told your ex boyfriend that he sucked in bed?' "Yes I did. And mind you when I said that you and I had been sleeping together for months.' Ashton answered.

Chris walked the girls down to Traci's car. "Be careful, call me when you get there. I love you." Chris said. "I will be, I will and I love you too." Ashton said before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He waited until the girls were out of sight before he went back into the house.

"Did he want to stow away in your suitcase too?" Bailey asked. "Yes, then when I told him no, he started packing my stuff for me." Ashton answered, "They are so cute when they get like that aren't they?" 'Yes. Frankie picked my clothes too. I would never let him go though my underwear drawer." Traci answered. "I was going to do that myself. But he told me no and told me to sit down." "And you listened?" "Yeah, it's kind of hot when he goes all alpha male like that and wants to do stuff like that." Ashton said.

"I can't believe she actually left." Chris said as he threw a baseball up in the air and caught it. Petey nodded his head in agreement, "Chris it might do her some good to clear her head." "That's true.' Chris said as he threw the ball in the air again, trying to ignore Dora the Explorer that was playing. She actually got into the car and left with Bailey and Traci. This was the frist time since they had been back together that she left him for the weekend.

Traci pulled into the resort, "Here we go girls." "Finally. Trace I love you and all, but you aren't driving back, you drive worse my brother.' Ashton stated. Traci blew a raspberry at Ashton, "Love you too Ajay." Ashton pulled her phone out and called Chris' phone. _"Hey Beautiful." _"Hi." _"Are you there?" _Chris asked. "Yes, Traci almost killed us." Ashton answered. "Oh I did not!" Traci said as she turned around to glare at her best friend. _"You three are okay though?" _"Yes we are fine. I am just giving T a hard time." _"Okay, you have some fun. I love you." _"I love you too." Ashton said putting her phone back into her bag.

The girls got settled into their room, they were sitting on the deck, when Bailey turned to Ashton. "Are you going to tell us about your miscarriage?" Bailey asked her. Ashton sighed, "I guess I should." "What miscarriage?" Traci asked. "The one had when I was with Bobby." Ashton answered, "You know T you miss a lot when you are off playing Army with Val" "I know. I heard from Frankie and Bailey about your scare." Traci said, "I am going to order us some drinks and you are going to spill it." Ashton nodded her head, mentally prepping herself to relive the nightmare that she had lived.


	22. The Unwanted Baby

A/N This chapter is kind of sad one. But the next one will be happier.

_**As Long As You Love Me. **_

_**The Unwanted Baby**_

Traci came back with the drinks. "Alright spill Ajay." Bailey stated, "I tried getting it out of Petey he said it was your story to tell." "He is right." Ashton said, looking at the clear blue sky. "What happened?" Traci asked. Ashton sighed, "It happened when I was 19, so the year before I came into TNA. I had been together with Bobby since I was 18. Man that seems so long ago." The two girls looked over at Ashton. "What happened?" "You two know we were engaged right?" The two girls exchanged a look before nodding their heads.

"About a month after we got engaged, I found out I was pregnant." Ashton said her eyes focused on the ocean, "I hadn't been felt well, so I went to the doctor's office, he told me, I was three months along. I was thrilled, I have always wanted to be a mom." Traci and Bailey looked at the blonde, her eyes were filled with tears, "Bobby on the other hand, wasn't thrilled, he wanted me to an abortion. We got into the huge fight about it. I took the ring off threw it at his head, I went home, my brothers were home."

"I remember throwing myself into Adam's arms and sobbing, I holed myself up in my bedroom, Jay and Adam stayed by my side. I didn't leave my bed for two days, that's how upset that fucker had me. On the third day Jerky came by, and hung out with us, he told me that Bobby wasn't worth my tears or troubles. He got Adam and Jay going on this comedy act. They got me laughing, dragged me out of my room." Ashon said a small smile forming on her face remembering her brothers sticking by her side.

"I know I shouldn't have went into the ring that night. But it was a important match, Bobby didn't show up. I had to go down there by myself. I took a really bad bump, the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital the next day, with Jay sitting next to me. He looked like he had been crying. I knew something was up. The last time Jay cried was when our grandpa died when I was 16." Ashton stopped to take shaky breath, she whipped the tears away.

"I had asked him, 'Jay what's wrong?' he looks at me goes 'Lovey. There was an accident. You lost the baby.' At first I didn't believe him, I didn't want to believe him." Ashton stated, "I hated Bobby for it. In a way I still hate him for it. If he would have just been happy about it, I wouldn't have left the hotel that night. I would have a kid running around here today." Ashton said.

"Look at it like this Ajay, if you were to have the baby, with him. You would be Mrs. Robert Roode." Bailey said as she, Traci and Ashton all pulled faces and shuddered. "Besides you and Chris are prefect for each other. You wouldn't have any fun what so ever if you a Roode. He would have made you stop wrestling, you would be stuck up in Toronto raising a brood of Roodes." Traci said, "Life would pretty boring without Ashton Jordan Reso running around pulling pranks." "That would be true." Ashton agreed, "Enough of the depressing stuff we are here to fun right?" "Right.'

Chris looked down at his phone when it vibrated, _**From Ajay. I just told the girls about Bobby and the baby. Promise me you will never leave me, if I do get pregnant. **_Chris sighed, it killed him that it happened to her.

Ashton looked down at her phone that vibrated against her hip. _**From Chris. **_Ashton smiled at the two words it said. _**I promise. **_"Put that phone away.' Traci stated. Ashton laughed and put her phone on the end table and joined her friends where they were sitting, bringing out more drinks with her.

Her friends were right, she shouldn't be sad, she should be happy. One she was with a man that treated with her more respect and loved her more then Robert did. Two she wasn't raising a child in a loveless marriage. She wanted her child to be raised with a loving father and mother, something she really didn't have.

Her parents left her with her grandparents when she was infant along with Jay. Jay had always told her don't worry about their dead beat parents and be happy they were raised with their grandparents. Sometimes she wondered if she was the unwanted baby to them, like the one she was going to have with Robert was.

Ashton took a swig off of the vodka bottle and shuddered. "Damn girl. You can drink that straight?" Traci asked. "Yes. I can, hello I did hang out with James Storm while we were in Planet Jarrett so." Ashton answered before she took another hit. She had made up her mind she was going to drink away the conversation and hope she didn't have another nightmare about it.


	23. Girls Weekend Part 2

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_.

_**Girls Weekend Part 2.**_

"You do know how drunk those girls were last night?" Frankie asked Chris and Petey the next day at the houseshow. "Oh we know." Petey said. "Ashton is good at doing calls or text messages when she is drunk." Chris added, "It didn't help that Jay called me asked what the hell I was thinking letting his sister drink that much." "Ajay was so drunk last night!' AJ stated coming into the locker room. "Call or text?" "Call." AJ answered, "But damn she is a funny drunk." "That is she." Chris agreed.

Ashton woke up her head pounding, she rolled over also expecting to see Chris then frowned remembering that she was out with Traci and Bailey. Traci looked over at her from the other bed. "How much did we have to drink last night?" she asked. "You drank half a bottle of Vodka on your own." Traci answered. "Did I do drunk dialing?" "Yep. We all did." Traci answered. 'Oh man. Shit!" Ashton said as she looked though her phone, "I called Chris, Jay, AJ, Adam and Jericho. But as long as I wasn't singing Oh Canada like the last time I was doing drunk dialing, I am good." "I don't think you were. At least we didn't do a strip show like we did last time." "Oh god, I thought Chris' eyes were going to bug out of his head that night." Ashton said giggling. Bailey decided to join the girls in the land of the living. "Why aren't you hung over?" Bailey asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders.

The three girls went out on the town. "AJAY!" Ashton turned around and smiled seeing Tessa. "Hey T. what are you doing up here?" Ashton asked as Tessa hugged her. "I was bored. And I wanted to see you girls." Tessa answered. "Also known as our boyfriends asked you to come up and check on us." Ashton added.

"Busted T." Bailey stated. "Okay one AJ was really worried about Ajay last and two Chris, Petey and Frankie begged me to check on you guys." Tessa said. The three girls smiled at that. " Do you know that you are a funny drunk?" Tessa asked looking at Ashton who blushed, "Well, it's not my fault, looked at who I was raised with. Jay is a riot when he is drunk and Adam don't get me started on him. In my defense this time I didn't try taking my clothes off." "That's true."

"Danni?" Ashton asked when they walked into a store. The brunette woman turned around when her name was said, "Ajay? Oh my god!" Danni hugged Ashton, 'What are you doing up here?" "We are on a girls weekend." Ashton answered. "Are you still wrestling?" Danni asked her. "Yes, I am the Knockout champ right now." Ashton answered again while snapping her fingers at Traci motioning for her phone, the older woman took her phone from her earlier in the day.

Traci was digging around in her bag for it. "Are you and Chris still together?" "Yes we actually just got back together." Ashton answered smiling feeing her blackberry hitting the palm of her hand. "Mommy!" A little voice said coming up to Danielle. Eyes bugged out of heads as they eyed the little boy. "Is he Alex's?" Tessa asked having recovered her composure first. "No, he isn't it." "But I thought you all were still married." Ashton stated confused.

"We are. Look please don't say anything I have to go." Danni said as quick as the girls had seen her, she and the little boy were gone. "What the hell was that?" Ashton asked confused, her friends shrugged their shoulders. "Don't tell Alex." "I am still not talking to Alex."

"Ajay you need to forgive him. He really had a blonde moment. As much as I agree with you, he is an asshole and selfish one at that. You two need to be friends again. Chris is going be miserable. With his love of his life pissed off at his best friend." Bailey said. "I know, I will talk to him when we get back, I just like seeing him sweat." Ashton giggled. "You are such an evil woman." Traci laughed. "Hey 3D didn't start call me Firefly from hell for nothing." Ashton giggled.

Alex picked up his phone and dialed Ashton's number. It went to voicemail. "Hey Ajay, it's Alex, look I am really, really, sorry. I know that's enough to say over the phone, but I really am sorry. I guess I will try and talk to you when you get back. Bye."

Chris looked at him, "She will forgive you. If I know my girlfriend. She probably stopped being mad at you the next day, and now she is just making you sweat." Alex nodded his head. "That it what she is doing." AJ said, "I saw her do with Jay and Tomko a couple of times. Don't worry about it." Alex nodded his head again and put his phone back.


	24. Back and Making His Territory

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: The relationship between Ajay and Daniels is going to be important later on in the story. And yes Alex and Ajay are friends again. The next chapter will be a flashback.

_**Back and Marking His territory. **_

"Where are they?" AJ asked worriedly looking around the Impact Zone the girls were suppose to be back earlier in the day. "Knowing the girls they either a got lost b stop to go shopping." Alex stated. "Or C, traffic just sucked." Bailey said as the girls walked up to them. Chris spotted his girlfriend and held his arms out to her. She smiled at him and hugged him burying her face into his chest. She pulled back and smiled up at him, he bent his head and kissed her as Ashton wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her.

"GET A ROOM!" AJ called throwing a towel at them. "Yeah, yeah Mr. Grumpy Gills." Ashton said, "We will go get a room right now." "Oh no! Hold that thought there Ajay. There is someone here that wants to see you." "Who?" Ashton asked confused. "Come on." AJ stated grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her out of Chris' arms and down the hall. "Umm Al, I kind of need my arm." Ashton said. 'Sorry." AJ stated before he stopped in front of Jeff Jarrett's office.

"OH MY GOD! DANNY!" Ashton shouted seeing Christopher Daniels who wasn't dressed as Curry Man, standing in the office. "Hey Ajay!" Daniels greeted with a grin before he held his arms out to her. She hugged him. She was really close to him back in the early days. He and AJ kept her sane when Robert and Chris were fighting over her.

"Who wanted to see you?" Chris asked once she was back in their locker room. "Christopher Daniels." she answered before she bent down and kissed his lips. Chris fought the jealously that was rising in the pit of his stomach. "Babe, chill out." Ashton stated as he pulled her into his lap, "He is one of my best friends, kind of like Petey, Eric and AJ." Chris looked up at her and searched her brown eyes, he smiled, "You can't blame me though."

"No I can't." Ashton answered as he pulled her down onto his lap. "Did you have fun this weekend?" he asked. "Yes we did. But I am not drinking for a damn long time." Ashton answered, "Next time you are coming with me." "Why?" "Guys hit on us right and left. I finally told them I was married, and my husband wasn't afraid to go back to jail." "You know we can make that true, we can fly to Vegas tonight," Chris laughed, "Babe you got sunburned."

"Yeah, stupid me forgot to put more sun block on after I had been in the pool.' Ashton stated. "Ajay we got a tag team match against the Beautiful People tonight." Bailey said coming into the locker room. "Okay." Ashton said giving her the thumbs up.

The rest of the night past pretty quickly. "Hey Shell!" Ashton called. "Yeah Ajay?" Alex asked coming over to where the blonde was standing waiting for Chris. "Look, I know you are sorry and what not. And I am going to forgive you. But please don't go blurting stuff like that out again, please." Ashton begged him.

"You got it Ajay." Alex stated as he hugged her. "So when are you going to make an honest man out of my best friend?" he asked. Ashton laughed and shook her head at him. "You are such a nut Alex." Ashton laughed, "When are you going to make up your mind between Bonnie and Mollie?" "Shut up." Alex said nudging her.

Chris came over to them and put his arm around Ashton. "You two okay now?" he asked. "We are golden." Ashton answered, "Just know Shell, if you do blab stuff out before we are ready for it. You will be castrated." "I wouldn't have it any other way." Alex stated, "You two go on home, I know Chris is anxious to get you home."

Ashton studied as he drove them home. She reached over and took his free hand in hers and interlocked their hands together. He smiled over at her before he took their interlocked hands and kissed them. Ashton loved spending time with her best friends but she loved spending time with her boyfriend just as much. Those three days maybe have been fun but it was hell being away from Chris.

Chris woke up in the middle night and looked around the room franticly. He looked down and smiled seeing Ashton sleeping soundly next to him. Her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. He knew he was wrong with getting so jealous with her seeing Daniels, knowing that he is married and all. It was like that guy in the bar, a couple of months after their relationship came out, they were in a club and a guy grabbed her ass. He punched the guy out. Ashton was his, wow he sounded like Robert there for a second.

Chris was shaken from his thoughts as Ashton snuggled in closer to him, putting her arm around his waist. He smiled before he laid back down, he traced his fingers over the hickey he left on her neck. She was going to be pissed but oh well, he was marking his territory.


	25. Really? Really?

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/n: Hopefully this makes up for the 2 shorter chapters.

_**Really? Really?**_

Chris woke up the next morning, Ajay's side of the bed was empty. "Ajay?" he called rubbing his eyes. He heard the water running from the bathroom, throwing the covers off of him. He opened the bathroom door, smiling to himself as he heard Ashton singing to herself as she stood under the shower head. It only took him a half second to make his mind up and shed his boxers and step into the shower with her.

"Holy shit." Ashton said as Chris wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. "Morning baby.' Ashton said as she turned to face him so she could kiss him better. Chris smiled and kissed her back, backing her against the wall of the shower stall. Ashton wrapped her arms his neck pulling him to closer to her.

Ashton looked down at her phone after she had gotten dressed and groaned seeing that Jim had called her. She flopped back on the bed and listened to the voicemail before she dialed the member of management. "Hi Jim, This is Ashton Reso. Sorry I missed your call ." _"It's quite alright sugar, listen, I was wondering if I could you get to come down to the Impact Zone to meet with Jeff and myself." _"Sure thing. Give me about a half an hour and I will be there." Ashton said into the phone as she stood from the bed and grabbing the first article of clothing she could find.

"Chris babe, I will be back in a while." Ashton called to her boyfriend. 'Okay." Chris said coming out of their room and kissed her. "Stop, Jeff is going to be mad at me if I am late. And I don't think my boyfriend made me late is going to work this time. I already used that excuse when I was on Planet Jarrett." Ashton said. Chris laughed and watched her walk away.

"Sorry, I am late." Ashton stated as she walked into the office. "We are used to you being late Ajay, we know, it's Chris' fault." Jeff said with a good nature grin. "Dang!" Ashton stated snapping her fingers as she took a seat next to Jim, "I told him it wouldn't work if I said that. I used it too many times on Team Jarrett." "That you did." Jeff said, "Are you holding up okay?" "I am fine Jeff." "We heard about your pregnancy scare." "Oh." Ashton stated, "I am fine, it was a big scare. Put a lot of things into clear view."

Jeff looked at the blond sitting across from. To him, she was still the hell raiser that was in Planet Jarrett with him. He could remember all the time that she and Mollie got into trouble and tried and blaming it on Eric. And half the time it would work. "Next time Ajay, if anything like this happens please come to us.' Jeff said. "Okay Jeff. Any idea of when Mollie is coming back?" she asked leaning back against her chair.

"Not a clue yet. Your buddy messed her up." "Hey he isn't my buddy. He is Chris' best buddy that's why I put up with me." Ashton stated holding her hands up innocently. "Let's get to the matters at hand. Taylor Wilde wants a title shot against you. But Kong has the rematch at Against All Odds."

"Okay so what we do it on the Impacts?" Ashton asked nodding her head knowing about Kong already. "No, we are thinking of putting you in a three dance for it?" "Are you kidding me?" Ashton asked looking between Jeff and Jim. "No we aren't kidding you." Jeff answered. "Jeff, I barely beat Kong last time. Gah!" Ashton said running her hands though her hair. "Ajay, kiddo, we are just brain storming ideas here. We want your input here' Jeff said.

Chris heard Ashton's car pull in. He shook his head hearing her old entrance theme blaring thought stereo system. He walked out of the house and towards the car. Ashton was still sitting by the wheel.

"Babe? What's wrong?" he asked as she turned off the car. "I am just thinking again. Let's go for a drive." Ashton answered getting out of the car and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned against the cooling car wrapping his arms around her waist. "A drive to where?" "The beach, I don't know. I just can't sit home today." she answered.

"We have to go to Petey's house tonight for the hockey game." "I know, we can still go for a drive then go over for the hockey game. Please?" Ashton pleaded sticking her lower lip out in a pout. Chris sighed and gave in going back into the house to get his shoes.

Chris looked over at his girlfriend who was now sitting on the outside of the car looking out at the ocean.

They have driven for almost an hour before she stopped. He got out of the car and walked over to her. "You okay babe?" "Yeah, I am good. Jeff wanted me to go into a three way dance at Against All Odds against Kong and Taylor for my title." Ashton answered, "Sometimes I wonder if I can even do this." "Hey." Chris said standing in front of her and grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You kick ass, Ajay you really do you have even gave your brother a run for his money." "Really? What brought this on?" Chris asked. "I don't know, I think it was the talk I had with Jeff earlier. You know our scare made it back to the board of directors?" Ashton asked scooting forward so she could rest her head on his chest.

"What?" "Yeah. That's one reason why they wanted to meet with me. That, to go over the championship match at Against All Odds." Ashton answered. "There is something else you aren't telling me." Chris stated, "Ajay you know I know you better then that. What's up?"

Ashton pulled back and looked up at him and sighed, 'Okay, promise not to freak out?" "Promise." 'Pinky?" Ashton asked holding her pinky out to him. "Pinky." he answered locking his pinky with hers before he moved to sit next to her. "They are thinking of having me manage Daniels if he comes back." "Daniels? Bald guy goes by Fallen Angel?" "The one in the same. But that's if he comes back. Nothing is definite yet." Ashton said.

Chris nodded his head before he smirked. "What are you smirking at? Chris?" "Where is your phone?" "In the cup holder in the car. Chris?" Chris laughed as he picked up Ashton and threw her over his shoulder. "CHRIS PUT ME DOWN!" Ashton laughed. "No I don't think so." Chris stated before he brought his hand up and smack her on the ass.

Petey laughed at his two friends who walked into his house soaking wet. "What the hell happened to you two?" "That ass threw me into the ocean." Ashton answered pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. "And after she got out of it she decided to jump on me and we both fell into the water." Chris added. Bailey and Alex joined them and laughed. "Shut it." Ashton stated. "Okay Bay take Ajay upstairs and give a change of clothes." Petey stated.

'Pan they will be your clothes, yours are bigger and warm." Ashton said. "That's fine Tink. Go upstairs and get changed." Petey stated. Ashton saluted him before she walked up the stairs behind Bailey who was still laughing at her. 'You okay Sabin?" "Yeah. I am just worried about her hanging around Daniels." "He isn't coming back, Chris, he just came down to say hang out. Besides you have nothing to worry about. Tink is head over heels for you. She has been since day one. She is just a little bit stubborn." Petey stated.

"Hush up Bay-Bay.' Ashton scowled as she rolled Petey's track pants to fit her waist better. "He actually threw you into the ocean?" "Yes he did. Then I jumped on him and we both fell into the water. We horsed around, we lost track of time." Ashton answered. Bailey smiled at her. "OH! Bay before I forget you and I are in tag team action with week against the Beautiful People. Something tells me that this isn't going to be a friendly encounter." Ashton stated. "Is it ever?" "That's true but still. We need to keep our eyes out. I think Pan and Eric can handle Kip. We just to worry about the dumb blond bimbos." Ashton stated.

Chris laughed as Ashton came down wearing Petey's track pants and Team Canada tee shirt. She hopped down the last couple of steps and came over and sat down next to him. He wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Ashton looked up at him, 'I miss the snow." "What makes you say that?"

"I just do. I miss looking out the window and seeing all the snow. Don't you remember that year we were at that cabin in Colorado?" "Oh yeah, I remember that. Didn't Eric set his eyebrows on fire?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Ashton and Bailey giggled. "I thought EY said we couldn't talk about that anymore." Alex stated as Riley came up to Ashton and Chris and wanted to be in the cuddle. Riley settled herself between her aunt and uncle. "I should find those pictures. That was the funniest damn thing I have never seen." Ashton giggled. "That was a fun trip." Alex stated. "Only because you." Chris started but remembering that there was a 2 year old that repeated anything and everything was sitting between them. Alex just smirked and then glared at Ashton who threw her empty water bottle at him. Alex threw it back.

"NOW, NOW Children! Let's act our age!" Bailey stated causing Ashton and Alex to look at each other. "We act our age? Really?" Alex asked. "Really? Really? Bay-Bay Really?" Ashton asked. "Stop you sound like the beautiful people." Bailey answered. Ashton shuddered and pulled the blanket in closer to her.


	26. We Didn't Do It!

_**As Long As You Love Me. **_

**_A/N: Eh, It's an update. I will have another up in a couple of days more with the history of the Daniels/Ajay/Sabin story_**

_**We didn't do it!**_

"Where is Ajay?" AJ asked the Guns as they joined them in the locker room. "She was with us a minute ago and so was Bailey." Petey stated. "I bet anything they are off causing trouble." Devon stated.

They got their answer when they heard laughter followed by footsteps. "What did you two do?" Ray asked Ashton. "Nothing Bubba." "Bubbalou." Ray stated causing the blond to turn around and look at him, 'How did you know about that?" "Jericho told me awhile ago." "Bubbalou?" Chris asked his girlfriend. "Yeah, it's Jerky's nickname for me. He said that Buggy was something that only Adam, Tess and Jay called me and he needed one for me. I got stuck with Bubbalou. I still don't know how he came up with it." Ashton answered shaking. "Come on Firefly, you can tell us." Devon stated. "You will just have to wait for our tag team match tonight." Ashton said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Do you think set?" Bailey whispered "Oh yeah, I'll tell you, my brothers and the Hardy's have the best ideas." Ashton whispered back to Bailey. "Hey AJ?" "Yes Ajay?" "Who besides Petey is going down ringside with us tonight?" "I am." Eric answered. "Okay." Ashton stated as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"_**This knockout tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing the team of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. The Beautiful People." **_Ashton and Bailey both strained to see their handy work. Ashton started giggling, "it's a good thing that you are going out there first Bay." Bailey laughed. "_**And their opponents first**_ _**being accompanied to the ring by her tag partner, Petey Williams, from Windsor, Ontario, Canada, Ceilí Ryon."**_

She's my Cherry Pie started playing as Petey and Bailey walked out of the tunnel. "You ready?" "Let's do it." Ashton stated. _**"And her tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is the knockout champion Ashton Cage!" **_Flo Rida Right Round started playing as she and Eric made their entrance. "You know what I just realized?" Ashton asked Eric as they walked down the ramp. "What's that?" "We pretty much have Team Canada down here." "But Bay." "Bay is an honorary member of the team." Ashton stated as she undid her jacket and slid it of her shoulders.

"What the hell did they do them?" AJ asked amused. "I don't know but it's funny as hell." Chris answered. "Wait! I know what they did. Jeff did the same thing to Jerky along time ago. I bet anything Firefly remembered what he did and had to do it.' Ray laughed. The Beautiful People's usually fake blond hair was dyed Pink and Orange.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Angelina shrieked. "We didn't do this did we Bay-Bay?" Ashton asked. "Did what?" Bailey asked looking confused looking at Ashton who shrugged.

Bailey hit the Irish Call on Velvet while Ashton speared Angelina out the ring down to the floor. She landed kind of funny on her shoulder. "Ow!" Ashton muttered as she popped up and got back into the ring. _**"Here are your winners, Ceilí Ryon and the TNA Knockout Champion Ashton Cage." **_"You okay Tink?" Petey asked. "I think I tweaked my shoulder a bit when I speared Angelina out of the ring." Ashton answered. "Let's get it looked at." Eric stated. Ashton nodded her head following her friends up the ramp. "Ajay what's wrong?" Chris asked seeing his girlfriend wincing in pain as she moved her shoulder around. "I think I tweaked my shoulder a bit." Ashton answered. "Chris worry about your match, I will take Firefly to the trainer and have her looked at." Ray stated. Chris nodded his head before he walked over and kissed her, "I will see you after my match." Ashton nodded her head and allowed Ray to pull her down the hallway. "You do realize that Jeff is going to go ballistic when he finds out that you dyed their hair right?" "No I won't one he doesn't care. And two Mollie was helping us out so." Ashton said shrugging before wincing in pain again. "So basically your ass is covered." Ray said nodding his head. "Yep, exactly. Hey Ray can I ask you something?" "Sure thing Firefly. You know you can talk to me about anything." "Was Chris really jealous of my friendship with Daniels?" she asked as the trainer examined her shoulder. "Yeah he was Firefly. You were always with him and then bam one day we all see you hanging out with AJ and Daniels. It was kind of strange." Ray answered.

"But Ray during that time he and Bobby were fighting over me." Ashton stated. "I know that hun, I am not the best person to talk about it. Talk to your boy toy about it." Ray said. As the trainer had her an ice pack and told her to take it easy on it.


	27. Sore Shoulders and Boozer Cruisers

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: I have always wanted to steal the Boozer Cruiser so I made Ajay do it. I only own Ajay, Bailey and Riley belong to BournePriceless54

_**Sore Shoulders and Boozer Cruisers. **_

"Right there?" Chris asked as he rubbed his girlfriend's sore shoulder. "Hmm, yeah." Ashton moaned. Chris smirked as he applied some pressure on her shoulder. "You know you are crazy for spearing Love like that." "I know, that was the first time I have ever done that. I kind of wish it was like that spear that Adam did to Jeff of the ladder in one of the Money in the bank match." Ashton answered moving her head so she could lay it on the bed. "You are nuts." "I know but you love me anyways." "You are right I do love you.' Chris stated before he kissed her bare shoulder. "Love you too." Ashton said as she rolled over so she could see him. "So what did you and Ray talk about?' Chris asked as he started tracing patterns on her bare stomach.

"Just stuff." "What kind of stuff?" "Mostly you." "Me?" "Yep." Ashton answered popping her p. "Why?" Chris asked. "I asked if him, if he thought you jealous about mine and Daniels' friendship." Ashton answered finally locking eyes with him. "Ah." Chris stated. "Babe, you just got jealous when I mentioned that he was the one that wanted to se me." Ashton said as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"Baby, I was a little jealous. I mean you were back for like 5 minutes and you get dragged away to see a married man." Chris stated. Ashton pushed Chris backwards onto the bed as she straddled him. "Joshua, I love you and only you, you know that." Chris looked up at her, she called him Joshua, she rarely called him that, unless she meant business. Chris reached his free hand up and rested it on the side of her face.

"I love you too." He said before he rolled over so she was resting under him. "Are you going to stare at me or are you going to kiss me?" Ashton asked. Chris smirked down at her before he bent his head and kissed her.

"Bay-Bay, I am bored!" Ashton stated two days later as they were sitting in the Guns' locker room. Petey, Alex, Chris and Riley had left the two in the locker room. "Don't you have a match tonight?" Bailey asked. "Nope, Doc wants me to take it easy on my shoulder for a couple of days. So I am just getting interview by JB tonight. Thank god." Ashton stated. "You really don't like Lauren all that much do you?' Ashton shook her head no pulling a face, "Do you want to go with me to hair and make up?" "No I will stay here." Bailey answered.

Ashton who walked by the locker room of the tag team champions and smiled excitedly. She had an idea, it might get her ass kicked but it would be fun as hell. She went running back to the Guns' locker room. "Riley come here princess." Ashton stated squatting down to where Riley was.

"Ajay what are you doing?" Bailey asked. "You will see. I won't do anything to hurt Riley. I swear." Ashton answered. Riley ran to her aunt who scooped her up. "Where is that hyper active woman going with our daughter?" Alex asked. "I don't know.' Bailey answered before rounding on Chris, "What did you give her?" "Not a damn thing, unless she got to the Red Bull before I could stop her." Chris answered.

They heard laughter coming down the hallway awhile later, they rushed to the door.

"Oh my god! Ajay stole James Storm's boozer cruiser!" AJ Styles laughed. Sure enough Ashton had stolen the boozer cruiser and cowboy hat, Riley was standing up in front of her, waving to her family's coworkers as her aunt drove by. "Babe what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked. "Whatever the hell I want Chris. Right Ri?" "Yep" Riley said smiling up at her uncle. "Do you want to come to Daddy?" Alex asked holding his arms out to Riley.

She shook her head no and threw her arms around Ashton's neck. "Me stay wif Ajay." she said. Ashton smiled at that and hugged the child back. "What do you say Bay, you want to come for a joy ride?' Ashton asked, "It will be fun." Bailey looked at her and Riley. "Fine, let's go." Bailey stated sitting down behind Ashton.

The three women cruised around the backstage area. "Ajay you do know that James is going to kick your butt right?" Jeff Jarrett asked when they came to a stop in front of the TNA founder. "No he won't." Ashton stated, "I used to nick his stuff all the time back in the day mostly his hats." leaning back towards Bailey, "Do you think he has any beer in this?"

"Yeah I think so. What are you thinking?" "I will tell you later, I don't want to get into any trouble with boss man. Is Moll here?" "Yes." "Send her to the Guns' locker room please." "Sure thing."

James Storm and Robert Roode walked into their locker room. "Where is my Boozer Cruiser?" James asked outraged. "It was here when we left." Robert answered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Um James, I know where it is at." "Where?" "Ashton has it." "WHAT!" James shouted. "See?" Robert said holding his phone out. "I am going to kill that Pixie on Crack!" James shouted storming out of the locker room, Robert hot on his heels.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Alex asked as Ashton sniffed the beer. "Why the hell not? The one night he stayed at Team Canada's house he literally drank us out of house and home." Ashton answered taking a swig of the beer before she hopped up on the cruiser again, her iPod was playing. Riley watched wide eyed as her aunt danced and then her uncle pulling her down into a seated position facing him on the cruiser before he sped off on it.

"Chris!" Ashton shouted before she laughed. "What? You can do it but I can't?" Chris asked before he kissed her. "WHERE THE HELL IS ASHTON RESO!" they heard James' voice from a far. "Oh fuck, he is pissed." Ashton muttered against Chris' neck. "Oh no shit, babe you only stole his favorite thing in the world." Chris said as he motored them back into the locker room. "I didn't steal Mollie. I only stole the cruiser and drank his beer." Ashton stated.

The door swung open and there stood in the doorway was a pissed off James Storm and an amused looking Robert Roode. "Hi Jamie." Ashton greeted waving her hand innocently at the cowboy, before she bit her lower lip trying not giggle. Riley toddled up to James and tugged on his pants. James squatted down to her height. "Hi." "Hi." James stated. 'Yours?" "Mine." "Fun!" Riley stated before she kissed James' cheek and ran over to Alex and buried her face into his leg. "You took a three year old on my cruiser?" "Yes." "Why?" "Because it was fun and I was bored!"

Ashton stated before she stood up from where she was sitting and stood in front of "Don't be mad at me Jamie, beside this is harmless. Remember the last time I was really bored on a sugar high?" "No not really." "Remember how Chris Harris end up with neon pink gear there for awhile and Gail had green hair?" "Oh yeah" "Would you have me done that again?" "No. because I was the next on the hit list." James answered.

"Well consider us even now." Ashton stated before she went to hug Robert. "Oh by the way James you need more beer." "Why I outta!" James shouted. "I am going to run now." Ashton stated before she took off running. James following her. "You can't catch me, I am the ginger bread woman!' Ashton shouted with a laugh. "I am going to get you Ajay." James shouted as he chased her. Not paying attention to where she was running, she right smack into Sally Boy from MEM's protection and she fell to her ass.

"Oh fuck." Ashton cursed, James hauled her to her feet. "Ajay let's go back to your locker room." James stated. "You hanging around with trash there Storm?" Kurt asked. "No, I am hanging out with one of my friend ain't that right Darlin'?" James asked as he swung a friendly over Ashton's shoulders. "Ow!" Ashton whimpered. "Oh sorry. I hit your sore shoulder didn't I?" James asked. "It's fine just be careful.' Ashton answered. The two turned and started heading back towards the locker room.

"We good now?" James asked. "Yes we are good now." Ashton answered as James removed his arm and she rotated her shoulder. They walked back into the locker room. "You guys okay?" "Yes." Ashton answered. 'we had a run with the Mafia." James spoke up, 'Nothing happened though we are good." "Hey James?" "Yes?" "Can we take the cruiser on another joy ride?"


	28. Interviews and Car Rides

_As Long As You Love Me._

_**Interviews and Phone Calls.**_

Ashton finished her make up and grabbed her title belt and headed towards where she was being interviewed by JB. "So Ashton last week we saw you and Ceilí Ryon take on the team of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. It looked like you and Ceili are pretty good friends is that true?" JB asked. "JB, man. C and I go way back, she is one of my best friends not to mention she is dating my boy Petey. And you know tight I am with Petey." "Of course going back to the days when you were on Team Canada." JB stated. "JB, have you notice how well Canadians team together." JB furrowed his eyebrows together.

"No just listen for a second okay, You have the Hart Foundation probably one of the best tag teams ever. Then you have my big brothers E&C, Christian and Jericho, Edge and Benoit. Bobby Roode and Eric Young!" Ashton stated with a grin, "And me and Ceili." JB laughed, "That's true, it was exciting watching you and your brother tag together. Now, Angelina Love has it made it clear along with Taylor Wilde and Sojo Bolt that they all want title shots."

"Bring it on. I don't back down from fights. Better yet, how about this next week, Taylor Wilde get your little friend Roxxi and they meet me and Ceili in the middle of six sided ring." Ashton stated, "And for Sojo, she needs to impress me first and stop hanging out with Awesome Kong. And for Angelina Love that slut, I am surprised that she got off her back long enough to decide that she wants to come after my title." Ashton stated.

JB smiled at that, "Now Ashton, tell us how long have you been dating Sabin for?" "JB! I am shocked at you. I don't kiss and tell." Ashton answered before smiling. "Oh come Ashton, not even for your old friend JB?" "Not a chance. Because JB, that's" Ashton stated looking around before she tapped her heart and, "how I roll." JB laughed as Ashton walked off the set.

Hearing her phone ringing, "The only thing you will be king of, is king of the stupids." Confused on why Jericho would be calling her. "Chrissie?" she asked coming to a stop by Team 3D. "Hey Firefly." Ray greeted, she smiled. _"Bubbalou, we have a problem." _"What's wrong? Which one of you ass-clowns got hurt this time?" _"None of us are hurt. You need to call Izzy, something happened earlier.' _"Oh god, is Adam okay?" The phone changed hands, "_Bugster I am fine. I really need you call Iz. Please she is like freaking out." _"Okay Ads, Ray, Devon let me see one of yours phones. Okay I am ready for her number." Ashton stated before she entered the number onto Devon's phone.

"_Bug, promise you will be careful when you go up there." _"Okay, I will probably have Chris go up with me." _"Okay, that would make me feel better. Call me when you get back." _"I will Adam." _"Love you kiddo." _"Love you too Stinky." Ashton stated before she hung up her phone.

"What's going on Firefly?" Devon asked causing Ashton to shrug, "I don't know, something happened to Izzy. And Adam wants me to check on her." AJ and Christopher Daniels walked up to them. "Daniels what are you doing here?" "The wife and I got into it and I came back down." Daniels answered. "Iz? Slow down honey, I can't understand you though your crying. What happened? Addison showed up okay. Is she still there? Okay this is what I want you to do. Get Joey and go upstairs to yours and Adam's room. And let me know when you are there." "What's going on?" AJ asked.

"Addison is fucking at Adam's house, with Joey who doesn't look like he has been taking care of in the past couple of weeks. Addison like freaking out." Ashton answered, "Okay now sweetie, this is what I want you do. Okay first take a couple of deep breathes. I want you to call the cops. Tell them what's going on. Second give Joey a hug for me. I am coming up there." Ashton stated, "Call me on this number if you need me okay."

"What's going on?" Devon asked as the blond took off running. "ASHTON!" Ray called as he, Devon, Daniels and AJ took of running after the blond, she went sliding into the Guns' locker room. "Where are the car keys?" "Babe what's going on?" Chris asked. "Addison is up at Adam's house. Look I don't have time to explain, I need to go where are the keys?'

'Right here." Chris stated handing the keys over to his girlfriend. "I don't think she should go by herself." Petey stated. "I will go with her." Daniels volunteered, "that way you know that she is going to be okay and doesn't crash." "Fine, be careful.' Chris said as Ashton tugged on Daniels' hand impatiently. Daniels followed Ashton out to her car. "What's going on?" Daniels asked as he buckled in.

"Izzy is my sister-in-law. Joey is my nephew, Addison is his mother, she is recovering drug addict, that was like a sister to Ray and Devon, I think she might have went off the deep end. I am worried about Joey." Ashton answered. "Wait so Addison and Adam aren't together?" "No they aren't. They had a one night stand almost three years ago, and Joey was the result of it." Daniels nodded his head.

"Short Stack, I want you to stay behind me." Daniels stated after Ashton threw her car into park. The blond nodded her head as they got out of the car. "IZZY!" Ashton shouted as they walked into the house. "AJAY!" Izzy shouted coming down the stairs and hugging her sister-in-law as tight as she could. "She needs to breathe." Daniels stated. "Right." "Where is Joey?" Ashton asked. 'The cops took him along with her." "Okay they went to Tampa PD right?" Izzy nodded her head, "Come on. Danny can you drive?" "Sure." "Who is that?" Izzy asked. "Christopher Daniels, he is one of my coworkers." "Oh, he is cute." "I know." Ashton answered as she pulled her phone out and called Adam.

Chris was pacing the length of his and Ashton's condo. He had tried calling his girlfriend 5 times since she had left with Daniels. Was he jealous? Oh beat your ass he was jealous and worried. He hated being the jealous boyfriend but there was something about the relationship of Daniels and Ashton he didn't like. It was okay when she was on Team Canada because he and Roode kept fighting over her and he and AJ kept her sane. But damn it Daniels is married man and Ashton had been his girlfriend for too long.

Shaggy's Angel started blaring though his phone. "Ajay?' _"Chris.' _"Baby what's wrong?" _"Addison has been abusing Joey. I need to clear it with you to bring him home with me." _"Sure babe, do what you need to do keep that little boy safe." Chris answered. _"Okay, I will be home as soon as I can be. I filling out temporary custody papers." _"They are giving your temporary custody?' _"Yes, seeing on Adam is on a freaking airplane right now with the WWE. They won't give it Izzy because she is flying out to Greenwich first thing in the morning." _"Okay." Chris said. He hoped his girlfriend knew what she was doing.


	29. Joey Copeland

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

_**Joey Copeland**_

Chris jerked awake hearing the front door open up. 'Babe?" he called. 'Yeah, it's me." Ashton called back softly. Chris flew out of the bed and into the living room, he put his arms around her and Joey. 'Is he okay?" he asked motioning to the toddler in Ashton's arms. 'He only time he stopped crying is when he saw me." Ashton answered shifting him to a better position. "Come on, you need to lay down and he needs to sleep." Chris stated putting his arm around her and leading into their room, "he can sleep with us until we go get him a bed today." Ashton nodded her head. 'Let me take him." Chris stated taking the toddler from her.

Turning back around Chris looked at Ashton. "Baby. Everything is going be okay." Chris stated hugging her. Feeling her boyfriend's arms around her, the tears that had welled up in her eyes feel freely. "Shh, it's okay.' 'It was so hard Chris. Izzy told me he wouldn't stop crying. But as soon as he saw me he stopped. He latched on me to like I was his lifejacket and he wouldn't let go of me. It took coaxing him into going to Daniels so I could fill out the paper work.' Ashton stated after her tears were dry. Chris rubbed her back soothingly .

The next morning Chris woke up and smiled seeing the sight in front of him, Joey was curled into Ashton and her arm was wrapped around him. He leaned over and grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of it. He wondered it what it would be like if instead of Joey laying in the bed with them that morning what if it was their child in the bed with them. He smiled and went to get out of bed.

Awhile later he came back into the bedroom and smiled seeing Joey was awake. "Hey there little man. Do you remember me?" he asked. Ashton had said that he didn't remember Izzy. Joey nodded his head and held his arms out to him. Chris picked him up and smiled as Joey laid his head on his shoulder.

Ashton stirred and woke up the bed was empty. She could hear Chris talking to Joey followed by splashing. She rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She smiled seeing Chris kneeling by the bathtub as Joey splashed and squealed as he played with the water.

"AJAY!" he squealed seeing his aunt. "Hey babe." Chris stated before he walked over and kissed her. "I called Petey, he, Alex, Riley and Bailey are going to come over and help us." Ashton nodded her head as she sank onto the floor next to the tub. "Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked. "Yes, I do think you did the right thing. I mean he is your family." Chris answered as she got Joey out of the tub and carried him into their bedroom.

Chris watched as she blew a raspberry on his stomach as she got him dressed. "Go shower babe, I can watch him. They should be here soon." Chris stated before he playfully swatted at her behind as she walked into the bathroom. Ashton grinned at him. He smiled back.

"Does he talk?" Alex asked as Ashton came out of their room fully dressed. "Ajay!' Joey called seeing his aunt. "He only talks around Ajay." Chris answered as Joey went running over to Ashton who picked him up. "What happened to him Tink?" Petey asked as Ashton sat down at the table with Joey in her lap, Chris handed her the bowl of Cheerios that they were trying to get Joey to eat.

"Addison has been hurting him, neglecting him." she answered as Joey started playing with the Cheerios. "Come on little man, lets eat and not play with the food." Ashton stated as Joey took a handful of the food and flung it her face. "Joseph Adam." Ashton stated. Bailey laughed as she and Petey helped Ashton get the cheerios out of her hair.

Joey's face lit up in excitement as he grabbed Ashton's hand and started pulling her towards the beds. "What one do you want bubba?" Ashton asked as he reached his hand up and grabbed Chris' hand. "It almost looks like he is theirs doesn't it?" Alex asked as he, Bailey, Petey and Riley walked behind them. "It does." Bailey agreed as they heard Joey laugh. "What one did he pick out?" Alex asked.

"The red race car bed. A bed that I would think that you would have growing up." Ashton answered. "You are such a bitch." Alex stated as he flipped her off. Joey glared and walked up and hit Alex right between the legs, he fell to the ground with a look of pain on his face.

Ashton and Bailey exchanged a look before they started laughing. "Fuck you bitches." Joey went to hit him again but Ashton was holding him. "Joey it's okay." she stated with a giggle. "Otay?' 'Yep. He is Uncle Alex." Joey looked at the blond with his head titled to the side, she sat down on the bed pulling him with her. "We are your family buddy." Joey nodded his head, he looked at Chris, "Daddy?" "No buddy, that's Chris. Uncle Chris." Ashton stated, "Just like I am Aunt Ajay." Joey nodded his head before looking over at Petey and Bailey.

"That's Uncle Petey and Aunt Bay. And that's Riley." Ashton stated. He wiggled out of Ashton's arms and walked over to Riley. "I hope you guys don't mind." Ashton stated. "We don't. We are family." Bailey stated as Alex and Petey nodded in agreement. "He is definitely related to you." Alex stated. "I told you once that I was sorry." Ashton said with a smirk, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Alex rolled his eyes but still smiled at her.


	30. They have a kid?

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey that's it.

**They have a kid.**

Ashton had cleared it with TNA management for her to bring Joey with them. They were cool with Riley so they were pretty much cool with Joey. Chris stood in the door of the room that was Joey was in. Ashton was tucking him into. "Again." "Again Joey? Okay " Ashton asked. Chris leaned against the doorway and smiled as he watched Ashton sing to him and then sit with him until he fell asleep before she stood up and saw him standing there.

"Lollipop?" "Yeah my Gran used to sing to me all the time growing up." Ashton answered, "When she didn't Jay and Adam did." Chris nodded his head. "What are we going to tell people he is?" Chris asked, Ashton turned around from where she was pulling her night shirt on, "The truth.'

Chris nodded his head, before an idea formed his head. 'Babe?" Ashton asked looking at her boyfriend, "how come you have that the I am plotting something on your face?" "Don't worry about it baby." Chris answered.

In the middle of the night, Joey woke up screaming, "MOMMA!!" Ashton stumbled out of bed, Chris had shot straight up hearing the scream he followed her into the room. "Ajay baby, just bring him into our bed." Chris stated. Ashton nodded her head as she scooped the crying toddler into her arms and carried into their room.

Chris looked over at Ashton once she was laying in the bed, Joey had situated himself between them he had a hold of her Edge t-shirt and a hold of his hand. She kissed Joey's forehead. He was almost asleep, when they both heard him mutter night momma. Ashton's eyes flew across the bed and looked at Chris. He smiled at her and took her hand in his and squeezed it.

The next day they walked into the Impact taping, Joey was on Ashton's hip. His head resting on her shoulder his hand fisted with a handful of her blond hair. Chris smiled at them. Ashton smiled back, "Hey Joey, you want to go see Uncle Ray and Uncle Devon?" "Yes.' Joey stated still not letting go of her hair or her that matter.

"Hey there slugger." Ray stated holding his arms out to Joey after Ashton had walked into their locker room. Joey looked at Ashton questioningly. "It's okay go ahead." he smiled at Ray and went over to him. 'What happened Ajay?" Devon asked as the blond sank down next to him.

"Addison got arrested for having drug perihelia, illegal substances in Joey's diaper bag. She had been hitting him and neglecting him." Ashton answered. "Are you serious?" Ray asked as he sat Joey on his feet and he toddled over to Devon. "I am serious, they gave me and Chris temporary custody of him until Adam and Izzy can finalize whatever they need to." Ashton answered, "You know the funny thing?"

Ray and Devon looked at her. "This morning he called me Momma. Yesterday he called Chris daddy." "Really?" Ray asked. "Yes.' 'Firefly you are doing the right thing taking him in like this. If he wants to call you Momma and Chris daddy let him. You two will probably be the most stable thing he will have in his life right now." Devon stated. "Okay." Ashton whispered as Joey came up to her and hugged her knees.

"Does he go to anyone else?" "He will go to Chris. Umm he is likes Petey, so he will go to him same with Bay-bay. Alex not a chance. He likes to hit him." "Where?" "Where it hurts." Ashton answered smiling at her nephew. "Come on Joe-Joe. I need to get ready for my match." Ashton said holding her arms out to him. He smiled at her and allowed her to pick him up.

"What color are you wearing tonight Ajay?" Bailey asked. Ashton shrugged her answer. She knew what color she was wearing until she was getting dressed. "Wear green too." Ashton shot her the thumbs up as she tug her phone out of her bag hearing her brother's ring tone coming from it.

"Adam." _"Ajay, is everything okay?" _"Everyone is fine. Your son is fine. Expect for the fact that you know he is calling Chris and I, daddy and momma." _"Shit, Ajay, I am sorry." _"Adam don't be sorry. Just get your fucking life straight.' "_What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" "_ Look Ads, I am sorry, you are lucky I was in Florida the other night or your son would be in the social service system living in foster care." _"Ajay.' _'I am not done Adam, okay? I am doing this because I love you, you are my big brother, and I love that little boy. But I can't always be dropping shit to go do something for you. I have a fucking career."

_"I know that angel cakes. I am thankful that you were in Florida to take him in. I will get this taken care of when I get off this tour." _"You better Adam, or I won't hesitate to take full custody and give him Chris' last name and make him my son.' _"Okay." _Adam sounded a little shock. "Look Ads, I got to go I have a match tonight that I need to get ready for." Ashton said.

Chris looked a little shocked hearing what his girlfriend had said. "Chris." "Baby, it's okay. Maybe knocking some sense into him like that will work. I am proud of you for standing up to him and telling him how it is." Chris stated before he kissed her. She smiled at him before she pulled out her wrestling gear.

Joey sat on Chris' lap as they, Alex, AJ, Joe, Eric and the rest of the Frontline watched the knockout match. He looked up at Chris with a smile, "Bay-bay." "Yep that's Aunt Bay-Bay." Chris said as Cherry Pie faded out and Right Round started playing. "MOMMA!" Joey called excitedly causing the group of guys to laugh.

"Yep kiddo that's your momma." Chris stated. Ajay had taken him aside before she left her match and told him what 3D said, he had agreed with them. It made sense to him.

Ray and Devon watched as Chris held Joey and talked to him while they watched the match. "You know maybe Addison should sign over parental rights to them." Ray stated. "Why? That would kill Addison?" Devon questioned. "Look at that Devon. Look at how happy Joey is. He has never been that happy. And you know damn well that Ajay would make a better mother then Addison is." Ray said. Devon thought about it and then nodded his head.

"Joe-Joe it's okay. Ajay is going to be okay." Chris said comforting the toddler that just started crying. Ashton took a hard bump and it was taking her a couple of minutes to get back to her feet. Petey was right by her checking on her. "Daddy, Momma." Joey cried into his chest. Alex looked over at him, Riley was sitting on his lap watching them too. "Daddy, he sad." "I know baby." Alex stated thankful that his daughter was crying. "Come on buddy, lets go see her." Chris stated standing up carrying Joey with him.

Taylor Wilde, after coming out of the tunnel saw Chris walking with a little boy that could look almost identical to him. The little boy had a mess of blond hair and bright blue eyes that matched Chris'. He smiled up at Chris. The smile looked familiar where had she seen that smile before. She decided to approach the two blue eyed cuties. "Hi Chris." Chris groaned causing Joey to look confused and then copy him. 'Who is this cutie?" Taylor asked.

Chris thought for a spilt second before answering, "My son. He is mine and Ajay's son." "What?" "Yes. He is 2 years old." Chris answered, "Her grandmother has had him, Ajay went to the airport to get him the other night." "Daddy! MOMMA! NOW!" Joey shouted hitting Chris in the chest. "Excuse me." Chris stated turning away smirking, thankful his girlfriend's evilness was starting to rub off on him.

Petey and Bailey walked though the tunnel first followed by Ashton. "MOMMA!" Joey shouted seeing Ashton. "Hey buddy boy." Ashton stated holding his arms out to Joey. He jumped from Chris' arms into Ajay's. Joey locked his arms around Ashton's neck and held onto her. "Um, baby. I need to tell you something." "What?" "I kind of sort of told Taylor that Joey was our two year old." "You did what?" she asked amused.

"Yeah, she was bothering me so I just popped off with it. I swear you are rubbing off on me.' Chris stated before he kissed her. "Okay, we will go with that." "What?" "He is our two year old son." Ashton stated before she turned to their two best friends. "Do you two mind helping us?" "No prob." Petey stated. By the time the show was over with the whole roster expect for a few people were told that Joey was Chris' and Ashton's 'son.' and whenever was Taylor was around, to refer to him as that.


	31. Can I do this?

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

_**Can I do this?**_

AJ looked over at the Knockout champ who was sitting on the crate, she looked like she was thinking about something pretty heavily. He walked back over to her, nudging her to get her attention. She pulled her earphones out of her ears as AJ pulled himself up next to her. "What's going on Ajay? You seem a little out of it." AJ asked her. The blond sighed, "I am just wondering if I did the right thing." Ashton answered. "What do you mean?" 'Taking on Joey as my own." AJ looked down at the blonde.

"Ajay, kiddo. Listen to me okay?" seeing the blonde nod her head, he continued, "You are doing fantastic with him." "Really?" "Yes, really Ajay. You are the only one he will listen too. I see your face every time he calls you Momma. Your whole face lights up like the freaking 4th of July." AJ answered, "It would take a fool not see that you are good for him to be around." "Thanks Al." Ashton stated before she leaned forward on her knees, "Now if only I can get Taylor out of my life, I would be golden."

"That we can help with." AJ stated. "You are willing to help me?" "Ashton Jordan! Need I remind you are like my baby sister. I am willing to help you no matter what it is you need help with." "Within legal limits right?' 'Exactly."

Team 3D saw the AJ twins sitting together, they approached them. 'Hey firefly, where is slugger at?" "He is with Petey and Riley." "So is he adjusting okay?" Ray asked. "Yes. Half the nights he ends up in bed with Chris and I. He clings to me." Ashton answered, "Ray I swear to god. I will kill Addison if I ever see her again. That boy is the sweetest little boy." "I know firefly, I will help you bury the body." Ray answered.

"Ah just the group of people I wanted to see." Mick Foley stated coming up to them. AJ shot Ashton a warning look she nodded her head. "Ashton you and AJ and teaming up against Robert Roode and Taylor Wilde." Mick stated causing the blond to look at her brunette counterpart. AJ smirked down at her, "We got this Ajay." Ashton nodded her head with a grin. Team 3D were in a match against the Guns.

Once the executive share holder was out of ear shot. "Man he is crazy." Ashton stated. "You have no idea Firefly." Devon stated. "Didn't you hang around him when you were traveling with us?" Ray asked. "No, I wasn't allowed too. That was one person my brothers didn't want me around. And for once I am thankful for that." Ashton answered with a good nature grin.

Ashton walked into the Guns' locker room. Joey ran up to her and hugged her around her knees. She grinned before she stooped down and hugged him. Chris stood and followed his girlfriend into the bathroom where she was changing for her tag team match. He pushed her lightly against the wall and kissed her. Ashton smiled into the kiss dropping her gear onto the floor she wrapped her arm around his neck kissing him.

This was the closet they had been since Joey came to stay with them. Chris broke away from the kiss for air. "I talked to Petey, he said he and Bay would watch Joey tonight." he muttered as he trailed his lips down her neck. Ashton shivered in delight at the thought. Chris smirked feeling her shiver.

"So we going down to my music right?" AJ asked the blond. "Sure." Ashton answered as she bounced up and down. "I hope Joey is going to be okay." Ashton muttered as AJ turned to look at her. "He freak out when I take a bump. Chris told me last week when I took that hard bump that he started crying and freaking out." "He will be fine." AJ assured her. "Thanks Al." "Your welcome." AJ stated before he bumped his hip with hers.

"You know Ashton, your son would better with me and Chris." Taylor stated. "Didn't I just kick your ass last week?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow at the other Canadian in the ring. "You did not!" Taylor stated causing the knockout champ to turn to AJ.

"She did kick your ass.' AJ answered Ashton's unanswered question. Turning to AJ, "You know something?" "What's that Ajay?" "You are the one that's in this ring right now that's isn't Canadian." "What about James?" "He doesn't count he is on the outside."

"Damn!" Ashton muttered as AJ scooped her up to carry her backstage, "That fucking hurt." "I know, I am sorry, I tried getting into the ring." "I know you did. Al you aren't like some of these other guys they wouldn't have tried getting into the ring to stop them.' Ashton stated.

Beer Money had performed DWI on her, allowing Taylor to get the win.

"Momma no go." Joey stated locking his arms around Ashton's neck, he just realized he wasn't going home with Ashton and Chris. "Baby, Momma will come get you in the morning." Ashton stated her own eyes filling with tears. Chris locked eyes with his girlfriend. They needed this time alone, if they didn't get down to business soon, Chris was going to lose it.

"Pan, a little help here." Ashton asked looking pleadingly at her best friend. "Come on bud." Petey said taking the little boy into his arms and starting to pull. Chris decided he would try then.

"Hey Joey, if you go with Uncle Petey and Aunt Bay-Bay tonight, tomorrow when we come to pick you up. We will stop and get you a Bob the Builder DVD." Chris said. Joey turned his big blue eyes to Chris and smiled at him allowing to Petey to pull him off of Ashton.

"Hey babe?" Ashton asked looking over at her boyfriend. "Yeah baby?" he asked as he twined his hand with hers. "Do you think we did the right thing?" "You mean tonight?" "No, I mean taking Joey in." "Yes. We did the right thing. We can do this babe." Chris stated causing a smile cross Ashton's face as she leaned over and kissed him.


	32. Shelley We have A Problem

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey, Riley and Bailey belong to BournePriceless54_**

_**Shelley We Have A PROBLEM**_

The next morning, Chris and Ashton went to Petey's house to get Joey. Alex was getting out of his car when they got there. Ashton got out of the car and went into the house before Alex could say hi to her. "What the hell?" "Bailey called this morning, Joey is freaking out." Chris answered, "Wanted Ajay. And it didn't help we got into a fight this morning." Alex looked at his best friend, prodding him. "We got into about Joey." Chris answered his un asked question, "I am really freaked out about him being there. The only kid I have really been around has been Riley and that's only for a couple of hours this one is there all the time."

Joey threw himself into Ashton's arms almost knocking her down thanks to the force of the two year old. Ashton went and sat down on the couch with Joey in her arms he leaned his head on her shoulder. "You okay Tink?' Petey asked going over and sitting by her. "Just a little pissed at Chris." she answered she rubbed soothing circles on Joey's back. "What happened?" 'We got into a fight." she answered. "About Joey eh?" Ashton nodded her head.

Chris and Alex walked into the house, Ashton looked down at the toddler that was almost asleep on her shoulder. Chris looked over at Ashton who was looking any but him her eyes filled with tears. "Ajay can we talk?" Chris asked. Joey had finally asleep. "Here I will take him." Petey stated holding his arms out for him.

Ashton handed him over to Petey. She followed Chris down the stairs and out of the house. "Ajay I am sorry." Chris said before he lifted her chin up causing her to look into his eyes, "You have to look at this in my point of view. We went from being just you and I to Three's Company too," a small smile graced Ajay's face, "It's just going to take some time for me to get used to it.'

"Okay, I forgive you, but you can still sleep on the couch on tonight." Ashton stated. "What? Why?" Chris asked causing Ashton to giggle and go back into the house. Chris followed her. Ashton's phone started ringing, she looked at the caller ID. "Hey Bubba Ray. Sure I can go with you guys. Why?' Ashton said into her phone, "I am at Petey's right now. Okay see you in a few. Bye.' 'What's going on?" 'Apparently they want me to go with them to see Addison. There is something else going on that they aren't telling me." Ashton answered turning to her boyfriend, "Do you mind watching Joey while I am up there?"

Chris looked a little scared. 'How about this?" Bailey questioned, "You and Alex watch Riley and Joey. Petey and I can go out for the day, while Ajay is up with team 3D. That way you boys can bound with the kids." Ashton looked at Bailey, and nodded her head liking the idea. Hearing the horn honking, "You will be fine Chris. I got to go." Ashton said before she kissed Joey's forehead followed by kissing Chris. She waved to the other three adults and went down stairs out of the house.

"How come I feel like we just got screwed over?" Alex asked as he and Chris carried the two toddlers out of the house. "Because we did." Chris answered, "Riley is a mini you, and Joey is a mini Ajay mixed with a whole bunch of Adam."

2 hours later, Alex looked around the park he got distracted talking to these two girls, he went to check on the kids, "Where is Joey and Riley?" "Oh fuck they are gone." Chris answered, "Ajay is going to kill me. And then bring me back to life so Team 3D and Adam could kill me."

Joey and Riley were sitting in the sandbox playing, not far from the line of sight from their fathers. But of course they didn't see them. "Daddy?" Riley asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders, they had looked over at the table and they were gone. He felt a sense of panic that he had felt when he was with Addison. He wanted Ajay he wanted his momma. Tears filled his eyes, Riley seeing those walked over to him and hugged him.

"RILEY!" Alex called for his little girl, his heart tightening when he couldn't find her, he had never felt this scared before not even getting stared down by Ajay and Bailey, oh god what were they going to tell Bailey and Ajay, as far as he concerned they were dead men walking.

"JOEY!" Chris called, panic filling his voice and his heart. In the almost two weeks that Joey had been staying with him and Ajay, he had took a piece of his heart, though he hated to admit it. They both heard the two little voices at the same time.

"Daddy.' Chris and Alex both turned around and breathed sighs of relief, Riley went running to Alex, while Joey went running to Chris. Chris scooped Joey into his arms and held him tight to him. "Daddy." Joey said putting his hands on his cheek. "Joey don't you ever, ever do that to me again." Chris said before he kissed the boy's forehead. After Chris set Joey on his feet, he went over and nailed Alex in the nuts again, almost saying ha that's what you get for losing us.

That night Ajay let herself into Petey's house. "You okay Ajay?" Petey asked seeing the stressed look on her face. "I am fine, Pan. I will talk to you later about it." Ashton answered. Petey and Bailey nodded their heads they were going to hold her to it. "MOMMY!" Joey called running over to Ashton. " Hey there buddy boy." Ashton said hugging him to her. 'Mommy, daddy lost Riley and me." "What?" Ashton asked looking at Joey, as Bailey came over to them. "Daddy lost me and Riley." "Chris what does Joey mean that you lost them?" Ashton asked looking over at her boyfriend.

Chris flinched seeing the icy look on her face, "It was Alex's fault. He was hitting on these two girls and the next thing we knew they were gone." "Here Joe-Joe go to Chris." Chris took the toddler, "Daddy, Alex in trouble." "Oh you have no idea."

Ashton whacked Alex upside the hard, "Fuck." Alex muttered as Bailey hit him just as hard Ajay did. "Alex how could you be so stupid?" Bailey ranted, "Don't answer that Ajay, I know why." Ashton smirked, "Do you know how many sick mother fuckers are out there Lex?" Alex nodded his head.

"They could have grabbed Riley or Joey. So help me god if that would happened, there would be no more Alex Shelley period." Ashton stated. Bailey nodded her head in agreement. Alex gulped he knew Ajay knew ways to torture a man with a fork and a hockey stick, Bailey would just castrate him.

"Come on babe, let's go home." Chris said carrying Joey out to the car. Ashton followed him out to the car. "Where do you think you are going?" Ashton asked when they got into the house. "To bed." Chris answered, "Oh come on baby, you can't be serious." "I am, you almost lost Joey. You can sleep on the couch for tonight, Joey is sleeping with me." Chris groaned to himself, thanks a lot Shelley.


	33. What Ashton Did

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: This is what Ashton went and did while Chris and Alex were almost losing the kiddies.

_**What Ashton Did. **_

After Ashton had walked out of Petey's house, she got into the car with Ray and Devon. Ray looked at the woman who was now sitting in the backseat. "Is Joey okay?" "Yes he is really attached to me." Ashton answered, "Last night was the first night that he wasn't with us. He woke up freaking out, Petey had to call Chris and I. and it didn't help we were right in a middle of a fight."

"About Joey?" "Yes, I don't get it! He was so gun ho, when we thought I was pregnant but with Joey its like he doesn't know how to act." Ashton groaned. "Ajay. Honey don't worry about it." Devon stated, "He is just going though a mood swing, he will get over it." Ashton giggled at that, "Why do you want me to go up and see Addison?"

"We want to see if she will sign over her parental right of Joey too." Ray said, "We have already talked to a lawyer for you. Kid, I know you well enough to know that you are going to be good for him. I saw how you used to take care of your brothers when they got hurt and how you use to baby Team Xtreme."

Ashton nodded her head and stared out the window, playing with the charm she had on her cell phone. The first morning that Joey had called her momma he had stolen her heart. She wondered what it would be like having her own child call her that. But then again Ashton had been there since day one with Joey.

She will never forget the phone call that she got the night Addison had him. She hoped a flight from Detroit down to Orlando, and she was there with her brother and Addison. Because Adam freaked out, Ashton held him first cooing at the blue eyed baby.

"Hey Firefly we are here." Ray said. Ashton looked out at the jail, she sighed and got out of the backseat. She followed Ray and Devon in, "Hey Bubba?" "I know we will stop you before you do anything." Ray answered. "Reso, that's an interesting last name. You aren't American are you?" the police officer asked her. "No, I am Canadian." Ashton answered. "And your relationship to the prisoner?"

"She is the mother of my nephew." "So your sister in law?' "No, my brother and her aren't together, they had a one night stand." Ashton answered getting annoyed with the cop. Devon laughed, "No Red Bull yet today huh firefly?" "No. I got pissed at Chris and left the un opened can sitting on the kitchen counter." Ashton answered. "We will stop and get you one when we leave." Ray said. "I knew I liked you."

They were lead back to where Addison was being held. "What the hell is she doing here?" Addison asked. "Excuse me?" Ashton asked angrily. "Ajay, take a seat." Ray said. Ashton huffed and sat down on the chair next to Devon and crossed her arms tightly across her chest a scowl on her face. "Its because of her I am in here." "I would rather have you in here then out there getting high and hurting Joey." Devon stated. "Sure defend her."

"She actually gives a rats ass. She could have said screw you, gave the one finger salute and let your son go into foster care.' Ray stated his New York accent coming out more and more in each word. "Addison we hate to do this to you but we think its for your own good and the safety and well being of Joey that you sign over your rights to Ashton." "I won't do it." Addison stated.

"Listen here, Addison, and listen good. I have no problem take your druggie ass to court and suing for custody make sure that little boy is taken care of and loved. And trust me honey I have the resource to do so." Ashton stated leaning forward on her chair. Ray and Devon took a step back and let Ajay do the talking. "Addison, do you even know your son's favorite show to watch?"

Addison shook her head no, "Or how long it take him to go to sleep at night? Or the fact that he wakes up from night mares in the middle of the night and cries until either Chris and I go in there and get him and bring into bed with us?" Seeing Addison shake her head no again, "Didn't think so. Or how about the fact that he is calling me Momma and Chris Daddy? Do you really want to rip your son out of somewhere he is safe, happy, cared for and loved?'

Addison shook her head no while she was fighting off the tears, "Let me take care of him Addie, I can give him that home and love and care he needs. He already has a family backstage. Please, please don't take this from me. Don't take this away from Joey. Excuse me." Ashton stood from her seat and walked out of the room.

One of the police officers directed her to the bathroom, she went and cleaned her face and to stop crying. When she got out of the bathroom, she went back into the room. "She is going to sign over the rights to you." Devon said in a undertone to Ashton. "Thank you Addison." "Just love him for me." "I can do that." Ashton stated.

Ashton that night after finding out that Chris and Alex had almost lost them freaked out, and made Chris sleep on the couch. Joey laid that night with a fist full of Ashton's hair in his tiny fist. She waited until he was asleep and got up, she could see still the TV on in the living room. She crossed the room and sat on the edge on the couch next to him.

"I am sorry." Ashton muttered to him. Chris' eyes flew from the TV screen to where Ashton was sitting next to him. "Why are you sorry?" Chris asked. "For being a bitch. I am just so scared, I am going to fuck up everything." Ashton answered. 'Hey come here." Chris said tugging on her arm. She laid down in his arms burying her face into his bare chest.

"What happened today?" "I went with Ray and Devon to see Addison. She signed over her parental rights to me." Chris tighten his grip on her. "I know I should have called you and told you that I was doing it." "Ashton, stop its okay. I know why you did it. It might freak the fuck out of me. But I am willingly to try for us to do with." Chris said before he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Chris." "I love you too Ajay." "Do you want to sleep out here or do you want to come to our bed?" Ashton asked. Chris grinned and stood up and took her hand in his.

They both stopped and stared at the little boy sleeping in the middle of the bed. "Now if only he was ours." Chris muttered before he kissed Ashton's temple.


	34. Chris and Joey time

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: Still only own Ajay and Joey. Chris and Joey are going to be bounding in this

_**Chris and Joey Time**_

"Hey Chris, I am going to go with Petey and Bailey today." Ashton stated the next morning as they laid in bed together. Joey was sitting up on Ashton's side of the bed watching Spongebob Squarepants. "Okay, I will watch Joey." Ashton's eyes flew up to meet his eyes. "I think I can handle it for the day. Besides I will make sure Alex won't come around." Chris said. "Okay, I should get up and get going, I am meeting them at their place." Ashton said she climbed over him to get off of the bed.

"Hey Joe-Joe. I am going to go out for a bit with Uncle Petey and Aunt Bay-Bay. But you are going to stay here with Chris." Joey's eyes went wide when he heard that. "Don't worry just you two and no Uncle Alex." Ashton said, "I don't think he likes you hitting him in the nuts too much." Joey giggled and reached his arms up to Ashton. She grinned and hugged him and kissed his forehead before she kissed Chris and walked out of the room.

Joey turned and stared at Chris with wide blue eyes questioning what they were going to do. He was still trying to get a feel for him, he wasn't as happy go lucky and loving as Ajay was but he liked him all the same.

"So what to do today?" Chris asked out loud. "CARS!" Joey called excitedly. Chris laughed, Joey loved Cars, they watched it almost every day with him. Chris got out of the bed and plugged in the movie. Joey crawled over to him with his sippy cup in his hand and cuddled into him much like Ashton did every night.

Ashton pulled her phone out a couple of hours later to call and check on Chris and Joey. "You are checking on them?" Petey asked as they headed into the gym. "Yes. After what happened the other day." Ashton stated. "Oh isn't that cute, Ajay is in all out mommy mode." "Shut it Pan."

Chris looked at Joey who was sitting in the shopping cart in Toy R Us. "Well, well Joey, Mommy is calling to check in on us." Chris grinned, "Hey Babe." _"Hey is everything okay. Ouch! Damn it Petey watch it that hurt!" _"I should be asking you the same thing." _"Pete and I are at the gym while Bailey and Riley are taking a nap." _"Oh gotcha." Chris said smiling at Joey who smiled back before he started looking around the toys. "I love you too baby, be careful." Chris said before he hung up the phone and turned to Joey. "Your aunt is crazy." Joey nodded his head in agreement before laughing.

"Ajay is going to kill me." Chris muttered after he had strapped Joey into his booster seat and unloaded the shopping cart he had went a little over board with the toys. Much like with Ashton, Chris had a hard time saying no to Joey.

"Witch." Joey stated as he sat next to Chris across from Alex and Eric at the diner that they had meet up. "Who is a witch Joey?" Alex asked. "Witch!" Joey said again as Taylor Wilde approached the table. Chris groaned and tensed up. "Hello Boys.' Taylor said. "Taylor." Eric greeted. The guns didn't talk to her. "Aren't you the cutest little boy Joey." "Tank you witch." Joey said before he pulled a face and looked away from her.

Chris laughed, "That a boy." Joey grinned at him before he threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. "I wuv you daddy.' If Alex and Eric had cameras on them they would have captured the priceless look on Chris' face. "I love you too kiddo." Chris said hugging him back.

Taylor huffed and walked away. "Bye bitch." Joey's little voice called causing his dad and uncles to bust out into laughter. "Thatta a boy Joe." Alex laughed. Joey laughed too looking proud of himself.

"Come on buddy let's go lay down. Daddy is tired." Chris said after they got back to the house, "let's go watch another movie." Joey nodded his head laying his head down on Chris' shoulder.

Chris was lucky that his girlfriend loved Disney movies, half of the movies sitting on the selves were Disney movies. Seeing Peter Pan, he grabbed that and 101 Dalmatians and went into his and Ajay's bedroom.

He sat Joey down on the middle of the bed. "We are going to watch Momma's favorite movie." Joey squealed and clapped his hands. Chris grinned and got on the bed with him. "PAN!" Joey screamed seeing Peter Pan come onto the screen

Yep that is exactly like Ashton. Chris was shocked that the DVD hadn't worn out yet. Her copy of Cinderella had worn out and she went and bought two more just to be safe. Halfway though 101 Dalmatians they both fell asleep. That's where Ashton found them sound asleep on the middle of the bed.

Joey snuggled into Chris' side, with his sippy cup and stuff dog in his arms, Chris had his arm around Joey. She smiled before she took her phone out of her bag and snapped a picture and set it as her background.

She leaned against the doorway and watched them for a few minutes. Everything seemed right. She decided why Chris and Joey were sleeping she would go back Joey for their flight to Detroit in the morning. This was going to be an experience that was for sure.


	35. Airplanes and Cheerios, Oh my!

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

_**Airplanes and Cheerios, Oh My.**_

Chris watched as his girlfriend tied Joey's shoes onto his feet. "Daddy." Joey said looking over Ashton's shoulder smiling. Ashton turned and smiled at him as well. "The car is all loaded, Alex, Bailey, Petey and Riley are meeting us at the airport." Chris said. "Okay." Ashton stated before she put the zip up hoodie on Joey. "When did you buy that?" Chris asked looking at the child size Element hoodie that matched the one that Ashton had on.

"Yesterday. Bailey and Petey went with me to the mall after the gym. He needed warm clothes to go with to Detroit with." "I know." Chris said smiling. He was shocked on how well his girlfriend was taken to this role of playing mommy to her nephew.

"Do you think there is still snow on the ground?" Ashton asked as she held her arms out to the little boy. He grinned and jumped into her arms. "Yes, there is still going to be snow on the ground." Chris answered.

"Is he asleep?" Petey asked as he hugged his best friend. "Yes." Ashton answered as Bailey hugged her too. "He actually slept in his own bed last night." Chris said. "Really?" "Yeah maybe because we ran him around the house and played with all the toys Chris bought him." Ashton said looking up at her boyfriend. "What can't I say no. It's looking at a mini you." Chris stated holding his hands up innocently. Ashton grinned up at him.

Joey woke up cranky when they went though the security check. "It's okay Joey." Petey stated looking around for Ashton. The two girls had left them with two toddlers why they went to the bathroom.

"Daddy." Joey said holding his arms out to Chris. Chris smiled and picked him up, Joey laid his head on his shoulder. The Detroit Native rubbing soothing circles on his back and swayed back and forth like he had seen Ashton do on many occasions. He was almost back to sleep when Ashton and Bailey walked back up to them.

"Babe what's wrong?" "Nothing I am fine." Ashton answered going and sitting down next to Petey. "Tink what's wrong? Something happened"

"Adam is being a fucking asshole." Ashton answered as Chris laid Joey down in the stroller next to Riley. He went over to Ashton and put his arms around her. "What's happened?" "He is expecting us to keep, he isn't fucking thankful for us doing this." Ashton answered as the hot tears that welled up spilled over and fell. Chris held her tight into his chest.

"I am okay now. I swear, I am going to get Jerky and Jay to kick his ass." Ashton said pulling back. "Why not do it yourself?" Alex asked. "Because I don't want to break a nail.' Ashton answered.

After awhile they were in the air. Joey had woken back up and was eating Cheerios between Chris and Ashton while he watched Cars on the portal DVD player they had brought with them. Ashton was watching it with him. Chris kept glancing back and forth between the game he was playing on his DS to his girlfriend and the little boy sitting next to him. Ashton got him doing and she smiled at him.

For Joey's first airplane ride it went pretty smoothly, once they landed, Joey looked out the window. "Momma what's that?" Joey asked as he leaned over her to look out of the window. "That's snow baby. We will play in it later." Ashton answered. Chris took their carry-ons while Ashton carried Joey. They walked out of the air port, Joey huddled in closer to Ashton for more warmth. Ashton smiled and held him closer to her. "Why is he doing that?" Alex asked.

"Because you candy ass, it's cold out here." Ashton answered as everyone else rolled their eyes. "Hey Chris?" Ashton asked once they were in the car. 'Yes baby?" "I think I might want to take Joey to Toronto to meet Gran or have Gran come down this way." Ashton answered.

Petey, Bailey and Alex looked at the blond shocked. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you guys, Addison signed over her parental rights to me." "Really? Is that why you looked stressed out?" "Yes, it was." Ashton answered. "Tink that's great." Petey stated leaning forward and squeezing her shoulder.

They got Chris' house. "Mommy." "Yes Joey?" "Where are we?" "We are at Daddy's house." Ashton answered not even blinking an eye when she called Chris his daddy. "Remember guys, Uncle Scott is coming down and wants to see you guys." Bailey said. Chris nodded his head showing he heard Bailey as he watched Ashton and Joey going into the snow that had been piled up on the lawn.

Chris carried the bags into the house and return back outside. He laughed watching Joey playing in the snow and Ashton taking pictures of him playing in the snow, he laughed again as Joey ran full force at Ashton who was squatting down, and both of them fell into the mound of the snow.

Ashton pulled her phone out of her purse after she had changed and was getting ready to go lay down with Chris and Joey, she frowned as she listened to the voicemails. One was from Adam, the next one was Jay and Jerky saying that they beat up Adam for her. The third one was from Daniels. "_Oh my. He sounds bad. Awe hell I can't leave Joey or Chris to go out to North Carolina." _Ashton thought before she walked over to the bed and crawled into it.

"I think my nose is frozen." Chris leaned over and kissed it, "No it doesn't feel frozen." Joey giggled from where he laid between them. "You think this funny eh?" Ashton asked before she tickled him. "Eh?" Joey asked after Ashton stopped tickling him. "Oh god, you are going to teach him Canadian English?" Chris asked. "Yes I am. Besides I have heard you say Eh a couple of times." "Yeah, yeah, I know." Chris stated shaking his head.


	36. Uncle Canadian Bacon

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_.

A/N: Only own Ajay and Joey, in the next chapter. Joey meets Granny Enda.

_**Uncle Canadian Bacon **_

"Careful Joey." Chris called as they watched Joey go running up to Petey who was standing outside of his house waiting for us. Chris took his girlfriend's hand in his and lead her to the house. "There is my other favorite girl." Scott D'amore said. "Hey Scotty." Ashton greeted hugging her former coach. "Who is the little boy?" he asked. "Daddy." Joey said going over to Chris and holding his arms out to him.

Chris scooped down and picked him up unzipping his jacket and tugged it off of him. Joey kissed Chris' cheek before he wiggled to get down, he ran over to Ashton and tugged on her jeans causing the blonde to squat down to his height. "Wuv you mommy.' 'love you too buddy boy.' Ashton stated kissing his forehead. "Ashton Jordan!" Scott said looking shocked at the Knockout Champ.

"He is Adam's son, there was some trouble with his mom. She got locked up for drug possession, and is jail. She signed her rights over to me." Ashton answered. "And he is calling you mommy and Chris daddy?" he asked. Ashton nodded, "It was all Ray and Devon's idea for him to do that. It might confuse him if he has to leave us."

Joey looked up at Scott interested, "Mommy who is that?" he asked. "That's Scott." "I am Uncle Scott." Scott squatting down to his height, "You are Joey right?" Joey nodded his head reaching for Ashton's hand. She squatted down behind him. "He trained daddy to wrestle." "Piggy." he said. "Yep, he is our Canadian Bacon." Ashton giggled. Scott rolled his eyes and laughed as well.

"Ajay you gran is on the phone." Chris said holding the phone to her. "Hi Gran." Ashton said taking the phone from her boyfriend, "Hold on let me ask. Chris?" "Yeah baby?" "Do you want to come with me to see Gran tomorrow? She is going to come down for the day." Chris nodded his head. "Sure. Just call me when you get closer, I love you too Gran." Ashton said into her phone.

"You are going to get Adam into trouble aren't you?" Scott asked. "Nah, I am going to tell her the truth." Ashton answered as her phone started ringing again, "It's Jim. Hello? No problem. Chairs? Because it's me." Ashton answered.

Everyone looked at Ashton confused, "Alright Jim, I will talked to you later bye." "What was that?" Petey asked. "Jim was just telling me, that I am going against Taylor for the title at Against All Odds, in a DQ match, he asked me what kind of weapon I wanted." Ashton answered.

"You said chairs why?" Alex asked, causing the blonde to turn around and look at him. "Are you dumb Alex? CHAIRS! My big brothers were the chairs masters when they started doing the TLC Matches. Hello! I have you hit you with a chair before when I was in Christian Coalition." Ashton answered.

"You know what I just realized." Petey said turning to his best friend who was now sitting on the couch with Joey on her lap. "What's that Pan?" "You are like the original Peep." Petey answered causing Ashton to throw her head back and laugh. "Petey it took you 5 years to figure that out. She told me that when I saw her at a Indy show before she joined us at TNA." Scott stated.

Chris watched Ashton as she laid the sleeping Joey down in the portable crib that Bailey let them borrow until they go get him a bed tomorrow. She crossed back across the room to him. He put his arms around her, they both stood there watching Joey sleep. Ashton shook the thoughts of any impending doom and stood up on her tip toes and kissed her boyfriend.

Chris heard Joey crying the next morning. Ashton buried her face into her pillow deeper groaning. He got out of the bed careful not to wake the blonde up. "Hey buddy." Chris said going over to the bed. Joey held his arms out to him. Chris smiled and picked him up. Joey laid his head on his shoulder.

Ashton found them on the couch watching Peter Pan, Joey sitting on Chris' lap eating Cheerios. "Morning." she said going over and kissing both of her boys. "Morning" Chris greeted back smirking seeing his Made in Detroit tee she had on. "What? It's the first thing I found." Ashton stated with a shrug of her shoulders, as she sat next to him. Her phone rang startling them out of their trances.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Ashton asked into the phone after seeing the caller ID. Chris scowled before he leaned back against the couch. "Of course, I will talk to you later bye Danny." Ashton stated before she hung up the phone, she glanced over her boyfriend.

"Oh jeez Chris don't start this jealous bull shit again. There is nothing going on between me and Danny, he is one of my best friends. Come on Joey lets go get ready to meet Gran." Ashton said holding her arms out to Joey. He jumped into her arms. "No sad, mommy. I wuv you." "I love you too baby."

Chris hearing that sighed and leaned his head against the couch, sitting there. He didn't want to lose Ashton not after they just got back together. No chance in hell.


	37. Granny Reso, and more Uncles

**As Long As You Love Me**

**A.n: Joey meets Granny Reso and the other members of Team Canada and James Storm.**

_**Granny Reso, Uncle Eric, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Devine and the Cowboy**_

Chris stood up and followed his girlfriend into their room, he heard the water splashing from the bathroom, he heard Ashton talking softly to Joey and Joey's little voice answering her back. He stood in the doorway watching them, "Daddy." Joey said seeing him. "Hi buddy." Chris greeted as he walked all the way into the bathroom. He stooped down to where was Ashton was sitting on her knees by the bathtub.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have been such an ass about the whole Daniels thing. I know you are good friends." Chris said before he leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled against his lips before she kissed him back. "EWW!" Joey squealed before he splashed both of his parents. "Who taught him that?" Chris asked. "One guess." Ashton said. "Alex." They both said at the same time.

"Where is my baby granddaughter!" Edna Reso said as she walked in to the restaurant they decided to meet up at. "Hi Gran!" Ashton said standing up and hugging her grandmother. There was no denying the fact that Edna and Ashton were related, though Edna was going into her 80's, she had Ashton's blonde hair and eyes. She was more of a smartass then Ashton was. But then again Ashton was still young one.

"Hello Chris." Edna stated nodding her head at him. "Mrs. Reso." "Call me Gran everyone else does. I have told you that Joshua." Edna stated causing her granddaughter to snicker. "Who is that adorable little boy?" she questioned.

"That is Joey. He is Adam's son. Do you remember Addison?" "That Hussy." Edna answered with a nod of her head. "That's his mother, she was horrible to him. I got called like two weeks ago to go up to Tampa because she was up there scaring the hell out of Izzy. To make a long story short, Ray and Devon got Addison to sign her parental rights over to me." "So you are raising Adam's son?" "Yes ma'am." Ashton answered. 'Momma.' Joey said stretching his arms out to Ashton, she smiled and took him from Chris.

"He is calling you Momma?" Edna asked. Ashton nodded her head yes, "He is calling Chris Daddy. We are the only parents he has really know Gran." "I know. Come here." Edna said holding her arms out to her. "I am proud of you for doing this." she said in her ear, "Hi Joey, I am your Gran." "Gran." Joey stated before he went over to her. "He is just like you when you were a child." Edna stated looking at Ashton.

Chris and Alex were going to get Joey's bed while Ashton, Petey and Joey went up to Can-Am for a mini Team Canada reunion. Ashton walked in carrying Joey, while Petey followed them. "Whoa! Ajay! Damn girlie when did you have a kid?" Johnny Devine asked. "I didn't this is my nephew/son whatever you want to call him." Ashton answered. "UNCLE SCOTT!" Joey called excitedly as he wiggled in Ashton's arms, she sat him on his feet.

He went running to Scott who picked him up. Johnny hugged Ashton, "You look good though kid.' "Thanks Devine, you don't look to bad yourself." Ashton said as she hugged him. "ME NEXT!" Eric called causing her to laugh. "I just saw you on Tuesday at the taping EY." Ashton giggled as he hugged her too. "Why is there a kid with Scott in the ring?" Robert asked as he and James walked into the school . "Scott! Don't you dare hurt my son.' Ashton stated.

"I won't Ajay, it's in his blood. Look at his dad. Both dads and both of his mom. I am going to get a head start on his training." Scott said.

"You have a kid Ajay? Where the hell I was?" James asked. "Drunk." Eric and Ashton answered at the same time laughing. "He isn't really mine." Ashton answered, "I am just taking care of him. He is basically like my son."

"UNCLE PETEY!" Joey shouted as he jumped off the ring apron into Petey's arms. "Who that?" he asked looked at Robert. "I am." Robert started. "That's Uncle Bobby." Ashton said, "And that's Uncle Eric, Uncle Johnny and Uncle James." "Cowboy!" Joey stated. "Yep, Cowboy." James stated, "he is cute Pix." "Thanks."

Petey looked over at his best friend when they got into the car, "Did you see Bobby's face when you called him Uncle Bobby?" "It was freaking classic. I don't want to confuse the poor kid." Ashton answered as she glanced into the backseat where Joey was sleeping in his booster seat. "Poor kid is all tuckered out." she said. "You would be too, they ran him around like crazy." Petey stated. "I have never seen Bobby act like that before." Ashton said shaking her head yawning herself.


	38. Sledding and Cuddling

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: This is one longer then the last one, it has some family cuteness in it.

_**Sledding and cuddles.**_

Chris looked at his girlfriend when she came back into the room. "He still out?" he asked. "Like a damn light." Ashton answered, "The guys wore him out. I am thankful for that." "That's good." Chris answered as she snuggled into his side. "Scott said that he is going to get a head start on Joey's training." "He is 2."

"I know that's what I told him." Ashton answered, "He didn't listen though he kept going on and on about him being a wrestler and how great he would be seeing on how both sets of his parents are wrestlers." Chris laughed, "You know this is nice.' "What is?" "You and me being able to lay here and cuddle like we used." "It is nice but I wouldn't change Joey being here for the world." Ashton answered.

There was thing that Chris learned quickly about Joey, he was cuddle bug just like his Aunt err mom. He woke up the next morning and Joey was in bed with them cuddled against his chest. "Ajay baby." he said leaning over and shaking his girlfriend.

"Wha?" she asked sleepily. "When did Joey come in here?" he asked. Ashton woke up and looked between them. "Well I will be damned, he must have came in here last night in the middle of the night." Ashton answered, "He likes you." "I kind of like him too." Chris answered before he leaned over the sleeping boy and kissed his girlfriend. She giggled after he pulled back.

Joey woke up and looked up his parents. Their hands were interlocked between them as they slept. For the first time in a long time was Joey happy and safe. Joey snuggled into Ashton better grabbing a hold her tank top.

"Hey babe, I have an idea." Chris stated after they had woken back and were in the kitchen eating breakfast. 'What's that Chris?" "We go do something today as a family. Just the three of us. We can go sledding or something like that." Chris answered.

Ashton stood from where she was sitting and walked across and kissed her boyfriend with as much force as she could muster. Chris smirked against her lips. Joey squealed and clapped his hands. Ashton pulled back and grinned at him before she walked over to him and kissed his forehead nosily causing him to laugh

Ashton took Joey to get a snow suite while Chris went to get the sled from his parents house. "Come on Joe arms up." Chris heard his girlfriend say from the room that he was planning on converting over to Joey's room though they were only there for a little bit at time.

He wasn't just planning on telling Ajay that. "Daddy!" Joey shouted seeing Chris standing in the doorway. "Hi buddy. Hi babe." He said coming and kissing Ashton on the lips and then kissing Joey on the forehead.

The three went to the park, Joey squealed with laughter as Chris pushed them down the hill. After awhile they were joined by Alex, Riley, Petey and Bailey. "Come on Tink, let's race Bay and Alex." Petey said grabbing her hand. Joey and Riley laughed watching the adults sled down the hill. Ashton was laughing just as much Joey was.

Chris would do anything to keep Ajay laughing. "Daddy!" Joey said running over to him, his scarf trailing behind him. "Hey buddy. Are you having fun?" Chris asked. "Uh-huh." "Where is your mom?" Joey pointed to where Ajay and Alex in the mist of a snow ball fight. Riley was standing behind Alex laughing at them before she picked up the snow and flung it at her dad.

"Your mom will never grow up." It just seemed natural that he was referring to Ashton as his mom. Chris walked over to them and helped Ajay gang up on Alex. It ended up being Petey and Alex against Ajay and Chris. Bailey was watching the kids laughing the whole time at them.

"Babe, go shower get warmed up. I can watch Joey while you doing that." Chris said. They had already gave the toddler a bath, Chris showered afterwards. Ashton nodded her and went into their bathroom.

Joey came up to him while he was sitting on the couch. He crawled up next to him and cuddled into his side. Ashton padded out of their room and came down the stairs. Joey looked like he was asleep next to Chris. "I will go lay him down." she said. "No leave him, he is fine." Chris said as he shifted his position. Ashton picked up Joey and sat him on her lap once she was sitting next to Chris.

Chris draped his arm around her shoulders she snuggled into his side. Joey fell asleep snuggled between them. Ashton was almost half sleep when her phone rang. Chris groaned and reached over and answered for her. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the movie that was on the TV. She shot a confused look at it, she hadn't been paying attention to it. "Here babe, it's AJ." "Thanks, Hi twin." Ashton greeted into her phone.

"What did AJ want?" Chris asked when he rejoined Ashton, he had went to lay down Joey while she was on the phone. "Just want someone to talk to and tell me that he is coming back at Against All Odds, they really beat the hell out of him." Ashton stated, "That and he wanted to check up on his adopted sister."

"He is a good brother to you isn't he?" Ashton nodded her head in agreement, "he believed in me when my own brother wouldn't." Chris nodded his head he remembered that.

Jay wanted to baby his sister, she didn't want to be coddled she wanted to do something on her own and AJ told her to do, hell he was the one that went with her. During that time she pushed everyone expect for him, Ashton even pushed Chris away.

"Babe? Are you okay?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Sorry, I was just thinking." "Its okay." Chris said smiled understanding, he did the same thing to her when he hurt his knee. "Come on Cuddlebug lets go to bed and sleep before the tot wakes up." she smiled at him and shrieked with laughter as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.


	39. Drama Always Starts With The Bitches

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: I own only Ashton Reso, Joey Copeland and Izabelle Levesque-Copeland. Bailey and Riley belong to BournePriceless54_**

_**Drama always start with Bitches**_

Chris kissed his way down Ashton's neck while he trailed his hand down her body. Joey was with his Uncle Petey and Aunt Bay-Bay for the day playing with Riley. They were finally alone. Ashton sighed as he bit down on her neck. It never failed one of them would always get a bite mark or a hickey on them.

"We should have them watch Joey more often." Chris said as they laid in bed awhile later. "We should but we won't besides we are going to watch Riley one night while they go out. Its only fair that we do it since they are watching Joey tonight."

Ashton's phone rang, "Let it ring babe." Chris stated as he pulled her back down to the couch. "It's Adam." Ashton said, as she moved to where she was straddling him she leaned over and grabbed the phone from the table. "Hi Adam." _"Hi Angel were are you?" _"I am in Detroit." _"Why are you in Detroit?" _Adam asked.

"_Because it was fair for us to come out for a couple of days. You should see Joey. He is having a blast." _Ashton's voice flittered though the speaker of the phone. "He is?" "_Yes check your email I sent you some pictures." _Ashton answered. Adam looked at his wife who was glowering. They were informed by Addison's lawyer that Addison had signed over her parental rights to Ashton. And Izabelle Levesque-Copeland wasn't happy about that.

Not in the slightest. Adam walked over to his laptop and checked his email. Ashton was talking to him about they have been doing with Joey. "Does he really call you Mommy?" Adam asked. "_Yes." _Ashton answered. It would take a idiot to miss the proud tone that Ashton had when she answered the question. "I will let you and Chris get back to whatever you doing." Adam said, "I want to see you before we go back on the road. I will see you Friday then."

Izzy glowered at her husband again. She wanted him to take full custody, but Adam was being stubborn about it. "I am not taking him away from her. She sounds happy." Adam said, "I am not going to rip something that Ashton has wanted for so long away from her." Izzy looked at him. "When she was 19, she got pregnant and had a miscarriage at 3 months in. This is her chance for her to be a mom." Adam said. "You can sleep on the couch." Izzy spat out before she stormed upstairs to their room and slammed the door. Adam flinched, he didn't know what to do, keep his wife or ruin his sister's happiness?

Three days later, Ashton along with Chris and Joey drove up to Tampa. Joey was bopping his head along with the music that Ashton had playing. "Jerky is going to be so proud that Joey is a Fozzy fan at this age." Ashton grinned causing Chris laugh. He interlocked their fingers together.

He knew that Ashton had a bad feeling, he could tell though she didn't say anything about it when they got up. "So you don't have to wrestle tomorrow?" Chris asked. "No, I don't but I have to do commentary during the number one contenders match." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head.

"ANGELCAKES!" Adam shouted seeing his baby sister get out of the car. "Hi Ads." Ashton stated as she got into the back seat and undid Joey's strapped. Carefully she pulled the sleeping toddler out of the car. Joey snuggled right into her arms never waking from his slumber. Chris shut the door behind her and then placed his hand on her lower back.

"Mommy." Joey cried from they laid him down in the guest room. Izzy went to turn to go up the stairs. "Momma!" Ashton stood up from where she had been sitting with Adam going though the pictures. She jogged up the stairs and into the room coming back down stairs after she checked Joey's diaper.

"I want Joey to stay here." Izzy stated causing the three other adults to look at her. "Excuse me?" Ashton asked. "I want Joey to stay here. I can take care of him.' Izzy answered. "I am not comfortable with that." Ashton stated. "Why not?" "Because you dumb whore. He hasn't went anywhere rear since we have been here. I am not leaving him here with you."

"You have no rights." Izzy stated putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Ashton. "Think again Izabelle. Addison signed over her rights to me so technically I can say hell no. Adam is other parent in this situation." Ashton stated venom dripping in every word. "Angel how about this? We try it for a couple of days. Starting tonight" Adam stated. Ashton glared at her adopted brother, hurt filling her eyes, "Chris can we go now?" Chris nodded and stood up.

Ashton squatted down next to Joey. "I will back in a couple of days Joe-Joe." "Mommy no-go." Joey said wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her. "Baby I have to. Daddy and I have to go to work." Ashton said trying to fight her own tears off. 'Daddy no go!" Joey said looking at Chris, with tears coming down his face. "We have to go buddy. We will come and get you soon. I promise." Chris said before he kissed his forehead. Adam watched Joey throw himself on the ground crying.

"I hope you are happy you fucking bitch." Ashton stated before she stormed out of the house, Chris following her. He pulled her into his arms as soon as they were outside. She broke down into tears sobbing into his chest. "Let's go to home baby." Chris said, Ashton nodded her head.

Adam looked at Izzy who wasn't having any luck clamming Joey down. He was pissed that she did this. He wanted Joey to stop crying. Adam walked over to where he kept the movies at. He grabbed one of the home movies that Edna had converted over to DVD for the kids. He popped into the DVD player. "_**Ajay! Come on Buggy!" **_a younger Adam called up the stairs. _"I am coming don't get your panties in a damn bunch, Stinky."_

As Adam thought Joey stopped crying hearing Ajay's voice. "Come here buddy." Adam said holding his arms out to Joey. He run over to Adam, "Mommy!' "Yep that's your mommy." Adam stated sitting him down on the couch going into the bag that Chris had brought into the house and handing him the dog that was in it.

"Where is Joey?" Ray asked seeing the couple without the toddler come into the Impact Zone. Ashton turned to him, angry tears in her eyes. "That fucking bitch Izabelle decided she wanted to play fucking mommy and Adam agreed with her." Ashton answered. "Izzy tried telling Ajay that she didn't have any rights." Chris stated putting his arm around her to try and sooth her.

"I haven't talked to Adam since he did. And that was 3 days ago.' Ashton stated. 'I hope he gives them all hell for us." Devon stated. "I hope he nails Adam in the nuts. Because that's what I want to do to him right about now." Ashton stated, "With a god damn sledgehammer." All the men surrounding Ashton flinched, Izzy just pissed off a woman that when highly uset she would do everything and anything to get her way or hurt them in the way they had hurt her.


	40. I Hate That Bitch

_As Long As You Love Me._

_A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Izzy. Bailey belongs to BournePriceless54 and Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217. And this whole Joey staying with Izzy and Adam is temporary. He will be back with Ajay and Chris soon. _

_**I hate that bitch.**_

"Ajay honey what's wrong?" Tessa asked Ashton, who threw her bag on the floor. "Where is the tot?" Jessica asked coming over to the blonde too. "He is in Tampa with his father and fucking bitch step mom." Ashton stated before she put the heel of her hand on her forehead trying not to cry again. "Wait what?" Eric asked turning around as Petey and Bailey joined them. "Izabelle Fucking McMahon Levesque Copeland fucking decided that she wants to raise Joey. Though I have fucking have parental rights with him." Ashton stated.

"Don't you have parental rights?" Eric asked. "I do Showtime. But since Adam is his father I have to listen to him. I am so fucking furious with him right I can't see straight. He knows how much this meant to me." Ashton answered standing up from where she had sat on the bench. "When Chris comes in, tell him I went to talk to Bobby. He will understand." Ashton stated.

Ashton knocked on the door to Beer Money's locker room. "Well hey Miss Pix, what do I owe this pleasure?" "Hey Jamie, is Bobby here?" she asked. "Yeah come on in." James stated letting the blonde into the room. Robert looked up and knew something had happened. He stood up and crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. "What happened Baby Bear?" He asked. Between sobs, Ashton explained what happened, "How come it feels like I lost the baby all over again?" she asked.

Robert hugged her tighter. He regretted not being there when she lost their child. James looked at Ashton who pulled back from Robert's arms and went to blow her nose, "I hate that bitch." "Join the club." Robert stated. "We will get t-shirts and everything." Ashton said, "The only thing that sucks is that I can be a total fucking bitch to her because she is married to my adopted big brother. And I don't want Adam hating me." there was a knock on the door, James stood up again and went to answer it. Bailey and Tessa were on the other side of it wanting Ashton.

The three girls went out for the knockout's match against Taylor Wilde, Sojo Bolt and Awesome Kong. It was pretty much all Bailey, Tessa and Ashton. Ashton hit the un prettier and won the match. She squatted down over Taylor with a microphone in her hand. "Guess what Taylor. Its me against you at Against All Odds for the Knockout championship." Ashton stated before she stood up and dropped the microphone onto the mat.

The three victorious knockouts walked backstage. "So what you and Chris doing his birthday?" Bailey asked. Ashton shrugged, "Probably the same we do every year." "Have sex all morning, go the massive party and get plastered." Bailey answered having been there for the parties before. "Yep pretty much." Ashton said with a nod of her head. "Hey Buggy." Tessa stated looking at the slighter taller Ashton causing the blonde to stop walking and looking at her.

"If you want to kick Izabelle's ass I will help you." Tessa stated, "What they did to you wasn't right. Adam should know better, he was the hositpal with you when you woke up and found out about the baby. Does Jay know?" Ashton nodded her head, "Yeah he knows. He called when he found out that I hadn't answered any of Adam's calls. I really hate that bitch." " I haven't even meet her and I hate her." Bailey stated.

Ashton shot her a grateful smile, Petey and Bailey understood what was going on and let Ashton and Chris have their space for the past couple of days. "You are going to have to explain why you distancing yourself from the group to Alex though." Bailey stated. "I know, he is going out to dinner with Chris and I after this. I am going to explain it all to him." Ashton said. Bailey nodded her head smiling it was about time that Alex got let into the inner circle with this secret.

That night after Chris and Ashton got back to their house and were in bed, Chris looked at Ashton, "I am glad you told Alex." "Me too." 'Everything is going to be okay baby.' Chris said. "God I hope so." Ashton muttered as she moved to snuggle into him better. Chris put his arm around and pulled her in closer to him.

Adam stood in the doorway of the room that was housing his son. You could tell the 2 year old was miresable. He didn't play, didn't laugh all he did was sit there with his stuff dog and held the framed picture of Ashton, Jay, Chris, AJ and Trish Stratus. And if he wasn't doing that then he was screaming at the top of his lungs crying, and when you added kicking into the picture. It wasn't a good thing.

He really hated his wife for doing this. Thanks to her he might have lost his baby sister something that he wanted his whole life up to the time he was 9 and then Jay got one and lucky for him that Ajay as she was affectingly called liked him too.

Adam sighed and tried calling Ashton's phone again. And as he thought she didn't answer the phone. He got an idea he hung up the phone and called Jay. "Hey Jay man, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to watch Joey tomorrow while I go down to Orlando to talk to Ashton."


	41. What Are You Doing Here?

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: I don't own Tessa she belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Bailey belongs Bourepriceless54. _**

_**What Are You doing here?**_

"Okay babe, I will be back." Ashton stated leaning forward and pecking Chris' lips. "Where are you going again?" "The mall with Jessica, Traci, Tessa and Bailey. I have to go pick up Tess." Ashton stated. Chris nodded his head before he reached up and kissed her again pulling her down on top of him. Ashton pulled back to breath. "I have really got to go." Ashton muttered before she pecked his lips again and stood up tugging down her shirt down again. "I love you." he called. "I love you too." she called back before the door closed behind her.

Adam didn't know where to look first, he decided to go the condo first. "What the hell do you want?" Chris asked having open the door. "I need to talk to my sister." "I don't think she wants to talk to you. Do you know that she has cried the past two nights in a row because of what you did." Chris stated. Adam studied the Detroit native, if would have been another man that his sister was dating, they would have flinched away. He and Jay would use to love trying to scare the guys she dated. There was only two that weren't scared of them were Robert Roode and Chris Sabin.

"Look she is at the mall with the girls. I want her to be happy, right now she is unhappy." Chris said. "I am going to make it up to her." Adam said, 'Joey is unhappy. This is all Izzy's fault." "You do know that Ajay is going to beat the hell out of her." Chris stated. "I know. Remember Joshua I was there when she was growing up, Jay and I taught her how to throw her first punch. I was there the night she punched the first guy out." Adam said.

"So what color?" Tessa asked holding up two different colors of lingerie for the girls to pick. "For you or Ajay?' Traci asked, 'Cause we all know that you two going at it like rabbits with your men." Ashton smirked and wandered around to the other side of the store. "So did you and Sabin at least enjoying your alone time?" Jessica asked having the blonde over the other side. 'Yes. See?' Ashton asked in return moving her hair out off her neck.

"Damn! Is he a vampire or something?" Jessica asked. "I asked him that once." "What did he say?" "He just laughed and shook it off. But you bet your ass that I bit him back. I think I have one on my boob though." Ashton answered. "Let's see it Doll." Jessica stated going to grab at Ashton's button down shirt. "HEY! TESS! HELP!" Ashton called laughing trying to fight Jessica off.

"What the hell is going on?" Tessa asked as she, Traci and Bailey walked over to them. "I told her that Chris bit my boob last night and she wants to see it." "Why did he bit you?" Bailey asked. Ashton shrugged, "I swear my boyfriend is a vampire." The other women laughed at that.

Adam had looked all over the mall for his sister. He finally her laughter coming from where she and the other knockouts were heading towards California Pizza Kitchen. He sighed watching them walk in there. Tessa Chandler was with them and he knew damn well that Tessa wouldn't let him talk to Ashton. Especially if what his wife did to her was all over the TNA locker room.

"AJAY!" Adam shouted seeing Tessa and Ashton going out to her car. Ashton froze and turned around slowly. He could see her brown eyes were on fire. "What the fuck do you want." "Buggy don't." Tessa warned shooting her friend a warning look. Ashton crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she glared at Adam. "Look Ashton, I am sorry." Adam said, "I really am. This is all Izzy's idea. I didn't want to rip him out of your care like that. He is doing horrible. He does nothing but cry, scream and kick. I had to start wearing my knee pads." A small smile formed on Ashton's face. "The only time he is fine, is when he is watching old home movies or iMPACT."

"I bet the bitch isn't happy about that." Ashton muttered. "She isn't. you know she is WWE though and though." Adam stated, "I don't want you hating me Angel." "It's a little to late for that." Tessa stated. "Tess." Ashton warned. Tessa nodded her head, she would love nothing more then to slap the hell out of Adam.

"Look Adam, I know you are sorry but, I will know you are really sorry, when you bring Joey back." Ashton stated as she opened the car door and throwing her purse onto the back seat. Adam nodded his head as both girls got into the car. "Hey Ads, if it helps any try singing Lollipop. Like you and Jay used to sing when I was growing up. It helps." Ashton said.

"Do you think he is really sorry?' Tessa asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders as they were stopped at the stop light, "I don't know that's why I said I would know he was sorry when Joey was back with us." Ashton answered. "Why did you give him the hint?" "Because I almost feel sorry for him."

"Almost being the key word there?" Ashton nodded her head. Tessa watched the blonde as she drove her back to the hotel she was staying at. She had known Ashton for a very long time, she meet Ashton after she had her miscarriage. She liked the happier trouble making Ashton better. The other former members of Team Canada agreed with Tess.

"What are you thinking about T?" Ashton asked causing the Southern Belle to shake out of her thoughts. "About when we first met." " I remember. God I was horrible to you." "It was understandable Ajay, you went though something horrible, I would have been the same way." Tessa stated. Ashton started giggling. "What?" "I just remember the looking on Bobby's face when you yelled at him." Tessa laughed, "Someone needed to tell him to leave. You were clinging to both of your brothers." "That I was. I needed them." "You still do." Tessa stated, "Even though Adam is an asshole. You still need them."


	42. He's Back

_**As Long As You Love Me**_

**_A/N: I couldn't leave Joey with Izzy and Adam for too long. Besides he is better off with Ajay and Chris. Second update in one day. I am on a roll with this. _**

_**He is back.**_

Chris didn't ask Ashton what happened at the mall, instead he did what he always did he snooped around the Victoria's Secret bags. Those were the only bags that he cared about. "Ajay babe we have to go." Chris said the next day they were going to the iMPACT zone for the tapings. "Ajay?" "Yeah?" Ashton asked from where she leaning on the doorframe of what was Joey's room. "I miss him too baby." Chris said putting his arms around her. Ashton sighed, "I swear to god I see Izzy, I am beating the hell out of regardless I get arrested or not." "I know you are." Chris stated.

"Jess stop it!" Ashton stated while she was getting changed for her 6 person tag team match with the Guns as her tag team partners against Lethal Consequences and Taylor Wilde. ODB was trying to catch a look at the bit mark she had on her boob. ODB just laughed as she took a swig off her flask.

Ashton rolled her eyes and fixed her top. "Hey girls? Am I good? I don't want to pop out or anything." She asked the other knockouts in the locker room. They nodded their heads. "We ready Ajay are you going to need to primp some more?" Alex asked. "Baby boy. You are the spent all the time in the mirror not me. So shut it." Ashton answered as she followed the guns out of the locker room.

Ashton laughed as Chris span her around in a hug. They had just won their tag team match against Lethal Consequences and Taylor Wilde. She had hit the Picture Prefect. Which is what they started calling her spear. Taylor's head smacked off the mat like she was a damn rag doll. 'Good job Ajay." Alex stated from where he stood on the other side of Ashton. "Thanks Lex." Ashton stated as he hugged her too. "No problem."

"Damn Sabin! Did you need to bit your girlfriend that hard?" Jessica asked. "GET OUT JESS!" Ashton shouted throwing her towel at her. Chris flushed and shook his head. "What does she mean by that?" Petey asked, "Wait never mind I don't want to know."

"JESSICA I AM NOT WARNING YOU AGAIN GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ashton shouted. Tessa stood up and walked into the showering area. "Jess, let's leave Ajay alone." Tessa said taking the towel laying it over the stall door. "Thank you." Ashton said smiling at her long time friend. She smiled back. "He got you good." Tessa said. "OUT!'

"Are you a vampire or something Sabin?" she asked causing Sabin to flush. "That has two bite marks that I have seen on her." Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Should I stay in here or should I hid out?" Ashton asked standing in the door way. "No come on Tink. We won't tease you so much." Petey said. "Remember one thing Pan. I roomed with you for the 2 years we were on Team Canada together, I know all your secrets. So if I were Pan my man, I would keep your mouth shut." Ashton stated.

"Yes ma'am." Petey stated clamping his mouth shut causing the locker room to laugh. "Anything on Joey yet?" Ray asked. "No. I saw Adam yesterday and he said he has done but cry, kick and cry all the time." Ashton answered grabbing her sweatshirt and putting it on.

They all walked out to their cars, Chris lead Ashton along by her hand seeing on how she, Bailey, Tessa and Jessica were having a huge conversation about something that only made sense to them. Chris took her bag from her and put it in the truck of his car. "So IHOP?" Chris asked as he put his arm around Ashton's waist. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"MOMMY!" a little voice yelled. Ashton turned around a smile forming her face. Joey came running towards her. She squatted down and held her arms out to him. He ran into them and latched onto her. "Mommy no go again!" Joey stated hugging her tight. "No baby. I won't leave you again." Ashton said pulling back and kissing his forehead. "DADDY!" Joey said reaching out for Chris. Chris smiled and took him from his girlfriend. Ashton saw Adam and Izzy coming over to them. "Thank you Stinky." Ashton stated hugging her brother. "Your welcome Angel Cakes."

"FUCK! TESSA! WHAT THE HELL!" Adam shouted causing Ashton to turn back around from where she was helping Alex put the car seat back in the car. "You hurt Ashton. I hurt you. You know that Adam." Tessa stated as she took Joey from Jessica. Ashton smirked and mouthed Thanks to her. She nodded her head. "You aren't fit to be a mother." Izzy stated as Joey went over to Robert Roode and hugged him grabbing a hold of his curly hair smiling all the way. "Excuse me?" Ashton asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You heard me." Izzy stated . Ashton nodded her head, "There is a big difference. I actually love Joey. I may not have given birth to him but I sure the fuck love him. Un like you. For once the world wasn't revolving you. You got jealous. I don't know what the fuck Adam sees in you other then a fucking easy lay." Ashton stated. Izzy stood right up into Ashton's face. "Bitch get the fuck out of my face." "What are going to do about it? Go crying to Jay?" Izzy asked. "No, I am going to knock you the fuck out." Ashton stated.

Either woman was going to back down. "Daddy, Mommy mad." Joey stated from where he was back in Chris' arms. "Buddy, Mommy is pissed." Chris stated kissing his forehead. "Go ahead I dare you hit me." Ashton stated her voice deadly clam, "Because it only take me two hits." "What would that be?" Izzy asked snottily. "Me hitting you and you hitting the pavement. Adam I would suggest if you don't want your dumb bitch wife's nose being broken get her the hell out of sight." Ashton answered. "Like you really good do that!" Izzy stated.

"Don't you remember Christmas when I punched you? That ain't nothing compared to what I can do to you now. You just pissed me off that night. This time you took my son. And that is a bad move." Ashton said. Adam decided to step in before Ashton killed his wife. "Ajay, Angel please. Don't do this." Adam said. "1 hit please, that's all I need please!" Ashton said turning doe eyes to her brother. "Fine. One hit!" Adam said holding up one finger. Ashton smirked as she formed her fist, drawing her arm back and punched Izzy right in the nose.

"MOMMY!" Joey stated wiggling in Chris' arms holding his arms out to Ashton. "Come here baby." Ashton stated taking him into her arms. 'Mommy down." he said after a few minutes. Confused Ashton put him down. He walked over to where Alex was talking to Jay and Petey. He hit him right in the nuts. The whole group started laughing as Joey went running back to Ashton who picked him up giggling. "He is really and truly back.' Ashton stated hugging him tight to her.

Adam smiled as he watched as Ashton put Joey into his car seat. "Mommy cakes." "Yes, baby, we are going to get pancakes." Ashton stated before she kissed his forehead. He did the right thing. The only thing he needed to do now was go see his lawyer to draw the adoption papers for her to legal adopt him. He would have to do it before her birthday. That would be a good birthday present.

"Thank you Stinky." Ashton stated hugging him again. "Your welcome Angel. OW! Why did you hit me?" "Because you hurt me. I hurt you. Remember our rules?" Ashton asked smiling up at him. Adam groaned and nodded his head. That was a big rule in the Reso household. You hurt some one you were able to hurt them back.

Chris smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror at the two year old. He smiled back at him. "Daddy. I miss you." "I missed you too buddy." Chris said as Ashton got back into the car. "Everyone leaving now?" "Yep. We are meeting up with them at IHOP." Ashton answered. "Is it okay if he ?" "Babe it's okay, I was already planning on him sleeping with us for the next couple of nights." Chris said causing Ashton to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Wuv you Mommy, Wuv you Daddy." Joey stated from the backseat. "Love you too Joey."


	43. Terrible Two's

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

_**Terrible Two's **_

Ashton woke up in the middle of the night, she glanced around her room, she smiled seeing Joey snuggled in between her and Chris. Joey had not let Ashton or Chris out of his sight all night. She wondered what the separation was going to do to him. "Babe you okay?" Chris' voice asked sleepily from the other side of the bed. "Fine." Ashton answered, laying her head back down on her pillow.

Chris glanced over the next morning and smiled seeing Joey snuggling into Ashton. If anything Joey looked more like Ajay then Adam. It was mostly in the nose and eyes area. Sometimes he wondered if Adam and Ajay weren't really related, with as much as they acted and looked a like. But there were other times that she was so much like Jay it scared him. Ashton shifted her position, before he heard her groan softly. "Morning Babe." he said softly careful not to wake up Joey. "Morning." she said back just as softly. "Do you think he is going to be okay?" "I think he is going to be just fine." Chris answered.

Joey woke up sometime later, Ajay was in the shower, Chris was still in bed with him. "Daddy." 'Morning buddy." Chris greeted. "Where Mommy?" he asked. "I am right here." Ashton answered coming out of the bathroom dressed. "Mommy.' he said reaching out to Ashton. She leaned over Chris and took him into her arms. She had a feeling that he was going to be clinging to her or Chris for the next couple of days.

"Um, babe, I hate to tell you this. But we have no food in the house." Chris stated coming back into the bathroom where Ashton was giving Joey a bath. "Are you serious?" Ashton asked. 'Yes." "Oh that's right Alex was over and ate a lot of the stuff. I guess we can always go to the store." Ashton stated. "Do you want to risk it with Joey?" Chris asked. "We have to babe. He isn't going to let us out of his sight." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head. This was going to be an adventure.

"You do know that he is going to be going to the house shows with us when we go out to them. We are going to have snacks and stuff like that." Ashton stated as Chris drove them to the store. "I know. This is going to take some getting use to. He is going to be there at Against All Odds?" "Oh fuck I forgot about that." Ashton stated hitting her head lightly against the headrest. "Babe, we can do this. He can go with us. I don't have a match, that I know of." Chris said taking her hand in his and squeezing it. She smiled at him. "Looks like we are going to have to change our plans for your birthday. "I think its time for a change."

"Joseph Adam put that down." Chris warned looking at the two year sitting in the shopping cart. Ashton had heard her boyfriend warn Joey again. This time she walked over to them and she got into her purse and grabbed a sucker out of it. Undoing it she handed it to Joey. "I swear Ajay he is just as bad as you. Having to touch everything' Chris sated causing his girlfriend to smirk and turn to him, and stand on her tip toes kissing him, sliding her hands up his shirt. "You are right." she said once she pulled back, "I do have to touch everything." Joey was laughing in the shopping cart.

"Chris man are you okay?" Alex asked looking at Chris who just flopped down onto the bench in their locker room. "No. Ajay and I made the mistake of taking Joey grocery shopping with us. He grabbed everything and touched everything." "I swear he is worse then Ajay." "What do you mean about that?" "Ajay has to touch almost everything, but Joey touches everything, including this lady's wig." Chris answered. Alex looked around the locker room, "Where are Ajay and Joey?"

"With Beer Money and 3D. For some odd reason, Joey like Beer Money." Alex shrugged his shoulders. "JOSEPH ADAM COPELAND!" they both heard Ashton shout followed by the laughter of Beer Money and Team 3D.

"It's not funny. Now I am going to find another shirt to wear." Ashton's voice said as she came into the locker room followed by the tag teams and Joey who went running to Chris trying to get himself out of trouble with his mom.

Ashton wasn't a bit shy as she peeled off her red bull soaked shirt off and grabbed her wrestling shirt putting in on with all the guys in the locker room. "Don't think because you are hiding behind Chris makes you get out of trouble Joseph." Ashton stated as she turned around, Robert grabbed the ties and tied them for her.

"Thanks Poppa Bear." Ashton muttered to him. Joey was causing a lot of trouble in the locker room, Ray finally had enough and put him into time out. When Ashton left the locker room for her match, Joey was crying. She hoped he wasn't going to be crying when she got back. Robert and James forced her out of the locker room.

"Bay-bay why is he doing this?" Ashton asked as she, Tessa and Bailey all walked to the tunnels. "Terrible Twos." Bailey answered.. "I don't think I like the terrible twos. Thank god he will be three soon" Ashton stated. "When is his birthday?" 'the 22nd." "Of this month?" "Yep." Ashton answered, "Let's go kick some slut ass."


	44. Chris' Birthday

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: I skipped a couple of days towards Chris' birthday. I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey belongs to BournePriceless54

_**Chris' Birthday.**_

"Tell your daddy happy birthday and then go with Uncle Petey okay?" Ashton asked her two year old son, early in the morning on Chris' 27th birthday. Joey nodded his head and went over to the bed where Chris was still sleeping. Crawling up onto the bed next to Chris, Joey grabbed a hold of his nose and tugged on it. Chris jerked awake and looked at Joey. "Happy bifday daddy." Joey said. "Thanks buddy." Chris said as the toddler went running out of the room. Chris looked confused as Ashton came back into the room shutting the door behind her. "What is going on?"

"I called in a favor to Petey. He and Bay are watching him for the day and bring him with them to dinner tonight." Ashton answered, "I figured, there is one tradition that we could keep going." Chris smirked up at her as he reached up and undid the tie on her robe. He smirked before he whistled appreciatively at her.

Ashton smirked as she slid the robe of her shoulders and threw it the side. She straddled Chris and leaned down and kissed him. He slid his hands up the nightgown she had on and came to rest on her hips. She squealed as Chris flipped her so she was rested on her back. "Happy Birthday." she muttered as he went to kiss her again.

"What color?" Ashton asked as she stood in their bedroom, they were getting ready to go meet up with the rest of the gang for dinner. "Umm, how about no clothes?" Chris asked her. "Babe, I am pretty sure being nude in public is illegal in all 50 states. Sorry." Ashton answered. Chris groaned and flopped against the pillows. "What's wrong baby?" Ashton asked going over and sitting down next to him. "I am getting old." Chris answered. "No you aren't.' Ashton stated, "If anyone is getting it's Jay and Adam.' Chris cracked a smile at that, "Just don't call me old man anytime soon and we will be okay." 'I would never call you that." Ashton said putting her hand over her heart offended that he would think she would call him that, "Now Scott I will call old man."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Joey shouted seeing his parents come into the restaurant. "Typical Chris Sabin and Ashton Reso, showing up." Scott teased the couple. "You know us Scott we have to make an entrance." Ashton stated as she picked up Joey and kissed his forehead. "Daddy." Joey said holding his arms out to Chris who smiled and took the toddler from Ajay. Chris looked down at Joey who was resting his head on his shoulder to where Ashton was standing talking with Johnny Devine and Jay Lethal.

Scott looked at Chris who was holding Joey and talking to Alex. "Chris, how are you holding up with this whole Joey staying with you?" "I am adjusting still." Chris answered looking at Scott. "Daddy down." Joey stated. Chris let him down and watched as Joey tore across the room and to where Ashton was.

"Do you mind him calling you daddy?" "I don't know Scott, I mean I love the fact that Ashton has adapted to him around. It's so hard. I mean it was just us and now we have another person to watch after. It doesn't bother me being called daddy. Its strange that's it's not my own child calling me that." Chris answered.

"Do you want Ajay to have your baby?" Petey asked looking at him. 'More then anything." Chris answered. "You might want to put a ring on her finger then." Scott stated. "I will Scott, I am just waiting for the right time to do it." Chris answered.. "You know about the rules that Jay and Adam set up for her then?" Scott asked. "Yes. They reminded me of them when I asked for their permission to ask her." "Oh good boy. You knew to ask her brothers."

Ashton watched Chris interact with his friends from where she was sitting with Joey asleep on her chest. "You okay?" Bailey asked looking at Ashton. "I am good.' She answered, "Just tired, I got up early with Joey so Petey could come get him." "And then you and Sabin went at it like rabbits for how long?" "4 hours something like that." Ashton answered. Bailey whistled, "That must be a world record for you guys." Ashton laughed, "It must be."

It was a change for Chris and Ajay to walk into their condo that night and not be drunk like they were normally were on their birthdays. Chris carried the half asleep Joey down the hall. Ashton followed them, dropping her high heels on the floor by the couch. "Go to bed babe, I will get him settled and then I will be in." Ashton stated. Chris nodded his head before he kissed Joey's forehead, he went to walked out of the room, he kissed Ashton briefly and smacked her ass as he walked out.

After what seemed forever to Chris, Ashton came into their room. "Is he asleep?" "Yes." Ashton answered pulling her clothes off and grabbing her nightshirt, "Did you have a good day?" "Yes, thank you." "Your welcome." "No really Ajay thank you for everything." Ashton turned confused to look at her boyfriend. "I mean it, thank you for forgiving me. For loving me.' Chris said taking her hand in his and tugging her towards him. "I should be telling you the same thing." Ashton stated as she snuggled into him. They were quiet for awhile. "Ajay?" "Yeah babe?" "I want a baby."


	45. We Will Try

**_As Long As You Love Me. _**

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. _**

**We Will Try**

Ashton rolled to where she was facing him, "A baby? Something that you talked me out last month? Are you serious?" "Yes. I am serious." Chris answered looking at his girlfriend. "Do you think we can handle everything. Joey is almost three. Can we handle him, a new born and our careers?" Ashton questioned. 'I think we can." Chris answered. Ashton fell silent. They had just had this conversation last month when she wanted. Don't get her wrong she wanted a baby, but they had Joey to think of now.

"Ajay?" Chris asked. 'Yeah? Sorry. I was just thinking. Look I won't fill my birth control in March. And we can start trying then okay?" Ashton answered. Chris grinned victorious. Ashton maneuvered herself to where she was straddling him. "And don't think you are getting off easily." Chris looked up at her confused. "I know you forgot to wrap up this morning.' Ashton stated. Chris smirked, "Sorry babe, I just couldn't my hands to myself. You just looked so damn good. I needed to touch you.' Ashton smirked back before she leaned down and kissed him.

Chris groaned when he heard Joey cry down the hall. He had to get use to that. They didn't have unlimited alone time like they used to. Ashton got up and went down the hallway to Joey's room. Chris pushed himself up on his elbows as the door opened back up. "Is he okay?" "Yes. We are going to get used to have him here all the time." Ashton answered, 'No more of the random sex sessions like we are used too.' Chris nodded his head showing his agreement.

Chris and Alex went go to train leaving Ashton and Joey home alone. "What to do buddy?" Ashton asked. Joey smiled up at her as her phone rang. She glanced down at the caller id and smiled. "Hey Twinny.' she greeted, "No I am home with Joey. Sure we can meet you guys. Give me a bit to get him dressed and we will be there.' having hanging up the phone Ashton turned to her son. "We are going to see Uncle AJ, Uncle Joe and Uncle Danny." Joey titled his head to the side confused. "You will see kiddo.'

AJ spotted the blonde first, 'Hey Ajay." "Hi AJ." Ashton greeted back hugging the older man with one arm. Joey looked up at AJ confused. "Who is the kid?" Joe asked. "This is Joey Copeland. I am basically raising him." Ashton answered Joe's question. "Why?" "Because, it's right to Joe." "Short Stack." Daniels stated holding his arms out to her. Joey had taken to playing with AJ's necklace allowing his mom to hug Christopher Daniels. "He looks like you." AJ stated causing Ashton to turn and nod her head. "Yeah. Sometimes that Adam and I are related instead of Jay and I." "Don't think Ajay, you are more like Jay then you are Adam.' AJ stated as Ashton sat next to him and Joey. "I know that."

AJ and Joe both caught the smile on Daniels' smile when he watched Ashton with Joey. "Mommy. Uncle Alex." Joey said holding up Alex's action figure. "Yep that's Uncle Alex. Can you show the guys what you do to Uncle Alex?" Ashton asked. Joey nodded his head and showed AJ, Joe and Daniels what he does. "He really does that?" Joe asked. "Yes. It's pretty damn funny if you ask me." Ashton answered as Joey played with this action figures.

"Isn't he a little young to play with those?" AJ asked. 'No." Ashton answered, "Devon and Ray were the ones that gave him those so." "How long have you had him?" Daniels asked. '3 weeks." Ashton answered. "When did he start calling you Mommy?" "Umm the second day I had him. His real mom signed over parental rights to me."

Chris and Alex walked into an empty condo, "Where are they I thought you said that they would be here?" "I thought they would." Chris answered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Ajay's number. Alex looked at his tag team partner who looked a little pissed. "What's wrong?' 'They are at the park with AJ, Daniels and Joe." Alex knew right off he was pissed at Daniels being there.

"Dude, she loves you remember that. She wants to try and have your kid. You two are meant to be and you damn well know it. I am going to sit around and let you fuck up your relationship with her again." Alex said. Chris stared at him. "Let's go get your girl and kid.' Chris nodded dumbly, he forgot sometimes his best friend could be smart like that.

"DADDY!" Joey shouted seeing Chris walking towards them. Ashton turned and smiled at him. "Hey buddy." Chris said as Joey ran over to him and Alex. Chris scooped and hugged him before he went running back to where he was playing with Joe and Daniels. Ashton and AJ were sitting on the park bench talking. Chris walked over to them and kissed his girlfriend.

Ashton smiled up at him. "So you two are going to try for a baby?" AJ asked them. "You told him?" Chris asked Ashton who nodded. "Yes Al we are going to try." "SON OF A BITCH!" Alex shouted. "Joey hit him the nuts again." Chris and Ashton both laughed.

AJ studied his adopted baby sister, she was smiling more these days. She looked truly happy. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Daniels wasn't married and Ajay wasn't with Chris. God help them all if she did get pregnant with Sabin's kid. AJ didn't want her getting hurt again, she just got back to normal. AJ shook his head and smiled at Ashton who was looking at him worriedly.


	46. Training Session

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tess belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Bailey and Riley belong to BournePriceless54

_**Training Session with AJ, Daniels and Joe. **_

"Ajay babe! It's for you!' Chris called the next day before he retreated back to the couch to finish playing the video game that he and Alex were currently playing. "Coming." Ashton called as she walked down the hallway, Joey following her. "Hey AJ." Ashton greeted. "UNCLE AJ!" Joey called running out from behind his mom and into AJ's arms. "Hey Joey you behaving yourself?" "Yep." "No you aren't." Ashton said going up and tickling him as AJ held him.

"You colored on the walls and Uncle Alex." "He did what?" AJ asked. "We have a nice picture on the hallway wall. And Alex made the mistake of falling asleep on the couch and he colored on him too. You can still some of the designs on his forehead." Ashton answered laughing. AJ laughed with her, "Hey listen, do you want to go train with me and Joe?" "Sure. Let me just check with Chris and see if he can watch Joey while I go." Ashton answered.

AJ nodded his head watching Ashton walk over to the couch to talk to Chris. Joey had followed her into the living room and onto the couch next to Chris. Ashton leaned forward on the couch and kissed her boyfriend and her son on the forehead before she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Is he cool with it?" AJ asked. "Yeah. He is. I would have brought Joey with me if he wasn't." Ashton answered. "Are you nervous about defending your title against Taylor?" AJ asked. "Psst. As if. I am not afraid of Taylor. I know I can beat her I have done it three times already." Ashton answered shaking her head cockily. "cocky much?" "Your damn right I am." AJ laughed at her as he pulled into the gym they were going to be training at.

Daniels and Joe were waiting for them. "Hey guys." Ashton greeted hugging them.

"PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT DANNY!" Ashton shouted as she tried to wiggle herself free from the grip of Daniels. He laughed at her, "Nah, I don't think so short stack." Ashton pouted before she leaned down and slapped him on the ass and hard. "AIYEE! That hurt!" Daniels stated dropping Ashton onto the mat. The Canadian laid on the mat laughed.

Joe looked over at AJ who was laughing at the two who were currently locked up in the middle of the ring. "What are you doing AJ?" He asked. "Seeing if what Tess said was true." "If what was true?" Joe asked. "If they had chemistry." AJ answered, "Which they do damn. Now I owe Tess money." Joe laughed.

"You know, Danny, I kicked your ass once I will do it again." Ashton teased the fallen angel. "You only won because you kicked me in the nuts." Daniels shot back trying to get the blonde onto the mat. "I only did that because Scotty told me too." Ashton stated finally getting out of the hold and blowing the bangs out of her eyes smiling. Daniels smiled back at her. "So, any ideas on how you are going to beat Taylor?" Joe asked, "You can't keep winning by doing the spear."

"You mean Picture Perfect?" Ashton questioned as she dropped to the mat. "Huh?" the three men asked. "That's what skunk man decided to call my spear was Picture Perfect. Because every time I hit it, it's picture perfect." "Alex thought of that all on his own?" AJ asked. "That's what I said." Ashton answered giggling.

"What do you call the submission hold you did?" Joe asked curious. "Suicide Blonde. Thank Johnny Devine for that one." "You should try doing that for the win." Joe answered, "I want to see it again, though." Ashton nodded, "Oh Danny, you want to be my test dummy for the day?" she asked flashing her most innocent smile at him.

Daniels gave in and let Ashton lock him into the submission move. Joe walked around the two studying the move. He then gave her pointers on how to make it better.

Daniels looked at Ashton while they walked down to the ice cream shop, they had left AJ and Joe to train some more.

"What made you decide to keep Joey?" He asked. "It was the first night we had him. He was half asleep between Chris and I. he called me momma." Ashton answered. 'Is he doing any better?" "Yeah, he is happier. But Dan he is really screwed up, I think he might have to see a therapist when he gets older." Daniels nodded his head, "You are great with him.' "Thanks Danny." Ashton grinned.

Ashton walked into her condo, a while later, still smiling. "MOMMY!" "AUNT AJAY!" two little voices shouted as they ran down the hallway to Ashton. "Hey Joey, Hi Riley." Ashton greeted scooping the two 2 years up in her arms. Bailey, Petey, Alex and Chris were all sitting on the couches.

"Hey everyone." she greeted as she went over to kiss Chris. "How was the training session?" he asked as he pulled her down next to him. "Good. Joe helped me tweak Suicide Blonde." Ashton answered snuggling into his side yawing. "That's good." Chris stated, knowing in the corner of his mind she wasn't telling him what happened and who else was there.


	47. Confliction

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. _**

_**Conflicted. **_

After Bailey, Petey, Riley and Alex left, Chris watched Ashton put Joey to bed. He smiled to himself as he watched her bend down and kissed his forehead and then pull the blankets over him. Ashton switched on the nightlight and walked towards the door, Chris moved to where he was standing in the hallway, Ashton left the door half open just in case. Chris took her hand in his hand and lead her down the hallway towards their room.

"Who else was there Ajay?" Chris asked her causing her to freeze as she pulled her shirt over her head. She recovered and finished pulling her shirt over her head. "What?" "Who else was at that training session earlier today?" Chris asked her. Ashton bit her lower lip and glanced to the ground, she forgot how well Chris could read her, knowing that they would get into fight about it anyways, she answered, 'Daniels.' "Christopher Daniels?" Chris asked just to make sure he heard her right the first time. Ashton nodded her head still chewing on her lower lip.

Chris studied her as he took clamming breathes. She had her nightgown in her hands twisting it . "Why didn't you tell me he was there to begin with?" he asked going across the room and taking the nightgown from her. "I didn't know that he was going to be there until we got there." Ashton answered.

Chris cocked an eyebrow when he heard that. He wasn't sure if he believed that or not. But then again she was acting like she didn't know that he was going to be there.

"Are you mad at me?" Ashton asked looking up at him. Chris sighed heavily before answering, "No baby I am not I wished you would have told me that he was there." Ashton nodded her head as she walked over to him and hugged him. Chris hugged her back.

He didn't know how long he held her for, he glanced down at her, her head was resting on his chest. "I love you Ajay." he watched her face lit up in a smile. "I love you too Chris." she pulled back in his arms, a smirk forming on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked. "Joey is asleep, probably for the night." Ashton answered as she started tugging him towards the bathroom. Chris' own smirk formed getting what she was getting at. Chris scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way into the bathroom.

Ashton laid awake that night snuggled up into Chris, his arm wrapped her waist holding her while he slept. She was secretly relived that he let the whole Daniels was at the training session go. Don't get her wrong she loved her boyfriend, she loved more when he wasn't playing the jealous asshole. But from time to time she thought it was hot. She rolled over to where she could see him better. She smiled to herself as she snuggled in closer to him groaning when she heard Joey start crying. She went to get up. "Stay in bed, I will get him, you have a title match today." Chris muttered getting out of bed. Ashton smiled and snuggled into the sheets.

Chris came back into the room with Joey, "Babe he wouldn't go back down. So I bought him in." He whispered, he glanced over at Ashton, she was sound asleep. Chris laughed typical Ashton. Joey got onto the bed and laid down next to her snuggling into her. Chris got onto the bed next to him. He was beginning to wonder if having Joey stay with them was starting to affect them in more then one way. He was used to when it was just him and Ajay, where they could lay in bed for hours, watch full seasons of their favorite TV shows.

He could deal with no sex, if worse came to worse they could do what they did tonight. Wait until he was asleep and then take a shower together.

He looked at both Ajay and Joey was they were sleeping. Could he handle being a boyfriend and a dad? He wasn't too sure of that. Ajay seemed to be handling all of her roles just fine. She took to being a mother like a bee to honey. But he knew that she second guessed herself, he knew he hadn't been very helpful with that. It had all been AJ, Ray, Devon, Jay and Adam that said that she could do it. How could he assure her of something that he was even sure of himself?

Looking at Ashton now, he knew that though he was still conflicted on what to do. He knew that he needed to be the father that Joey needed and deserved, and the boyfriend that Ashton should have. "Chris?" Ashton's voice asked sleepily from where she was laying. "Yeah baby?" Ashton didn't answered instead she just moved Joey to where he was laying on her side of the bed and she laid where he had been laying. "Why did move him?"

"I just wanted to feel your arms around me tonight." Ashton answered as she grabbed his hand. Chris took the hint and wrapped his arm around her waist. That's when he knew everything was going to be okay. It was all going to be okay, with Ashton he could do anything.


	48. Against All Odds

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey that's it.

_**Against All Odds.**_

"Awe isn't that the cutest little thing you have ever seen?" Angelina Love cooed as she and Velvet Sky watched Chris Sabin walk by pushing the stroller that had Joey sound asleep in it. Chris rolled his eyes as he pushed the stroller to the Guns' locker room. Ajay had went to meet up with Jim and Traci about the knockout title match. Alex was sitting there already with a match stroller with Riley sleeping as well.

"Dude when did we become dads?" Alex asked. Chris shrugged his answer. Joey had shocked both of them this morning when he wanted to stay with Chris.

Ashton sighed as she left Jim's office, she put her phone against her ear. She pulled herself up on the crate and wait for Jay to pick up the phone. Just like anytime she had a big match. She always got the prep talk from her brothers. AJ, Daniels and Joe were walking towards her.

"Hey Short Stack, you okay?" Daniels asked looking at her. "I am fine, just trying to mental prepped for the match tonight." Ashton answered leaning forward on her elbows. "What did Jericho say?" AJ asked. "That I was lucky that I wasn't going against because all she would have to do is sit on me and I would a Canadian pancake." Ashton answered.

"Ajay it's Taylor Wilde. You can handle her." Daniels stated, "From what I heard you kicked her ass a couple of times. This isn't going to be any different then those other times." Ashton nodded her head. "If worse comes to worse get yourself to DQ." Joe stated causing the blonde to scoff and push Joe away from her playfully.

"I don't get myself DQ on purpose maybe on accident." Ashton stated causing AJ and Daniels to start laughing. "Yeah right Ajay, you and the Canadians were good at cheating and getting DQ'd." AJ laughed. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, "God I missed those days. I almost miss hearing Scott yelling at Petey and A1 for fucking with Eric." "Almost miss hearing him yell?" Daniels asked.

"Yes, almost. every time I want to hear him and I am in Detroit all I have to do is go to Can-Am and I can listen to him all I want." Ashton answered with a giggle. "Where is your match on the card tonight?' Joe asked. "After Brutus's open challenge." Ashton answered. "What do you think of him?" AJ asked. "He is alright, kind of cocky for a young guy." Ashton answered as her phone started going off. "What's up?" Joe asked. "Joey is awake and wants me." she answered as she hopped down from the crate, "See you guys later."

Ashton got ready for her match, and then went to take over with Joey. He snuggled into her and put his thumb in his mouth. They had been joined by Petey, Bailey, Riley and Eric. "Is he okay?" Eric asked. "Yeah, he is just being clinging right now." Ashton answered. They watched Alex pretty much kick Eric's ass. "Joe-Joe do you want to stay here with Aunt Bay-bay?" Ashton asked. Joey nodded his head. "Okay I will be back." Ashton stated kissing his forehead. "Where are you going Tink?' Petey asked following his former team mate out of the locker room. "To see Bobby and James." she answered, "Don't worry I am rooting for you to win." "Thanks Tink."

After awhile of sitting with Bobby and James, her attention was called back to the ring hearing the Guns' entrance music playing again. She had missed the whole Brutus talking. "It's Chris." James stated. "Oh god." Ashton muttered grabbing James' beer bottle and taking hit off it. "Come on Baby Bear, I will walk you to the tunnels." Robert stated. she bounced on the balls of her feet as they stood there. "Hey Buggy, good luck out there." Tessa said as she walked up to us.

"Thanks Tessalouwho." Ashton grinned. "You feeling more confident?" AJ asked. "Yeah I guess.' Ashton answered as Chris came backstage. "SABIN!" Jim's voice called. "Yes sir?" Chris paused from where he was heading towards Ashton. "You are going down ringside with Ashton. Make sure she keeps the title." Jim stated. "Come on stud." Ashton stated grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him back towards the tunnels.

Taylor went out first. "What is going on babe?" "They are pushing our storyline. I found out about you going down ringside when you did. I know that I am suppose to retain that's all they told me earlier." _**"And her opponent from Tampa Florida by way of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the current TNA Knockout champion, Ashton Cage." **_Flo Rida's Right Round started playing. Chris followed his girlfriend out to the ringside area smirking as she did a little dance before she pulled herself up onto the turnbuckle. She undid her jacket and shimmied it off and threw down at Chris.

"Tonight is step one in the process Reso, first I am taking your title, second I am taking your son and then I am taking your boyfriend." Taylor stated. Ashton smirked before she motioned for Chris to come over to her. Chris hopped up on the ring apron looking at her confused, she kind of titled her head to the side motioning at Taylor. "Oh." he muttered and kissed her.

"Come on baby, kick her ass." Chris muttered watching Ashton in the ring. Chris was waiting for any sign of her needing his help. "Yes! That's my girl." He cheered watching her land a well placed hesitation drop kick. Taylor landed on the mat, Ajay went for the pin. Getting only a 2 count. "Fuck." Ashton cursed standing up. She wasn't going to lose to Taylor Wilde not this time. Chris seeing the look on her face, hopped up on the ring apron.

Ashton looked at him, "Trust me." He mouthed at her. She nodded as Taylor stood up and walked over to Chris. Thanks to Chris' distraction, Ajay was able to get a school boy pin on the upset queen. _**"Here is your winner and still TNA knockout champion Ashton Cage." **_Chris got into the ring and raised her arm up in the air before he span her around in a circle and kissing her. "Congrats baby." "Thank you babe." Chris smiled as he rest his forehead against hers. "I love you." "I love you too." Ashton muttered before she reached up and kissed him again.


	49. AJ Say What?

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey that's it. The next one will be longer, it will have a flashback with AJ and Ajay in it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I wanted to update before I went to work.

_**AJ say what?**_

"Momma!" Joey shouted as he tore down the hall after Ashton and Chris got backstage. Ashton squatted down and scooped him off of the ground. "Momma champ!" Joey said before he kissed her cheek nosily. Ashton grinned as he stretched out for Chris. Chris took him and hugged him as well.

"Where is Aunt Bailey?" Ashton asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Joseph Adam did you go running off without one of your aunts or uncles with you?" Ashton asked. Joey shook his head no, "Uncle Alex." "I am going to kill your best friend babe." Ashton stated.

AJ Styles had something on his mind, and he needed to tell his adopted baby sister. Having watched her with Daniels the other day and knowing his best friend's feelings to the spunky Canadian. He thought it would be best to tell her what he thought. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tessa asked him.

"I am sure. I will go grab her from her locker room after I go down after Booker's match.' AJ answered, "She needs to know." "I know she does but its going to make her hate you." Tessa stated. "Babe, I can handle her hissy fits I handle them while we were on Christian Coalition together. She won't hate me." AJ stated.

Ashton slapped Alex upside his head for letting Joey go running off. She was worried that Taylor might make good on her threat and actually take Joey. That would kill her. She loved Joey like he was her own son. "That was kick ass Tink." Petey stated seeing his best friend come into the locker room. "Thanks Pete." Ashton said as she sat her title belt on the bench. "Guys we need to keep a better eye on Joey." Ashton stated. "Why?" Alex asked. "Because ass clown, he is two and a fast mofo. That and Taylor said she would grab him." Ashton answered as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I didn't know that Taylor said anything to Ashton like that.' Chris stated holding his hands at the glares of Bailey and Petey, "I will go find out though.' with that he followed Ashton into the showering area. "Babe what's going on?" Chris asked. "She threatened me tonight. That's what is going on. She said the first step was her taking my title, second was taking Joey and third was taking you." Ashton answered. "Ashton Jordan." Chris stated grabbing a hold of her chin and making her look at him. "I promise you that Taylor won't get anywhere near Joey. And she does, I will help you beat her up." Chris stated. Ashton nodded her head leaving it at that. She knew that he wouldn't cheat on her again.

AJ Styles knocked on the door of the Motorcity Machinegun's locker room. "It's open." Alex's voice called. AJ walked in, "Hey guys, Ajay can I steal you for a minute?" he asked looking at the blonde. "Sure. Joey go to Chris." Ashton stated, confused. Chris took the toddler from her.

Ashton followed her adopted big brother out of the locker room. He lead her to Jeff Jarrett's locker room. "Is he in there?" Ashton asked. "No, he isn't, he is in the office. He said I can use it to talk to you." AJ answered. Ashton nodded her head and followed him in there. "What's up Al?" Ashton asked sitting on the bench. "Look I need to tell you something. I don't want it ruining our relationship or anything like that." AJ stated looking at the blonde. "Sure, Al you know you can tell me anything. At least you were able to in the past." Ashton answered.

AJ took a deep breath and let it out before starting. "You know I want you to be happy right?" Ashton nodded her head yes. "I know Chris makes you happy but I want you keep your options open. There are other guys out there that would jump at a chance to be with you." AJ stated. "Like who AJ?" Ashton asked. "Like your ex Bobby. Or Daniels." AJ answered. "AJ say what?" Ashton asked her eyes growing wide as she stared at the Georgia native.


	50. Planning A Special Day

_As Long As You Love Me._

_**Planning a special day. **_

Chris, Ashton and Joey were in back in Detroit. Chris was worried about his girlfriend, she hadn't told him what was said between her and AJ all he knew that she was upset but she was putting up a happy front because of Joey being there. "Babe what's wrong?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Nothing, I am fine. Promise." Ashton answered smiling up at her boyfriend. Chris still glanced at her before he stood to go answer the door. Joey was sitting on her lap they were watching The Mighty Ducks. "Momma what's that?" Joey asked looking up at Ashton. "That's hockey baby. Your uncles played it."

"You play?" 'No baby, Pops didn't want me getting hurt, so I didn't play." Ashton answered. Her mind kept wandering back to what AJ had said to her. _"You know I want you to be happy right?"_ then he proceeded to tell her that Daniels could be a better match with her.

And after he dropped that bombshell on her, Tessa came into the room and said the same thing. Ashton in turn had take off running as fast as she could to Terry and Team 3D. The three men that could make her feel better, other then her brothers.

"Babe, Alex and Mollie are here." Chris said as he lead Alex and Mollie into the house. "Hey guys." Ashton greeted, "I would get up but Joey is pretty much parked for awhile." Mollie Jarrett smiled at her and leaned down and hugged her. "Mommy, who that?" Joey asked. "This is Aunt Mollie." Ashton answered. Mollie looked at Ashton shocked. "I will explain it all Mol, I promise." Ashton said.

"How about this Ajay, why don't you and Mollie go out for the day. I will keep an eye on Joey." Chris stated, "Do you want to spend some time with me buddy?" Joey nodded his head and held his arms out for the Detroit native. Ashton stood up and kissed Chris before she and Mollie left.

"So Ajay, who is the tot?" Mollie asked. "He is my nephew. His mother signed her parental rights over to me. We have had him for almost a month now. He calls me Momma and Chris Daddy." Ashton answered, "Enough about that what's up with you Miss Jarrett? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Nothing really, just being a divorce attorney in Nashville." Mollie answered, "I beat the hell out of Alex's ex. I put her in the hospital." Ashton's eyes went wide first with shock then with pride. "That's my girl!" Ashton stated standing up from where she was sitting across from the daughter of the King of the Mountain.

"I knew that you would be proud." "Of course. I was waiting for you to come out of your shell and do that.' Ashton stated, "I think I got a tear to my glass eye." Mollie laughed at her as Bailey walked into the diner and took a seat next to Ashton. "I take it you got kicked out too?" Mollie asked. Bailey nodded her head, "They are up to something." "That is if they could combine their brains to come up with something." Ashton said causing her two fellow blondes to laugh.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. Ajay hates Valentine's day." Chris stated as he, Alex and Petey watched Joey and Riley as they colored. "It's true, Tink does hate Valentine's day." Petey agreed. "Why?" Alex asked.

"That's the day when she found out that she lost the baby." Chris answered, "weren't you listening when she told you that?" "I tend to forget things for sue me." Alex stated holding his hands up innocently. "Dad said he would watch Joey and Riley." "I think old Coach is hell bent on starting these two on training before they hit preschool." Chris stated.

"Have you and Tink talked about where you are going to send Joey?" Petey asked. Chris shook his head no, "She is suppose to talk to Adam about that. I would love nothing more moved up here full time. But you know Ajay, she has deep roots in Tampa with all three of her brothers living there." Chris answered. "Do you think she would want to move up here?" Alex asked. "Who knows. Her Gran would be closer. But her brothers would be farther away. it's a win-lose situation." Chris answered shrugging his shoulders.

"So what's the deal with Bonnie?" Mollie asked looking Ashton who was looking fingernail polish at the nail salon they had went to. "Don't know. I try not to go into Alex Shelley's sex life to much. I don't want to come out emotionally and mentally scared." Ashton answered, "I have maybe hung out with her maybe a total of 2 times. She isn't you two and she sure the hell isn't Tessa and Traci.'

"Is it safe to come in now?" Ashton asked standing in the doorway. "MOMMY!" Joey shouted tearing across the room and into her arms. "Were you a good boy for your daddy and your uncles?" she asked hugging him tight. Joey nodded his head laying it on her shoulder. "What?" Ashton asked looking at her friends.

"You just look like a mom there is all Tink." Petey answered. "What did you three do today?" Bailey asked between her boyfriend and her two best friends. Mollie and Ashton started doing the same thing. "Nothing you three have to worry your pretty little heads about." Alex answered, patting Ashton's who was closet to him, head. "Alex, I can still kick your ass you know that right?" Ashton asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "Not with a two year in your arms you wouldn't." Alex answered.

"Here Joey go to Aunt Mollie. Uncle Alex is going to get his ass kicked" Ashton stated, Mollie took Joey from her. Chris laughed watching his girlfriend wrestling around with his best friend, everyone was laughing cheering each of them on. He could barely hear Ashton's phone going off, he went over and pulled it out of the pocket of her purse. It was a text message from AJ, he pocketed the phone with every intent of giving to her once she was done goofing off with Alex.

"Has anyone told you have a bony ass Reso?" Alex asked. "Has anyone told you that you are fucking prick Martin?" Ashton shot back before she punched him the chest. 'Once or twice." Alex laughed. Ashton laughed as well before she got up and pulled him to his feet.

Ashton laughed to herself that night as she got ready for bed, Chris and herself had both put Joey down for the night. Today was a good day it would have been better if she didn't keep getting distracted by what AJ and Tessa had told her. Chris had given her phone and she read the text message from AJ. She was still a little confused and upset to talk to him right now.


	51. Even The Best Laid Plans part 1

_As Long As You Love Me._

_**Even the best laid plans turn out bad part 1**_

"AJAY! Babe, come on we are going to be late!" Chris shouted up the stairs. "Hold your damn horses I am coming." Ashton called back as she left their bedroom. Chris' breath caught in his throat seeing her come down the stairs. "Is this okay?" Ashton asked looking down at the red and black dress she had on as she bit her lower lip.

"Its more then okay it's prefect." Chris grinned. It had taken Mollie, Ashton and Bailey forever to find their dresses yesterday for whatever their men had planned. Scott had Riley and Joey for the night. Chris took his hand in hers and span her around whistling at her as he did. A tiny blush covered her face as she bit on her lower lip.

Ashton studied her boyfriend, usually she had to beg him to get dressed up and go out. This time it was her to put up a fight. He looked good in his dress pants and button down shirt, if they didn't have plans, she would have taken him upstairs.

She let Chris help her pull her dress coat on over her dress. "You must have something good planned if you got all dressed up without me begging you to do it." Ashton said as she turned back around and kissed him.

"You aren't mad that we are going out?' he asked as he took her hand to lead her out to the car. "Nah, I really didn't have any bad feelings when I woke up this morning." Ashton answered, "Besides its kind of nice to get dressed up for something that isn't work related."

Ashton fiddled with the CD player once she was in the car, she found a song she wanted to listen too as Chris put the car into gear. "Who is this?" Chris asked looking over at her. "Jessica Simpson." Ashton answered. "Really?" "Yeah. Jerky gave me her country CD as a joke. I ended up liking it. Though she gives blondes a bad name." Ashton answered. Chris laughed at that, as much Ashton loved to play the dumb blonde she wasn't, she fairly smart, she was quick to correct Alex when he said something wrong.

Chris hadn't been paying attention to where they were driving, he was listening to Ashton singing and dancing in her seat. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice but she did. "Um babe, why did we pass the same gas station for the third time? Are we lost?" Ashton asked looking around the surrounding area playing with her ring that she wore on her thumb. "We aren't lost." "Are you sure?" "Yes Ashton, I am sure. I know were we are going." Chris answered gritting his teeth slightly.

Ashton smirked, she was pressing the buttons and she knew it, she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and smiled seeing the text from Adam. "I still say we are lost.' Ashton said as she texted Adam back. "Damn it Ashton! I know where we are at."

"Says the man that has driven around in a circle for who knows how long. Have you and Alex switched brains or something? Usually you have a good sense of direction." Ashton stated glancing at her boyfriend who was clenching his jaw.

"Maybe if I didn't have someone yapping in my ear I wouldn't have gotten lost." "You are such an asshole." Ashton stated crossing her arms across her chest. "I know thanks for telling me." "I hate you." "Newsflash sweetheart I hate you too." Chris stated. "At least I know how to drive." Ashton commented. "DAMN IT WOMAN I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!" Chris shouted at her as the car flung forward. "Babe are you okay?" Chris asked. "Yeah, what happened?" "We got rear ended." Chris answered. "Oh." "Stay in the car please." he pleaded with his girlfriend before he got out of the car. Ashton nodded, once Chris shut the door. "I knew we should have stayed home tonight." Ashton muttered.

Her phone out off again she looked at the caller id, "Hey Jay. No I am fine, Chris and I just got rear ended. It wasn't my idea, do you think after my past of shitty Valentine's day, I wanted to go out?"

Chris looked back at the car, he could see her sitting facing forward talking on the phone. He would bet anything it was one of her brothers, or Tessa checking in on her.

"It doesn't matter Jay-Jay, I love him and I am willingly to try this whole Valentine's thing." Ashton said into her phone, "Though we were fighting when we got rear ended. It was something stupid, he got us lost and I was calling him out on it."

Chris got back into the car, "I will I love you too Jay, I will see you when I get back to Florida. Okay bye." "Jay checking on you?" "Yeah, that he was lonely." "Its his fault. Before you say anything, it's true, he cheated on Denise with Tessa and then Tessa dumps." "I really hate you sometimes.' Ashton stated crossing her arms across her chest. "You are really being a bitch." Ashton glared at him before she opened her car door and got out of the car and started walking away.

"Ashton, don't walk away from me." "Drop dead Joshua.' "Ashton, please don't walk away from me." he grabbed her elbow and span her around to face him. "Let me go Chris, I am going home." Ashton stated. Chris looked down at her searching her eyes, he knew he hurt her feelings about Jay. Jay is the closet thing she had for a father figure in her life and he bad mouthed him.

Ashton did the one thing that she thought she could do make him let her go. She slapped him as the police officer walked over to them. "There is something wrong here?" the cop asked. "STAY OUT OF IT!" they both shouted at him. Before they started arguing again, this time it was about going out.


	52. Even The Best Laid Plans part 2

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey belongs to BournePriceless54, Mollie belongs to WorldsBiggest Jericholioc_**

_**Even The Best Laid Plans Turn Bad Part 2**_

Petey Williams groaned as he leaned over grabbing his phone. "Hello?" He growled into the phone. _"Pan?" _"Tink what's wrong?" he asked. _"Can you come bail Chris and I out of jail?' _Ashton asked. "What happened?' _"Chris and I were fighting after we got rear ended and I hit the cop and Chris defended me and now we are here." _"Okay Tink I am on my way." _"Thanks Pete." _

Chris was watching every man that would go rear his girlfriend. In her defense she was glaring hardcore at everyman that would come rear her. "You are pretty." One of the guys stated sitting down next to her and put his arm around her, "do you have a boyfriend?" "Yes and he doesn't look to happy that you are touching me." Ashton answered, 'I am not very happy about either."

"Do you know who she is?" Chris asked walking over to them and throwing the arm off of her, "This is Ashton Reso." "Ashton Reso, the board that was on Team Canada in TNA?" "The one in the same." Chris answered. "You are dating this loser?" the guy asked as Ashton stood up and walked over to Chris. "He is more man then you will ever be." Ashton said before she reached up and kissed Chris.

Someone cleared their throat, "Miss Reso, Mr. Harter you are free to go." the cop said opening the door. Petey and Bailey were waiting for them. "What the hell happened?" Petey asked his best friend as he lead her out of the police station, they had started walking together leaving Chris and Bailey to walk together.

"We got into a fight before we got rear ended. He said some stuff about Jay that I didn't like so I got out of the car and was heading to call a taxi to take me back to the house then he stopped me. We started fighting again so I slapped him." Ashton answered. "What else?" "The cop went to separate us, I kind of sort of slapped him and Chris defended me because of it an then we got arrested."

Chris and Ashton didn't say anything to each other as they sat in the backseat of the car. Ashton had her arms crossed tightly in across her chest as she stared out the window. Chris was sitting next to her, he wanted nothing more then to lean over and take her hand in his and tell her he was sorry. But he didn't want to start another fight with her.

"We will see you guys tomorrow." Petey stated once they were parked in Chris' driveway. "Thanks Pan." Ashton stated, "Thanks Bay." they both nodded their heads. Ashton let herself into the house and shrugged her coat off and hung up taking her phone out of her pocket before she took her shoes off. Chris followed her into the house following her movements. She started heading down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Ajay.' Chris said after he came into the kitchen behind her, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed up before she relaxed a little bit. "I am sorry. I know you hate this holiday, I shouldn't have forced you to go out tonight." Chris stated before he started kissing her neck. "I am sorry too, I should have called you an asshole, and I should the fuck shouldn't have slapped you." Ashton said as she twisted in his arms so she could face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He lifted her onto the counter standing in between her legs deepening the kiss. "We should eat." Chris said after he pulled back. Ashton pouted as he moved around the kitchen. He sat some stuff out on the counter. Ashton smirked seeing the whip cream can, she reached over and picked it up. Chris turned around and got sprayed with it. Ashton giggled seeing his reaction. "You think you are funny?" he asked as she nodded her head yes.

Chris grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and squeezed it. "OH MY GOD!" Ashton squealed feeling the coldness of the sauce, "Are you going to clean that up?" she asked looking down at her chest. Chris smirked and nodded his head. Ashton started running her fingers though his hair. "Maybe this what we should have done instead." Chris stated before he kissed her again, he reached his hand up and undid Ashton's hair letting it tumble down around her shoulders.

"What do you think of moving up to Detroit full time when we aren't in Orlando doing shows?" Chris asked as they laid in bed. Ashton looked at him, "Thats a pretty big step."I know but I think we are ready for it. I know for me, I want you and Joey here full time. I know you don't want you to leave your brothers in Tampa. But you would be closer to Toronto if anything happened to your Gran." Chris said. Ashton thought about it, she knew in her heart that she did love Chris, and she would always have the house in Orlando. "Okay, I will do it." Ashton agreed. Chris beamed as he rolled so he was hovering over her, "I love you." "I love you too."

The next morning Petey, Bailey, Alex and Mollie walked into their house. "What the hell happened in here last night?" Petey asked looking at the kitchen there was whip cream, chocolate sauce and whatever else that Chris and Ashton could their hands on last night all over the walls and counters. Bailey walked down the hallway to see if she could find her best friends, she twisted open their bedroom door and smiled.

"I found Chris and Ajay." Bailey stated as she walked back down the hall. "Where are they?" "They are sound asleep. I think they may got into a food fight last night." Bailey answered. "They aren't mad what each other anymore?" Mollie asked, Petey and Bailey had filled them in on the way over. "I don't think they are. But Alex if she finds out that you had something to do with your guys bright idea to go out last night, she will kick your ass again." Bailey stated.


	53. Joey's cold

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/n: I only own Ajay and Joey. Last update until the weekend, I am out of town until Saturday. _**

_**Joey is sick.**_

AJ looked down at his phone that was ringing. "Ajay?" _"AJ, I need your help." _"Ajay what's wrong?" AJ asked. _"I think Joey might be sick. Can you come over and help me, I am in over my head here." _Ashton answered. "Okay hold on Sugar, I am on my way." AJ stated.

Ashton cradled Joey to her, she didn't like this. She was seriously close to freaking out. She knew that AJ would what to do because of his kids. Chris had went to a damn photo shoot leaving her and Joey at home alone. "Ajay?" AJ called walking into the condo. "In here Al." Ashton called from her bedroom. AJ walked into the room, "What's going on?" he asked. "I think he might have a cold or something." Ashton answered.

AJ nodded his head and went to feel Joey's forehead. Joey shied away from AJ's hand "It's okay Joe-Joe. It's Uncle AJ he isn't going to hurt you." Ashton stated. Joey looked up at Ashton and then at AJ and let AJ feel his forehead. "Let's take him to the doctor." AJ stated. Ashton nodded her head. "Al?" Ashton stated as AJ put his car into drive. "Yeah Ajay?" "Thanks." "Your welcome Sugar. I thought you were mad at me."

"I kind of was. But I realized I was being stupid." Ashton answered. "Mommy." Joey whined in the backseat. "I know baby. Uncle AJ is going as fast as he can." Ashton said turning around in her seat looking at her son. He nodded his head and coughed.

Joey latched onto Ashton and didn't let go when they walked into the doctor's office. Ashton was humming lollipop to him was they waited for the doctor. "Do you think people think we are together?" AJ asked looking at her.

She giggled, "Probably." AJ was sitting with his arm wrapped around the back of Ashton's chair and she was kind of leaning into him. "Joey Copeland." Ashton stood up with Joey in her arms. "AJ come with me please." "You got it sugar."

"Hi, I am Dr. Michaels. Are you Joey?" the friendly doctor asked looking at Joey who nodded his head before he buried his face into Ashton's neck. "Is this your mommy?" he asked. "My mommy.' Joey stated. "Who is that, is that your daddy?"

"No. Uncle AJ." "Oh I am sorry usually my patient's parents come in with their kids." "His father had a photo shot to go too, so my brother volunteered to come with me." Ashton answered smiling at AJ who grinned back. "Okay, lets see what's going on with you little man." Dr. Michaels stated.

Chris walked into the condo a while later he smiled seeing the sight in front of him. Joey and Ashton were laying in Ashton's lazy boy sound a sleep. "Babe." Chris whispered in Ashton's ear. Ashton stirred and woke up looking at her boyfriend, "Hi." "Hi what's wrong?" he asked as he pecked her lips. "Joey has a cold." "A cold?"

"Yeah, I had to have AJ to go with me to the doctor's office with us. I didn't know what to do. He has clung to me all day. He did finally go to AJ while we were at the store getting his cough medicine." Chris nodded his head, "No offense babe you don't look like you are doing too hot either. Let's go lay him down in his bed, I turn on the baby monitor." "Will you lay with me?" Ashton asked. "Yes I will." Chris answered going to take Joey from her. She bit her lower lip as she watch Chris pick him up and carry him down the hall, she was waiting for him to wake up and starting yelling for her like he did this morning.

Her phone rang as she was walking down the hallway towards her and Chris' room. "Hi Tess. No I am sorry I should have listened to you and AJ before I freaked out like that. No I don't feel all that well. Joey has a cold, I might have picked it from him." Ashton answered, "Chris is making me lay down. Yeah, thanks for letting me steal him earlier. He is a good guy. Yeah, tell him thank you for me again. Alright bye Tessalouwho"

Chris walked into his room and smiled at his girlfriend who was buried into the sheets deep, her eyes glued to the TV, giggling at the antics of Joey on FRIENDS. He crawled onto the bed with her, he kissed her forehead, she did feel a little warm. She snuggled into him.

This wasn't going to be fun for him, with Joey sick and Ajay not feeling to hot. He needed to prove that he could do this to her and for himself, he need to prove to himself that he was ready for this.


	54. Chris Sabin, The Nurse?

_As Long As You Love Me._

_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belongs to BournePriceless54._

_**Chris Sabin, the nurse?**_

Chris heard his girlfriend coughing the next morning. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't feel good." Ashton answered. Chris leaned over and put his hand on her forehead. "Babe you are burning up!' he said, she nodded her head before she snuggled in closer to him shivering. "Cold?" "Yes." 'Babe, I am going to check on Joey, I will be right back." Chris said. Ashton nodded her head watching him walking away.

Chris checked on Joey, who was wide awake laying on the bed. "Hey buddy." "Hi." "Do you want to go lay with mommy?" he asked. Joey nodded his head and held his arms out to him. Chris smiled and picked him up and carried him down the hall towards their room. "Mommy, no feel good." Joey stated as he cuddled up next to Ashton. Chris smiled at that. "Me either." Ashton said kissing Joey's forehead.

"Where are they?" Petey asked. "In our room, I think Ashton is awake but Joey is out a light." Chris answered, "She has been asleep off and on all day." "I am going to go talk to her. I got released from my contract." Petey stated, "I want her to hear it from me and not some one else." "Okay." Chris stated, knowing it was going to crush Ashton that Petey was leaving her. Those two had been attached at the hips since the day that Ashton joined TNA.

"Hey Tink." Petey greeted from the doorway. "Hey Pan, come on in." Ashton grinned. "Feeling better?" "Kind of. What's up?" she asked as Joey woke up. "Momma where Daddy?" he asked. "With Aunt Bay-Bay, Riley and Uncle Alex." Ashton answered. Joey crawled to the end of the bed and got off the bed and went running down the hall. They could hear him go Aunt Bay-Bay. "What's up Pete? Why do I have feeling that I am not going to like hearing what you are going to say." Ashton questioned her best friend. "I am leaving TNA." Petey stated looking anywhere but her. "Are you serious? You just came back!" Ashton shouted.

"Ajay clam down.' Petey stated going over to her. "Why?" she asked. "I got released from my contract. I am leaving on the 19th." "Thursday." Ashton whispered. "Yes. Eric and I are going to do the Off the Wagon challenge and Bobby is going to pin me." Petey said finally meeting her gaze, "I want you ring side with us. The three face members of Team Canada need to stand together untied for one last night."

Ashton's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head, she clambered off the bed and hugged him. "First Jay and now you whose next?" Ashton asked. "I think Jimmy Rave and Lance Hoyt.' Ashton nodded her head. "I will still have Eric eh?" "Yeah." "He isn't as fun as you though Pan."

"I know. We will still see each other all the time Tink. Besides I heard a rumor that you are moving up to Detroit?" Petey asked. "Yeah, we will still live down here while we are doing Impact then we will be up there the rest of the time. That reminds me I need to call my brothers and tell them." Ashton answered.

"Did she start crying?" Chris asked Petey. "Yes. But she will be okay." "So Chris have you been playing nurse all day?' Alex asked. Chris nodded his head. "Why?" "Because Ashton isn't feeling well and Joey has a cold. Who else is going to take care of them?" Chris asked cocking an eyebrow at his best friend. "Ashton." Alex answered as he was meet with two hands to the back of the head.

"OW!" he said holding the back of his head. "Next time you are sick Alex, we will let you take care of yourself." Ashton stated as she went over to her chair and sat in it. Chris walked over to the chair and squatted down next to it. "You okay?" he whispered. "kind of.' she whispered back. Chris nodded his head and leaned forward kissing her forehead before he stood back up. "I take it you told her?" Bailey asked looking at Petey. "Yes, I didn't want her freaking out when it happens." Petey answered, "She is going to go ringside with Eric and I. it seems almost right that she is there with us."

"Why do you say that?" "Because if you think it about it Alex, Eric, Bobby and I were all on Team Canada with Petey and James was with in Planet Jarrett, it's right that we are there with him." Ashton stated from where she was standing in the doorway. "What are Riley and Joey doing?" Bailey asked. 'They are both sleeping on the couch." Ashton answered. "You feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend is a good nurse." the other blonde giggled. Chris looked at his girlfriend and smirked, before he headed into the living room to check on Joey and Riley, as he past her he smacked her ass. "Hey!" Ashton stated. "You are going to take care of him once you are feeling better." Bailey teased her. "Oh I know, but I don't mind doing it." Ashton smirked. "Let me guess you want to us babysit Joey for the night?" Petey asked. Ashton nodded her head, "It's no fun trying to keep yourself balanced in the shower." "TMI Tink, TMI!" Petey stated covering his ears causing Ashton, Alex and Bailey to start laughing.


	55. Petey's Last Night

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: I only own Ajay. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217.

_**Petey's last night**_

The gang arrived at the Impact Zone, Eric was trying make sure that Ashton was going down ringside with them. "Come on, Ajay it's one night only." Eric stated, "And you can be Coach D'amore." Ashton and Petey exchanged a look before they started laughing. "EY sweetie, I don't do D'Amore. I only do E&C. Let Bailey play Scott." Ashton stated rolling her eyes. "Beside I am already going down there, I am going to tell Jim. I will be back."

Ashton came back to the locker room with Tessa and AJ in tow. All three of them were laughing. "AJ toss the keys." the blonde stated. AJ tossed the keys on top of the lockers. "If James asks, we don't have his car keys." Ashton stated. "Do we want to know?" Eric asked. "No." Ashton answerd.

"You okay Pete?" Ashton asked sitting down next to him. "I am fine. A little sad." Petey answered, "You?" "Same." Petey laughed and put her into a headlock. "Watch the hair! Watch the hair!" Ashton said, it had taken hair and make up for ever to get it done when they had first came in. Petey purposely fully messed up. "Petey you ass." Ashton pouted fixing her hair again.

"Let's go we are going out first." Petey stated a short time later. "Wait." Eric stated causing both Ashton and Petey to stop walking. "Put these on." Eric stated handing them their team Canada jackets. Petey smiled gratefully at him as Ashton pulled hers on. "How do I look?" She asked putting her hands on her hips her title belt over her shoulder. "Marvelous as always." Petey stated before he put his arm around her as they walked out of the locker room, Eric on the other side of Ashton.

Bailey, Alex and Chris were all sitting on the crates to watch the match. "I am not going down there. I can't handle it." Bailey stated, "Beside three amigos need to do this together." Ashton nodded her head, 'Oh guys, I did something. I hope you don't mind." "What did you do?" Petey asked as they down the tunnel.

The familiar guitar rift of Team Canada music hit the airwaves. "What? I thought if we were going down there together might as well use our old music." Ashton stated shrugging her shoulders following her fellow Canadians out of the tunnel. She stood facing the ring raising her title belt as they turned around and showed off the back of their jackets The brilliant smile that she always wore when they were together as a team was present.

Petey and Eric parted the ropes for Ashton when they got to the ring. All three stood together as Beer Money came down to the ring. Robert locked eyes with Ashton. She shook her head sadly before she ducked between the ropes.

Ashton leaned over the top rope and kissed Petey and Eric both of the lips before she hopped down from the ring apron. She stuck her lower lip in between her teeth as she watched the match. She laughed as Petey played possum with Jacqueline. "Petey! DON'T!" Ashton shouted pulling herself up on the ring apron. Petey looked at her, grinned and pointed his fingers out to the side and tried dodging Jacqueline's failing limbs.

Eric and Robert had been brawling on the outside of the ring. Petey had Jacqueline's head between his legs, just as Robert grabbed Petey's leg. While James kicked Petey, Eric slowly made his way to the ring as Robert pinned Petey. Ashton clapped her hands over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

Petey sat up slowly, he could see Ashton across from him getting into the ring, Eric was on the other side of him. Beer Money Inc was standing on the outside of the ring. They could hear James's calling out his goodbyes. Everyone was shocked that it actually happened, Petey Williams just wrestled his last match in TNA.

Ashton dropped her title belt to the floor as she crawled into the ring and hugged him. Petey hugged her back. Eric glanced over at her and nodded his head at her. They both raised his arms in the air pointing at him. Eric climbed up on the turnbuckle and pointed down at him. Ashton stepped away from Petey clapping her hands before she whipped her tears away.

Petey was right, though they weren't going to be able to see each every week at work. They would still see each other in Detroit all the time. Eric motioned for her to follow him back stage, he handed her belt back to her as they walked. Petey came backstage seconds later. Beer Money was standing with Ashton and Eric. All four of them start applauding Maple Leaf Muscle. He came down the stairs, hugging Ashton and Eric at the same time, Robert joined the hug as well. "GROUP HUG!" James shouted throwing his arms around them as well.

Bailey, Alex and Chris all laughed seeing that. It was the ending of an era. There would be no more seeing Ashton and Petey high tailing down the hallway with beer bottles in their arms. No more seeing Eric in dorky little outfits that Petey and Ashton forced him into and there would be no more seeing Robert lecturing the four for being stupid.

Chris came over to them and put his arms around Ashton. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Alex and Bailey followed. "Hey Tink." Petey stated looking at his troublemaking best friend. "What's up Pan?" "Race you to the Boozer Cruiser."

"Your on!" Ashton stated ducking out of her boyfriend's arms and kicking off her shoes and took off running. Petey hot on her heels. "Where are they going?" James asked. "After your beer." Bailey answered. "They better not!" James shouted before he turned and ran after them. "I don't think Ajay will ever grow up." Bailey commented. "She will, just let them have some fun tonight." Robert stated.

Tessa and AJ heard the shouts of laughter coming from the Beer Money Inc locker room. They walked into the locker room and laughed themselves. Petey was leaning against the lockers while Ashton was holding the bottle of Jack Daniels in her hands laying on her back fighting of James Storm with her legs while she laughed. They were joined by the guns, Bailey, Eric and Robert. "Some things never change.' Robert stated shaking his head.


	56. Joey gets stitches

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa who is mentioned belongs to Edgeismyhero1217

_**Joey's First Set Of Stitches.**_

"Ashton!" Alex's frantic voice called a couple of days later, they were doing a house show and Ajay was hanging out with AJ, Tessa and Daniels. She turned around and looked at her boyfriend's best friend. "What's up Shelley?" she asked looking at him. "Joey ran into one of the lower lockers and cut his forehead open on the door. "Shit." Ashton stated as she took off running to the locker room. "Daddy, want mommy." she could hear Joey crying in the guns' locker room. "I am right here baby." Ashton stated. Chris trying to clean up Joey's forehead he glanced over at Ajay and smiled relived.

"Let Mommy see baby." Ashton stated pulling back the towel. "I think that is a pretty deep cut. Lets take him to see the EMT's and see if he needs stitches." Chris nodded his head. Joey leaned towards Ashton. She took him from Chris and carried him down the hallway.

Jay started laughing as he sat a table with Adam and Jerky. "What?" Adam asked. "Joey is definitely following in Ajay's footsteps." "What?" Jericho asked confused, he meet Ashton when she was almost 15. "By the time you meet her, she had 8 sets of X Rays done and 10 sets of stitches done." Jay answered, "Joey ran into one of the lower lockers in the Guns' locker room and cut his forehead open, Ajay and Chris are taking him to get stitches right now."

Ashton looked at her phone that beeped at her. "What's up?" Chris asked looking over at his girlfriend. "Jay said that Joey is following in my footsteps with the stitches." she answered. "You had stitches at 2?" "Yep. I ran into the edge of the coffee table. I used to have the scar right here." Ashton stated pointing to the bridge of her nose. "They were hazardous to your health weren't they?"

"Yes they were. So was 3D and Team Extreme now that I am thinking about." Ashton answered as she switched spots with Chris. She leaned up against the wall. "They were?" "Yes. I fractured my wrist because of them." "I thought you broke it?" "No I fractured it, Jerky was the one that started saying that I broke it.' Ashton answered.

They fell silent, Ashton studied her boyfriend and Joey. They did look like they could be father and son. She smiled softly, she wanted nothing more then to have Joey be her and Chris' son. But she knew that Adam wouldn't give his parental rights and let them adopt him. "Hey Joey." Ashton stated causing the toddler to look over at her with tear filled eyes, "Do you want Uncle Jay to come down for your birthday?" Joey nodded his head excitedly. "How about Uncle Petey and Aunt Bay-Bay and Riley?" Joey smiled at her, "Uncle Scott?" "Yes, Uncle Scott too." Ashton answered, "Uncle AJ and Tessa."

"Babe you do know we will be in Detroit for his birthday right?" Chris asked. Ashton nodded her head, "That's fine. Gran can come down for it. That's what I was talking to AJ about earlier, he said he would come out and help us with it if need be." Chris nodded his head confused.

"Face it babe, we don't know how to throw a kid party. All the parties we have had. Have been booze, sex and rock and roll and if I remember correctly at one of them there was even a stripper." Ashton said. "Oh yeah, Johnny's party." Chris commented, "Then you gave me a private strip show the next night." Ashton smirked remembering that.

"Joey has 6 stitches in his forehead." Jay said reading the text off his phone. "Ajay had 3 for her first set." Adam remembered, "Can I tell you guys something?" Jay and Jericho exchanged a look before they nodded. "I am going to let Ajay and Chris adopt Joey." Jay spat out his beer. "What?" "Yes. She is doing better job then I could ever do." Adam answered, "You haven't seen her with him. She is so good with him. And I think Chris is going to be a great father for him." Jay and Jericho nodded. "Do they know?" Jay asked. "No I am thinking that I will just give Ajay the adoption papers for her birthday next month." "That would make her happy." Jericho said nodding his head.

"Is he okay?" Daniels asked coming up to Ajay who was holding Joey who was almost asleep on her shoulder. "Yeah, he has 6 stitches in his forehead though." Ashton answered. "Where is Chris?" he asked. "Bringing the car up closer." "He is trying isn't he?" Daniels asked. "Yeah, I think he is pretty much scared shitless that Joey got hurt. And he doesn't want to hurt me more then he already has." Ashton answered looking up at the ceiling before she shook her head.

Daniels nodded his head frowning. "Get some sleep Ajay, you look like crap." "Thanks Danny." Ashton giggled, "I really need to know that I look like crap." "Your welcome." with that he pressed a kiss against her forehead and messed up Joey's hair before he walked away.

Chris saw that, he didn't like that what so ever. Ashton was his girlfriend, and Joey was as good as his own son. He pushed down the jealously monster he didn't want to start a fight with Ashton.


	57. Joey's Birthday Party

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey, Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67 and Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217

_**Joey's Birthday Party**_

Everyone that was close to Chris and Ashton were in Detroit for Joey's 3 birthday. Everyone from Alex who was always there to Ashton's 3 older brothers were in town. Chris woke up on the morning of 22nd and smiled seeing Ashton and Joey both still sleeping. He watched both of them sleep. Today was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Let me see Joey." Ashton stated trying to looking at the stitches on Joey's forehead. He shied way from Ashton's hand. "Chris." Ashton whined. "I will look babe, if you want to go the store and finish getting the stuff for his party." Chris stated. Ashton nodded her head before she scooped to kiss his cheek. "I will be back. I am going to go get Bay." Chris nodded his head. "Bye-bye Momma." "Bye Joe." Ashton stated before she kissed Chris.

"Is Joey excited for tonight?" Bailey asked her best friend. "Kind of, I don't think he fully understands that today is his birthday." Ashton answered, "I tired explaining it to him this morning. I am thinking I am going to have get him some help Bay." "Why do you say that?" "Because he is having nightmare every other night. He won't stop screaming and crying until either Chris or I bring him into bed with us." Ashton answered, "I am worried about him Bay."

"I know Ajay." Bailey paused. "So the whole damn family going to be there?" Bailey asked. 'if you mean all of my brothers yes. Chris' parents are going to there." Ashton answered, "Then the whole TNA family is going to be there too." Bailey nodded her head. "What else is going on Ajay?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing. I am just hoping tonight goes off without any fights breaking out. You know the egos of Alex and Chris. And I know the egos of my brothers." Ashton answered, she wasn't going to admit that when she woke up that morning she had a bad feeling. She couldn't place her finger on it but she did have a bad feeling.

"Mommy." Joey stated that night going up to his mom and holding his arms out to her. "What's wrong Joe-Joe?" Joey didn't answer but laid his head down on her shoulder. Walt Harter watched the exchange with a smile on his face, before he went over to his son. "Josh. Why didn't you tell us that Joey was going to become a permanent fixture in your life?" Chris looked to where his dad was looking. "Because I really didn't know. I told you that her sister-in-law wanted to play mom to him.' Walt nodded his head. "Adam, her older brother with the long hair.' Chris stated seeing his dad nod he carried on, "came to his senses and brought him to the Impact Zone. He has been with us ever since."

Walt nodded his head again, "Do us a favor son and ask her to marry you already, we all know you want to." Chris nodded his head, "I already have the ring, I have had it since last year. I just have to wait for the prefect time to do it."

Jay, Adam and Jericho went over to where Ashton was sitting with Joey sitting on her lap, she was talking to Tessa, Jessica and Bailey. "Uncle Jay!" Joey squealed holding his arms out to Jay. Jay took the toddler from Ashton who stood so she could hug Jericho and Adam. "Who that?" Joey asked looking at Jericho. "That's Uncle Chris." Jay answered. "Hi ." Joey stated waving at Jericho. "Hi." Jericho said back as Joey leaned in Jay's arms to go to Jericho. Jay held his arms out to his sister, "Come here Buggy." Ashton stepped into her brother's arms and hugged him.

'You know what I am thinking we should do Bugster?" Adam asked his sister. Ashton shook her head no. "We should sing. Come on it's birthday tradition " Adam answered as Jay and Jericho nodded his head. Ashton knew she would be seriously out numbered if she said no. "What song?" Ashton asked. "Ain't No Mountain." Jay answered. "I haven't done that forever." Ashton stated chewing on her lip. All three of her brothers pouted.

"Please Bubbalou?" Jericho stated sticking his lower lip out into a pout. Ray walked over to them and swung his arm over Ashton's shoulder.

"Come on Firefly it would be fun. Devon and I haven't seen you dance around in a while." Ray said. "Come on babe, just do it." Chris stated from where he was sitting with Alex. "Fine. I will do it."

Joey sat in Chris' arms watching his mom sing and dance with her brothers. He giggled as she danced around in a circle before she came over to where they were sitting and scooped him up in her arms and danced with him. Chris smiled at that, it was little things like this Joey would remember. Especially since JB had been recording it. Joey wiggled into Ashton's arms so he could play with Riley and AJ's boys. Ashton came over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. "Was that fun babe?" "Sure. We haven't done that in awhile." Ashton answered.

"Hey Tessie?" Ashton called awhile later. "Yes Buggy?" "Where did my brothers go?" Ashton asked looking around the living room wondering where the hell the 3 troublemaking Canadians went. "I don't know I will go find them. Stay with Joey." Tessa stated. "Thanks Tessie." Ashton stated grinning at her.

Tessa walked down the hallway heading towards the bedrooms. She heard the three men talking in one of the rooms.

She turned around and walked into the room, "What the hell do you three think you are doing in here? Your sister is going to kick your asses.' Tessa knew this was Chris' and Ashton's bedroom. "We are snooping what does it look like?" Jericho asked. Tessa crossed her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Babe, we should do the cake soon, Joey looks like he is starting to get tired." Chris stated. "Okay, I am going to go see if I can find Tess and my brothers." Ashton said. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU 4 DOING!" Ashton shouted seeing her 3 older brothers and friend standing in her bedroom. "Nothing. It was all their idea." Tessa stated putting the blame on the men. "Okay whatever, I will talk to you three about it later we are getting ready to do the cake." Ashton stated.

Jay walked over to his sister and put his arm around her as they sang happy birthday to Joey. "Blow out the candles Joey." Chris stated causing Joey to look at him wide eye. "Like this." Ashton stated motioning to Jay to help her. Joey watched as his mom and uncle do it. "Again Momma." Joey stated. Jay relit the candles, Joey blew out the candles with the help with his mom.

"Don't you dare Christopher Keith." Ashton stated pointing her finger at her oldest brother. "Don't do what Ashton Jordan?" "Whatever you are thinking." Ashton answered as Adam came up behind her and smashed the piece of cake in her face. "Not cool Adam, not cool at all." Ashton stated instead of having a food to clean up she turned on her heel and walked to her room to clean up.

Daniels had followed Ashton into the bathroom. "You okay Short Stack?" he asked. 'Yeah, I should have known that something like that would happen." Ashton answered as Daniels pushed her against the counter. "What are you doing Dan?" "I want to try something." he answered. Ashton looked up studying him. She didn't like the look in his eye, it was making her nervous.

Chris looked around the area where the party was at, he didn't see his girlfriend. "I will go find her." Adam stated, "I should say I am sorry for smashing the cake in her face." Chris nodded his head. Adam headed back down the hall to where he knew Ashton went. Daniels tipped his head to kiss her as Adam walked into in the bathroom, "What the fuck?"


	58. What the hell

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217

_**What the Hell?**_

Daniels seeing the pissed off look on Ashton's older brother's face excused himself from the bathroom, making his way though Chris' and Ashton's bedroom. Adam looked down at Ashton who was burying her face in her hands groaning. "You okay Bugster?" Adam asked walking over to her. "Why did he do it?" Ashton asked looking up at her brother with wide brown eyes. "I don't know Buggy." Adam stated putting his arms around Ashton.

"I am going to have to tell Chris aren't I?" Ashton asked as she rest her head on his chest. "Yes, afraid so." Adam answered, "Jay and I will take Joey for the night that way you can tell him." Ashton nodded her head, "By the way thanks for let me clean up on your shirt." Adam looked down at the shirt and saw the blue and white frosting on his shirt. "Your welcome kid." he grinned.

Chris looked at his girlfriend who came out their room followed by her older brother. "You okay babe?" "I am fine." Ashton answered sitting on his lap. "Did you tell them?" Chris asked, Ashton shook her head no. "Tell us what?" Jay asked. "Joey and I are going to move up here to Detroit when we aren't in Orlando doing tapings.' Jay, Adam and Jericho looked at their sister shocked.

The last time she was this serious about a guy she almost got married to the guy. "Are you sure Bug?" Jay asked. "I am sure. You know me once I get my mind set on something, there is nothing that will change it." Ashton answered. Her brothers nodded their heads still a little shocked, they didn't think she would be wanting to make such a leap after what happened between the two.

Daniels watched the blonde from where she was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Sabin's fingers were tangled in her hair. She was snuggled in against him. "Stop staring." Tessa sang under her breath at him. "Why?" "Because you know that she would never leave Chris. You said it yourself they are prefect for each other." Tessa answered as AJ joined them. "What's wrong Dan?" AJ questioned. Daniels looked at his two best friends. "I tried kissing her but her older brother came in before I could.' Daniels answered.

"YOU DID WHAT!" AJ shouted causing everyone to look to over at them. Ashton stood up and walked over to them. "Everything okay?" she asked. AJ put his arm around her hugging her to his side. "Everything is get Twinny.' AJ answered glaring at his best friend. "Okay." Ashton stated not really believing him.

"Why did your brothers take Joey?" Chris asked looking at his girlfriend after everyone had left their house. Ashton shrugged as she leaned against the counter as he did the dishes, 'I think Jay likes playing Uncle Jay too much." Chris nodded his head, she seemed a little quiet. "What's going on babe? What's wrong?" he asked. Ashton sighed, "Something happened earlier when I went to clean up after Adam smashed the cake in my face."

Chris stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to her, a raised questioning eyebrow. "When I went to the bathroom, Daniels followed me in there and tried to kiss me. But Adam stopped him." Ashton finished. "He tired kissing you?" Chris asked, "Did you want him to kiss you?" He felt that jealously monster flare up again. He really didn't like the fact that Daniels tried doing that. Ashton nodded her head biting down on her lower lip, but before she could answer his other question, he was gone.

Chris didn't know what to say so he turned and walked out of the house leaving a very confused Ashton standing there. He drove around his hometown trying to clean his head, one of his good friends and his girlfriend's best friend tried to kiss her. He didn't know if she wanted him to kiss her or what.

A while Chris showed back up at the house. He saw all the lights were out expect for the porch lights. He walked though the house towards their bedroom. He sighed seeing Ashton sleeping soundly with the TV on. He walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Babe." Chris muttered shaking her.

Ashton's eyes fluttered open, "Hi.' she muttered back, "Are you mad?" she asked. "Not at you at Daniels yes." Chris answered. Ashton nodded her head studying him. "I promise I am not mad at you stop studying me like you trying to calculate everything. You remind me of Jay when you do that." Chris smiled.

Ashton giggled and nodded her head before she tugged him on the bed with her. Chris kicked his shoes off as he moved to lay on the other side of Ashton. "You do know I am going to have to say something to him right?" he asked. "Yeah, I know you do." Ashton answered, "Just don't do it with me around. I would rather see it." Chris nodded his head as Ashton snuggled into him.

Ajay's mind was full of what if thoughts, what if Adam didn't walk in to the room? Would she have kissed him back? What the hell was going on with Daniels. She was confused.


	59. Why Did You Do It?

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217

_**Why Did You Do It?**_

They were back in Orlando, after a drama filled weekend. Chris and Ashton had gotten into a fight about Daniels again. This time it was because Daniels called to asked Ashton a question. In Chris' mind Daniels was moving in on his territory, and he wasn't happy about it. With Ashton, it was one of her best friends calling to ask her a question. Chris walked into the room that he shared with his girlfriend. She was laying on the bed with Joey they were watching Toy Story. "Ajay can I talk to you?" he asked from the doorway. Ashton looked from Joey to Chris and nodded her head before she stood up walking out of their room.

She wondered if he was going to pick a fight with her again. They really hadn't spoke in the past couple of days "I am sorry.' he stated, 'I shouldn't get like this." "But you do.' Ashton stated, "Daniels has always been on my side and been my friend." "Ajay, I love you too much to lose you because I am being a jealous asshole." Chris stated . Ashton looked at him before she glanced over her shoulder looking at Joey who was standing in the doorway looking at them. "I forgive you, just please, please don't do this again." Chris grinned before he kissed her. They broke apart hearing Joey giggling.

He laughed even more when Chris started tickling him. Ashton watched that with a smile on her face. She was glad that Chris was starting to pick up on being a dad with Joey. Her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket looking at it. She sighed seeing Daniels' name on the caller id. She ignored the phone call and put her phone down before she walked into the room.

"What did you expect Dan?" AJ asked his best friend, "You tried kissing her in the house she shares with her boyfriend and 3 year old son." "I didn't expect her to totally tune me out of her life." Daniels answered rubbing his hand over his face. "I know. But she just got back with Chris, and then she got parental rights to her nephew." AJ stated.

"Maybe now wasn't the best time to time to try and kiss her." Daniels stated. "you mean kiss her again." Tessa said coming into the room. "What is she talking about Dan?" AJ asked. "I kissed Ashton once when you were off for the week. It was in the ring during a match. She hopped up on the ring apron to distract me and I kissed her." "Then she slugged him." Tessa added.

"Hey Buggy!" Tessa greeted the Canadian as she walked into the Impact zone, with Joey on her hip, and her bag and his diaper bag on her shoulder. "Hi Tessie." Ashton grinned. "Where is the boyfriend?" "shooting the breeze with Sonjay, Jay, Creed and Alex." Tessa nodded her head, "Have you talked to Daniels yet?" 'No, I don't think I can." Ashton answered. "Hey twinny! Babe." AJ greeted coming up behind them.

"UNCLE AJ!" "Hi Joey." AJ greeted with a grin. Joey reached his arms out to AJ who took him from Ashton. "Ajay you need to go talk to Danny, he thinks you hate him." Ashton sighed, "Can you guys watch him? I will go talk to him.' "Sure." "Mommy gonna be in trouble." Joey stated as Ashton walked away.

"Hey Monkey man." Ashton greeted standing in the doorway. "Hey Short Stack." Daniels said. "What's this I hear that you think I hate you?" Ashton asked looking at him. "Because you haven't answered my phone calls or texts for the past 4 days." "Dan, I have 3 year old that needs my constant attention and there is also my boyfriend too." Ashton stated, "I don't hate you, I could never hate you." Daniels nodded his head.

"Why did you try kissing me?" she questioned looking at him. 'I don't know, really Ajay all I kept seeing, is the girl that I met 5 years ago. The one would stand in Team Canada's corner and be the loudest most annoying sexy woman in the world. You walk into the Impact Zone like you own the whole god damn place. I guess I really haven't seen the woman you have become. The current knockout champion, girlfriend of one half the hottest tag teams in our history. And now a great mommy." Daniels stated. Ashton smiled, "You do know that Chris is going to come and 'talk' to you." "I kind of figured." Daniels said. "I should go, I left Joey with AJ and Tess." Ashton stated. Daniels nodded his head. Ashton walked across the locker room and pecked his cheek before she walked out of the locker room again.

Daniels looked up when the locker room door opened up again this time it was Chris Sabin. "Sabin." He greeted. "Daniels." Sabin stated, "What's this I hear that you tried kissing my girlfriend in our house at our son's birthday party?" "Tired kissing her. But her older brother stopped it." Daniels stated, "It was all me man, it had nothing to do with Ajay. She would have decked me anyways if I did."

"She would have and then I would have punched for doing it too. Do us both a favor and stay the fuck away from Ashton." "Well maybe you should tell her that yourself because I am going to be the one to cut off a fucking 5 year friendship because her boyfriend doesn't like the fact that we are friends." Daniels stated.

Chris groaned he knew this was going to happen, he knew that Daniels was going to throw it in his face that he would need to tell Ajay that she needed to stop being Daniels' friend. He wouldn't do that, that would make him like Robert. He didn't want to be like that. He headed back to the locker room that he was sharing with Alex and Ajay. He stood in the doorway watching her dance around the room with Joey in her arms.

Alex saw him and walked over to him. "Why is she dancing?" "Because Joey was crying so she started dancing around the locker room." Chris nodded his head and smiled as she walked over to him and kissed him.

She wasn't going to ask what he said to Daniels. It was none of her business. She needed to focus on her tag team match that she had with AJ tonight against Booker T and Sharmell. Tessa was going to be ringside with them. Sharmell requested for her to be in the match instead of Tessa. AJ walked into the locker room, "Ready Ajay?" "Yep. I will be back boys." Ashton stated. "Bye-Bye Mommy." Ashton kissed Joey's forehead.

She stood up on her tip toes kissing Chris before she followed AJ out of the locker room. "Did you talk to him?" "Yes. I did. I just hope Chris didn't beat the hell out of him when he went in there." "He seemed find when Tess and I went in there." Ashton nodded her head. "I will see you out there." AJ stated as his music cued up. Ashton smirked she was so going to make it up to Chris tonight.


	60. Alex, I Am Going To Kill You

_As Long As You Love Me._

_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Bailey and Riley belong BourneBetter67 and Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jericholioc. _

_**Alex, I am going to kill you**_

TNA was on the road again, doing house shows. The Guns, Ashton, Bailey, and Mollie along with Riley and Joey were sharing a hotel suite. Ajay and Chris were in one room with Joey, Alex and Mollie in the other. Bailey and Riley in the other. The X division champion walked into the suite. He could hear music playing and water running as he walked into the hotel suite. When he had left, Chris, Bailey and Mollie were taking the kids to the park, Ajay was going to a signing with AJ and Team 3D. He had to go to a radio show. Alex saw the bag sitting on the table, that meant either one of the three women were back.

The Detroit native shed himself of his clothes, thinking it was his own girlfriend and went to the bathroom he pulled back the shower curtain instead of seeing Bailey he saw his best friend's girlfriend. "ALEX! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ashton shouted trying to cover herself up.

Alex left the bathroom in shocked. He couldn't believe he just saw what his best friend's girlfriend looked like naked. He had to say this Sabin is one lucky son of a bitch. Alex pulled his boxers back on and sat on the couch, he shoved his hands into his hair. Ashton came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel.

"Shelley seriously what the fuck was that?" Ashton asked holding the towel tighter into her body. "I don't know, I thought you were Mollie." Ashton shook her head grabbing the WWE magazine she brought with her. She rolled it up and started hitting Alex with it. "You are a sick fucking pervert." Ashton stated as she hit him with it. "Ajay babe, what the hell?" Chris' voice asked, 'Why are you wet and why is Alex in his boxers?' Alex titled his head to see Chris, Bailey, Mollie, Tessa, AJ, Daniels and Team 3D standing there.

"This moron decided it would be funny to get his ass stark ass naked and get the shower with me." Ashton stated glaring at Alex. Chris walked over to her and took the magazine. "Uncle Alex in trouble.' Joey's little voice said from where he was being held by Tessa.

"Come on babe, lets get you dressed, I don't think AJ, Ray and Devon want to see you naked if that towel comes undone." Chris stated pulling her off from where she had pinned Alex to the couch. Ashton didn't struggle just let him carry out of the room. She was very aware of Daniels' eyes on her as well as AJ's but his were carrying an amused look to them. Daniels' eyes though held something that Ajay couldn't determine.

"You tried getting into the shower with Ajay are you stupid?" Bailey asked. "No. I didn't think Ajay would be back so soon, I thought she would still be at the signing." Alex answered. "It got over an hour ago. She came up to shower and change because Devon spilled coffee on her." Ray stated.

Alex groaned. "If you would have checked your messages you would have known." Bailey stated, "She told me to text you and ask you if you were heading back to the hotel if you could for her, that she go with you to the park." "Oh, why didn't she text me?" "She was already texting me and her phone was getting ready to die." Bailey answered rolling her eyes at him. "Oh." Alex stated. "What the hell is taking them so long?" Ray asked looking at the door that was still shut.

'He really tried to get in shower with you?' Chris asked, "How much did he see?" "Just the boobs." Ashton answered as she pulled on her dress. Chris scowled he didn't like the fact that his best friend saw his girlfriend naked. Ashton smirked before she walked over to him and kissed him, "Chill out babe, it's not like Team Canada hasn't seen my boobs before, hell even AJ has seen my boobs before."

"WHAT!" Chris shouted causing Ashton start laughing, "We were on Christian Coalition and I was drunk and flashed everyone at the party." "Where I was?" Ashton shrugged her shoulders before she walked out the room.

"MOMMY!" Joey shouted struggling to get down out of AJ's arms. AJ set him on the ground. Joey ran over to Ajay and held his arms up to her, she grinned and picked him up. Chris followed her, "What the fuck do you mean all of Team Canada and AJ has seen your boobs?" he asked. Ashton rolled her eyes, "It wasn't just Team Canada, it was AMW too. Gail and I weren't shy when we changed for matches. Lets face it that locker room didn't have a lot of room." "And him?" Chris asked pointing at AJ. "That was accident. I was plastered, hell Tess was right there with me. Expect for I think she got naked. I don't remember, I just remember what Ty told me." Ashton answered. Seeing Daniels an idea formed in her head. "Ray, Devon you might want to cover your eyes." Ashton stated.

"You aren't going to do what I think you are going to do are you?" Tessa asked. "What do you think?" Ashton asked back turning to look at her friend. "Oh god you are." Tessa stated taking Joey from her. "Here Joey go to Uncle Ray. Riley go to Devon." Tessa stated.

Once they were out of the room. Ashton pulled the top of her dress down flashing Daniels. "Now every man in this room has seen my boobs." Ashton stated as she pulled her top back up. Tessa, Mollie and Bailey started laughing at the shocked look on Daniels', AJ's, Chris' and Alex's faces.

Ashton giggled before she reached up and kissed Chris. Before she went to walk out of the room, she stopped and kissed a shocked Daniels' on the lips playfully before she walked out. Tessa, Bailey and Mollie following her, "How pissed does Chris look?" she asked. Tessa looked back into the room, "Pissed." "Good." Ashton stated before she headed towards where she heard Ray and Devon with the kids.

Chris turned to look at his best friend, "Alex I am going fucking kick your ass all over, this is your fault." "Dude, she just flashed all 4 of us and your bitching about it!" Alex stated. 'That's why I am bitching dumbass." Chris stated. "Dan, are you okay?" AJ asked. "She flashed us and then kissed me. What the hell?" Daniels asked in shock. Sabin growled and went to go towards Daniels. "Daddy. Mommy want you." Joey's little voice stated from the door way. "This isn't over yet Daniels not by a long shot." Chris stated before he went and picked up Joey and walked out of the room.

A/N: I don't know where the hell this came from, but I just ran with it.


	61. Another Week, Another Fight

As Long As You Love Me.

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey, Izzy and Chuck. that's it everyone belongs to themselves.

_**Another week, another fight. **_

Adam smiled at his lawyer. "So you want to have your best friend's little sister adopt your 3 year old son?' Chuck Stevens asked his client. "I do Chuck. Besides I was basically around Ajay from the time she was a baby. I was there with her for everything. I have seen her with Joey, she is a good mother. His real mother is a drug addict and horrible." Adam stated. "How horrible is horrible?"

"She beat him, neglected him. From what I heard from my wife that Joey did nothing but cry until Ajay got there." Adam stated, "Ajay is the best person for him. Her boyfriend is the best father figure." Chuck nodded his head and span around his chair, "Does Izabelle know that you are doing this?' he asked. "No. its my choice, I am the one who has the parental rights not her. My sister either she is blood or not, deserves this. I am going to give it to her." "And you doing this for her birthday?"

"Yes." "You are a good brother." "I am trying, I don't want her to hate me for taking him away for the week that we had him." Chuck nodded his head.

"Joseph Adam Copeland freeze your little ass right there." Ashton stated as she and Chris chased after the three year old. Joey stopped and looked over his shoulder at them. He smiled angelically at them. Ashton couldn't help but grin back at the little boy she picked him up. He rest his head on her shoulder, his hand closing around her necklace. Chris smiled at the picture in front of him. Sometime he wished that Joey was really theirs. Ashton smiled at him as she carried Joey out to the car. He shook his head and followed them.

"Are you still mad that I flashed Daniels?" Ashton asked after they had been on the road for awhile. "Kind of, but then again I shouldn't be shocked because it's a total you thing to do. I just know somehow someway he has the hots for you." Chris stated, "And I think in away you do too." "Joshua, I don't have any sort of feelings for Daniels. I may have had a crush on him in the past.' "When?" "Back before we got together. It was something with do with that bald head." Ashton answered as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"You liked bald heads?" "Oh yeah, it started back with Stone Cold Steve Austin and then I kind of had a thing for Kane and then Daniels." Ashton answered, "But I have a bigger thing for blue eyed hotties from Detroit." Chris smirked and leaned over and kissed her. Ashton smiled as he pulled back. "I love you." "I love you too." Ashton muttered. "Go to sleep babe. I will wake you when we get there." Chris stated. Ashton smiled at him still holding his hand.

"So how did the meeting go?" Jay asked. "Good, Chuck said all we had to do is have her and Chris sign the papers and Joey will be their son." Adam answered. "YOU ARE GOING TO LET YOUR BITCH SISTER TAKE OUR SON!" Izabelle Levesque-Copeland shouted at her husband as she stood in the doorway of the locker room. "First of all Izzy, Joey is my son and second of all yes I am giving my parental right up to them and having adoption papers filed." Adam stated.

Jay, Jerky, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, CM Punk, Tommy Dreamer and Evan Bourne all stared at the couple. "Tell me why you are doing it?" "Because she is the best god damn mother I have ever seen. Have you seen these pictures?" Adam asked turning his lap top around. On the screen was populated with pictures of Joey in Detroit sledding, with Ajay and Jay on his birthday. "See how happy he is?" Izzy glared at the screen. "You haven't heard him call her Momma. You should the way her whole face lights up." Adam stated. "Did you see him cuddled up next to Chris that morning when we brought him back to them?' Jay asked.

"Yes, they are good with him." "Joey Harter, has a certain ring to it." Jerky laughed. "Nah, she would more then likely give him Reso-Harter." Jay said. "She would. I remember one time her telling Kat and Amy if she ever got married she would go by hyphenate her last name. She isn't going to give up Reso not by a long shot. I think she said something about wanting to carry on the Reso last name. She was pretty confident that Jay wasn't going to have kids." Jeff laughed. "Not funny." Jay stated pulling a face at the rainbow hair warrior. "That's what she said to the girls.' Jeff said holding his hands up.

Chris looked over at Ashton who was sleeping, his hand in hers. He smiled to himself before he glanced in the rearview mirror, Joey was asleep in the booster seat, the stuff dog stuffed in there with him. Chris smiled again. He was still worried that Ajay would leave him and take Joey with her. He made a promise to himself that if she would ever take him back he wasn't going to fuck it up. So far the only thing that he was getting crazy with was the whole Daniels thing.

He really didn't want to lose Ajay or Joey, as far as he was concerned they were his life now. He knew that the engagement ring he had bought for Ajay was in his suitcase. He just needed to find the right to time to ask her. And maybe have Alex or Petey watch Joey. His safer bet was Petey. Ajay would more then likely kill him if he left Joey with Alex after what happened in the park.


	62. Flashback

A/N: This flashback is important for later on in the story and the next chapter. I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Bailey belongs BourneBetter67

_**Flashback.**_

"Mommy up." Joey stated toddling up to Ajay and holding his arms up to her. Ashton smiled and picked up the toddler. Ray and Devon smiled watching that. "She is good with him." Ray stated. "I know. You know she always had that mommy gene in her. She used to baby her brothers and Team Extreme when they got hurt. Hell if we let her, she would have babied us too." Devon said as he watched Ashton interact with the toddler.

"Hey AJ?" Ashton asked her adopted older brother. AJ turned hearing her voice, "What's up Twinny?' 'Would you and Tess mind coming with me to the park tomorrow? Chris was going to go but he and Alex have to go do a radio show or some shit like that." Ashton answered. "Sure thing Sugar we can do that." "Thank you." Ashton stated. "You okay?" Tessa asked looking at her. "Yeah." Ashton answered, "I should go back, I left Alex with Joey. And the last time, he almost lost Joey in the park."

Once the blonde was out of ear shot, Tessa turned to AJ, "She has a bad feeling something is going to happen that is why she doesn't want to be alone. Why wouldn't she have gotten Bailey to go with her." "I don't know." AJ stated, "it's a good that she came to us though." Tessa nodded her head in agreement.

"Ajay I am sorry, I can't stay." Bailey stated seeing her best friend come back into the locker room. "It's fine Bay, I got AJ and Tess to go with me don't worry about it." Ashton grinned at her. "Are you sure?" Bailey prodded. "Yes I am sure besides its been a while since I spent anytime with AJ and Tessa by themselves." Ashton answered, "Guess what Joey?" Joey looked up at her. "Uncle AJ and Tessie are going with us tomorrow." Joey's face lit up in a smile, Petey was his favorite Canadian uncle, and AJ was his favorite American Uncle.

Chris looked at his girlfriend, something was going on something she didn't want to talk to him about. Maybe she would open to AJ, that's what usually ended up happening. A couple of years ago, Ajay pushed everyone away including himself away from her.

AJ seemed to be the only one she could trust. Whatever was said in that room that day, he was thankful for AJ doing what he did. He looked over at Ajay, she was now rocking a half asleep Joey in her arms. She had a far off look on her face. Alex looked from the blonde to the locker that she was staring intently at. "Dude, what is she staring at?" Alex asked. "I don't know."

*_**Flashback* **_

Jay had been in TNA for a month, Tessa had just joined up. Ashton was one step from losing all self control. "Tink you okay?" "I am fine." Ashton answered. Petey and Bobby exchanged a look. "Stop it Eric." Ashton stated going over and taking the brush from his hand. "Sting isn't here, he IS NOT going to be here. Stop freaking out." Ashton stated. Eric looked down at her wide eyed. 'No one is going to jump out from a shadow and attack you.' Bobby, Petey, Scott, A1 and Mollie all exchanged a shocked look. Ashton shook her head trying keep clam.

"She hasn't seen Chris in a couple of days." Mollie whispered to the male members of Team Canada, "When he tried kissing her, she pushed him away from her." "That's not our Ajay. She is about one step close to an epic fucking freak out." Petey stated looking over at the blonde who was sitting on the bench with her hands in her hair. Eric was sitting on the bench opposite of her staring at her shocked. "Not even Daniels can get though to her." Bobby stated, "He is worried about her." "Harris leave her alone, I am going to be held responable for her punching your lights out." Scott stated.

It wasn't until later that Ajay finally broke down. 'Ashton what's wrong?" Bobby asked looking at the blonde who had sank down against the wall. "Leave me alone, don't talk to me." "Tink?" Petey asked going to touch her. "Don't touch me Pete." Ashton stated moving out of his way. "Ajay sugar what's wrong?" AJ asked going over to the blonde.

"AJ don't touch her." Scott warned. "Al?" she asked her voice breaking. "Yeah?" she stood up and hugged him burying her face into his chest. He hugged her back. "What's wrong?" he asked. "A lot." "Okay come on." he said. "What the hell is Jones doing with my girlfriend?' Chris asked as he watched the Georgia native lead his girlfriend out of the impact zone. "We don't know. She has liked snapped." Petey stated, "She yelled at Eric earlier today."

Daniels looked at the blonde who was now curled up in the fetal position her face buried into AJ's side. He was humming to her. "How long has she been crying for?" he asked. "For awhile. She hasn't stopped since I found her in the impact zone." AJ answered, "She wouldn't let anyone rear her." Daniels nodded his head. "Danny?" Ashton asked as she unburied her face from AJ's side. "Hey there short stack.' he greeted. "Hi, you don't hate me do you?" she asked.

"Why would I?" 'Because I have been a royal bitch to you lately." Ashton answered. "I don't hate you, you are stressed out something is going on with you. So it's okay." Ashton nodded her head as she chewed on her lower lip before she stood up and looked out the window. "I need to get out of this town. I swear I am going to go fucking crazy if I don't." Ashton stated.

"Where do you want to go?" AJ asked. "Anywhere, that isn't Detroit, Windsor or Toronto." Ashton answered. AJ and Daniels exchanged a look, "They would expect you to go there." "Ajay how opposed are you to going to Gainesville? You can stay with me and the family. Ajay wants to meet you. Same with Wendy." AJ asked. Ashton nodded her head, "That's fine, but umm AJ, I have no clothes to wear everything is at the Impact Zone, my cell phone, clothes, purse." "No its not." Daniels stated, "Petey thought you might need some stuff, so he brought your stuff over." "I could kiss that midget man." Ashton muttered, "Can you hold onto my phone AJ, I don't want to talk to anyone until I am over this." "Sure."

Daniels took them to the airport, "You guys be careful." he stated, Ashton hugged him. "Thank you Danny." "Your welcome short stack." "Take care of her." he whispered to AJ. He nodded his head. "Why did you pick me to help you Ajay?" AJ asked as they were waiting for the flight to take off. "I don't really know. I know this may sound weird but I feel like I can trust you. Kind of like a big brother." "A big brother? I always thought we had this odd connection, like I felt the need to protect you and make sure you were okay. I guess that was just my big brother gene kicking in." AJ stated.

*_**end of flashback.***_

"Babe." Chris stated going over to her and snapping his fingers in front of her face. "What? Sorry did I space out?" Ashton asked. "Yes, you did." Chris answered. "Sorry, I was just thinking back to when AJ took me to Gainesville because I broke down." "What made you think about that?" Chris asked sitting down next to her. "I am just thinking on how lucky I am to have the people I do in my life. How lucky Joey is."

"What do you mean Ajay?" Alex asked. "If you think about it Alex, he has a whole family back here." "He doesn't he?" Chris grinned. "I mean Bubba and Devon have been there for him since day one. God help us, he has Alex.' Ashton grinned. "Hey I am trying." "I know, and I am grateful." "What's going on Ajay?" "I just have a bad feeling is all something is going to happen tomorrow, that's why I want AJ and Tess being with me." Ashton answered. "I don't have to go."

"Babe, go. Who else better could I have with me tomorrow. AJ can be very protective of me when he wants to be. And there is Tess who is just as protective." "Just promise me if anything happens tomorrow you won't going running to Gainesville again." Chris stated. "I promise, I will just go to Tampa."


	63. Addison

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Addison. Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217

_**Addison**_

The next day, AJ and Tessa walked into the condo where Chris, Ashton and Joey all shared together. Tessa smiled at the sight, Joey was sitting with Ashton in the recliner both sound asleep. "Hey twin. Wake up." AJ stated going over to the chair and squatting down by the recliner. Ashton stirred and woke up. "Hi Al, Tessie." Ashton greeted sleepily. "Where is Chris?" "Left already.' Ashton answered. "UNCLE AJ!" Joey shouted as he woke up. "Hey buddy.' AJ greeted as he lifted the toddler off of Ajay and carried him into the kitchen leaving the two women alone.

Ashton smiled at that. "What's going on Buggy?" Tessa asked, "You are worried about something." Ashton looked at Tessa confused, "What do you have like an Ajay Spidey Sense or something like that?' "Something like that." Tessa answered. "Alright you can't tell AJ, but yesterday while we were at the tapings, Ray comes up to me and tells me that Addison wants to see Joey. The lawyers and a couple of the cops are going to be there. I am scared she is going to take Joey from me. I can't handle another lose like that." Ashton answered. "Don't worry, you have me and AJ going with you." Tessa stated, "Does Chris know?" Ashton shook her head no, "I didn't want him freaking out and calling in enforcement from Can-Am." Tessa nodded her head.

"Mommy, Uncle AJ says that we go to the park." "Yes, baby we are going to the park." Ashton answered. "I was going to fed him but he took off like a banshee when I mentioned the park." AJ stated. "Joe-Joe lets go eat." Ashton said standing up off the arm chair. AJ leaned against the doorframe watching his adopted little sister placing the bowl on the table in front of the three year old. "Do you think Adam will ever let her adopt Joey?" he asked Tessa who was now standing next to him.

"He maybe an asshole but it would take a damn fool too see that she is a good mother." Tessa answered, "But then again it is Adam and he is nothing a lying cheating manipulate asshole.' "Who is?" Ashton asked. "Adam." "Oh I knew that." "What don't you know Ajay?" AJ asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders. "I seem to remember the time you turned around and looked at Jay and processed to tell him, "I am Ashton, I know everything."' AJ said mimicking her voice. "Shut up Allen Jones." "Make me Ashton Reso." "Oh I will.' Ashton said standing up.

Tessa took Ashton's seat next to Joey laughing. "Mommy going to kick Uncle AJ's ass?" Joey asked. "No, Uncle AJ is going to put Mommy in time out." Tessa answered with a laugh.

After Ashton cleaned up Joey's breakfast, they left for the park. Ashton started chewing on her lower lip. "It's okay Buggy don't worry about it. We won't let her take Joey from you." Tessa muttered to the blonde. Ashton nodded her head. "Mommy swing." Joey said going over to Ashton and tugging her hand. Cracking a smile Ashton let him pull her towards the swings. That's where Addison and the cops found them at. Joey saw Addison and started crying. Ashton went to full out mommy mode, she scooped up the little boy in her arms. "Tessa who is that?" "That would be Addison, Joey's real mother.' Tessa answered. "You knew?" AJ asked. 'Yes, she didn't want you to know before we left." Tessa answered again.

'Joey my baby." Addison stated going to hold her arms out to the toddler who in turn clung to Ashton wrapping his arms around her neck as tight as his little arms would go. "It's okay baby." Ashton muttered. "Who is the guy?' Addison asked, 'I know that is not Chris." "I am AJ, I am Ashton's adopted older brother.' AJ answered placing his hand on Ajay's shoulders. He frowned feeling how tense she was. This wasn't good not by a long shot.

"Mommy, I want Daddy." Joey said from where he clung to Ajay. "HE IS CALLING YOU MOMMY!" Addison shouted. "Yes, he is." Ashton answered. Tessa growled she didn't like this Addison chick what so ever.

Addison looked at the sight in front of her, her only son was clinging to his father's sister like she was life saver. In away she was, her son would have a better life then she could provided for him. She could also tell in the moment that Ajay scooped him off the swing and hugged him to her. It was a lost battle. It helped Ashton's case with having AJ and Tessa with her. Tessa looked like she could kick her ass any second if she decided to mess with Ashton's happiness and AJ looked like he didn't know either he wanted to hug Ajay and Joey to shield them from her or if he wanted to strangle her himself. 'I am ready to go." Addison stated turning to the police officers that were one either side of her.

"Take care good of him." the red head said to the blonde who nodded her head.

AJ pulled Ashton into his chest as soon as Addison out of sight. He felt her relax. "Come on Joester lets go play." Tessa stated holding her arms out to Joey. Joey went to Tessa letting Ashton hugging AJ back.

Chris walked back into the house that afternoon, he laughed at the sight in front of him. AJ and Tessa were sound asleep on the couch with Joey between them. He wondered where his girlfriend was. He walked towards their bedroom, and smiled seeing her sleeping soundly. His smile turned to a frown seeing her tear streak face, he walked over to the bed and sank down next to her

. "Ajay baby, wake up." Chris said shaking her. She woke up and looked at him and hugged him. 'What's wrong baby?" he asked hugging her back. "Addison was at the park today. I thought she was going to take Joey from us.' Ashton answered. "It's okay baby." Chris soothed, "Is that why you wanted AJ and Tess to go with you?" Ashton nodded her head.

Chris sighed as he laid both of them back onto the bed, he wondered why she didn't want him there. He glanced down at her, her eyes were still filled with tears. He understood in that moment she didn't need her boyfriend and friends there to try and protect them, she wanted her big brother and sister there with her. "She isn't going to come around again is she?" Chris asked. "No. she isn't." Ashton answered. "Thank god for that." Chris muttered.


	64. The One Thing Ajay Cage is scared of

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I only own Ashton and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67

_**The one thing that Ajay Cage is afraid of.**_

"Hey Bubba." Ashton greeted seeing Ray standing at her door. "Hey Firefly." "What's up?" Ashton asked. "Just wanted to come see you and Joey. Where is Chris?" "Chris is at the gym. Come on in." Ray walked into the house. "JOEY come here baby." Ashton called down the hall. Joey came running down the hall, dragging his stuff dog with him. "UNCLE BUBBA!" Joey shouted as he ran into his arms. Ray smiled before he lifted Joey up and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Joey laughed.

"How did it go yesterday?" Ray asked. "She walked up to us and Joey freaked out. Started calling me mommy in front of her. She told me take care of him and then left us.' Ashton answered, "I had freaking panic attack after she left. I was glad that AJ was there with me." "He helped?" "Yeah he did." "Do you think Adam will never sign over his parental rights?" Ray asked. Ashton shrugged her shoulders. "You know firefly you are doing a great job with him.' "Thanks." "I mean it, I don't know what got into Addison." "Ray don't worry about it." "Did they tell you who you are going against for sure at Destination X?"

"Not yet. But I got management talked into a hardcore match." "What kind of hardcore match?" "Bubba what do you think?" Ashton asked with a raised eyebrow. "TLC match." "Hell yes." "That's my Firefly." Ashton grinned proudly, "they are talking about putting me in a tag team match with you and Devon next week against Love and Beer Money." "That would be freaking amazing. You haven't wrestled with us since you beat the hell out of Runt." "I know. Do you think he will ever talk to me again?" Ashton asked. "He will, I talked to him the other day, he asked about you." Ray answered, "Didn't you do it because Chris Harris said you couldn't do it?" "Hell yes I did. Wildcat learned a good lesson. Never say a Cage can't do anything." Ashton answered.

Chris walked into the house, confused to hear laughter coming from the living room, he knew the female laughter that was his girlfriend. "Babe?" "Yeah?" Ashton called back laughing, Chris walked into the living room and found out why she was laughing, Ray, Devon, and Beer Money were sitting all of them laughing. "Where is Joey?" "Asleep." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head, he was really confused. "You okay?" "Yeah, Petey, Bailey, Riley and Alex are coming over later." Chris answered. "Okay." "I am going to go check on Joey." "He looks really confused doesn't he?" James asked with a laugh. "You have no idea." Ashton answered with a laugh, "I am going to have to tell him." "Tell him what?" Chris asked coming back down the hall with Joey on his hip.

"The reason why they are here is because, we have an intergender tag team match at the taping." "Oh, okay." "Oh and babe, I found out what my match is going to be at Destination X." "What is that?" "TLC match against Angelina Love.' 'Are you serious?" "As a heat attack." Ashton answered. "They are crazy. Putting two women into a TLC match." "CHRIS! Chill out. Its going to be fun.'

"Fun?" "Babe, I was raised and trained with the TLC masters. I am going to be fine. Ray and Devon offered to train with me over the weekend." Ashton said standing up and going over to him. Chris looked down at her while Joey went over to James and crawled up on his lap. "Don't freak out about it. I am not going to freak out about you doing the Ultimate X match." Ashton said as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt, "You always said you liked it when I went hardcore." Chris nodded his head before he kissed her. "MOMMY!" Joey shouted causing them to break apart.

"What?" Ashton asked turning around and putting her hands on her hips. "Nothing." Joey stated as Robert handed him a 5 dollar bill. "Bobby. That's not cool.' Ashton stated. "What? I didn't do anything." "Do I need to beat you up?" Ashton asked. "Like you could." "I can and I have.' Ashton stated. "When was this?" Ray asked. "Training with Adam and Jay." Ashton answered. Robert laughed as Ashton smiled.

"So wait, wait they are putting two women into a TLC match?' Petey asked. "Yep." Chris answered. "Was that your idea?" Alex asked looking at the blonde who was on her phone. "Yes, it was my idea." Ashton answered, "Its going to be fun. I have been wanting to do this for months." "Just as long as there is no glass tables right?" Bailey asked looking at her best friend. Ashton paled, "I hope there is no glass tables. Every time I see one, I see my brother going though one, then Homicide going though one."

"Ajay it's okay." Chris stated going over to her and squatting down in front of her, "Ray and Devon wouldn't do that to you." "I am sorry Ajay, I didn't mean for you to freak out, I forgot." Bailey stated. Petey and Alex had told her about what happened when Christian went though the glass table and how bad it freaked her out, and about the panic attack that she had that night. "It's okay. I should know better then that, Ray and Devon would never hurt me." Ashton answered. "Are you sure?" "Bailey, I am fine. I just get freaked out about it. I am fine."

Bailey glanced over at her worriedly a couple of times during dinner. She seemed fine enough. "Are you sure you are okay taking Joey for the night?" Ashton asked, Petey and Bailey volunteered to take Joey for the night. "Yes, we will be fine. Don't worry about it.' Bailey stated. Joey hugged Ashton and kissed her cheek before he hugged Chris.

Ashton snuggled herself in closer to Chris, she should be tired but every time she closed her eyes she saw Jay going though the glass table. Chris felt her move in closer to him, he tighten his grip on her waist. Chris' deep breathing slowly lured the blonde to sleep, but it wasn't peaceful.

"Baby, wake up!" Chris stated turning on the light on the nightstand, Ashton's eyes flew open. "Holy fuck.' she muttered shoving her hands though her hair. "What's wrong?" "Nightmare. I kept seeing Jay going though the table, then Ray put me though the table too." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head before he pulled her into his arms. "Babe it happened last year. Ray and Devon love you like their baby sister, they wouldn't hurt you. Its okay.' he soothed rubbing her back. "It just scared me Josh, they could have really hurt him. I don't know what I would do with my big brother." Ashton stated as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Its pretty sad isn't it? I am pretty much fearless about most things, I am scared of a stupid glass table."


	65. My Favorite Kind Of Match

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A.N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. _**

_**My Favorite Kind Of Match**_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Joey's voice called as he ran down the hall of the Impact Zone to Ashton. "Hi baby." Ashton said as she scooped to pick him. He ran into her arms, "I missed you mommy." Joey stated as he hugged her tight. "I missed you too baby boy. Did you have fun with Uncle Petey and Aunt Bailey?' she asked. "Un-huh." Joey answered nodding his head. "Good." Ashton said as Bailey caught up with her, "Sorry he saw you and took off.'

"It's okay Bay. I missed the tike." Ashton commented kissing his forehead. Chris walked out of the locker room, 'Hey babe, Bay, Joey." "DADDY!" Joey shouted leaning in Ashton's arms to go to Chris. Chris smiled as he took him from Ajay. "I am going to meet up with Ray and Devon, we have to go the match really quick. I will be back before my match." Ashton stated. "Okay." Chris said, as he leaned down to pecked her lips. She smiled as she walked towards 3D's locker room.

'Hey Firefly." Devon stated opening the door for the blonde. "Devon." Ashton grinned. "You excited for our match tonight?" "Hell yeah.' "That's our girl." Ray laughed. "I am even more excited to announce at Destination X for the first time ever in TNA History is going to be Angelina Love vs. Ashton Cage for Knockout Championship in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match." Ashton grinned before she started bouncing up and down in excitement. Ray and Devon laughed at her excitement. She had always wanted to do a TLC match, now she got to do it.

Alex and Chris laughed at Ashton's excitement as she got ready for her match. "You are more hyper then normal." Alex laughed. "I am just excited." Ashton grinned, "Not only do I get to tag with 3D and I get to announce the women's title match afterwards." "Be careful." Chris warned his girlfriend, she giggled and reached up and kissed him. "I will see you after my match."

Robert looked at his ex girlfriend who was standing with 3D. He couldn't get over the change in her. She was happy, she was little more mature then she had been in the past couple of years. 'Hey Pix!" James greeted. "Hey cowboy." Ashton greeted going over to hugging the cowboy. "Hey Poppa Bear are you okay?" Ashton asked. "I am fine." Robert answered. "Bullshit." Ashton muttered. "What was that?" "I said I called bullshit. You are forgetting that I know you better then you know yourself." "I will talk to you later." Robert answered. "Okay. I am going to hold you to it." Ashton said. 'Bitch." Angelina said as she and the beautiful people joined them.

"Slut." Ashton commented as she walked back over to her partners. "What!" "I said Slut. That's what you two hoes are." Ashton said. "I am not a slut." "Then tell me, Angelina, why has everyman on this roster seen the goods?" Ashton asked crossing her arms across her chest. Angelina glared at her, "Well."

"Before you even start there are only two men on this roster that have seen me naked, one is my boyfriend and the other is my ex." Ashton answered, "So don't even pull that you were the only female member on two male dominate teams. If I need to remind you, Petey and Eric are two of my best friends, A1 was just there. And with Christian Coalition they are my brothers."

"Only Christian is your brother and I wouldn't admit to being related to that freak." Angelina stated. Ashton slammed her against the wall, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY BIG BROTHER LIKE THAT! CHRISTIAN IS THE BEST BROTHER ANYONE COULD ASK FOR." "ASHTON STOP!" Ray shouted grabbing the blonde around her waist and pulling her away from the number one contender. "Calm down firefly." "I swear to god Ray, I am going to beat that bitch fucking stupid and ugly." Ashton stated. There was 3 things you don't mess with Ashton Cage with. The first two being Joey and Chris and the third being her three big brothers. And Angelina just crossed that line.

"Oh shit Ajay looks pissed" Chris stated looking at the screen. 'She does, I wonder what happened.' Alex agreed. "Mommy is pissed!" Joey said, as he crawled up on Chris' lap. Chris was worried, the last time she was that pissed off was when she got into the fight with Taylor and beat the hell out of her.

"Firefly." Devon stated as they stood on the apron. "Yes?" "Don't kill her." "Oh, I won't. she is going to get what is coming to her." Ashton stated. Devon rolled his eyes. Ray looked over at the blonde once Angelina got tagged into the match, Ashton was standing up on the ropes holding her hand out an eager smile on her face. Ray couldn't help but smile back and tagged her into the match. Angelina actually looked scared for her life when Ashton got into the ring. Angelina swallowed and tried backing away. "Oh no you don't." Ashton stated grabbing her wrist.

Ray and Devon took out Beer Money leaving the two Canadian women in the ring. Ashton hit the un-prettier and won the match. Right Round started playing as Ray and Devon got back into the ring with her. They stood on either side of her and raised her arms in the air.

She motioned for the microphone, her music stopped, 'Hey Ho." Ashton stated causing Angelina to turn around from where Velvet was helping her up the ramp. "Guess what?" "WHAT!" Both bleach blondes shouted. "Our match at Destination X is my all time favorite kind of match.' Ashton stated. "NO!" "That's right ladies. A Tables, Ladders and Chairs, OH MY!" Ashton said. Devon and Ray laughed. "See at Destination X bitch." with that Ashton threw the microphone onto the mat as Right Round started playing again.


	66. Adam's Birthday Present To Ajay

As Long As You Love Me.

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey that's it. Nelly who is mentioned belongs to Edgeismyhero1217.

_**Adam's present for Ajay**_

Adam walked into the house that his sister lived in with Chris and Joey. He could the little snores of Joey coming from the room down the hall, he twisted the door of Chris and Ajay open. He smiled at the sight, all the blankets and sheets were bunched around the couple who were intertwined together. He decided to wait for the other two Canadians to show up before he woke them up. Chris Jericho and Jay showed up minutes later, both laughing about something.

"Sorry, Nelly didn't want me leaving this morning." Jay said seeing Adam. "It's okay, all three are still sleeping." Adam commented. "Are you sure you want us there with you?" Jericho asked. "Yes, I am sure. You guys are my family just as much Joey is." Adam answered, "What do you say we wake Ajay up the birthday way?" Jay smiled and nodded his head. "I will wake up Joey." Jericho said.

Ajay had untangled herself from her boyfriend while Adam had been waiting. "Left?" Jay mouthed. Adam nodded his head, "On 3." After Adam's count of three Ashton ended up being pulled out of bed. "WHAT THE FUCK?" the blonde cursed as her eyes flew open. "Adam? Jay? What the hell?" she asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. "I have a surprise for you kiddo, get dressed in something nice. Wake up the boy toy too, he is coming with us. Jericho is waking up Joey." Ashton looked confused at her brothers as they walked out of her room. "Babe, what's going on? Why are your brothers here?" Chris asked half awake from the bed. "I don't know. But I am going to have a talk with them about ripping me out of bed like that. That's not cool." Ashton answered standing up from the floor.

They walked out of their room fully clothed, 'MOMMY!" Joey shouted as he took off running down the hallway towards Ashton. Who scooped and picked the toddler up and hugged him.

"Seeing that makes it all worth it." Adam said seeing the exchange. "Where are we going?' Ashton asked coming down the hall with Joey on her hip. "You will just have to wait and find out. Jericho walked over and hugged the blonde. "You confused Bubbalou?" he asked. "Just a little bit." Ashton answered, "the last time you all were here, and being nice to me, was right before Adam and Amy's affair came out. So I am little confused. Who is cheating on who?" Jay and Jericho laughed, "No one sis. We just decided to be nice to our little sister for a change." Jay said. "Okay." Ashton said not really believing him. "You, Chris and Joey are riding with me." Adam stated. "Okay." Ashton said, "We will need to get the booster seat out of our cars then."

Adam smiled at his sister who was sitting next to him. Chris and Joey were in the backseat. "Where are we going Adam?" Ashton asked. "Are you really going to start that?" Adam asked. "Yes. If you don't tell me where we are going I will." "Chill out Bugster you will find out soon enough." Adam stated causing his sister to mimick him and pull a face causing Joey to laugh.

"Why are we are at a law office? Adam is something going on are you okay?" Ashton asked already fearing the worse. "No I am fine Ajay. Don't worry about it. This is a good thing." Adam answered holding his arms out to Joey. Joey went to him. "He is starting to scare me a bit." Ashton muttered as Chris took her hand in his, he twined their fingers together. Jay and Jericho walked up to them. "You two know what's going on don't you?" Ashton asked looking at them. "Of course we know." Jay answered. "Of course." Ashton answered rolling her eyes.

Chris had a pretty good idea what they were going to do. Question was ready was he ready to take on that on his life. He could barely manage his own life, how was he going to handle a three year old? He felt Ashton squeeze his hand as they walked into the office. He squeezed it back, he kept her hand in his as they sat down in their chairs. Joey had wiggled down from Adam's arms and came over to where Ashton was sitting, he crawled up on her lap, grabbing ahold of her necklace.

Ashton smiled down at Joey as he crawled into her lap. She was little scared, with what was going on. Why did Adam need her, Chris, Joey, Jay and Jerky with him at his lawyer. It took her a couple of minutes to realize what Chuck was saying. "Adam? Are you letting us adopt Joey?" Ashton asked. "I was wondering when you were going to catch on." Adam answered. Ashton stood up placing Joey into Chris' lap. She and Adam ended up on the floor thanks to the force of her hug. Joey laughed, "Daddy, mommy silly." "She is very silly." Chris laughed too.

"So all we have to do is have you sign is the paper, and he is legally your son." Chuck stated. Ashton looked over at Chris, he nodded his head, it was all up to her, he would stick by her decision no matter how much it freaked him out. "Where do I sign?" she asked a brilliant smile gracing her face.

A/N: In the next chapter, they tell the family and Ajay tells her brothers about her TLC match at the PPV


	67. Joseph Adam ResoHarter

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Chuck. Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67, and Mollie who is mentioned belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic.

* * *

_**Joseph Adam Reso-Harter**_

Chris watched his girlfriend look at the adoption papers. "Hey Chris?" her voice called. "Yeah?" he asked. "Do you want him to have your last name?" she asked looking at him. "Really?" Chris asked standing up and walking over to her. "Really." Ashton answered. Chris pressed his lips to her temple and nodded his head. Ashton grinned up at him.

Joey looked between them confused. "Mommy no tears." Joey stated as Ashton who had tears in her eyes. "These are happy tears baby." Ashton said as she picked him up. "Why?" "Because baby, I am happy. You get stay with me and Daddy." Ashton answered. Joey looked at Chris who nodded his head. Joey smiled and hugged Ashton tight around the neck.

Adam, Jay and Jericho all studied Chris when they were in the office, chance are he was scared shitless that he just took on this major reasonability. The smile never left Ashton's face. She walked over to Adam and hugged him. "Thank you Adam." she whispered to him. 'Your welcome Angel cakes." he whispered back hugging her back tight. Chuck smiled at the sight. He had known Adam Copeland for years, he had heard stories of Ashton growing up. He had seen her when she was rushing into the hospital when Adam was going in for his neck surgery. He could tell that Ashton loved Adam as her big brother and Adam loved her as his little sister. He was glad to have some part of this. "Mommy, I play with Riley now?" Joey asked his mom. 'In few minutes Joe-Joe." Ashton answered.

"What are you smiling about Tink and why are your brothers here?" Petey asked as he, Bailey, Riley and Alex walked into the house. "They came down to surprise me this morning. And you have to wait to find out when the rest of the gang gets here." Ashton answered. "Did your sister tell her about her title match at Destination X?" Alex asked causing Adam, Jay and Jericho to look at their sister all shaking their heads no.

"Thanks Alex." Ashton giggled nervously, "Umm it's a TLC match." "A what?" Adam asked. "A tables, ladders, chairs match." Ashton answered, "And before you all go off on the over protective rants. It was my idea, you know I have wanted to do one since you started doing them." "We aren't mad or worried. Who are you going against?' Jericho asked. "Angelina Love." "Kick her damn ass." Adam stated. "Jay?" "I am worried, you could get really hurt in this. What about your fear that you with the glass tables?" Jay asked. "Ray and Devon said that they would make sure that won't be any whatsoever. And two if I get hurt, it's a risk I am willingly to take. I am all about making history and you know that." Ashton answered. "There has been women's ladders matches before." Jay stated crossing his arms. "But not Tables, Ladders and Chairs matches. Come on Jay, you guys trained me. I am not worried about it." Ashton said, "Please I need your support in this." Jay nodded his head and stood up and hugged her to him. "We are taking Joey then, he can watch it with us." Jay stated. "Yes Jay."

"HELLO! ANYONE HOME!" Ray's voice called. "IN HERE BUBBA!" Ashton called back. "UNCLE BUBBA!" Joey shouted excitedly as he went tearing off down towards the stairs. "Hey there Slugger." Ray said scooping him up in his arms. Ray, Devon, Tessa, AJ, Mollie and Eric walked into the living room. "What's going on Twinny?" AJ asked hugging the blonde. "Umm, I just have something to say, I didn't want to do over the phone." Ashton answered as Tessa and Mollie came over to hug her as well. "Well?" Tessa asked looking at the blonde. Chris looked at her nodding his head.

"Today, Chris and I legally adopted Joey." Ashton stated. "Are you serious?" Petey asked. "Yes." Ashton answered. Ray and Devon were grinning and nodding their heads knowing that Adam had made the right choice letting them adopt Joey. AJ who was still standing next to Ashton hugged her to his side, "I am so happy for you." he whispered in her ear. "Thanks Twinny." Ashton stated. "So is he legally a Reso?" Tessa asked. "Actually he is Reso-Harter." Ashton answered. "Really?" she asked. "Tess." Ashton warned. "Sorry." Tessa stated, she didn't want to ruin the happy mood that her friend was in.

Chris had got up and left the room while everyone was talking. "Babe? What's wrong?" Ashton's voice asked from the doorway of their room. "Just thinking." "About?" Ashton asked. "Adopting Joey. What if I screw him up?" Chris asked looking at her. "He is already screwed up thanks to Addison. Josh we just have to take it a day at a time. Come on you have to admit you love it when he calls you daddy." Ashton answered. Chris smiled at that, "That's true I do like that. I am just freaked out." Ashton nodded her head. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Joey's voice screamed from down the hallway. "It sounds like he is getting a Devon tickle punishment." Ashton stated with a grin. "A Devon tickle punishment?" "Yeah Devon used to punish me for swearing by tickling me. I don't know what's worse getting a Devon tickle punishment or a Bubba bear hug." Ashton answered. Chris just shook his head as he followed Ashton down the hallway.

Tessa watched the new family interact with a small smile on her face. "When are you going to talk to her about the whole Sabin thing?" AJ asked just low even for her to hear him. "Sooner or later. I am not going to ruin the happy day." Tessa answered. "AUNT TESSIE! HELP!" Joey shouted though his laughter. Ashton, Adam and Jay all froze, they looked at the Southern woman. Tessa's face broke out into a smile as she crossed the room and went to rescue the toddler from his uncles.

"Hey Bay-Bay." Ashton greeted her best friend as she sat down next to her. "Are you excited?" Bailey asked. "About?" "Adopting Joey, the TLC match on Sunday and your birthday this week?" "I am. I really am. Now if only I could get rid of Taylor I would be happy." Ashton answered. "Are you going to tell Bobby and James?" "Yeah, I am going to text them." "Oh man Bobby is going to freak out isn't he?" Bailey asked. "Oh yeah, but oh well. He knows that it was going to happen sooner or later." Ashton answered.

Robert looked at his phone and read the text, he felt his heart drop into his stomach, Ashton and Chris adopted Joey. She had really moved on, adopting her nephew with her boyfriend. But what was going to happen when the bottom fell out of the paper bag again? All he knew was he was going to be there with her protecting her, like he always did.


	68. Desination X

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Mollie belongs to World'sBiggestJerichoholic. I should have the next part up when i get home from work tonight.

_**Destination X. **_

"Don't worry Ajay, I am a dad remember?" Jericho asked looking at his adopted sister. "I know. But please if my match gets to bad, make sure he doesn't watch it." Ashton stated. "We will. Chill out Buggy, just focus on your match tonight. Do you remember all the stuff we have went over with you?" Jay asked. "Yes Jay-Jay.' Ashton answered. Adam and Jay along with 3D went over the TLC aspect of the match so that Ajay was fully prepared. "Okay kick ass Buggy." "You know I always do Sir Fats A-Lot." "Come on babe, we got to leave." Chris stated.

"Okay, bye guys. Wish me luck." Ashton said looking at her brothers. "Bugster you don't need luck you are the baby sister of the TLC masters you are going to kick her ass all over that arena." Adam stated, "But even still good luck." "Show 'em how we roll in Toronto. Good luck." Jay stated hugging her quickly. 'Knock them dead. Don't knock yourself out. Good luck Bubbalou." Jerky stated. "Thanks.'

Chris laughed at his girlfriend as they walked out to the car. "You are always trying to please them.' 'I know. I just want them to be proud of me." "I know, they are babe. I think even Devon and Ray will be proud of you for this tonight." Chris stated causing Ashton to smile. 'Man, I can't wait, its going to be fun as hell.' "That's my crazy ass girl." Ashton leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"HEY AJAY!" both Chris and Ajay turned hearing her name being called. "Hey Mollie J. what are you doing here?" Ashton asked as she hugged the founder of TNA's daughter. "I came down to visit everyone. And two I wanted to see two of these matches tonight.' "Right." Chris stated. 'She just wants to see Alex and get down and dirty with him." Ashton added picking up on Chris' teasing. "Shut it Ajay." "We are just playing Mol." Chris said. 'I know.' Mollie stated as Bailey and Alex walked up to them.

Eric watched his best friend and her boyfriend, he admitted he was jealous. He wanted that. Hell he wanted that with Ajay. For the longest time he had the biggest crush on the blonde. She was fearless and loving. He wouldn't ever admit to anyone that he liked her.

Ashton went to get ready for her match, 'IT'S OPEN!" she called hearing the knock on the door. "Hey Buggy." "Hi Tessie." Ashton greeted back as she sat down on the bench pulling on her boots. "What's up?" she asked. "Just came to wish you good luck." "Don't worry Tessie, I am not going to fall off the ladder. Velvet and Kip are banned for ring side." Ashton answered. "Okay. I am just worried ya know." "Yeah I know, it's your Ajay Spidey Sense kicking in." Tessa laughed as AJ walked into the locker room as well. "Hey Twin you ready?" "Yeah, a little nervous though." "Don't be." AJ said, "Angelina is scared shitless. She seemed to remember now that you are the princess of the TLC." "Princess of the TLC, I like that. Do you think you can beat Booker?" Ashton giggled. "Yes, of course I can." AJ stated. "That's my big brother. Did Eric seem weird to you today? I mean weirder then normal?" "Why do you say that?" "I saw him earlier when I was with Chris, Alex, Mollie and Bailey. He didn't come over like he normal he does.' Ashton answered. "I wouldn't worry about it. Eric has always been a little out there. You know that." 'I do know that. But still its weird."

"Hey Baby Bear, you ready for tonight?" Robert Roode's voice asked from the doorway. "Yeah, I am going to kick her slut ass all over the impact zone." Ashton answered with a grin. "Where is your son?" "At home with Adam, Jay and Jerky." "How come I have a feeling that you are going to be right at home with the tables, ladders and chairs." "Because Jamie you know me. And you know those are my favorite toys." Ashton answered as she dug around in her bag. "What are you looking for?" "My wrist brace. Don't want to fuck it up again." James looked at her confused. "I messed it up good in 2000, Devon pushed a ladder over with me and Jeff on it. He landed on top of me and I landed on my wrist. His body weight and mine." Ashton answered.

After a while Ashton went and sat on the crates with her Ipod, she was trying to get focused on what she needed to do. She couldn't be afraid. Tonight was the night that she was going to prove to everyone that she was meant to be the TNA Knockout champion, she flexed her hands as she listened to her iPod. She was going to make her brothers proud. "Ashton!" a stage hand called shaking her knee, "It's time." Ashton nodded her head and stood up. "I will take that." Bailey stated holding her hand out for it. Ashton smiled at her, "Thanks Bay-Bay." "Petey told me to tell you good luck." Ashton smiled before asking

"Where is Chris?" "Right behind you.' Chris' voice came, 'Good luck baby." Ashton smiled at him before he kissed her. "Good luck punk." "Thanks skunk man.' 'Don't call me that." Alex groaned causing Ajay and Bailey to start giggling as they walked towards the tunnels. _**"This match is a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, and it's for the TNA Knockout Championship.' **_


	69. Tables, Ladders and Chairs Oh My!

_**As Long As You Love Me. **_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Mollie belongs to WorldsBiggestJerichoholic. _**

_**Tables, Ladders and Chairs OH MY!**_

"_**And her opponent from Tampa Florida by way of Toronto Ontario, she is the current TNA Knockout Champion, Ashton Cage." **_Ashton made her way out of the tunnel, her hood over her head, she flung the hood and pointed down at Angelina who was alone in the ring. Angelina glared at her, Ashton smirked. She had went to management and asked for Madison and Velvet to banned from ringside. They listened to her and agreed. "I am going to kick your ass." Angelina stated. "Yeah right. You are forgetting I was trained by the TLC masters. I am better then you and you know it." Ashton said going toe to toe with Angelina who scoffed and pushed the shorter blonde. Slick Johnson called for the bell.

"Here we go." Jay stated leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees watching the match. Joey followed suite copying his uncle, Jay glanced down and looked at Joey and smiled. "Mommy is going to kick some major ass." Joey stated causing his three uncles to start laughing. 'You got that right kiddo." Adam laughed.

Ashton got out of the ring and grabbed a steal chair, and swung at it Angelina's head. It connected with a thud. She almost looked like a kid in candy when it connected with Angelina's head. Angelina fell to the ground, Ashton smirked and got under the bell.

"What is she doing?" Devon asked. "I have a pretty good idea what she is going for." Ray answered. "What?" Robert Roode asked looking at the screen. "You will see, if I know my firefly and I do. She is pulling stuff out of our book." Ray answered again. "A cheese grater?" James asked with a laugh. "THAT'S MY GIRL!" Ray shouted at the screen causing the other Beautiful People to glare at them.

Angelina screamed as Ashton grated the cheese grater on her forehead. Ashton smirked and let go of the cheese grater. She titled her head to the side and grinned turning the fans. "I think she looks better now, what do you think?" "YES!" they shouted at her. Slick watched amused. "Excuse me Slick. I got to get something." Ashton stated.

"Oh god, she has a ladder what the hell is she going to do with it?" Alex asked. "Whirly bird." Devon answered with a grin. "She is going to be hurting tomorrow." Mollie spoke up from her crate. "No shit. But she looks like she is having the time of her life." Tessa spoke up. Chris hadn't said much since the match started, you could tell he was worried about his girlfriend. "Don't worry too much about her Sabin, she is tough." AJ stated. "Look at that match going on right now and tell me you aren't worried about her being in there. You are her twin." Chris said. "Chill man, I am worried about her too but she is kicking some major ass. And you know she has wanted to do that for the longest time." AJ commented fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Angelina hit Ajay a couple of times with the chair, she cringed as the cold steal hit her back. Ashton stood up her eyes on fire as she yanked the chair out of Angelina's hand and banged her hard with it. Angelina fell to the ground. "Come on Buggy, get the ladder in the ring and climb it." Jay was urging his sister from where he was sitting on her couch watching the match. None of them have moved since the match started. Joey kept glancing around at his uncles confused, then he looked at the screen. He squealed in excitement as Ashton set up a ladder in the ring. "Oh no that's not right. Ajay told me that they were banned from ringside. It's suppose to be one on one." Adam stated.

Velvet and Madison Rayne came running down ringside to start attacking Ajay. "Fuck me." Ashton stated, as she leaned forwardly tiredly on her knees, taking a couple of deep breathes. She grabbed a new steel chair. "BRING IT ON SLUTS!" Ashton stated as her scowl to a smirk. Tessa, Bailey and Mollie had came down the ramp behind them. "What?" "Look behind you." Ashton stated. Angelina had joined her two slut team mates. "You may have those two hoes backing you but I have them." Ashton grinned. "Do you want some Ajay?" Mollie asked.

"Oh god, things are going to get worse." "No they won't." AJ stated, "All four of those women all have each others back. They all don't want the slut of the century becoming champion." "You got that right." Devon agreed. "Hey Devon, I think she is going to pull an us again." Ray stated.

"HEY MOLL!" Ashton shouted from where she was pounding on Angelina. "What?" "GET A TABLE!" Mollie grinned and grabbed a table and set it up. "Beat on her for a few.' Ashton stated nodding her head at her fellow blonde. Mollie nodded her head as the champ motioned at Tessa and Bailey. "This is what we are going to do all three of this damn sluts are going though damn tables okay?" Tessa and Bailey nodded their heads. "Take your pick. But Angelina is mine." Ashton stated.

"THAT'S OUR GIRL!" Ray and Devon shouted at the same time seeing Ashton lift Angelina up and slam her though the table. "Come babe, climb the damn ladder win the match." Chris muttered under his breath as Ashton positioned the table underneath the title as Tessa and Bailey both put the other two members of the Beautiful people though the tables.

Ashton climbed the ladder, she maneuvered herself so she was straddling it and reached up and grabbed the title smiling in victory as her fingers brushed the gold, reaching up she undid it and pulled it down. Slick called for the bell. "_**Here is your winner and still TNA Knockout Champion, Ashton Cage!" **_Right Round started playing as Ashton held the title belt up in the air from where she was still on the top of the ladder. No one saw Kong come out from the audience until she was in the ring and pushing the ladder with the knockout champion on top of it over. Ashton let out a terrified scream as she fell to the mat.

"AJAY!" the still standing women on the outside of the ring shouted. Kong smirked and looked down at the fallen champion, it was clear right then and there that Kong wanted Ashton's title. Kong got of the ring and started retreating to the back, as Tessa, Mollie and Bailey got back into the ring. "Ajay?" Bailey asked as she dropped to her knees next to her. "Buggy?' Tessa asked. "Should I go get the paramedics? She is knocked out cold.' Mollie asked, "Never mind.' AJ and Chris high tailed it down to the ring. "She is knocked out cold." Mollie stated. "Let's get her back to the trainers." AJ stated nodding his head at Chris.

"Ow! Fuck me." Ashton muttered waking up in the medical room a while later. "Hey wonder woman, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." "Hey EY." Ashton greeted turning to look at him. "OW! What the hell happened?" "You took a ten foot free fall. Kong pushed you and the ladder over after you won the match." Eric answered. "Oh. I know how my brothers felt, I should have listened to them. I am not going to be able to move for my party tomorrow.' "That's right it's your birthday party tomorrow. How does it feel to be 26?" Ashton flipped him off. "That's what I thought." Eric stated. "Where is Chris?" "Calming your son down." "Oh shit, Joey." Ashton muttered. "Miss Reso take it easy you took a big fall, we think you might have a concussion." the trainer stated. Ashton groaned and nodded her head. Eric looked at her, even banged up she looked pretty. He wanted to try something, now when she could really defend herself was prefect. "Hey Ajay do you mind if I try something?" "Try what?" Ashton asked as Eric covered her mouth with his. Ashton started wiggling and pounding his chest to try make him let her go. Eric captured her hands in one of his and held them together. His free hand was traveling up and down her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ERIC LET HER GO!" Chris' familiar voice shouted as he, Alex, Bailey and Mollie came into the trainers room. Eric froze at let go of the blonde, who started whipping at her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Bailey and Mollie rushed to Ashton's side. Bailey going into full out mommy mode hugged the younger Canadian. "What the hell are you doing man? That's your best friend. She has been on your side since day one" Chris shouted. His shouts brought team 3D and Beer Money running. "What's wrong?" Devon asked. "He was feeling up Ashton and kissing her when she can't fucking defend herself." Alex answered for Chris who was having a hard time control his anger. "Are you serious?" Ray asked. Ashton nodded her head. "Eric Young, you are a dead man." Ray stated in a deadly calm voice, the blonde male Canadian just messed with the wrong protégé. Ray glared at him as Chris went over to his girlfriend and hugged her to him. "Go down for your match." Ashton stated, "Send in AJ will you?" Beer Money and Team 3D nodded their heads as they walked out the locker room.

"Why did you do it?" Mollie asked looking at the Canadian. "Because I wanted to see if she would whore herself out to me. Like she has done to Chris and Bobby." Eric answered. Ashton's eyes widen. "EXCUSE ME!" AJ shouted as he and Tessa walked into the trainer's room.


	70. Partys and Eric Young

_As Long As You Love Me._

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey, Bailey and Riley belongs to BourneBetter67, Tessa belongs to Edgeismyhero1217, Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic. Sorry if it sucks. I have had a bad couple of days with my Grandpa being in the hositpal, we still don't know what happened to him...

_**Parties and Eric Young**_

"AJ! TESSIE! STOP!" Ashton shouted at her adopted big brother and his girlfriend, they were both getting ready to start cussing Eric out. AJ looked at her, she begged him silently. "Please." he walked over to her and put his arm around her. "I am really a whore?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder. "You do have whorish tendency but you never actually carry out the whole whore thing. You are too proud of who you are to do it." AJ answered. Ashton nodded her head.

Tessa looked at her, "You aren't a whore. Adam on the other hand." Tessa trailed off. Causing Ashton to start giggling in spite on how bad she was feeling. 'That's true. My brother is a man whore." Ashton stated shaking her head. "So your birthday party is tomorrow right?' AJ asked changing the subject. "Yes. Scott volunteered to watch Joey and Riley so we can drink and not worry about the kids." Ashton answered.

"Did I hear right when Chris told Alex and the rest of the X division that it's a toga party?" Tessa asked. Ashton nodded her head with a giggle, "Hey I watched Animal House the other night I thought it was a good idea." "You are a nut." Tessa stated. Ashton shrugged her shoulders, 'Can we go watch the Ultimate X match?" "Sure."

"Ajay!!" three anxious voices said as the tired couple walked into their house. "I am fine. Going to be sore tomorrow." Ashton stated walking into the living room. "Have you been crying?" Jay asked. "Maybe." Ashton answered. "Tell them what happened." Chris stated setting their bags down. "What happened?" Adam asked. "When I was in the EMT room. Eric was in there, he kissed me and trying copping a feel." Ashton answered.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked. Ashton nodded her head ashamed that she couldn't defend herself, like all three of her brothers had taught her too. "We walked in time. I think he was waiting for the time where she couldn't defend herself." Chris stated. Jay hugged his sister to him, "That's not even the worse part." she mumbled. "What is the worse part?" Jay asked. "He said he did to see if she would whore herself out like she did to me and Roode." Chris answered for his girlfriend who nodded her head. "I am going to rip that fucking prick's head off." Jay stated going into full out over protective brother mode.

"Jay don't please." Ashton begged, "You have to think, he is kind of right in a way." "What to do you mean Bubbalou? He called you a whore, he wanted to see if you would fuck him." Jericho stated anger in his voice. "Jerky, I am flirt! Don't you remember my nickname? The Canadian Heartbreaker. I used to lure men, kiss them and then nail them in the nuts." Ashton said trying not to start freak out.

Chris sensing this step in. "Let's talk about this in the morning. We are all tired and stressed out." Chris stated, Ashton nodded her head in agreement and walked over to him and sliding her arm around his waist. Chris lead her down the hall towards their room. "Make me forget him touching." Ashton stated. Chris looked down at her, "Are you sure? Your brothers and our son are down the hall." "Jay, Adam and Jerky just went downstairs to the basement and I am pretty sure Joey is out like a light." Ashton stated with a sly smirk.

The next morning came to soon. "MOMMY!" Joey's voice shouted as he jumped up and down on the bed, 'DADDY! WAKE UP!" Ashton's eyes flew open and she smiled seeing her son. "Hi baby.' "Mommy, you won! You hurt?' he asked. "I am fine." Ashton answered. 'Daddy! UP!" Joey stated grabbing a hold of Chris' nose and tugged on it. Chris grunted and woke up, "Hi Joey." "Guess what Joey?" Ashton stated causing her son to look at her.

"You get to spend the night with Uncle Scott and Riley tonight." Joey squealed in excitement. "Why don't you go get your uncles up?" Chris stated, causing the 3 year old to jump off the bed and go running down the hallway. Once he was out of the room Chris turned to Ashton. "What are you going to do about Eric?" he asked. She shrugged, "I don't know what I am going to do. I have known him for so long not to do anything about it." Chris nodded, it would be hard for Ashton to hate Eric. "Are you excited for the party tonight?" she asked. "Oh yeah." Chris answered, he had seen the toga outfit that Ashton was going to be wearing that night.

Later that night the two toddlers were in Scott's care, the party was in full swing. "Come on Ajay, do another shot with me." Mollie Jarrett whined. "Someone needs to switch to beer." Ashton teased her friend. "Shut up.' Mollie stated as she handed the blonde the shot glass. "Cheers" Ashton stated downing the shot. Chris came over and wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist, pressing a kiss against the side of her neck causing her to giggle and press her back against him.

Ashton, Bailey, Mollie and Tessa were all up on the table dancing with each other laughing singing along with the Spice Girls. The smile that was on Ashton's face slid off like butter. "What's wrong?" Bailey asked looking at her friend. "Eric is here." Ashton answered getting off the table. "Petey! Follow her." Bailey said motioning to the blonde. Petey nodded his head and followed her into the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here Fritz?" Ashton asked disappointment clear in her voice. Petey sighed hearing the real last name being used. "I wanted to be here." "Well that's too damn bad, you aren't welcome in my house. Don't make me get my big brothers." Ashton stated. Petey decided to step in then, "Eric just leave, you have hurt her enough." "Babe? Is there a problem here?" Chris asked coming up to them, Alex, Jay, Adam, Jerky, AJ and Tessa following him. "No. there isn't." Ashton answered, "Eric was just leaving." Eric glared at the people standing behind the blond before he turned and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked. "Fine." Ashton answered, "I am fine. This is a party. Let's have some fun." "That's my sister." Jay said with a grin pulling her into the kitchen with him, with every intent of having her do shots with him. Ashton pushed any and all thoughts of Eric Young out of her head as she took the bottle from her brother and drank straight out of it.


	71. Sometimes You Just Don't Get It

_**As Long As You Love Me.**_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to NellyLove, Bailey belongs to BouneBetter67, Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic. _**

_**Sometimes You Just Don't Get It.**_

"Again mommy." Joey's tired voice said from where Ashton had just laid him down on his bed. "Again?' she asked sitting down next to him. "Yes." Ashton smiled and started singing the song again. Chris smiled to himself hearing the singing coming their son's room. He knew that he should propose soon. He was getting antsy to do it. The singing stopped from down the hall.

Seconds later his girlfriend walked into the room. "He asleep?" Chris asked. "Yes." the blonde answered as she sat down on the bed, picking up her phone that beeped at her. She looked at the screen. Chris looked over at her, her brown eyes were staring shocked at the screen. "Babe?" Chris asked going over and sitting down next to her. "Petey just asked Bay to marry him."

"That's great haven't you been bugging him since they got together to ask her?" he asked. "Yeah, I have." she answered. "What's wrong?' he asked as she stood up from the bed and started pacing the length of their bedroom.

As much as Ashton was happy for her best friends, she couldn't help but have some doubts. She and Chris had been together for almost 5 years and he had made any mentions of getting engaged or anything like that. What the fuck was he was waiting? The fucking bat signal to go off? Ashton thought to herself sourly. "Baby what's wrong?" Chris asked getting her attention. Ashton turned to him. "How come we are taking the step to get married?" Ashton asked. His blue eyes widen, he should have known that was coming. "Wait you are saying that you want to get married?" he asked. "YES! Damn it Josh!" Ashton answered, "Don't you want to marry me?" "Babe, keep your voice down. You are going to wake up Joey." Chris said as he walked over to her and put his hand over his mouth.

It had been getting harder and harder to get their son down at night. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, I do want to marry you more then anything in the world. But I am worried." "Worried about what?" she asked moving his hand off her mouth. "About a lot of stuff. Mostly the whole Taylor thing. I am not going to rush into anything. I know you well to know. You will get pissed off, you will fly off the handle and leave. I can't go though another heartbreak like that." Chris said. Ashton studied him again. Those 7 months they were apart, weren't just tough on her, they were tough on him too.

'You are worried that I will leave? Josh, I wouldn't leave you. I am not that cold hearted of a person. I love you way too much." Ashton stated as she went over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chris looked down, he sighed and kissed her. "I promise you that we will get to the point where we will get engaged. I am going to rush into anything just because Petey and Bailey got engaged." Ashton nodded her head, "I should finish packing." they were going to Detroit in the morning for a couple of days. Chris pulled her back into him. "Kiss first.' he said pouting at her. She giggled and stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Hello?" Ashton asked into her cell phone that had rang, "Hi twin. We are going to Detroit for a couple of days. We can get together when I get back." Chris looked at her with cocked eyebrow. "Okay, that's fine. Bye." "What's going on?" Chris asked as Ashton sat down on the edge of their bed and shoving her hands in her hair. "I think AJ is going to ask Tessa to marry him. He wants to go to lunch so he can tell me." Ashton said, "I need to go outside for a few minutes."

Chris nodded as she left the room taking her cell phone with her. If that was what AJ wanted to talk to her about Ashton was going to over the deep end. It seemed so easy 6 years ago when he had jokingly asked her to marry him. He stood up and walked down the hall to check on Joey. The little boy was sound asleep with the stuff dog. He was definitely a blessing to them, he was the baby that Ashton needed. He should go find her and check on her

"Danny." Ashton whined into her phone. _"What's wrong Short Stack?" _"How come everyone around me and Chris are getting engaged?" _"What do you mean?" _"I mean Bay and Pete got engaged tonight. And I am pretty sure AJ wants to propose to Tess." "_How do you know that?" _Daniels asked. "Easy he wants to go to lunch, he wants to talk. In my experience, it means that they want to tell you something important. The last time that happened Adam told me that he and Amy were having an affair." Daniels laughed at her, "_Ajay baby doll, Chris is head over heels for you. He is probably just waiting for the right time to do it." _

"How can you be sure Danny?" _"Ashton Jordan don't you dare start that with me. I know you better then that, you have always been so damn cock sure of everything but when it comes down to the man that you love. You are second guessing yourself." _"Am I crazy for second guessing this? After what happened with Taylor?" the blonde questioned. _"If I would be careful if I were you." _"You are right Danny." _"I'm always am. How come call me and not Bailey, Mollie or Tessa?" _

"Umm, Bailey and Pan are probably celebrating their engagement. Mollie is with Alex doing gods know what. And I don't think Tessie likes it very much that I got back together with him. But Danny, I love him so much, it was hell on me for 7 months." Ashton said. _"I know honey." _"Babe?" Chris asked from behind her. She turned around and smiled at him, "Dan, I will call you when I get home from Detroit. I will bye."

"You called Daniels?" Chris asked. Ashton nodded her head, "I needed someone to talk too.' "You couldn't talk to me?" "We did talk about it. I just needed his opinion on it." "Why him? And why not, Petey or Ray or AJ or Jay?" "Because he gets it. He always has." Ashton answered standing up, "As much as I love you Josh, sometimes you just don't get it." with that she brushed past him and into the house.


	72. Tom Cruise and Meetings

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67, Tessa and Nelly belong NellyLove, Mollie belongs to World'sBiggestJericholohic.

**_Tom Cruise and Meetings._**

The day Chris, Ashton and Joey were in Detroit. Chris walked into their bedroom, Ashton was laying on the bed staring up on the ceiling. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing just thinking." Ashton answered. Chris nodded his head, "Joey is asleep. Do you want to talk about what happened the other night?" Ashton sighed and nodded her head, "I am sorry I called Danny, and didn't talk to you about it." Chris went over to the bed and laid down next to her.

'I guess I understand, I need to come to terms that you are always going to talk AJ, Daniels and Petey about stuff you can't talk to me about." Chris said as Ashton snuggled into his side. "Did you see Alex's face when they told him that they were engaged?" Ashton asked giggling. "Oh yeah. But he can't be too mad, he knew was it coming sooner or later." Chris answered. They laid together in silence, her head resting on his chest. "This is nice." Chris muttered. Ashton nodded her head started tracing patterns on his chest.

Joey started crying for Ashton, minutes later. The blonde stood up and walked down the hallway to where Joey was. "Do you want to come lay with me and Daddy?" Joey nodded his head and laid his head on Ashton's shoulder as she walked down the hall. Chris smiled seeing his girlfriend and son. He really need to grow a set and just ask her.

Ashton stole the TV remote from him and changed the channel. "Awe baby why do we have to watch Top Gun?" he whined. "Because one it has Tom Cruise in it and two I love this movie." Ashton answered. "MOMMY FAST AIRPLANE!" Joey shouted hitting Chris on the chest excitedly. "I know baby." halfway though the movie Joey had fallen asleep snuggled into Ashton.

"Hey babe, I think we just found our song." Chris said. "Huh?" "Take My Breath Away." Chris answered, "Its prefect." Ashton smiled at him. "You are right." "Of course I am." Chris smirked. She may talk to Daniels, AJ and Petey about stuff that she couldn't talk to him about. But he did know her, and he has always known that she was the one for him. She always had been.

Their weekend in Detroit went to fast for them, they were now back in Orlando. "Babe, I have to go meet with Creative, then I am meeting up with Bay, Traci, Mollie and Tess for lunch." Ashton said from where she was getting ready. "Okay I thought that you and AJ were going to lunch today." "No that's tomorrow." Chris nodded his head, "Any idea on why creative wants to meet with you?" "No. probably about the match at lockdown. Shit I got to go." Ashton stated going over and kissing him and walking out of their room.

"So what's this we hear that you have a three year old now?" Jeff asked the knockout champion who smiled. "Adam let me and Chris adopt Joey for my birthday present." "Really?" Jeff asked, he had met Adam a couple of times. "Yeah, he maybe an asshole but he still loves me and I am still his baby sister, he will keep me happy." Ashton answered as Tessa walked into the meeting followed by Mollie.

"Hey Ajay nice hickey." Mollie teased the blonde. "Shut up. It's not my fault my boyfriend thinks he is a vampire and likes biting me." Ashton said, "At least I am not dating a human skunk." "Touché." Mollie stated grinning. "How is the old Edge man?" Mick asked smiling his big tooth gapping smile. "he is good, married again, World Heavyweight Champion, still a cocky son of a bitch." Ashton answered no one missed the proud tone that she had when she talked about her brothers.

"And Jay?" "ECW champion, dating Nelly from back in our Team Canada/Planet Jarrett days." Ashton answered. "Doesn't that creepy you out in any way?' Dixie asked. 'Not a chance. I am used to the stupid stuff my brothers have done when I was growing up.' Tessa nodded her head in agreement before she laughed, she had heard stories and be there for some of it.

"So Ajay everything okay on the home front?" Tessa asked looking at the blonde as she drove them to their meeting place. "What do you mean?" Ashton asked. "Daniels told AJ the other night that you were freaked out about something." "I am going to kick that bald man's ass the next time I see him he wasn't suppose to say anything. I was just a little stressed." "Un-huh." Tessa stated causing the blonde to stick her tongue out at her and turning her attention back to the road.

Chris looked up when he heard the door open. "Babe?" "Yeah?" Ashton asked as she came into view grabbing her purse and car keys on the table before she walked over to where he was sitting on the couch. "Where the cookie monster at?" Ashton asked looking around for her son and not seeing him, usually he ran right to her and hugged her. "He is over playing with Riley." Chris answered. "So we are all alone in the house?" she asked. "Yep. What are you doing?" he asked as she straddled him and started pulling his shirt over his head. "I want you to take my breath away." she said before she kissed him. "That I can do." Chris said before he stood and started walking them back towards their room.


	73. AJ Sqaured Talk

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove

_**AJ squared talk**_

AJ pulled into his twin's driveway, he saw the door open up and the blonde walk out of the house and turn around and bend down and kiss her son on the forehead before she straighten up and kissed her boyfriend. He laughed watching her skip down the walkway. She got into the car. "How many red bulls have you had this morning?' he asked amused. "2" Ashton answered with a grin. "Joey get you up early this morning?" "Oh yeah. And Chris was being stubborn ass didn't get up with us this morning." AJ laughed at her. "Its not funny. I can barely mange one sometimes. How can you handle 2?" Ashton asked. "Easy, I am never home." AJ answered causing Ajay to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at him. AJ laughed and shake his head.

AJ looked over at Ashton as she sat across from him, she was twisting the ring on her thumb around. "I have always meant to ask you when you got that." AJ said. "My three older brothers gave it to me when I graduated from high school." Ashton answered. AJ nodded his head. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked looking at him. AJ sighed and looked at her. "Promise not to freak out." "I promise not to freak, I try to limit myself to one epic freak out a month, I have already mine this month." Ashton answered, "Oh before you tell me, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure what's up?" AJ asked. "Can you help with the 6 sides of steel? They are having me in a 4 way for my belt at Lockdown, and I am kind of nervous." "Says the only knockout to walk out of TLC match." "Technically I didn't walk out Chris carried me out of the ring." "But still." AJ said shrugging. I nodded my head as the waitress sat down our drinks in front of us and walked off. "What did your brothers say about the match?" "They loved it. They are more pissed about what happened afterwards."

"Have you talked to him since?" AJ asked. "No. I can't. Something is off about Eric. I mean the EY I remember from Team Canada and even after that. Was never like that. EVER." "I know Sugar. Was Chris pissed?" "Yeah, he wanted to rip his head off. No one is going to take that right from me. I was his friend for too long to sit there and take this shit from him." Ashton answered. "We all wanted to rip his head, Dan was half tempted to come down from North Carolina to kick his ass." AJ said. 'I kind of got that when I talked to him the other night."

Petey walked into Ashton's condo with Alex right behind him. "What's up?" Petey asked as Joey came running down the hall and hugging his legs. Petey smiled and picked him up. Chris looked at his two friends. "I am going to ask Ajay to marry me." "WHAT!" Alex and Petey said at the same time. "Right before Easter. I need your help." Chris stated. Alex and Petey exchanged a look before they both smirked and nodded their heads. "Daddy?" Joey asked looking at Chris. "Yes?" "Lightening?" he asked. 'sure." Chris answered turning on Cars. "So any ideas?" Petey asked. "I have a few." Chris answered.

"Stop it Al.' Ashton laughed holding her midsection. AJ stopped laughing and looked at her. "Sorry." "I can't believe either you or Tyson told me about that." Ashton said as she tried calming herself down. 'I just remembered it. Not even Tessa knows about it." "That's freaking classic. That's almost like the time I walked into the hotel room and Jericho was handcuffed to the dresser." "What?" AJ laughed.

"Yeah, I swear I saw the weirdest shit when I was on the road with the WWE." Ashton giggled. "And Jay actually let you hang out with Kane.' "Yep, after the first time I hung out with him. I wanted to go willingly. He may frighten people but he is just a big teddy bear." Ashton said. AJ nodded his head. They were quiet for a few minutes. "So." AJ started as Ashton leaned back in her seat and crossing her arms across her chest. "There is something I wanted to tell you.' "Okay." "I don't want you freaking out.' "Allen when have you known me to freaking out when you have told me something?" the blonde questioned. "That's true. But I know you better that." "That's true.' AJ took a deep breath and locked eyes with Ashton's. "I am going to ask Tess to marry me." Ashton's eyes grew wide, how the hell did she know that was coming?

"Twin?" AJ asked. Ashton's shocked face titled into a happy one. "It's about time, you should be lucky I wasn't bugging you like I was bugging Petey about asking Bailey." "Wait Petey is engaged?" "Yep, he asked her last weekend right before we flew up to Detroit." Ashton answered, though she was happy her twin and one of her best friends, she couldn't help but have that little voice in the back of her head that was nagging her, _"that's now two couples Ajay. What about you and Chris?"_

"You aren't going to freak out?" "I told you Allen Jones, I already had my freak out for the next month." Ashton answered as AJ signed the check. "Okay then Ashton Reso. Do you want to go with me to get the ring?" "Sure. I think Chris was having the guys over anyways. The longer I am away from Alex the better." "You still want to knock his block off?" "Yeah, especially when he taught Joey, you mother fucker last night." Ashton answered. "Oh jeez, your kid is going to know more swear words then most teenagers." "I know." Ashton sighed shaking her head.


	74. Detroit Weekends

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Riley and Bailey belong to BourneBetter67. Tessa who is mentioned belong to NellyLove

_**Detroit weekends. **_

'Alex, Joey and I all have an earlier flight then you do" Chris stated causing his girlfriend to look up at him puzzled, she was sitting on the floor in their living room in Detroit going though some pictures. "What?' 'Somehow the airlines messed up your flight information so you are flying out on the same flight with Petey, Bailey and Riley.' "Okay then." Ashton stated. "What are you looking at?' Chris asked sitting down next to her.

"Looking at pictures." Ashton answered holding up a picture of Chris and Joey. "You know, James said something funny to me the other day.' 'What?" Chris asked picking up a stack of pictures. "If he didn't know any better, he would think that Joey was our biological child." Ashton answered. "Are you sure he wasn't drunk?" 'no, because Bobby said it too.' Chris nodded his head and studied the one picture of Ashton and Joey. He smiled and set it aside, he had a habit of having pictures of his loved ones with him when he traveled especially going to over to Japan. Ashton scooted to where she was sitting between his legs so she could look at the pictures with him.

Joey was watching Cars on the couch behind them. Chris put his arm around Ashton and kissed her temple before he glanced over at Joey, he had his sippy cup in his mouth and laying his head on his stuff dog, his eyes were almost closed. "Where did he get the dog?' he asked. "Jay gave it to him when he was born." "Oh that's right you were there when he was born." Chris said. "Yeah, I swore up and down I wasn't going to let you touch me again after watch Addison go though what she did.' Chris looked at his girlfriend. "me saying that only lasted until I came back here." Ashton admitted there she rarely pushed him away from her.

Ashton snuggled in closer to her boyfriend's body, she glanced up at their son he was sound asleep on the couch. She smiled softly enjoying the embrace of her boyfriend. Her phone rang. Chris and Ashton both froze and looked at Joey. He stayed asleep, as Ashton wiggled out of her boyfriend's arms and towards her phone that was on the phone charger. 'Hello? Hi Danny." Ashton greeted. Chris groaned and moved to the couch being careful not to wake up Joey.

He could be a beast to get back down. Ashton looked over at her boyfriend, "Hey Danny, I will give you call back. I will bye." she walked back over to him and sat down on his lap. 'You are jealous." Ashton muttered. "I am not.' 'baby you have always been jealous of my friendship with him. He is married, I love you and only you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting with you, and I sure the hell wouldn't have adopted Joey with you." Chris sighed, he knew that was true, he had always been jealous of Daniels relationship with Ashton. He couldn't never seem to shake that feeling that Daniels had feelings towards her. She had told him that she had a crush on him before in the past.

'Mommy." Joey cried waking up with start. 'I am right here baby." Ashton stated moving off of Chris' lap to where she was sitting next to him. Joey looked at her and crawled over to her and curled up on her lap. Chris smiled seeing Joey curling up and going back to sleep. He couldn't wait for the weekend to come so he could finally ask her.

The next morning they couldn't a moment of peace, they were woken up by Jay calling his sister. Then Joey fell and bumped his head hard on the floor and hadn't stopped crying since. He clung to Chris and wouldn't go to Ashton that kind of hurt her feelings when he did that. He had always been a momma's boy. Now he was clinging to Chris. "You are popular today.' Chris stated looking over at his girlfriend. 'I know. It's Bay. Hello?' Ashton asked into the phone as she stepped out of their bedroom.

'sure I can. I will just tell Chris I need to go get tampons or something. He and Joey are flying out earlier with Alex." Ashton said into her phone as she walked back into their room, Joey was sitting on their bed watching Chris finish packing. 'Hey babe, I am going to run to the drug store. I need to get some stuff.' Ashton stated, "Then I am going to head over to Petey's and Bay's.' 'Okay.' Chris said walking over and kissing her. 'Joey, you be good for daddy and uncle Alex, I will see you in Orlando okay?' 'Okay, Mommy.' Joey said as he reached his arms up to her. Ashton walked over and hugged him. She kissed Chris one more time before she left their house.

While she was in the car, she called Daniels back. 'Hey Baldy.' she said into the phone once he answered his phone. _"Short Stack, it's about time." _"Sorry, things got a little hectic." _"Gotcha, everything okay, I know that AJ proposed to Tessa.' _'I am fine, I have come to terms with it, if it happens it happens.' _'Sure like I am going to believe that, come on Ajay, it's me talking too, not Chris. You can't fool me." _Ashton laughed as she got out of her car. "That's true, but Danny. I am really fine with it.' the blonde knockout champion said as she walked into the drugstore. 'excuse me can you tell me where the pregnancy tests are?" Ashton asked.

"_WHAT!" _Daniels shouted in her ear. "Not for me Danny, it's for Bailey." Ashton said into her phone. "_Oh but I thought you wanted to have a baby.' _'I do, but not when I am champ and besides I have Joey, he is my baby. Even if I didn't give birth to him." _"That's true, to tell you the truth I thought he was yours that night I went up to Tampa with you." _Ashton smiled, "He is my baby even though he wanted to Chris instead of me this morning when he fell.' _"They will do that. He is definitely a momma's boy." _Ashton smiled again at that, "I guess he is."

Ashton walked into Bailey's and Petey's house. 'Bay Bay!" she called. "Up here, how did you get in." "Used the key Petey gave me." Ashton answered going up the stairs and into where Bailey was at handing her the tests. 15 minutes later Ajay was sitting on the closed toilet seat while Bay looked at the results. "First result?" she asked. "Pregnant." The blonde clapped her hands. "Second one?"

"Pregnant." Ajay clapped her hands again and squealed, "And last but not least?' "Pregnant!" the blonde jumped off the toilet seat and hugged her friend. "I am so happy for you and midget man. When are you going to tell him?" "Tonight before we leave." Ashton nodded her head and followed her out of the house.

Two hours later they were landing in Orlando. "Aunt Ajay up!" Riley said holding her arms out to her aunt. Ashton smiled and picked her up and carried off the plane. Petey and Bailey following. Petey smirking because he knew what was going to happen. 'Here I will take her." Petey said. Ashton shot him a confused look. "What?" "Pan you are a sad strange little man." Ashton stated shaking her head.

"What the hell is Alex doing here?" Bailey asked causing Ashton and Petey to turn around. Alex walked up to Ashton and threw her over his shoulder. 'ALEX! WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" Ashton shouted. "Nope sorry no can do." Alex smirked. "Petey where he is going with her?' Bailey asked. "You find out by the end of the night.' Petey answered. "You know something that I don't!" Bailey shouted pointing at her fiance. He shrugged, "Come on we are going to be late.' "Late for what?" "For an very important date." Petey answered rolling his eyes. "You have been hanging out with Ajay for too long.' Bailey grumbled.


	75. Will You Marry Me?

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67, Mollie who is mentioned belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic. i am sorry in advance to Angel, that's all i have to say. enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Will You Marry Me?**_

"Alex where the hell are we going?" Ashton asked as she rubbed the top of her head. 'You will see. Your head hurt?" he asked smirking. 'Yes kind of. You only banged my head against the top of the car." Ashton answered. "Sorry, if you weren't wiggling around so damn much, you wouldn't have hit your head.' "And if you have just told me you were picking me up from the airport and not ambushed me, I wouldn't have started wiggling.' Ashton stated before she crossed her arms.

Alex just smirked. 'You know something I don't! and why didn't Chris pick me up himself?' Ashton asked. 'Yes, I do know something you don't and two you just have to find out.' Alex answered. He was proud of himself for keeping this to himself for as long as he had. He noticed Ashton bouncing excitedly in her seat. 'What is your problem Ajay?" he asked. 'Nothing, I had like two red bulls earlier today.' she answered. Alex laughed and pulled his car.

'What the hell?' his blonde counterpart asked. 'he wants me to put a blindfold on you." "Hell no, the last time I had one of those on, Johnny Devine gave me a lap dance in nothing but a thong. I would rather not have to relive that.' Ashton stated. Alex busted out laughing, 'I almost forgot about that." "I still have nightmares about that." "Okay for your sake, I won't put the blindfold on.' "Thank you Shell.' Alex smirked and got back on the road. 'Why are we at the beach?" Ashton asked looking around the beach. "You will see.' Alex answered.

"Now Joey when Uncle Alex gets here with mommy, I want you to go right to him okay?" Chris asked his son. 'Yes daddy.' Joey answered, he knew he had to be good to get the cars toy that Chris bought for him earlier that day. Chris shoved his hands in his pockets his fingertips brushed against the velvet box that held the engagement ring in it.

Alex pulled into the parking lot at the beach that the group visited a lot. 'What are we doing here?" Ashton asked turning to look at Alex. "You will see. Do you always ask a lot of questions?' he asked. "Yes. You are lucky, I am not in one of my touching moods.' 'Touching moods?' 'Yes, were I have to touch everything in sight." Ashton answered. "Don't you remember on Planet Jarrett when Bobby, Petey and EY would jump?' 'Yeah." "I used to pinch their asses. I do it all the time to Chris." Ashton stated.

'Damn girl you are crazy." "I know. How are things with you and Mollie?" she asked as they got out of the car. 'they are going good.' Alex answered. 'Good. You hurt her Lex, I have no problem kicking your ass and then I will enjoy watching Jimmy James doing the same thing." Ashton stated. Alex nodded his head as he helped her up the stairs. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. 'I can be nice when I want to be." Alex stated, 'besides you make him happy. You and Joey are his whole world.' Ashton smiled and looped her arm though his as they walked down the beach.

Chris turned his head hearing his best friend's voice followed by his girlfriend's voice answering him. Joey looked up at Chris, 'Remember go right to Uncle Alex. He is going to watch you while mommy and I are talking okay?' Joey nodded his head. The duo came into view. Joey took off to Alex. "This is where I leave you punk. I will see you in a bit. Come on Joe-man lets go see if Uncle Petey and Aunt Bay-Bay are here yet.' Alex stated scooping up the toddler and walked away with him.

"Why is Alex taking our son?' Ashton asked as she walked over to Chris. He smirked and kissed her. 'Don't worry about it.' he answered, "Come on let's go on a walk.' "Can I take my shoes off first please? They are filled with sand and not very much fun to walk in.' "Sure." Chris answered

"Why are we going to the beach Petey?" Bailey asked looking at her fiance. 'You will see babe." Petey answered. 'What do you know that I don't?' Bailey asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "A lot. Look I can't tell you, Chris made me swear to secrecy. Its hard enough keeping from you, but I also have to keep it from Ajay too." Bailey huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Babe? Are you okay?' Ajay asked looking up at Chris, they had walked down the beach a bit. He looked nervous, which made Ajay nervous in turn, she squeezed his hand in hers. "I am fine. Do you know what today is?' he asked looking down at her. "April 11." "And what happened 4 years ago today?' he asked hoping she would remember. She looked thoughtful for a minute, 'today was the first time that you told me loved me." Ashton answered.

Chris nodded his head smirked, "You do know that I love you more then anything in this world that's including my tag team partner and Klondike bars.' Ashton smiled at him. "You have been the light of my life ever since the night you hopped up on the ring apron and distracted me in my match against Petey. No matter bad things got in life, I knew I could always count on you being there. Either it was making fun of me for something stupid I just happen to do. Or just to be with me. I hate to sound incredible cheesy and quote Tom Cruise, You complete me."

Tears sprung to Ajay's eyes as Chris got down on one knee. "Oh my god.' she breathed as her free hand flew up to her necklace. " What I am really trying to ask, is will you marry me?" he asked taking the ring out of his pocket. "Say yes momma! Say yes!" Joey's voice said as from where he was standing with Bailey, Petey, Riley and Alex. He reached up and hit Alex in the nuts before he took off running.

"He asking her to marry him! And you two couldn't tell me?' Bailey asked offended before she hit both Petey and Alex upside the head.

Chris leaned around Ashton and glared. He looked back up at Ashton. 'What our son said. YES!" Chris looked up at her and smiled, he slid the ruby and diamond engagement ring up her ring finger. He stood up and kissed her. Joey ran up to his parents and hit Chris on the back of the legs. 'I did good daddy did I?" he asked. "Yes buddy you did good."


	76. The Guns' Annual Bunny Bash pt 1

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67, Tessa belongs to NellyLove, Mollie belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic. this has most of the reactions to Chris and Ajay's engagement in this. the rest will be in the next chapter.

* * *

_**The Guns' Annual Bunny Bash.**_

Chris took his fiancée's hand in his as they laid in bed, Joey was still asleep in his room down the hall. Ashton interlocked their fingers together, her ring glittering brightly. "I love you." Ashton muttered as she kissed him. Chris smirked and kissed her back, "I love you too." "You know you haven't smiling since last night." she said. "Either have you." "I know, I am just so damn happy." life was good right now for her, she and Chris were engaged, she had the cutest little boy. She was the Knockout champion, she had the best family and friends that anyone could ask for. They both heard the patter of little feet at the same time.

'Mommy? Daddy?" Joey asked coming into the room. "Yes baby?" Ashton asked rolling to where she could see him. He smiled seeing them awake, he crawled up on the bed between them. Ashton's phone rang. "Which brother is it?" "Adam, he is in Greenwich for Easter.' Ashton answered as she reached for her phone, 'Hi Stinky. I am good. I have something to tell you." Chris smiled at her as he got out of bed and took Joey with him.

"Chris proposed last night. Of course I said yes. I will send you a picture of the ring." Ashton giggled, that was just like Adam, "I miss you too. I promise all 4 of us will get together. Okay, I love you too. Bye." one brother down two more to go. Ashton dialed Jay's number next. "Ajay! Door!" Chris shouted. "I am coming." Ashton said as she walked down the hall. "JAY!" Ashton shouted seeing her brother. Jay laughed barely having enough time to brace himself as his blonde sister launched herself into his arms. Joey laughed at his mom's antics.

"Fatso, I have something to tell you." Ashton said as Chris and Joey went back into the kitchen letting the two siblings talk. "What's that?" Jay asked, Ashton showed him her left hand. "Oh my god! He finally did it." Jay said hugging his sister, "Congrats sis." "You knew?" She asked as she hugged him back. "Yes, I knew so did Adam. He asked us for our permission before he did it." Ashton looked over at Chris who was standing back in the doorway.

"What? I knew that you would their blessing." Chris said holding his hands up innocently. "Thank you." Ashton said as Chris nodded his head, "Jay are you coming with us to the party?" "Uncle Jay come!" Joey said going over to where Jay was sitting and crawled up on his lap. "Come Fatso, it will be fun. And it's like you have plans anyway." "Hey watch it, little girl, just because you are all grown up doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass still. But you are right, I don't have any plans." Jay answered. "Is it final then?" Ashton asked. "It was finalized on Friday." Jay said. 'Why didn't you call me and tell me?" she asked. "I need to handle some things on my own Buggy." "I know."

The newly engaged couple, Jay and Joey walked into the party. "JAMES PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!" Ashton shouted as James Storm picked up the blonde and threw her over his shoulder and span her around. "You love me Pix and you know it." James stated. "You are right, but can you put me down now, I am starting to feel light headed." Ashton said. James laughed and set her to her feet. She grabbed onto her fiancé's arm to steady herself.

"Dizzy?" he asked. "Yes." "Adam used to do that to you all the time." Jay laughed. "I know but he knew when to stop." Ashton said still trying to get her bearings. "Mommy, I go play with Riley?" "Yes, go play with Riley." Ashton answered, AJ Styles came over to them and hugged her tight. "What was that for?" she asked when he let her go. "Thank you twinny. You were right." "Of course I was." Ashton answered. "What?" "He asked Tessa to marry him. I just help out a bit" Jay watched as his sister bounced off and landed herself on her ex-faince's lap hugging him around the neck.

"You better not hurt my baby sister again." Jay said turning to his future brother in law. "I am not going to, I love her way too much to do that to her." Chris said. "You do know that Adam, Jericho and I will give you a hard time." "I know, I am fully prepared for it." Jay smirked, "Good." in his mind no one was ever going to be good enough for his baby sister, he knew that Adam and Jericho agreed with him.

"Did you tell Chris that I am pregnant?" Bailey asked pulling Ashton over to where she and Petey were sitting. "No. I have been kind of pre occupied with other things." Ashton answered, "I won't say anything if you guys don't want me too." "Thank you." Bailey grinned. Ashton nodded her head as she sat down next to Petey and slid her heels off. "Your feet hurt Tink?" "Yes." "Are you guys are going to announce your engagement today?" "That's the plan." Ashton answered. "Mommy!' Joey cried as he ran over to where she was sitting. "What happened baby?" she asked as she pulled him into her lap. "I fell down." he answered as he snuggled into her. "I think it's nap time for someone." Petey said. "I think so too."

Chris, Alex and Mollie joined them. "ASHTON JORDAN! WHY IS THERE A RING ON A VERY IMPORTANT FINGER!" Mollie shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Ajay?" Tessa asked coming over to the table as well. "Tell them babe." Chris said putting his arm around the back of her chair. "Chris and I got engaged last night." Ashton answered with a brilliant smile on her face. Mollie squealed and hugged them the best she could with Joey sitting on Ashton's lap. "Ajay a word please." AJ said motioning for his twin. She sighed and stood up handing Joey to Chris.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as they stood to the far side of the room. "Yes, I am sure. Al, he makes me happy. You saw me when I wasn't with him. I can't live without him. I need you to be happy for me." Ashton answered. "Sugar, if you are happy then, I am." AJ said hugging her. 'Thanks Al." she muttered. "AJ can you give us a minute?" Tessa asked coming over to them. "Sure, I am going to go talk to Chris."

"Don't kill him." "I won't." "Do you know what you are doing?" Tessa asked the blonde. "Yes. Tessa I know I am doing. I have known what I have been doing since I was 10 years old. I know you don't like me being with Chris. He is my other half. Just like AJ is yours. If you can't understand that, then I don't want to talk to you." Ashton said as she turned on her heel and walked into James' arms as he span her around in a hug and then took her left hand in his hand and whistled. "Damn Sabin, nice rock. Congrats Pixie." he said hugging her again. "Thanks Jimmy." Ashton said as she saw the murderous look on Robert's face.

Chris, AJ, Alex, Jay, Petey, Mollie and Bailey watched Ashton walk over there. "Do you think he will hit her?" Jay asked. 'No. he loves her too much to do that." Mollie answered. Tessa came over and sat on AJ's lap. "You were right. Damn stubborn ass.' she muttered to him. AJ nodded his head.

"Poppa Bear?" Ashton asked taking a seat next to him. "Are you really engaged?" he asked looking at her. "Yeah, as of last night." Bobby sighed. "Bobby, you know that it would have never worked out between us." Ashton said taking his hand hers, "I am always going to have a place for you in my heart, you were the first man that I ever loved. You are irreplaceable in my life." Ashton said, "You will always be my big bad over protective Poppa bear." Bobby smiled at her, "And you will always be my trouble making, hyper active baby bear.' Ashton leaned across the table and hugged him. He hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

"Tay, it's Lauren. Listen I have something to tell you." Lauren said into her phone as she watched Ashton and Robert go back over to her table. "Chris and Ashton are engaged, they got engaged last night."

In the Orlando apartment of Taylor Wilde, the former knockout champion dropped her phone and her glass of water. The glass shattered at her feet as she screamed and started ripping stuff down. She had no shot of getting Chris now.


	77. He Will Never Be Yours

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to NellyLove.

_**He Will Never Be Yours.**_

The gang was the Impact Zone for the tapings. "Daddy, I want Mommy." Joey said from where he was in Chris' arms. Ashton shifted her bags and held her arms out to him. Chris smiled at them as they walked to the guns locker room. There was a knock on the door, Alex opened since he was closet to it. "Is she in here?" Tessa's voice asked. "Yeah come on in." Alex answered. He and Chris had basically figured something happened between Ajay and Tessa at the party. But the blonde never said anything about it, in fact she kept tight lip about it. "What?" Ashton asked as Joey laid his head on Ashton's shoulder closing his eyes

. "Look, I come in peace.' Tessa stated, "Can we talk in the hall?" "Sure." Ashton answered. She followed Tessa into the hallway. "Look I am not going to say I am sorry for anything I said. Bu for our friendship's sake, I am going to be happy for you.' "Thanks Tessie." "Your welcome. And by the way, we have a tag team match tonight against Kong and Angelina Love." "Both of the number one contenders for my belt great." Ashton groaned. "Umm. All three of us.' 'Seriously?" seeing Tessa nod she groaned again. This was going to be so much fun.

Chris took Joey from Ashton so she could get dressed, "What's wrong babe?" he asked looking at his fiancee. "I just found out its going to be a four way match for my title at Lockdown." Ashton answered, "As if I wasn't nervous enough already." "The fearless Ashton Cage afraid of a steel cage?" Alex asked looking at the blonde. "Yeah, just a bit. I have seen what the cages can do. I have watched you guys in them, I have seen my brothers in them. Forgive me for feeling a little nervous and scared okay?" Ashton stated as she turned back around to get her gear.

AJ and Tessa were waiting for Ashton at the tunnels. "You ready for this?" Tessa asked. "Of course." Ashton answered as her eyes narrowing seeing Eric Young walking up to them. She hadn't talked to him since the whore calling incident a month ago. "Ashton.' "Eric, I don't think she wants to talk to you." AJ said moving to where he was standing in front of Ashton protectively. Ashton crossed her arms across her chest hugging herself.

Tessa looked over at her, she knew that Eric had hurt her when he had kissed her and called her a whore. They had been friends for so long and for him to do that when he knew that she was with Chris, had always been with Chris. Expect for the few flings that she had when they were on their two breaks. "Wonder woman please. Call off the guard dog." Eric pleaded. "No, sorry. Can't." Ashton said from behind AJ, "I really don't want to talk to your punk ass after what you did. You are changing Eric, I don't think I want to be around you while you are going though that change." "Ashton, Tessa they are ready for you." a stage hand said. "Thanks." Ashton said, "Are we all going down to my music?" Tessa and AJ nodded their heads. "Well alrighty then." Ashton said as they walked up the stairs as Right Round started playing.

Taylor Wilde was a mission, to find Chris and find out for herself that they were really engaged. Her eyes went to the screen where Ashton was wrestling. What was great about Ashton Fucking Cage anyways? Sure she was beautiful, she was loyal to her friends and family. From Taylor saw of her, she could be very much the lover and a fighter. She swore sometimes that Ashton would kiss and be all over Chris to prove a point that Chris was hers.

But from what she overheard from Traci who was telling ODB and Roxxi, Ashton was always like that. She was very affectionate with everyone. She saw that the night that she tagged with Ray and Devon. "Daddy, Mommy and Aunt Tessie winning!" she smiled hearing the little voice of Joey Harter. She had heard a rumor that he wasn't really Chris and Ashton's, that he was adopted. But all the signs she had seen he was theirs. The question was when did Ashton take the time off to have a baby? She had been working her ass off since she joined TNA.

"Does Ajay like her ring?" Alex asked looking at his best friend. "She loves it. It has really left her finger since I gave it to her." Chris answered. "She has seems happier" Alex stated. "She is. Did she tell you, she laughed at me after her brother threatened to kill me after we left the party?" "She laughed?" "All the way to our bedroom." Chris answered. "Did Joey sleep though the whole thing?" Alex asked knowing his best friend and fiancée well enough to know, they had sex all night after the party. "Yeah." Chris answered smirking.

Ashton, AJ and Tessa were walking towards the locker rooms after the two girls won the match. 'Have you and Chris talked dates yet?" AJ asked as they walked. "Not yet." Ashton answered. "So it's true then? Ashton Cage and Chris Sabin are getting married." Taylor stated. "Go ahead guys, I will meet up with you later." Ashton said. "Okay, we will see you later. Bring Joey by our locker room' AJ stated. Ashton nodded her head her eyes never leaving Taylor. "What's a matter Taylor? Did it finally hit you that you will never have Chris.' "Yes, I will." "No you won't. He and I are getting married, we have a child together, face it Taylor. He will never be yours. Get it though that ugly head of yours, He will never be yours." Ashton said before she walked away.


	78. Surprise Returns and Visits

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey, Tessa belongs to Angel, Mollie belongs to Demi. I almost forgot to write Daniels' return to TNA in here. He is going to be play a bigger part in this story from now on.

_**Surprise Visits and Returns**_

"Come on Joey let's go see Uncle Bubba and Uncle Devon while Daddy and Uncle Alex go wrestle." Ashton stated holding her arms out to her son. Joey went running into her arms. "Mommy.' Joey stated "What baby?" "Kiss Daddy first." Ashton looked over at her fiancé, who smirked and stood up. There was one thing about having a three year old, that Chris liked, he demanded that his parents kissed before his mom left. He kissed Ashton's lips before he reached down and slapped her ass. Ashton's brown eyes shone devilishly. Chris knew he was going to be in for it later.

Joey laid his head on Ashton's shoulder as they watched Lauren interview Ray and Devon. She bit down on her lower lip trying to bit back her excitement seeing Brother Runt. She hadn't seen him in the longest time, she loved Spike, when Trish and Lita weren't there to help with her training Spike was her test dummy being the closet to her size. Her excitement grew seeing Balls Mahoney coming into the locker-room. Runt saw her standing there, he looked confused seeing Joey. Lauren left the locker room, leaving the four former ECW wrestlers in the locker room. "Mommy, I go to Uncle Bubba now?" Joey asked. "Yes, now you can." Ashton answered letting Joey down. "Firefly, get your crazy Canadian ass over here and give me a hug." Runt stated holding his arms out to her.

She grinned and crossed the room and hugged him. "Who is the little boy?" he asked when he pulled back from the hug. 'My son Joey." "He is Addison's biological son." Ray added, "You remember her old tricks?" Runt nodded his head. "She was back to them. So we got her to sign over the parental right over to Ajay." "Why?" "Because he is also Adam's son. He let me legally adopt him on the 15 of March." Ashton piped up.

"Do you remember me?" Balls asked breaking the silence that had followed Ashton's statement. "Of course I do." Ashton answered, "You are Balls Mahoney, you were a ECW original. The last story line I think I saw you in ECW was the whole Kelly Kelly storyline." "Don't remind me." Balls stated shuddering. Ashton giggled.

"Ajay we need you to be in the locker room with AJ when I announce the final member of Team Jarrett." Jeff said coming up to the blonde who was talking to Team 3D. "Okay.' Ashton said a little confused. "Leave Joey in my office, Mollie is in there." Jeff said before he walked away. Ashton nodded her head. "I am going to take him to Mollie. I will see you later." Ray and Devon nodded their heads. "Okay Joey, Aunty Mollie is going to watch you, while Mommy works." "Okay." Joey stated nodding his head.

Mollie Jarrett smiled at the blonde when she walked into the office. "You look like such a mom.' she teased. "Oh I know. One of the best things about adoption, you can have a kid without the pain or weight gain." Ashton grinned back. Mollie laughed, 'but you wish he was actually yours right?" "Right. I forgot how well you know me." Ashton answered. "Of course I do after all those times we hung out in Planet Jarrett. Do you think Harris ever forgave us for the whole cross dressing stripper?" Mollie asked.

Ashton threw her head back and laughed, "Hell no. I almost forgot about that. That was classic. I should go, I have be in the promo with AJ and Tessa when your dad announces the 4 member of Team Jarrett." Mollie nodded her head and sat on the couch next to Joey who was watching the two blondes.

Ashton walked into AJ's locker room, minutes after stopping at the Guns' locker room to get her title belt. "Hey twinny." AJ greeted standing up to hug her. "Hey." Ashton grinned back. "So, were you there when Spike was?" Tessa asked going over and hugging her. 'Yes, I was. It was almost like old times in there." Ashton answered, playing with her ring. They had to wait to find out who the final member was. "This torture." Ashton whined, "This is kind of like of waiting to find out if Adam's surgery went okay on his neck." "That was bad." Tessa agreed.

Lauren came into the locker room, Ashton stood up and walked over to the bench. Tessa was standing next to AJ, he pulled her to where she was standing between him and Lauren. Lauren did her interview, Kurt entered the ring, then Jeff did. Ashton pulled her lower lip into her mouth chewing on it nervously. "_**Please welcome back Christopher Daniels." **_Jeff announced. Ashton went wide eyed as AJ hugged her between him and Lauren. "AJ! YOU ARE CRUSHING ME!" she squealed try to get free. AJ let her go as Tessa hugged him. He was back. That meant, more then likely she was going to be made his manager.

The AJ twins and Tessa went down ringside after Daniels won his match. He and AJ hugged first then Tessa hugged him, then he turned to Ashton. 'Get your butt into this arms, I need a Short Stack hug." he stated holding his arms out to her. Ashton laughed and hugged him. He swung her around in a hug. They stayed in the ring with him while Jeff was overturning the decision of the match. Ashton shook her head, things were about to get very interesting in TNA. Very interesting indeed, she just hopped she could keep up.


	79. Meet Your New Manager

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to Angel and Mollie who is mentioned belongs to Demi

_**Meet your new manager. **_

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Joey shouted as he went running towards Ashton who had came backstage with AJ, Daniels, Tessa and Jeff. "hi buddy." Ashton stated scooping up the toddler in her arms, he hugged her around the neck and kissed her cheek. Daniels looked confused. "Chris and I adopted him." Ashton answered. "Mommy who that?" "That's Uncle Danny." "He calls everyone aunt and uncle." Tessa stated. "Twinny show him your ring." AJ added.

"Ring?' Daniels asked. Ashton showed him her left hand. Daniels looked down at her hand, shiningly brightly up at him almost mocking him was the oval shaped ruby with a dozen diamonds surrounding it engagement ring. "You are marrying him?" Daniels asked. Ashton nodded her head. "Congrats Short Stack." "Thanks Monkey." "Mommy, Daddy!" Joey stated getting Ashton's attention. "Okay, let's go. I will see you guys later. Welcome back Dan."

"She is marrying him?" Daniels asked once the blonde was out of sight. "She is." Tessa answered. "You aren't happy about it either, I take it." "No, but you know Ajay once she gets her mind set to something she is going to do it, fuck everyone else." Tessa stated. "Come on guys, can you at least try and be happy for her? She loves him, as much as I hate the guy for what he did to her, he makes her happy. I want to see my twin happy." AJ stated. "You know damn well that he is just going to hurt her again. And we will have to pick up the pieces. Just like we always are." Daniels said, "Just like when Roode and Chris were fighting over her." Tessa nodded her agreement, she had heard all about it from Adam and Jay.

Chris looked at his fiancée who was smirking. 'What's the smirk about?" "Nothing." Ashton answered, "You aren't mad that I went down there?" "No, I figured it was going to happen as soon as I saw him come out." Chris stated. Ashton looked up at him shocked, this wasn't the Chris she was used to when it came to Daniels. He was always so jealous when it came to Daniels. "What?" he asked looking down at her as he situated Joey on his shoulder. "Nothing." Ashton answered as she picked up her bag and Joey's diaper bag following them out of the locker room.

"Then he hauls off and slaps him!' JB was saying to Jay Lethal and Creed as they were walking out of the building. "Who slapped who?" Ashton asked as she stopped walking to look at the backstage interviewer. "Eric slapped Danny Bonaduce." "The red headed kid from the Partridge family?" Ashton asked. JB nodded, "I thought you would be the first one to go up and hug him after it happened.' "He and I had a misunderstanding." Ashton stated shaking her head. "Oh." JB stated not saying anything else, he knew Ashton well enough to know that she was going to keep some things to herself. Curiosity got the best of the knockout champ, "He really slapped him?" "Yes, you would have been proud of him." JB answered.

Ashton was conflicted she wanted to go talk to Eric, but the hurt betrayed side of her wanted to stay away from him. "Come on babe, lets go home." Chris stated taking her free hand in his and tugging on it. Ashton while Chris was driving kept looking at her phone and chewing on her lower lip. Finally she sighed and texted Eric. _Heard you slapped the redheaded punk from the Partridge family good job. _

Eric Young looked down at his phone that beeped at him, he smiled seeing the text from Ashton. Maybe things could get better with her. He kind of missed having her around. He was shocked when Robert told him that she was engaged, he had honestly been waiting for the excited phone call from her, telling him how it happened. In away he thought he ruined their 5 year friendship because he was overcome by his secret urges.

Chris propped himself up on his elbow looking down at his fiancée and son as they were sleeping. He got very lucky when Ajay decided to take him back. He got even luckier when she decided to give their son his last name. He really didn't want to fuck this up again. Joey shifted his position getting closer to Ajay.

"Joseph Adam Harter get your ass down from there right now.' Ashton stated the next morning. Chris groaned as his eyes opened, Ashton was up and dressed, she was trying to get Joey dressed. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was going to take Joey over to Mollie's while I went to my meeting, I have with creative." Ashton stated. 'It's okay, leave him here with me, go to your meeting." Chris said. "Mommy, me stay with daddy." Joey said going and laying back down in the bed. "Okay, I will be back.' Ashton stated as she leaned over and kissed him. Chris grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her in closer to him. "YUCKY!" Joey stated causing them to break apart. "I am going to hurt Alex for teaching him that." Ashton stated as she stood up, "I will see you guys in a bit."

Daniels looked around the office, "Who are we waiting for?" "Ajay." Jeff answered, "She should be here any second." Daniels nodded his head as they waited for the knockout champion to come into the office. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the knockout Champion walked into the office carrying a can of Redbull and her sunglass holding her blonde bangs back. "I heard you and Chris finally got engaged." Jeff stated taking a hold of her left hand, he whistled, "Thank you for letting me win the bet, I had going on with Scott, Jay and some of the other guys." "You had a bet going on to when we were going to get engaged?" Ashton asked as she turned to Daniels and hugged him. "Yes we did. Hell Scott that you two were going to get married a couple of months after ya'll got together." Jeff answered. Ashton shook her head as she took her seat.

Daniels couldn't believe his ears when he heard that they were giving Ashton a choice to either to stay a singles wrestler or join up with him and be his manager. Both he and Jeff looked at the blonde who chewing on her lower lip in thought. "What do you think Ajay?" Jeff asked her. Her face lit up in a smile, "I say hell yeah. We made a pretty good team when we tagged a while ago." Ashton answered. Daniels smirked hearing that. "That's settles it then starting after Lockdown, Ashton Cage becomes Christopher Daniels' manager."


	80. Philly Here We Come

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to NellyLove**_

_**Philly, here we come.**_

"Mommy! Mommy!" Joey shouted as he jumped up and down on his parent's bed, trying to wake Ajay up. "JOEY!" Chris called from where he was coming out their bathroom, "I told you not to wake up Mommy." Joey smiled up innocently at him as he stopped jumping. Ashton had woken up and was smiling softly. 'Mommy!" Joey squealed seeing her eyes opened . "Hi baby." she greeted as she pushed herself up, she laughed as he collided with her hugging her. "Daddy says we are going to Phil.' 'Philadelphia." Ashton stated. Joey nodded his head excitedly, "he says Uncle Bubba and Uncle Devon are gonna hurt Uncle Bobby and Uncle Jimmy."

"That they are buddy." Ashton stated as she stood from the bed stretching. "Why?" "Because Uncle Bobby and Uncle Jimmy hurt a couple of Uncle Bubba and Uncle Devon's friends." "Oh." Joey said as he laid on the bed. Ashton went over to Chris and kissed him, he pulled her into him. His hand traveled from her waist. Joey squeezed his eyes closed, sometimes his daddy was a little out of control especially when it came to mommy.

2 hours later they were at the airport, Joey sat in the safety of his mom's arms watching his aunts and uncles laugh and talk. He felt Ashton laugh, he looked up at her with wide blue eyes. She smiled down at him, before she turned her attention back to James. 'But who ended up naked in Northern Minnesota in the dead of winter?" "Shut up Pix." "That's what I thought." Ashton stated before she shook her head.

"Mommy." Joey stated patting Ajay on her chest. "Yes baby?" "I wanna go to Daddy." he stated. Chris turned around hearing that, and held his arms out to Joey who went into them. Ashton smiled at that. To be honest she was waiting for the bottom of the paper bag to fall out again. It always seemed to happen when things seemed to good. It happened with Bobby, she was just waiting for it to happen again with Chris. Ashton twisted the ring around her finger.

Daniels saw her sitting there seemingly staring off into space and walked over and took the empty seat next to her, he nudged her. She looked over at him, "Hey." "Hey you okay? You are staring a hole in the ground there." "I am fine just thinking is all." Ashton stated.

Chris turned to look at his fiancée and saw that she was sitting with Daniels. They were talking about something. "You do know she is his new manager right?" Taylor Wilde spoke from behind him. He stiffened and rolled his eyes hearing her voice, "I know, she told me last night." Chris answered. "And you aren't mad, I mean come on, he has always had a thing for Ajay. It seems pretty obvious that he has a thing for her." Taylor stated. Chris started counting in his head to keep himself clam, he was about 5 seconds from losing it.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about her being with him all time?" Taylor questioned tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Hey Alex? Can you take Joey for a second?" Chris asked his best friend. Alex looked over at Chris and then the sleeping toddler. He nodded and took him in his arms careful not to jar him and wake him up. "Would you just leave it well enough alone? Don't you fucking understand, I don't want you! I have never wanted you. There is one girl in the whole world that I want. And she is sitting right there, wearing my ring. Whatever you are thinking just fucking drop it!" Chris shouted he was quickly grabbing the attention of not only his fiancée but their co workers.

Ashton didn't know either she should stand up and go over there or if she should stay were she was at. "She is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not some one night stand. Ajay is the most exciting thing in my life." Chris stated. Taylor scowled and crossed her arms angrily across her chest. "And she was right when she said you were lame a duck." Chris said before he walked over to where Ashton was sitting and hauled her to her feet. "Josh what the hell are you doing?" she asked. 'You will see." with that Chris lowered his mouth to hers kissing her.

Daniels tensed up seeing that, _"Remember man you are married, and Ajay is has always been together to with Chris. You will never be together with her." _Daniels thought to himself. Chris pulled back from his fiancée and kissed her again. Ajay held onto his arms to steady herself. "Now boarding flight 1860 to Philadelphia." Alex came over to them, "He wants his mommy." "Come here baby." Ajay stated holding her arms out to him. Joey snuggled into her once he was in her arms. "Philly here we come." AJ stated as he and Tessa followed the Guns, Ajay and Joey onto the airplane.

AJ turned around in his seat looking at Ajay who was sitting next to the window with Joey next to her. "You nervous about Sunday twinny?" AJ asked. The blonde nodded her head, "I am scared." Chris looked over at her as Tessa popped up next to AJ. "Why?" "Because I have never really competed inside of a cage before and with you, Kong and Angelina I am little freaked out." "Buggy, I have your back." "I know, I am still scared." "Ashton Jordan, don't be scared." AJ stated, "You won 2008 queen of cage match. And don't say that doesn't count. It does. You are going to have a kick ass match." Ajay smiled and nodded her head. Chris reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed it. She squeezed it back. She could do this after all she and Angelina had the first ever knockout TLC match, this was going to be a trip to Philly she would never forget.


	81. Before Lockdown

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to NellyLove, Mollie belongs to Demi. Next couple of chapters will be the match at lockdown and the aftermath.

_**Before Lockdown**_

"Ajay! Ajay!" Jeff Jarrett called seeing the knockout champion sitting at a table with her fiancé, their son, Alex Shelley, his own daughter Mollie, AJ Styles and Tessa Chandler. "What's up Double J?" Ajay questioned. "We need you to go down to the radio station and do an interview, JB is going with you." Jeff answered. "Okay." Ashton stated, 'Joseph Adam, don't you dare do that." the 3 year old laughed and stuck his tongue out at her causing her to stick hers back out at him. Jeff shook his head as he walked away. "Ajay act your age." AJ stated causing Ajay to stick her tongue out at him. Chris shook his head at them.

The next morning Ashton and JB walked into the radio station. "Try and behave yourself.' JB stated. "me behave? Yeah right." Ashton commented as the assistant opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

"Good Morning Philadelphia. This morning, we are joined by TNA Knockout Champion Ashton Cage." Danny Bonaduce stated, 'Its great to have you here." "It's great to be here." Ashton stated as she shouldered her title belt. "Are you enjoying Philadelphia?" "Sure am." Ashton answered. "Now Ashton you are related to WWE wrestler Christian Cage is that correct?" "Yes, it is. Christian is my older brother." "Did he train you to wrestle?" "Um he did after he found out that I was being trained not only by Edge, but Team Xtreme, The Dudley Boys and Chris Jericho." "So you are a wrestling mutt?" "I wouldn't say that necessarily, I am very versatile. I am constantly learning things to keep on top of my game. I have gone as far as taking kick boxing and Jud Tzu lessons." Ashton answered shooting an annoyed look at JB who was trying to cover up his smile.

"Now you came into the company as apart of Team Canada? Did you know Eric Young?" 'EY? He is one of my best friends. And yes I did come into the company as apart of Team Canada." "Is he really as stupid as he looks?" "Excuse me?" Ashton asked looking over at Danny, "Eric Young isn't stupid. He is one the greatest men I know. Someone I know that will have my back and not stab me in the back, and trust me I have seen it happen to the best of us."

"But he did come in here a couple of weeks and bitch slap me." "I know I saw that, I actually stood up on my hotel room bed and cheered." JB stifle a laugh. "It wasn't funny! I bet you taught him how to do that didn't you?' Danny stated. "No, he learned it all on his own." Ashton commented moving her bracelet around her wrist.

JB studied her, there was a devilish glint in her eyes. Danny was in for a whole heap of trouble. "Danny, let me ask you a question." 'Okay." "You trained with Hulk Hogan right with that CCW or whatever it is." "Yes, I did." "That's not even half of what we go though, we train for years. We do appearance, signings, photo shoots." Ashton stated, "You couldn't hack it. Hell you couldn't even hack it, being a singer. Face it Bonaduce. You are nothing but a bitch." JB chocked on his laughter. "Excuse me?" Danny asked standing up and glaring at Ashton. "You heard me, and tonight at Lockdown, Eric Young will make you his bitch. Mark my words." Ashton stated before she slapped him. He stumble and fell to the ground, Turning to JB, she pointed down at Danny.

'Did I do that?" JB laughed and nodded his head. "Guess what Danny? That's how we," Ashton stated tapping her chest lightly two times, "Roll." then she blew a kiss before she and JB walked out of the room. "You are brilliant Ajay." "Why thank you JB!" she grinned at him. With that they left the radio station.

"Hey Short Stack!' Christopher Daniels called seeing the two walking back into the hotel. "Hey Danny." she greeted back before she waved to JB. She crossed the lobby and hugged Daniels, kissing his cheek and then doing the same to AJ. "Where is Tess?" she asked looking around the lobby. "Upstairs still." AJ answered. "Did you really bitch slap Bonduche?" "Yes, I did. I should go check on Joey and hope to god that Alex didn't contrupt him while I was gone." Ashton answered

"He is fine, come on it will be like old times." AJ stated. "You promise you won't try embarrassing me right?" "Right." Ajay looked at them like she didn't believe them, she had way to much experience with the dealing them. "Ajay! Ajay!" Eric called coming off of the elevator and seeing the blonde with AJ and Daniels who both went on the defense to protect Ajay if the need came. "What do you want EY?" Ashton asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I heard you defending me with Bonaduce. I wanted to know why." "Why? Because Eric, as much as I think you are the scum of the fucking earth for what you said and did to me. You and I were friends for far too long for me to let him bad mouth you." Ajay answered. Eric looked at her a little shocked. "Look as right now, I can't forgive and forget. What you did is going to take sometime for me to get over. Can we go now?" AJ and Daniels nodded their heads, AJ put his arm around Ajay and stirred her out of the hotel lobby. Daniels following a couple of steps behind them.

Mollie Jarrett saw the whole thing go down, "Eric, what did you do to her?" she asked. "I called her whore and tried copping a feel when she was hurt after the pay per view last month.' Eric answered. "And you are still alive?" "Sabin and Shelley had the Ultimate X match, and she stopped AJ and Tessa from throttling me." "And Daniels didn't try strangling which means you will live to fight another day. Eric you are an idiot." Mollie stated. "I know. I know." he said as he walked back to the elevators. Mollie sighed, it was times like this that she wished she would have stayed a lawyer and not come back to TNA. She vaguely wondered how tonight was going to go.


	82. Lockdown

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Mollie belongs to Demi, Tessa belongs to Angel

_**Lockdown**_

"Thanks for watching him Mol.' Ashton stated smoothing her son's hair down. "No problem. That's what I am here for." Mollie stated smiling at her friend. The Canadian smiled back, "Okay Joey, I will see you later, be good for Aunt Mollie." "Otay Mommy, love you." "Love you too." with that Ashton walked out of the office and headed to the guns' locker room to get ready for her match. Jay and Adam had called her and given their advice and wished her good luck. AJ, Daniels, Joe, Chris and Alex had all offered up their advice too.

Chris watched his fiancée who was standing on the other side of the locker room, her headphones in her ears, she was dressed for her match that night. Her head was titled to the side as she stretched out, her eyes were closed as she moved her head to the other side popping her neck. He knew she was nervous about the match, he could tell from the moment when she had woken up that morning.

Her Queen of The Cage match she was only inside the ring long enough to win the match against Roxxi. He walked over to her and put his arms around his waist and kissed the side of her neck causing her to jump. She pulled her earphone, "Sorry, I spaced out didn't I?" 'No, you were fine." Chris answered. Ajay smiled up at him at him before she turned in his arms and kissed him. "OH! COME ON!" Alex shouted as he came into the locker room. "Opps! Sorry." Ajay stated as she stood up from where she had been straddling Chris.

"I am going to down and watch the Queen of the Cage match." "I will be down in a few." Chris smirked, "Sorry man. I was just trying to take her mind of the match." "By shoving your tongue her throat? Nice." Alex commented. "What is your problem? Are you pissed because Petey and Bailey are pregnant?" Chris questioned. "No." "Liar." Chris stated as Bailey walked into the locker-room. Chris said his congratulations to Bailey before he left to go to the crates with Ajay.

"Hey Baby Bear." Robert greeted Ashton was studying the screen. "Hi Poppa Bear." Ajay greeted back. "PIX!" James shouted as he sat down next to her swinging his arm around her almost hitting her in the head with the beer bottle. "Hi Jimmy." Ajay greeted. "What's wrong? You nervous or something.' 'Or something.' "Ajay don't worry you have been around them often enough, you will be fine.' 'But with Kong and Love in the ring? I am going to end up a god damn Canadian pancake just like Jerky said." "Ashton Jordan! You should know better then to listen to Chris Jericho. He likes giving you a hard time." Robert stated as he sat next to her.

"I know." Ajay stated. Chris and Alex walked up to them. "Wish us luck babe.' Chris stated. "Good luck baby." Ajay said as she leaned and forward and pecked his lips. "What about me?" Alex asked pointing back to himself. Ajay rolled her eyes before she pecked his lips too. The blonde buried her face into James' side as she cringed watching Chris in the steel cage match. Robert took her hand in his and squeezed it. She squeezed it back. Ajay breathed a sigh of relief when Chris and Alex retained their titles.

Chris and Alex joined Beer Money and Ashton at their crate. Chris barely had enough to brace himself as Ajay thrust herself into his arms. "I am okay babe.' he stated. "I know, I am just freaked.' she muttered pressing the side of her face into the side of his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly to him. "Hey firefly, you ready?" Ray asked causing her to turn around. 'As I will ever be."

"Don't be nervous.' Devon commented. "That's like telling someone who is afraid of heights not to look down, they are going to look down." Ajay sighed as she messed around with her jacket. "But you my firefly from hell aren't afraid of anything." Ray stated. "Expect for spiders and those damn glass tables." Ajay said. 'Exactly." "Ashton they are ready to cue your music." One of the tech guys stated. "Who the hell won the match?" Ajay asked as she picked up her belt. "Morgan did. Can't you hear his music?" James asked. "Oh." Ajay blushed. "Good luck twinny." AJ called. "Thanks twin."

Ashton paused when she got up to the top of the stairs, "Hey Chris?" 'Yes babe?" "If I do become a Canadian pancake tonight can you tell Jerky that I am going to personally haunt him for the rest of his life?" Chris laughed, "Of course. Go!" Right Round had just hit the airwaves. _**"And from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the current knockout champion, Ashton Cage!" **_the blonde made her way down to the ring she took a deep breath seeing her three number one contenders in the ring. Tessa caught her eye and winked, Ajay smirked as she shimmied out of her jacket. She got into the ring and undid the belt. "Let's team up." Tessa muttered to her as she stood next to her. "Okay. You want Kong?" "Yes. You take the dumb ho." Tessa answered. Ajay smirked as Slick called for the bell.

"Where is she?" Chris asked looking into the ring trying to see if he could see his fiancée. "She is right there. Come on Pix kick her ass!" James shouted.

Ajay and Tessa were working together as a team, Ajay used the southern woman as a step ladder and launched herself onto both Kong and Angelina. Tessa and Ajay both looked at each other. "May the best girl win." Ajay stated. _**"Look at that Mike, Ashton and Tessa both former members of Christian Coalition are finally going to face off." **_Don stated. "_There has been this feud bubbling between the two for the longest time. We will finally see them face off?" _Mike wondered out loud. Kong had recovered and grabbed a handful of Ashton's blonde and threw her harshly against the steel cage.

Adam and Jay cringed seeing that, they were in Adam's hotel room, with Jericho, CM Punk, the Hardy Brothers and Tommy Dreamer. "She is going to become that Canadian pancake.' Jerky sighed. "You didn't tell her that did you?" Jay asked. "I might have' "Damn it Chris." Jay stated as he shook his head.

Velvet Sky grabbed a hold of the knockout champion's hair and pulled it hard though the links of the cage. "GET OFF YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Ajay shrieked as she tried to free herself. Tessa kicked at the cage by Velvet causing her to let go. Ashton fell to her knees. 'Thanks Tessie." she said between labored breathes. Tessa nodded her head as Angelina tackled Ashton to the ground. Seeing that the champion was on the ground leaning against the turnbuckles Angelina turned her attention to Tessa. Kong seeing the blonde trying to pull herself licked her lips and pulled her to where she was laying flat on her back, the big woman pulled herself up on the turnbuckles then dropped herself on top of the pixie like woman.

Ajay cringed in pain and tried curling herself into a ball. Kong wouldn't have anything of it. She grabbed her by her hair pulling her to her feet. She picked Ashton up like she was going to give the Awesome bomb. Ajay reacted and started throwing punches at Kong and instead of being power bombed down to the mat she was thrown into the cage. She connected hard with cage and fell to the mat breathing heavy. Kong turned her attention to Tessa who went to defend Ajay. Angelina saw that as her chance she yelled for Velvet to pass something into the ring.

Once Angelina got what she wanted she mounted Ajay. She picked her head and banged it against the mat a couple of times. Before raising her closed fist and hitting Ajay a couple of times.

"Does that fucking bitch have brass knuckles in there?" James asked. "Yes." "Fuck." Chris stated, this match was taking a toll on his emotions. He turned around and looked at the screen Angelina had pinned Ajay and won the title. "Ajay is going to be so pissed." Alex stated crossing his arms across his chest.

"Buggy?' Tessa asked as she darted across the ring to where Ajay's side. She hadn't moved since she had been hit by the brass knuckles. "God damn it Ashton Jordan answer me." Tessa stated as she raised her blue eyes to glare holes though Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.

AJ and Daniels took off down to the ring, when they saw that Ajay hadn't moved either. They got into the ring, "Twin? Come on this isn't funny wake up damn it." AJ stated as he knelt beside. "Short stack?" Daniels tried shaking her. Nothing was working. Slick motioned for the EMTs to come down to the ring.


	83. Lockdown Aftermath

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Demi and Tessa to Angel. **_

_**Lockdown Aftermath.**_

"Chris go with her." Alex stated as they wheeled Ashton backstage. "What about Joey?" Chris asked remembering his son. "Chris don't worry about him. We will watch him tonight." AJ stated, "Just go with her." Chris nodded his head and followed the stretcher into the ambulance. "I hope she is okay." Tessa muttered. "Us too." Ray said. "We are going to go down there after the match right?" James asked. "Yes. She is our Firefly after all. She did a hell of a job tonight, she needs to know she did a good job before she got screwed over." Ray answered. His tag team partner and Beer money nodded their heads.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Joey cried as he threw himself onto the floor in Jeff's office. Mollie paced up and down the office, everything she had tried didn't work. Jeff walked into the office hearing the wails. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Jeff asked squatting down in front of him. Joey looked up tears coming down his face, "I want my mommy and daddy." Joey stated, "Mommy is hurt." Jeff sighed he had just got off of the phone with Alex.

They hadn't heard anything went about Ashton or what exactly happened. "Come here Joey." Jeff stated holding his arms out to the toddler. The tear streaked boy ran into his arms. Jeff picked him up dog and all and sat on the couch with him. "Listen to your Uncle Jeff okay Joey?" Joey nodded his head. "Your mommy is going to be just fine. I have known your mommy for a long time. She is tough. Nothing can keep her down." Jeff stated.

Joey nodded his head again. "Your daddy or Uncle Alex is going to call as soon as she wakes up so you can talk to her." Jeff stated before he looked at Mollie. "Tessa and AJ are going to take him tonight. Tessa will be here in a bit to get him. After my match, I am going to head over to the hospital to see if I can find anything out.' Jeff stated. Mollie nodded her head, she understood why he was doing this. He consider Ajay one of his own.

Ashton woke up in the examination room, "Where am I?" she asked the nurse. "You are in John F. Kennedy Medical Center. Can you tell me your name?" the nurse asked. "My name is Ashton." "Good what's your last name." "Cage. Oh shit I am sorry I meant Reso. My ring last name is Cage. Where is Chris?" "Okay , Reso?" Ajay nodded her head, "I want Chris." "Okay I will go see if I can find this Chris why Dr. Andrews checks you out." the nurse said before she walked out of the room. Ajay flopped back onto the bed.

Alex watched Chris pace up and down the length of the waiting room. "Chris I am sure she is okay." Alex assured his tag team partner, he had followed the ambulance over to the ER to give both Chris and Ashton a ride back to the hotel. Chris nodded his head. "Anyone here for Ashton Reso?" "We are." Chris stated standing up. "Are you family?" the nurse asked. "I am her fiancé and this my best friend. We are the closet thing to family she has on the road." Chris answered. "Wait you are the Chris she keeps asking for?" the nurse asked. Chris nodded his head. "She wants to see you. Go on back." "I will stay here." Alex said motioning for his friend to go to his fiancée who is probably wigged out.

"Chris." Ashton stated seeing Chris coming into the room. "Ajay baby are you okay? You scared the hell out of me!" Chris said putting his hand on the side of her face. "I am scared too." Ashton answered. Chris put his arms around her. "That bitch is going to get it." Ashton muttered leaning against him. 'I know baby." Chris stated kissing the top of her head. He had never been so worried or scared in his life. "Where is Joey?" she asked. "He is with Mollie until after the lethal lockdown match then he is going to be with AJ and Tessa." Chris answered. He felt Ajay nod her head against his chest.

"Alex where are they?" "They are still in the back." Alex answered James' question, "Chris went back there awhile go. She was asking for him." Robert, James, Ray and Devon nodded their heads and took seats. "Who won?" Alex asked, Beermoney pointed to 3D. "Did you guys see Joey before you left?" "Yes he was all freaked out earlier, Jeff got him clammed down and he is with Tessa right now." Devon answered.

"Did AJ and Daniels come down to the ring?" Ashton asked. "Yeah they did." "I could've sworn I heard them when I was still in the ring." Chris rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "How come I have a bad feeling that I am going to be out for a while?" she asked. The doctor came into the room. "Ah, Miss. Cage." "Reso." Ashton corrected, "Cage is my ring name." "Okay, Miss. Reso." The doctor said, "How are you feeling?" "Like I got hit by a big rig and then sat on a couple of times.' Chris swallowed his laughter. "Do you remember what happened tonight?" He asked shining the flashlight in her eyes.

"Yeah, I got the hell beat out of me by Awesome Kong and Angelina Love at Lethal lockdown." The doctor looked at her confused. "I am a TNA knockout. I was the champion." Ashton answered before turning to Chris, "Tell me again why they decided it would be a good idea for women to wrestle inside 6 sides of steel?" Chris shrugged his shoulders for his answer. "Alright Miss Reso have you had a concussion before?" "Yes. We know, only a couple hours of sleep at a time." Ashton answered. "Okay good." The doctor said before he rattled a couple of more things.

By the time Ajay and Chris walked out of the room, Jeff had joined the group waiting for them. ""Firefly you okay?" Ray asked going up to her. "I am going to be out for at least three weeks." Ashton answered. "Three weeks what the hell did they do to you?' 'Concussion and three cracked ribs." Ashton answered, 'Did Kong really sit on me?" "Yes she did." Ray answered, "I called Jay for you. He told me to tell you to call him first thing in the morning." Ashton nodded her head, "Thanks Bubba." "Your welcome sweets."

Seeing the founder of TNA, "Whose fucking bright idea was it to have Kong in the 6 sides of steel?" "Mick's." "Crazy mother fucker." Ashton muttered. "Do you want me to call Chris and yell at him for telling you were going to be a Canadian pancake?' Chris asked as they started walking towards the exit. "No, I will do it tomorrow. I almost was a Canadian pancake." Ajay answered her voice carrying a whine to it, "But can you call and check on Joey." "I can do that." Chris stated, "Do you want to go to Detroit with Petey and Bailey tomorrow then?" "Yes." Ajay answered, "I'll feel better having them close." "Me too." Chris commented as he kissed her temple as he called AJ's phone. Alex looked in the rearview mirror at the couple. He and Ajay locked eyes she smiled at him, 'Hey Shell thanks for coming tonight." "No problem kid." Ajay growled something along the lines of I am 2 months older then you, don't call me kid.

"Who was that?" Tessa asked looking at her fiancé. "It was Sabin. Ajay is okay, she is going to be out for a couple of weeks with a concussion and some crack ribs." AJ answered as he checked on Joey who was asleep on the other bed. "I really hate those sluts." Tessa stated. "I know I do too.' Tessa smirked up at him, "You only hate them because they hurt your twin." "And they have targeted you too. You are damn right I hate them. They could have really hurt my baby sister.' AJ stated a scowl on his handsome face. Tessa fought off her giggles, that was one thing she loves about him he was overprotective especially when it came to her and Ajay.

There was a knock on the door, Tessa stood stretching her back as she did and went to answer the door, she opened the door and let Daniels into the room. "Have you anything yet?" he asked once he was in the room. "She is going to be okay. She has a concussion and three cracked ribs.' "How long is she going to be out for?" Daniels asked. "A couple, Sabin said three at the most.' AJ answered. Daniels sighed relieved, 'Do you think its sunk in yet with her that she lost the title?" "No probably not. It will probably hit her when she is going home tomorrow."

"How is she going to handle Joey being hurt?" Tessa asked. Causing the men to shrug. Joey stirred awake in the bed, "Uncle AJ?" "Yes Joey?" "Mommy okay?" "Yes buddy your mommy is okay. She and daddy will be here to get you in the morning." AJ answered. Joey smiled, "Mommy almost came a pancake." "Who told you that?" "Uncle Jerky." "Figures." Tessa stated. That man never learned, he was going to be in for it when Ajay called him. "There is going to be hell to pay when she comes back that's for damn sure." Daniels stated, "Angelina and Velvet better watch themselves."


	84. Detroit and Ideas

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Riley and Bailey belong to BourneBetter67, Tessa if she is mentioned belongs to NellyLove and Mollie if she is mentioned belongs to World's Biggest Jerichoholic.

_**Detroit and an idea.**_

The next morning, Chris and Petey were loading up the car, Ashton was going back to Detroit with Petey, Bailey and Riley along with Joey. Ashton took the chance and called her brother while they were loading up the car. She took a seat on the chair with Joey sitting on her lap, who wasn't letting her out his sight. Bailey took a seat next to her with Riley.

Jay Reso picked up his phone that was ringing his sister's ring tone. "Ajay! Are you okay?" he asked into his phone gaining the attention of Adam and Chris, Jeff Hardy and Phil Brooks. "Hold on Sis, I am putting you on speaker phone." Jay said pressing the phone on speaker phone. _"Okay." _"Are you okay?"_ "I will be fine in a couple of weeks." _"What did they do to?" Adam asked. _"Hi Ad, lets see I have a concussion and 4 crack ribs. Careful Riley, Joey don't touch that." _Ashton answered. "Ajay, do you remember the match?" Phil asked. _'Bits and pieces of it. Like I remember going to the ring and Angelina and I teaming up to go after Kong. And then hearing AJ and Daniels coming down to the ring after the match was over with" _Ashton answered. "You did good though Kiddo." Chris added.

_"Thanks Stretch oh and by the way, thanks to you I almost did become a damn Canadian pancake." _Chris laughed, "Sorry about that kiddo." _"Yeah sure you are." _"Are you going to Tampa?" Jay asked. _"No, Detroit. Petey wants to keep an eye on me, it will make Chris feel better knowing that he is a phone call away. That and it makes me feel a lot better having Petey and Bay that close and they can help me with Joey. In Tampa I would be by myself." _

"That's true. What was Jeff thinking putting women in the 6 sides of steel?" _"Jay-Jay I don't think it was Jeff's idea, he stopped by the ER last night. He said that was Mick's idea. I swear as the years go by that man goes more crazy." _Ashton stated causing her brothers to laugh. _"Oh god and here he comes now, I am going to get the car before he comes to talk to me. I will lose it if he talks to me." _Ashton stated. "You do that sis, be careful, call us when you get to Detroit." _"Can do. Love you guys." _"Love you too.' The three Canadians chorused.

Chris put his arms around his fiancée who yawned and rest her head against his chest as Joey played with the ends of Ashton's blond hair. "Petey says they are almost ready to leave." she nodded her head not making any movements to move. "Ashton." Ashton lifted her head up and groaned before she buried her face into Chris's chest again. 'Just to let you know you are expected to be in the Impact zone next week." Mick said smiling his gapped tooth smile at them.

"Excuse me? Ashton asked pulling herself out of the safe heaven of her fiancé's arms, he took Joey from her. "I am not medical cleared, I was in the ER most of the night getting X-Rays and MRI's done." Ashton stated. "I got 25 big ones." "You are crazy Mick." "MICK!" Jeff shouted coming to their rescue. "She is right, she is going to be out for 3 weeks. Leave her alone. She will get her rematch clause when she comes back." Jeff stated.

Mick Foley shouldered his belt and walked away. "Has he always be this crazy?" she asked Jeff. "Yes, he has, you were around him when you were visiting your brothers.' "They wouldn't let me around him. I usually hung out with Jerky and Trish or the Hardy Boys and Lita." Ashton answered as Petey walked up to them, "Come on Tink, we are ready to go." "Okay." Chris pulled Ashton back into his arms and kissed her, 'Love you." he whispered against her lips. "Love you more." Ashton said as Petey tugged her out of Chris' arms and held his arms out for Joey. Joey jumped into Petey's arms and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Bye Jeff." Ashton said as Petey pulled her out of the lobby, towards the car. Ajay sat between the two toddlers. "Mommy, love you." Joey stated. "Love you too." Ajay said back to her son. "No sleeping Tink." Petey said reaching back and shaking her knee. She pouted, "I hate this stupid 48 hour rule of observation rules." "Don't we all?" Petey asked out loud. Bailey laughed at the pout on her best friend's face and the matching one on her son's face.

"Mommy I want Daddy." Joey pouted a while later at the airport. "Daddy is working baby." "He looks exactly like you." Bailey said as they walked towards their gate. "I know. Sometimes I wondered if Adam is really a Reso and not a Copeland." Ajay commented, "We have to many facial expressions that are a like to not be relates." Bailey looked at her confused. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I am thinking I am confusing myself again." Bailey laughed, "You scared Petey last night." "I did? I thought you two would be go at it." "No we watched your match." Bailey answered, "I would love nothing more then to punch a couple of them myself." Ajay laughed, "I am going to, I am going to ask Bubba if I can use a glass table."

"Petey I promise I am fine, I am just a little sore, I have a DVR full of shows to watch." Ashton assured her best friend over the phone, "Joey is fine, he is being good." She begged Petey just to take her home. _"Ajay, I just worry about you. I will bring you some Chinese in a while and Riley and I can hang out with you and Joey. Do you need anything?' _"I am fine Pan, Chris and I went shopping the last time we were here." Ashton answered as she yawned the whole thing that sucked about concussions were not sleeping the first night..

There was a ringing of the doorbell, Ashton thought it was odd Petey had a copy of the key to get into the house. Ashton stood slowly and walked slowly down the hallway and down the stairs "Joey, stay there." she warned her son who was standing behind her. She stood up on her tip toes. "Daniels? What the hell are you doing here?" Ashton asked. "Checking on you. We are all worried about you" Christopher Daniels answered with a smile. Ashton smiled back and motioned to him come in. "Are you feeling okay?" Daniels asked as Ashton sat in the recliner and pulling Joey with her.

"I feel like shit. I am sore, my head hurts and I want revenge on that dumb blonde Barbie." Ashton answered. "I know." Daniels stated, "Ajay everyone is sick of the Beautiful people. You should know better then anyone." Ashton nodded her head, that was true, she had fallen victim to the Beautiful People on many occasions.

"AJ and I were thinking." "Oh that can't be good, the last time the two of you thought, I almost ended up arrested and James Storm ended up naked on the side of that highway in Northern Minnesota in the dead of winter." "Oh hush up Ajay. This is actually serious. You could have been taken out for good. Now I know you are sick of the Beautiful People. I can tell just by the look you get on your face, when I mention them." Daniels said "What are you and AJ thinking?" Ashton asked shifting her position again. "We were thinking that you and one of the knockouts team up and take them on." Daniels said.

"Really? But who? Daffeny is cracked 5 ways to next Friday. I can't stand Taylor because of our past. Bay is out because she is pregnant.' 'We were thinking Tess." Daniels answered, "We aren't going to force you two into it but at least think about it. I am going to go I have a flight to catch. And if I know your former teammates. Petey is going to be stopping by. Give me call when you thought about it okay?" "Okay I will." "Don't move, I will see myself out." Daniels stated.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed Joey's head, before he walked out of the house. "A tag team with Tessa? Against the Beautiful People?" Ashton wondered out loud as she stood up and carried Joey back into her and Chris' room.. Ashton buried herself deep in the middle of the bed and took the notebook of her nightstand. She flipped to clean page. An hour later, Ashton looked up when Petey walked into the room with Riley who ran to the bed and wanted up. Ashton pulled her up on the bed next to her and Joey. "What are you doing Ajay?"

"Daniels came to see me earlier. He preached this idea of me and Tessa being a tag team to take down the Beautiful People. I have been thinking about non stop since he left.' Ashton answered. "It could be cool." Petey answered. 'yes it could. I don't know my brain is starting to hurt." Ashton said throwing her notebook on the side table.


	85. Decisions

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67 and Tessa belongs to NellyLove. **_

_**Decisions **_

Ashton put her phone to her ear after she wrestled it away from her son, who wanted to talk to his daddy. "Hi babe." she said into the phone. _"Hi. Sounds like Joey likes being home." _"He may like being home but I don't." Ashton said, "Listen I have something to talk to you about." _"What's up babe?" _"Yesterday Daniels came up here and started preaching this idea about me and Tessa teaming up to take on the Beautiful People. And I am thinking about doing it."

_'Really? With the past that you and Tessa have you are thinking about it?" _Chris asked. "Yes. Come on Chris, how many times have I been put out because of those skanks?" _"A lot honey, but I am just worried with the Mafia still running around that you could seriously hurt. I don't want that happening.' _Chris said sighing. "If I find someone to back us or me in general will you be okay with us?" Ajay asked as Joey scrambled off the bed and went running towards the door.

"Uncle Petey!" Joey shouted seeing Petey come into the house. "Hey Joey. Where's your mommy?" "On da phone wif daddy." Joey answered as Petey picked him up. "Mommy miss Daddy." Joey stated as they walked down the hallway. "And I bet your daddy misses your mommy too." Petey said, "And he misses you too." Joey smiled as they came to a stop in the doorway. 'I know babe, I miss you too." Ajay stated as she stood in the doorway of their closet, "I promise I will be careful. Petey just showed up. I will. I love you too bye." "You are so cute when you miss Chris Tink." Petey stated. "What's up Pan?" she asked turning around and looking at him. "Do you want to come up to Can-Am with me? We can drop off Joey with Bailey and Riley." Petey asked. Ajay nodded her head, "Sure. Let me finish getting dressed and we can go." "Okay. Come on Joey let's go get lightening.' Petey stated before he left the room.

Ashton had done nothing but think about the whole idea that Daniels planted into her head. Petey looked at Ashton as he drove to Windsor, she looked like she was in deep thought she was when she came up after Chris and Robert got into the fist fight and she came running up to Windsor and to the safe haven that he created with his house.

There was one more person who she wanted to talk to before she did. "Pan, you go start your lesson, I am not suppose to wrestle, I am going to talk to Scott." Ashton stated. Petey nodded his head as he watched her bounce away into Scott's office. She took a seat across from Scott after she hugged him. "Scotty, can I asked you about something?" Ashton asked. Scott nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you think Coach?" Ashton asked looking at her former Coach after she was done explaining. "I think it could be good Ajay. I mean look at it like this." Scott D'Amore said as he looked across the desk at the First Lady of Team Canada, "You are the tag team specialist. Look at who you grew up with." "Edge and Christian." Ashton stated, "The TLC masters." "Exactly, it doesn't help, you are engaged to one half of the best tag teams out there. Face it Princess, it's in your blood to be a tag team person. You used to love when you would to get tag with your brother, or with Petey or hell even with Sabin and Shelley." Scott said, "You would do great kiddo."

"I don't think I have ever tagged with another female. If you think about it if I did, I always had Petey or EY, Jay, AJ or Tomko down ringside with me." Ashton said, "It could be a lot of fun though." "It sounds to me Ajay, that you have already made up your mind." Scott said smiling. "I just needed someone to talk about it, who wasn't freaking out with about the Mafia or about my injuries." Ashton said. Scott nodded his head, "Are you okay though?" "I am fine."

"You want to see some injuries?" Petey asked one of the new trainees, "Ajay! Come here!" Ashton walked out of Scott's office. "What's up Pan?" "Come here." Petey called. Ashton walked towards the ring, looking at her friend confused, "Come in here." he said. Ashton got into the ring and looked at him. "Show them your ribs." Ashton sighed before she lifted up her shirt and tank top showing her ribs. "This is what you get for being the ring with Awesome Kong and Angelina Love." Petey stated. "And you forgetting the 6 sides of steel." Ashton added, "Pan I am going for lunch, what do you want?"

While Ashton was in Petey's car, she picked up her phone and called Tessa. She answered after the second ring. _"Hello?" _"Hey Tess." _"Ajay are you feeling?' _"Like I have been hit repeatedly over again and over again in the rib cage by a hockey stick but other then that I am fabulous.' Tessa laughed, "_Did Daniels talk to you about the whole tag team idea?" _"No but AJ did." Tessa stated into her phone. AJ and Daniels turned to look at Tessa, she nodded her head at them. They both moved on either side of the Southern Belle to hear what was being said. _"What do you think of it?'_ Ashton asked. "I think it's a great idea, what do you think?" _"I agree with you on that, I am tired of being pushed around by those damn sluts. No ma'am I am not talking about you."_ Ashton said as a lady turned around and glared at her.

"Sorry, I am getting lunch for Petey, Scott and I." _"It's okay. So we going to do this, are we going to be a team and take down the Beautiful People?_" "You bet your ass we are. But there is one thing. Are you alone?" _'Hold on a second. Okay now I am." _"Okay, we aren't doing this alone, they are already out numbering us by one. I am not going to get into this without some major advising and training." _"What are you think Ajay?" _"I am thinking of having Daniels backing me up, since I am already suppose to be his manager anyways. You know damn well Chris is too busy with being the IWP tag team champions and the High Crusades. Daniels will be able to help train with some of the moves that I have struggled with. Scott said that he would let me and Petey stay after and train some after they are done with lessons." Ashton stated.

_'That's a good idea, if you get Daniels to do it, I will talk to AJ and see if he wants to help us." _Tessa said. "Alright, I should get back, you know how Mr. Canadian Bacon is if we are late with food." Ashton said. Tessa laughed, "_I know, I will see you when you get back." _"Alright Tessalouwho." Ashton stated before she hung up the phone and called Daniels. _"Ajay what do I owe this pleasure?" _he asked into his phone. "I have thought about the whole tag team idea." _"Really?" _"Yes, but here is the thing Danny, I am going into this to fail or get the holy hell beat out of me. I am only going to do this under one condition." _"And what's that Short Stack?" _"You help me out with it, as like my advisor and besides we are suppose to be a team anyways." Ashton answered. _"Kind of like how Jay was when you were in Christian's Coalition?" _"Yes exactly like that." Ashton answered. _"You know you are right Ajay, we are suppose to be a team. I don't have a problem being your advisor or manager whatever." _"Thanks Dan." _"You are welcome Ajay." _Ashton smiled, maybe this won't be so bad, now all she had to tell Chris who would be helping them out.


	86. Daddy's Home

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to update, my laptop charger died and i have no battery life on it. I am using the house computer and i don't like writing on it. I promise it won't it take me forever and day to udpate again. I only own Ajay and Joey.

* * *

_**Daddy's home**_

"What is Chris going to say about this Ajay?" Petey asked his best friend looking at her. "I don't know.' Ajay sighed as she sat down heavily on the mat leaning against the turnbuckle, 'He knows about me being his manager. But he is going to fucking flip his damn lid when he finds out that I am going to spend a lot of time with Daniels. You know how jealous he can get." Ajay sighed.

"Spitfire don't worry about it, Sabin loves you like crazy." Johnny spoke up trying to make her feel better. Ajay shrugged her shoulders. "How is Joey handling Chris not being home?" Petey asked. "He asks me every night. Mommy when is daddy coming home? He isn't use to Chris not being home." Ajay answered, "Hell I am not either." "You really miss him don't you?" Johnny asked.

"Well no shit Devine, we have been together for years" Ajay answered. Johnny rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe you got more lucky then I did on Team Canada." Ajay threw her head back and laughed, "Honey its called I have boobs and a personality. Maybe you should get one and you would get lucky once in awhile." Petey started laughing at his former teammate as well.

Scott came out of his office hearing the laughter of his former team members. "It's not funny Ajay." Johnny growled at her. Ajay giggled as she pulled herself up, "You are just jealous that I got more tail then you did." "You did not!" "Yes I did. Chris, Lance, Bobby and you." Ajay said checking the names off on her fingers. Johnny narrowed his eyes at her. "I hate you." 'I hate you too buddy boy." Ajay grinned cheekily at him. "You are such a bitch." Johnny grumbled. "I know honey thank you for the compliment." Scott laughed out loud causing the three in the ring to look at him. 'what?"

"This is almost like old times." Scott answered, "The only thing missing is Bobby is the corner glaring at Ajay for being in the ring and Eric cowering in the corner being afraid of his own shadow." "Oh yeah" Petey laughed as Ajay's phone started ringing. She went to answer it. "Do you think she is doing the right thing with joining up with Tessa?" Scott asked looking at Petey and Johnny.

"After their past, probably not but you know how Ajay loves her twin and how tight she was with Daniels." Petey answered. "Lets just hope she and Chris can keep it together for the sake of their son." Scott sighed. He had seen Ashton this happy in god knows how long. "I know baby." Ashton sighed into her phone as she stood outside of Can-Am blowing puffs of air out of her mouth just to see the puff of hot air come out.

Chris sighed and leaned his head against the hard plastic of the chair he was sitting in at the airport, "Are Petey and Johnny taking good care of you?" he asked. _"Yeah, expect for Johnny is all sorts of pissed at me." _"Why?" '_Because I was making cracks about his non existing sex life." _Ashton laughed. "You didn't it." '_I did." _"Ashton, no wonder you two are always at each others throats."

_"But that's just our friendship." _"I know." Chris stated. "What?" Alex asked looking over at him. "Ajay is giving Johnny a hard time." Chris answered. "Ah tell her to give him hell for me." "Did you hear that?" _'Yes, and I will." _"Ajay try and behave yourself." _"I am not going to make any promises, but if I am a bad girl maybe you will punish me." _Ajay said causing Chris to smirk, "Maybe I will have to do that."

Daniels looked down at his phone wondering why Ashton hadn't called him back yet. He knew that she had went and started training today against her doctor's orders. He paced around his living room willing the phone ring that ring tone. He was getting nervous when that she hadn't called him back. When his phone started blaring, Lazy from There Is No Business Like Show Business, "Short Stack are you alright?" _'Yeah, Joey was giving me a hard time with going down for bed." _Ashton said into her phone. "Oh, everything going okay with your training today?" _"Yeah Petey and Johnny didn't push me to hard today, I am still not suppose to be in the ring." _Ajay answered into her phone, _"Ow! Damn it." _"What happened are you okay?" _"I am fine. I just tripped over Joey's Tonka truck." _

Chris walked into his house awhile later, he heard the TV on the living room. He went up the stairs. He smiled seeing Ajay sleeping on the couch, the remote in her hand and Joey sleeping on her chest. Chris moved quickly to the couch and picked his son up careful not to wake him up. Joey stirred when Chris walked into his room. "It's okay Joey go back to sleep.' Chris whispered. "Daddy?" "Yes, go back to sleep, I will be here when you wake up in the morning." Chris answered. He felt Joey nod against his chest. After putting Joey in his bed, he went back for his fiancée.

Ajay stirred when she was picked up off the couch, "Chris?" "Yeah?" he asked as he hit the light switch with his elbow. "When did you get home?" "A few minutes ago. I just went and put Joey to bed." Chris answered. "Oh." She yawned and snuggled into him happy, that he was home and she would have his body heat in bed with her. Chris crawled into bed next to her after he changed, Ajay snuggled in closer to him. "Love you Josh." She muttered sleepily. "Love you too." he whispered back and kissed her temple. The door squeaked open, "Mommy? Daddy? I sleep with you?" Joey asked. "Come on." Chris answered pulling the blankets off of them. Joey smiled and took off running to the bed.


	87. Choosing The Date

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belongs to BourneBetter67.

_**Choosing the Date **_

Chris woke up the next morning, he looked around his bedroom. He could hear the little snores of his son coming from where he was snuggled up between his parents. He glanced at the blonde hair blue eye toddler, he really kind of cemented Chris and Ajay together. Ajay shifted her position before she groaned softly. He leaned over Joey and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him, "Hi." "Hi." he greeted back. Ajay slid off of her side of the bed and walked around to where he was laying, she pressed her lips by his ear, "Do you want to come shower with me why our son is still sleeping?" Chris nodded his head and got out of the bed, he picked Ajay up and carried her into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Joey shouted jumping up and down the bed with his arms in the air waiting for his father to pick him up. Chris laughed and scooped him blowing a raspberry on his stomach. Joey had woken up after Ashton and Chris had gotten dressed, Ashton was watching from the bathroom where she was straightening her hair. She laughed as well. For the first time in days her ribs didn't hurt. She still was going to take the rest of the time off and spend it with Joey. She was planning on going down to Orlando with Joey when Chris went down that way they wouldn't be separated again. "Mommy?" Joey asked looking over Chris' shoulder at Ashton. 'Yes baby?" "We stay with Daddy?" "Yes we are staying with daddy." Joey smiled happily, 'We go see Riley?" "Yes, you are going to go play with Riley and Aunt Bay-Bay. Daddy and I have to go run some errands." Ashton answered as she ran the straighter though her hair one more time.

Bailey smiled at Ashton who sat Joey onto the floor. 'Are you sure that you can handle him for a while?" Ashton asked. "I will be fine. Besides you and Chris need some time alone." Bailey answered. "Thanks Bay-Bay." Ajay grinned. "Hey Joey?" She questioned squatting down to her son's height. 'Yes?" he asked looking up at her. "We are going to leave now, we will be back in a little while, behave for your aunt okay?" "Okay mommy." Joey stated, "Love you." "Love you too." Ajay stated kissing his forehead. Chris took Ashton's hand in his as he drove though the streets of Detroit. "So did you find someone to back you?" "In the tag team?" Ajay asked. Chris nodded his head. "Yeah." "Who is it?" "Daniels is going to be like my advisor and AJ is going to be Tess's."

Chris stiffen hearing that. "Baby. Don't be mad." Ajay stated, "You know I was suppose to be his manager anyways." "I know babe." Chris said squeezing her hand reassuringly. "You aren't mad are you?" she asked. "In away I am kind of am. In the other I am insanely jealous." Chris answered. "Why?" Ashton asked. "Because you are going to be spending all this time with him." "Chris, pull over."

"What?" "Chris pull over now." Chris nodded his head and pulled the car over. Ashton undid her seatbelt and moved to where she was straddling Chris. She reclined the seat back so he was looking up her, "Chris, let me make one thing completely clear.' he nodded showing he was listening to her. 'I love you and only you. I wouldn't have adopted Joey with you and gave him your last name. And I sure the hell would have said yes when you asked me to marry you." Ajay stated brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Chris nodded his head and reached up and kissed her. She rocked back on her as she pulled back. "We need to stop somewhere." Chris stated as she rocked back again. "Un-huh." Ajay agreed she got off of him back into her seat.

Chris put his arm around Ajay as they walked into the restaurant. "Are you going to be able to walk?" he asked lowly in her ear. "I think so, I think it the bump on my head we should be more worried about." Ajay answered. Chris laughed, "I told you we shouldn't have done it the backseat of the car." "You didn't want to stop at the gas station like I suggested, I wouldn't have bumped my head against the car door." Chris rolled his eyes as he watched Ajay start playing with her engagement ring.

"We should talk about the wedding." Chris stated. Ajay turned her attention to him, "Really?" "Yes." Ajay beamed at him, "You know, I don't want a big wedding right?" Chris nodded his head, he knew her reasons why she didn't want to have a big wedding. "I wouldn't mind even getting my brothers and the gang and going to Vegas to get married." Ajay stated. "Really?" he asked looking at her. She nodded her head as she leaned it against his shoulder as she looked at the menu with him.

"Chris, I really don't need the big fairytale wedding.' Ajay stated. "Babe, I know you better then that." Chris said causing Ajay to sigh. "Ajay baby, I know there is that part in you that wants to have the fairytale wedding. You maybe that tough rough and tumble tomboy." "You are right." Ajay sighed, "I just don't want Bobby stopping it." "Do you think he would?" Chris asked. "It's Bobby, he would. Somehow in his deranged mind that I am his. When in all actuality I never was." "You weren't?" Chris asked. "I guess I was just waiting for the right guy to come around." Ajay answered, "Who would have thought he would be a immature jackass from Detroit?" Chris laughed and kissed her.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes before Ajay turned to him, "You know if we were to have a wedding, I would want a winter wedding." "Like December?" "January." Ajay answered. "Really?" Chris asked. "Yeah, I wouldn't want a New Year's wedding because we are a bunch wild party animals.' Ajay laughed.

"That's true." Chris laughed as well, "Like what January 2nd?" He asked trailing his fingers though her hair. "Yeah. January 2nd, I like it." Ajay agreed. Chris grinned. They had the date now they just had to work on the rest of the stuff.


	88. What Drama May Come

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Sorry about the long wait again. I am going to try and get better at updating there is going to be some major drama coming up.

_**What Drama May Come. **_

Alex had tagged along with Chris, Ashton and Joey to the airport. Chris took Joey down to the food court leaving Alex with Ashton. Alex nudged the blonde. She turned and looked at him. Alex was looking straight ahead at a group of blondes that were standing in line to check in. Ajay rolled her eyes and nudged him back. "MOMMY!" Joey's voice shouted as he came running down the walkway towards Ashton and Alex.

Chris was following him. Joey crawled up on her lap and kissed her cheek, Chris sat down next to them, "I told you to stay with me." "Daddy.' Joey sighed shaking his head just like he had seen his mother do a million times, "I saw Mommy." Ajay started giggling, "Face it baby, we have a momma's boy on our hands."

"Heaven help us all." Chris sighed putting his arm around her. "At least we know he won't be a sissy momma's boy." Alex stated. Chris and Ashton looked at Alex confused. "Look at who his mother is." Alex said, "we all know that Ajay is no fucking sissy." "Bad word!" Joey stated shaking his head, "Assclown." Alex gaped at the three year sitting on his mom's lap smiling at him innocently. Chris and Ashton both started laughing hearing that. "Yeah assclown watch your mouth." Ajay stated rolling her eyes.

"I am going to go to the gift shop, and call Jay." Ajay said to Chris, who was playing with Joey. Their flight had been delayed by an hour. "Okay" Chris stated as Ajay stood up and picked up her purse and walked towards the gift shop. Ashton took her phone out and dialed Jay's phone number it rang once, twice then. _"Hey Lady Love Bug." _Jay's voice greeted on his end. Ajay giggled hearing her childhood nick name from her grandpa, "Hi Sir Fatso."

_"What do I owe this pleasure to?"_ "I am waiting for our plane to come, its been delayed for an hour. And I have something to tell you.' _"Okay. What's up?" _"Chris and I went to lunch a couple of days ago and we decided on a date for the wedding." _"You are actually having one?" _Jay asked. _"_Of course. Jay he knows me better then I could even know myself. He called me out on it too. Besides I seem to remember a promise that my big brother made me a promise that he would walk me down the aisle." Ajay answered. _"I remember that promise. What date do I need to get off?" _"January 2nd." "_Ah the winter wedding. I will tell Vince." _Jay said.

Ashton could hear him writing something down. "I should get back, I left Joey with Chris and Alex." _"Bug, you have to learn to trust them with Joey.' _"I trust my fiancé but I don't trust Alex worth a damn." Ashton stated as she picked out a couple of bridal magazines she figured she would start looking, "Didn't you hear how they almost lost them in the park?" _"WHAT!" _"Yeah, Alex started hitting on these girls and they turned around to check on the kids and they were gone." Ajay stated, "I would die if anything happened to Joey." _"I know baby girl, now you know how Adam and I felt whenever you did something that you could hurt doing." _Jay stated. Ashton nodded her head though Jay couldn't see her, he was right. He always was. He had taken over the father role in her life even when he didn't have too. "I understand.'

Chris looked up when Ashton walked back to where they were sitting at the gate. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I am fine, Jay and I just had a good talk." Ashton answered, "You know what I just realized?" "What?" "That I am like my brother's child." "Why do you say that?" Chris asked as Ashton curled up in the hard plastic chair next to him.

"Because he basically raised me." Ashton answered snuggling into him as Joey shifted to her and curled up between them, 'He always wanted what is best for me. God it must have killed him when I started wrestling." "But babe, its because of his and Adam's training that you are the wrestler you are today." Chris stated as he handed Joey his stuff dog. "Aw honey they can't take all the credit. You, AJ and Daniels helped tweaked my moves and you know."

Chris smirked, 'You got that right. How are they handling you being engaged to me?" Ashton shrugged, "Fuck them if they aren't happy for me like they say they are. Then I really don't need them." Chris smiled. "As far as I care, all I really need is you and Joey." Ashton stated. Chris studied his fiancée, he wasn't entirely sure that she was being honest with him when she said that.

Alex took his seat across from the little family, Joey was snuggled into Ajay sleeping. Chris was putting stuff up in the over head storage. He was waiting for something to happen. From what he heard from Petey was that Ajay was going to be tagging with Tessa and Daniels. He knew that Chris wasn't going to be happy with the whole thing. Everyone knew that Daniels had a thing for Ajay. Alex looked over again at the couple again. He hoped for the sake of their son that they could keep it together. He had a feeling a whole bunch of drama was going to be coming.


	89. Showtime Says He Is Sorry

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I have been lazy with my updating. I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove.

_**Showtime Says He Is Sorry.**_

Ajay was sitting in her Orlando home, Chris was gone doing a interview with Alex, Joey was asleep down the hall in his room. Ajay was sitting on the couch with her photo album open on her lap. She was studying the picture of her and Eric at the beach, they were close for so long, it boggled her mind that he would do that. Had she had been so wrapped up in her relationship with Chris and doing her own thing in the 6 years she had been in the company, that she hadn't noticed that Eric had liked her like that? Ajay sighed and leaned against the couch.

Her phone ringing a ringtone she hadn't heard in almost a month scared her out of her thoughts. "Eric?" she asked into the phone. _"Ajay? I didn't think you would answered." _"What do you want?" _"I wanted to talk to you face to face." _Ajay sighed heavily, "Where do you want to meet?" _"That diner we used to go to on Team Canada." _"Okay, I will meet you there." Ajay stated standing up from the couch.

Eric tapped his fingers on the table in the 50's diner, waiting for Ashton to show up, he was worried that she wasn't going to show up. He kept up the beat as he looked out the window. A black Jetta pulled into the parking out. Eric's jaw dropped when he saw Ashton get out of it, she opened the back door and came back out with her son in her arms.

"Mommy?" Joey asked as he held his arms up to Ashton. "What baby?" she asked picking him up. "When we see daddy?" "When we get back, he will be home.' she answered. "Who we seeing?" he asked again as he hugged Ajay's neck. "Uncle Eric." Joey pulled a face, he really didn't like his Uncle Eric very much. He was kind of odd.

Eric smiled at Ashton as she and Joey walked to his table. "Hi Wonder Woman. Hi Joey." "Hi EY." Ajay stated leaning over the table and kissing his cheek before she sat down next to her son. Joey took the crayons that the waitress sat in front of him and started coloring on the paper menu that was in front of him. "Is he with you full time?" Eric asked. "Yes, Chris and I adopted him." Ashton answered, "Adam gave me the adoption papers for my birthday." Eric nodded his head, he should have know. That was Ajay for you , she was always trying to do good things for the right reasons. He had heard that Joey's birth mother was abusive to the little boy and was addicted to drugs. He had seen both Ajay and Chris with him and knew he was better off with them.

Eric shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Let's see that ring." Ajay giggled as he took her left hand in his, he whistled, "He always did know what you wanted." "I know. Why did you want to meet up Eric?" she asked her brown eyes studying him. Eric sighed, this was going to be hard but he had to do it, he missed her being around to brighten up his day. 'I wanted to say I was sorry face to face. I shouldn't have done that to you." Eric said, "I guess I just have always wanted a girl like you in my life." seeing the look on Ajay's face he rushed on, "You know the girl that was going to worry about me when I am down in the ring. I have seen the way you worry about Chris, and the way he worries about you. I want to be able to do that.' Eric said.

"But EY honey, not all girls are like me, I am one of a freaking kind and you know it.' Ashton stated with a grin. "That's true.' Eric said, "I don't know of any other girls that can do what you have done and still walk away alive." Ashton laughed, "That's what I get for being Edge and Christian's baby sister not to mention I am Team 3D's protégé." "That's true. Didn't they use to call you Baby Dudley?" Eric asked. "Yes, I blame Matt Hardy for that one." Eric laughed, "I really am sorry Ajay." Ashton looked at him, "You ever, I mean ever, do something like that again. I am going to get Ray and Devon to put you though a glass table. Consider your apology accepted." Eric smiled.

Chris looked up from the movie he was watching when he heard the garage door open. He had came home to a empty, it worried him to no end that his fiancée and son were out doing heaven's know what. "DADDY!!" Joey shouted as he came running into the living room and scrambled up on the couch with him. "Hi Joey." Chris said as Joey laid down his head resting on his chest. Ajay came into view, "Hi babe." "Hi, where did you go?" He asked after she kissed him.

"To talk to EY." Chris' eyes widen as he stared at her. "Look Chris I know you are your pissed but he is Eric." Ajay stated. 'He tried putting the moves on you." "I know baby, but it's been way boring without Eric being around. I didn't think it was possible but I think Alex and I are sick of teasing each other.' Chris laughed. 'If you want to baby, you can threaten him." "I might just have to do that."

"Don't move you are going to wake up him up." Chris looked down at his son and smiled seeing he was asleep, "I have some more room here if you want to come lay with us." Ajay smiled and laid down on the couch next to him, smoothing her hand over Joey's curly blonde hair. Chris kissed her forehead as he put his arm around her, he held her close to him, he had feeling he was going to be clinging to these little moments that they shared, especially now that she was going to be a team with Tessa, Daniels and AJ.


	90. Meetings With The Bossman And Dixie

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to NellyLove. Sorry about the long wait for the update. The next one should be up in a couple of days.

* * *

_**Meetings With The Boss Man And Dixie.**_

"Babe?" Ashton asked as she stood in the bathroom finishing her makeup. "Yeah?' Chris asked, he and Joey were camped on the bed watching cartoons. "I have that meeting with Jeff with Daniels. Will you be okay with watching him for awhile?" she asked leaning back to look at him. 'Of course. Babe, I am getting a hang of this whole dad thing." Chris answered. Ajay smiled as she came out of the bathroom, "I will be back in awhile." Chris nodded his head as she came over and kissed him and then kissed Joey's forehead.

Ajay pulled into the Impact Zone and got out of her car, she smiled seeing AJ, Tessa and Tessa standing there. "Holy hell. Ajay Reso is on time for something.' Daniels teased as Ashton got out of her car. "Haha your funny Danny." Ashton stated raising her eyebrows over her sunglasses. "Oh come on Ajay, we all know you are fashionably late for almost everything.' "I am not." she stated stubbornly.

"Yes you are.' Tessa stated. "Don't start with me." Ajay pouted crossing her arms across her chest. AJ laughed and put his arm around, "Poor baby getting picked on." "Shut it.' she muttered before she shrugged his arm off of her and walked into the building. She didn't want to be with them if they were going to tease her about her usual tardiness. It was true that she was always fashionably late, but it was a total Ajay Reso thing to do it. Every party that they have had, she and Chris showed up late for.

Jeff Jarrett looked up when his office door opened up, "Ajay Darlin'!" he said standing up and going around the desk and hugging her tightly. She squirmed a bit feeling the pain in her ribs. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine, I guess." she answered. 'And Joey?" he asked again. "Good, he loves mommy being home with them all the time." 'And do you love being home all the time." she pulled a face and shook her head. Jeff laughed, that was typical Ajay. "Where is the rest of them?" he asked. 'Coming in, they were teasing me because I was actually early." Ajay answered. Jeff smirked but kept his mouth shut he knew how Ajay was.

Daniels, AJ and Tessa walked into the office as well, Ajay was sitting behind Jeff's desk playing on his computer. "What are you doing Ajay?" "Whatever the hell I want." Ajay answered. Daniels rolled his eyes and waved the blue and sliver can in front of her face. She beamed and went to reach for it. "Are you going to be play nice?" he asked. "Danny, you should know by now that I don't play nice." she answered as she stanched the can from him.

'Do you think you are the boss now Ajay?" Jeff asked coming back into the office with Dixie Carter behind him. 'Yep. I am the boss." she answered teasingly. "Get out of my seat little girl." Jeff stated. Ashton laughed as she got out of the chair and sat between AJ and Daniels. "Alright first things first Ashton let me see that ring." Dixie stated holding her hand out to her. Out of the corner of her eye Ajay saw Tessa roll her eyes and cross her arms. Ashton let Dixie study her ring and nodded her head, "Boy did good." "I know." She smirked, "But you know that Tessa and AJ are engaged too." Dixie got a deer got in the headlights look about her features. Ajay bit down on her lower lip trying not to laugh out loud.

Chris looked at his phone that beeped at him, he laughed as he read the text, his fiancée never failed in making him laugh. "Daddy?" Joey asked from where he was sitting on the living room floor. Chris looked down at him, "Yes buddy?" "Where is mommy?" "At work, she will be home in a while." Chris answered as Joey got off of the floor and crawled onto the couch next to him. Chris smiled, he was starting to love the family that he and Ajay had created.

"So you want to create a tag team to go up against the Beautiful People?" Dixie asked to make sure she heard. Tessa and Ashton nodded their heads. "And AJ and Daniels?" "We would be their advisors." AJ answered as he nudged Ajay to take over. "Look Dixie, the Beautiful People can seriously injury one of us. They have already tried a couple of times." Ajay answered, "And better else to take them on then Tessa Chandler and Ashton Cage." Jeff nodded his thoughtfully. "Think about Double J, I am a tag team protégé. I was trained by some of the best tag teams ever." Ajay said, "Come on Jeff, I have ever done anything to wrong in the past?' 'Same here." Tessa added. Jeff looked between the two girls. They were two of the best knockouts they had. "Do you think you can handle it?" Dixie asked. "I know I can handle it." Tessa snapped. "I can handle it, after all I am Edge and Christian's baby sister and Team 3D's protégé." Ashton agreed.

Chris looked up when the door from the garage opened up, Joey scrambled off of the couch and ran to his mom who walked into the house. "Mommy, I missed you!' Joey proclaimed and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too baby." Ajay stated as she walked over to the couch and kissed Chris. "How did it go?" he asked standing up and walking into the kitchen, Ashton followed him carrying their son in her arms.

"It went okay. I have to go in when you go to the tapings to meet up with Dixie again. Shit was going to go down between Dixie and Tessa if we stayed there." Chris nodded his head remembering the one of company's Christmas' parties were Tessa and Dixie got into a shouting match. "Is Joey going with us?" "Yes. Ray said he and Devon would watch him." Ajay answered, "They were coming in as I was going out." Chris nodded his head. 'Mommy?" "Yes?" "I get to see Uncle Bubba and Uncle Devon?" "Yes." Ajay answered. Joey clapped his hands excitedly.

Chris looked over at his girlfriend who had a thoughtful look on her face. "What's up?" "I am just thinking, that we should take Joey up to my family's cabin at Lake Hebert." Ajay answered. 'You haven't been there forever." "I know. It would be fun." Chris smiled, he knew that some of Ajay's favorite memories growing up were from that cabin. "If you want to go babe, we will go." "I love you." she said standing up on her tip toes kissing him. "I love you too. Where are you going?" "To call Jay and Adam to see if they can get time off to go with us." "Daddy, mommy silly.'


	91. Backstage Brawls

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove, Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67. **_

* * *

_**Backstage Brawls**_

"Well, well if it isn't the former champion Ashton Cage." Angelina Love taunted Ajay who was sitting on a crate talking with AJ Styles. Ajay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively across her chest. AJ looked between the two before he leaned back and crossed his arms as well. He was curious to see what was going to happen. "The only reason why I am the former champion is because you cheated to win. And never once did I cheat." Ashton stated. "Yes you did. Sabin was on the ring apron at Against All Odds." Angelina said looking down her nose at her.

"He hopped up on the ring apron on his own accord. I had nothing to do with that." Ashton stated. "Oh yeah right, we all know you two are together. He would do anything to make sure his girl wins." Angelina stated. "At least I didn't have to open my legs up to get a shot like you." Ashton stated. "I didn't open my legs up.' Angelina stated offended. "You lay on your fucking back and spread those nasty ass legs open just to get ahead. Unlike you I have talent." "I have talent." Angelina stated. "Yeah, at giving blow jobs." Ajay shot back.

AJ smirked from where he was leaning. That's one thing that he loved about his twin, she always told how it was and he loved every minute of it. The last time she did it was when she got involved with the Voodoo Kin Mafia and Christy Hemme. She of course was siding with Kip James. AJ shook his head, he needed to be ready to separate them if need be.

"Where is Ajay?" Chris asked looking around the locker room. "I think she said she was going to do a promo with Angelina." Bailey stated from where she was sitting with Riley and Joey. "Daddy! Mommy kicking ass!" Joey shouted from his seat. "What?" Chris asked turning around looking at his son then at the screen. Sure enough on the screen was Ajay and Angelina fighting. "Who is winning?" Alex asked as he came out of the bathroom. "Um Ajay from the looks of it." Chris answered.

AJ decided it was best to separate the two brawling Canadians. He put his arms around Ajay's waist and started pulling her away from Angelina. "AJ! LET ME GO DAMN IT!" she shouted as she struggled in his arms. "No. Clam down sugar." AJ stated holding on to her the best he could without hurting her.

Her shouts brought Team 3D over to the scene. "AJ, allow me.' Ray stated taking the struggling blonde out of his arms and hoisting her into his and throwing her over his shoulder. "BUBBA!" Ajay shouted as Ray carried her though the hallways towards his and Devon's locker room. Devon following shaking his head at the small blonde.

"First time you are in the Impact Zone since you got hurt and you are causing a fight, that's just like you Ajay." Ray stated amusement clear in his voice. Ajay just shrugged his shoulders, "It was a promo." "It was." "Yep. I don't think we were suppose to be actually fighting but you know me I can't back down from a good fight." Ajay smirked. Ray and Devon laughed. "We have missed having you around here."

"I missed being here." Ajay answered, "Has Tessa talked to you about the whole tag team thing we are doing?" "No. You and Tessa on the same tag team, that could be a good thing and a bad thing." Ray stated, Devon nodded his head in agreement. "How so?" Ajay asked her head tilting to the side. "You two are both stubborn, headstrong, in your face kick your ass in the blink of an eye." Ray answered. "And we know you well enough to know Ajay that you will pick a fight with her just because of your past with her." Devon stated, "We know how you are still hurt about her betraying you and sleeping with your brother."

"Both of my brothers." Ajay stated shuddering, "I still don't get why everyone thinks that my brothers are so hot. They are my big brothers. They aren't suppose to be hot." Ray and Devon laughed, "Just don't let Jericho hear you say that, he will go on his hour long spew about how he is the sexy beast." "Sexy beast my foot.' Ajay laughed, "He looks more like a beast then a sexy one."

Chris and Joey went to find Ajay after the promo had ended. "Daddy, I want mommy." Joey stated. "I know you do buddy." Chris said, "We are going to go to Uncle Bubba's locker room." Joey let a squeal of excitement he loved his uncle Bubba and uncle Devon. Chris laughed, sometimes his son was so much like Ajay it was funny. They walked into the locker room a few minutes later. Joey ignored Ray and Devon and went straight to Ajay who hugged him tightly.

'Mommy, you rocked." he stated kissing her cheek nosily. Ajay laughed and let him down so he could see his uncles. Chris walked over and put his arms around her, "He is right, you rocked. You kicked her ass, you two should have more backstage brawls more often." Ajay laughed, "We should but we aren't going too until I get medical cleared." "How bad do your ribs hurt right now?" "Like hell." "We should go home so you can rest.' "We should. But good luck trying to get Joey from his uncles." Ajay stated motioning over to where her son was playing with both members of 3D.

After awhile Joey tired out and went over to Ajay and crawled into her lap, "Mommy we go home now?" "Sure." Ajay said standing up. Joey reached his arms up and wrapped them around her neck. Chris put his arm around Ajay's waist as they started walking out of the locker room. 'Bye Ray, Bye D." Ajay called over her shoulder. "Bye firefly." Ray called. Devon looked at his brother as soon as they were gone, "We did the right thing by getting Addison to sign over her parental rights. He is happy and healthy." "And though and though Ajay's son." Ray finished.


	92. Ajay Dudley

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley who are mentioned belong to BourneBetter67.

* * *

_**Ajay Dudley**_

Chris, Alex and Petey were taking Joey and Riley to the park. Ajay was going up to Team 3d Academy to do some training. Ray and Devon were waiting for her when she got there. "Tired there Firefly?" Devon asked seeing the half awake state that Ajay was in. "Yeah, Joey had a nightmare last night and didn't want to go back to sleep until he woke up both Chris and I up and we watched half of Finding Nemo." Ajay answered as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and stretching her arms above her head.

Jesse Neal was in the ring waiting for Ashton. "You are Ashton Cage." Jesse stated. "Yes I am." Ajay answered as she sized him up. Ray and Devon smirked seeing her do that. She always did that with the new guys, she sized them to see if they were okay guys. Ajay smiled, before she turned to Ray and Devon. "What do you want me to do?" "We want you Baby Dudley to be on Jess' tag team partner against those two." Ray answered.

Jesse looked at Ajay. "Are you sure you can handle this?" Jesse asked causing a prefect arched blonde eyebrow to rise up her forehead. "Jesse, I am the baby sister of E&C and not to mention the Dudley's helped trained me. I think I can handle it." Ajay stated crinkling her nose at him. Jesse nodded his head, he had heard of and seen Ashton Cage, she was as tough as one of the boys and she could wrestle with them too.

Ray and Devon first meet Ajay at her grandparents house in Toronto, they had been doing a show at the Air Canada Center and been invited to go back to the Canadians' house for dinner. She was a tiny little thing who wanted just like her big brothers. In ways she was she was hot headed like Adam, thoughtful and caring like Jay. But she had her own personality. Ray laughed out loud seeing Ajay lock Jesse into a headlock.

'Firefly, play nice." "I don't want to play nice Bubba." "You never want to play nice." Devon stated, "That's why you and Spike got along so well." Ajay turned and looked at her mentors before she started laughing, "There were and still are reasons while Spikey and I aren't allowed around each other." "Chris or Jay?" "Both and Double J." Ajay answered, "Lets do this, Chris and I are suppose to have a date night tonight." "Who is watching Joey?" "Bailey and Petey." Ajay answered before Jesse got her attention back to the match.

Ray and Devon watched the match calling out pointers. "Hey firefly, do the spear!" Ray called. A smirk formed on Ajay's face as she backed herself up into the back turnbuckle she put her hand on the ropes and waited for the girl to turn around. She speared the girl to the mat. Ajay stood up and shook her head cockily just like Adam did, "God I love doing that." "Who taught that? It was one of the best I have ever seen" Jesse asked confused. "Adam. Like I said I was trained by Edge and Christian. Edge is the king of the spears." Ajay answered. Jessed nodded his head, this girl was a little off.

Chris was waiting for Ajay to come home, he had left Joey with Petey and Bailey. His fiancée came into their house laughing. She walked across the room and kissed him. "What's so funny?" "Bubba and Devon. We took a trip down memory lane. Ray had to remind me of the time we pranked Christy and Val." Ajay answered as she sat on his lap. "Oh man, I remember that I thought Jeff was going to have smoke come out of his ears when he finally caught you too." Chris laughed remembering that prank, "How did you get out of that?" "I pulled off a innocent act that only a father would believe." Ajay answered.

Chris squeezed her hips as he pulled her in closer to him knowing that she hated the fact that she didn't have a father. In her own words she had Jay and that was enough for her. "Did you at least have fun with them?" he asked. "Yeah, expect for now I want to be the hardcore firefly from hell." she pouted. "Well then we can arrange something, since you aren't suppose to be wrestling." Chris said. "What do you have in mind?" Instead of answering he picked her up and carried her up to their room.

"Babe?" Ajay called later that night. "Yeah?" "We got invited to go to Bubba's BBQ tomorrow." "And let me guess, you want to go?" he asked coming out of the bathroom and getting back into bed with her. She nodded. "We will go." Ajay smiled and kissed him.

The next day Chris, Ajay and Joey showed up at Bubba's house. Joey was holding onto Ajay. "Mommy, me stay with you." Joey stated. "You can stay with me if you want." Ajay answered, "But I think Uncle Bubba and Uncle Devon would be a little sad that you aren't going to play with them." Joey shook his head and hugged her neck. Ajay and Chris exchanged a look, their son had been ultra clingy to Ajay when they picked him up from Petey and Bailey's. Ajay sat in a chair underneath the umbrella holding Joey who was watching interested holding onto her shirt. Devon's two boys came over to them.

"Hi Aunt Ajay." They greeted. "Hi boys." "Joey do you want to come watch a movie with us?" Joey looked up at Ajay then at the twins then back at her. "Go ahead." she smiled. Joey scrambled off her lap and followed them into the house. Ray and Devon came over and sat at the table with her and Chris. "How is he doing Ajay and don't sugar coat it." Ray stated. "He is doing better, he still has nightmares every other night. He doesn't like loud noises. He clings to me or Chris." Ajay answered leaning back against her chair. Ray and Devon nodded their heads.

Spike showed up to the BBQ and saw the somber expressions on his brothers' face along with their honorary sister's face. He decided it was time to snap them out of it. He went running across the lawn and into Ajay's lap with such a force that the chair tipped over and sent both of them onto the ground. "SPIKEY! YOU ARE DEAD!" Ajay shouted as Spike got off of her and took off running. Chris and the older Dudleys watched as the Canadian chased after Spike spewing swear words and threatens, "It's just another day of being involved in Ajay Dudley's life." Chris muttered to himself.


	93. Bobby's Plan

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley who are mentioned belong to BourneBetter67. All hell is going to break loose in the next couple of chapters.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Bobby's Plan_**

For as long as Bobby Roode could remember he has always loved one woman. And one woman alone. That woman was Ashton Reso. She certainly knew how to light up a room and make sure all the attention was on her. Right now she was sitting in Jeff Jarrett's office with her 3 year old son on her lap. She and Jeff were going over something that they stopped talking about once Bobby and James walked into the office. "What are you two talking about?' James asked. "Nothing Jimmy." Ajay answered. "Yeah Uncle Jimmy, nothing." Joey stated. "That's scary." James stated.

"What is?" Ajay asked. "He is exactly like you." James answered. "I know. He is my baby." Ajay smirked. "Are you and Chris going to have more?" Jeff asked. "I hope so. I love that I having my brothers blood or not." Ajay answered. "You and Chris both have big families right?" "Yes. I want Joey to have that growing up.' Ajay stated smoothing some of Joey's hair out, 'And I think Double J wants more second generation wrestlers and knockouts." Jeff smirked, "You caught me." Ashton laughed, "I know, Scott asked me the same thing when I was at Can-Am."

"Have you and Chris talked about it?" James asked. "Yeah, we have been trying." Ajay answered. "Half the fun of getting pregnant is the trying part." Jeff stated causing three of his wrestlers to turn wide eye at him causing him to laugh, "what? Ajay I think we heard enough of yours and Chris' sex life when we were on planet Jarrett. We all know you two could pregnant in a heartbeat." "I am not talking about my sex life with my boss, one of my best friends and ex fiancé in the room. And not to mention my 3 year old son." Ajay stated a blush creeping up the back of her neck and cheeks. "Oh, Pix you are so cute when you blush!" James teased.

Bobby looked over at Ajay shocked, he almost forgot the biggest secret they both had. Was spilling it really all that worth it? Would it mean that he could have Ajay back as his own? Was he ready to take on raising a son that wasn't his? Hell yes he was and hell yes it was worth it. He just needed to find some paper work and hope to god it didn't blow up in his face and he ended up the most hated man on the TNA roster.

"No Jimmy don't you dare!" Ajay squealed. James had taken Joey out of her lap and handed him over to Jeff and proceeded to pin her down to the ground and tickling the hell out of her. Bobby looked over at Joey who was laughing his head off at his mom then down at Ajay who was struggling and trying to get away from James who was using his full weight to his advantage. "Say uncle Ajay." "NEVER!" Ajay laughed. "Joey, your mommy and Uncle Jimmy are going to give me grey hairs." Jeff stated as he started laughing as well. "You are already going grey Double J." Ajay said between her laughs, "Between me, Mollie and James here, I think we gave you enough grey hair."

"Are you saying I am a old man Ashton Jordan?" Jeff asked. "Yes." "Why I whatta." Jeff stated. Ajay grinned innocently up at him from where James had her pinned down to the ground. The door opened up, "What the hell is going on?" Chris' voice asked as he and Alex walked into the office. "Daddy!" Joey shouted as he got off Jeff's lap and went running to Chris. "Hi buddy." Chris said kissing Joey's forehead as he picked him up, "James why the hell are you doing on top of my fiancée?" "She was teasing me, and I thought the only punishment for it was a tickle punishment." James answered as he got and pulled Ajay to her feet.

Chris was staring at them not sure on how to react to what he walked in on. He knew that Ajay and James were just friends. Ajay got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "What do you say tonight, I get Petey and Bailey to watch Joey. And I will put on that nurse outfit you like so much and I will let you have your way with me over and over again." Ajay whispered. Chris nodded his head smirking, since Ajay had been hurt she hadn't really wanting to do anything like that.

"How about this Ajay instead of you getting Petey and Bailey to watch him, I am taking Riley over night, I can watch Joey too." Alex offered. Ajay looked over at him slightly shocked. "What? You don't trust me to you watch him?" Ajay looked at Alex then at Chris and then to her son.

"Joe-Joe do you want to go spend the night with Uncle Skunk man and Riley?" Joey looked at his mom and then uncle and nodded his head before he leaned over to go to Alex. "Alex you lose my son or hurt him way shape or form I will kill you and put you six feet under." Ajay stated. "I know Ajay, I promise I won't." Ajay narrowed her eyes at him before she nodded her head. "Hey Sabin do us a favor don't get our future knockout champion pregnant before she gets her second title reign." Jeff stated. "JEFF!" Ajay stated the unfamiliar blush to grace her face again.

"What exactly were you two talking about?" Chris asked. Both Jeff and Ajay laughed. "We were talking about work then we started talking about Joey and if we were going to have anymore kids." Ajay answered. "It just sprouted out from there." Jeff stated, "Now get out of here all of you."


	94. Where Did They Go? Pt 1

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Uncle Gary. Bailey and Riley belongs to BourneBetter67, Mollie belongs to and Tessa belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Where Did They Go? Part 1**_

"So come on Ajay. Tell us the truth how many guys have you really slept with?" Alex asked looking over at his best friend's fiancée. The whole group of them were all over at Ajay and Chris' Orlando house. Ajay rolled her eyes, "Do I have to answer?" "Yes you do." Traci stated. Ajay sighed and chewed on her lower lip. "Should I be worried that you have to think about it?" Chris asked.

"No, 7." Ajay answered. "Names." Alex stated causing Ajay to growl at him and lob the remote control at his head. "Bitch." He muttered. "I know." Ajay stated. "Come on Pix tell us." James stated. AJ groaned from his seat he hated hearing about his twin's sex life. Tessa smiled up at her fiancee, "She isn't going to go into detail." "I know but still its gross." He whispered.

Ajay sighed, "Fine. John Cena, Jimmy, Bobby, Lance Hoyt, Johnny, Randy and of course Chris." "Two guys from the WWE how the hell did you manage that one Ajay?" Jessica asked taking a hit off of her flask. "Easy I traveled with the WWE after Bobby and I broke up." Ajay answered as she rested her head against her fiancé's chest as they snuggled in her arm chair. "When the hell did you sleep Devine?" James asked. "Umm, it was right before Chris and I got together and we went out to that club and got really, really drunk. Pete don't you remember me coming into our room and getting in bed with you crying my eyes out?" Petey nodded his head he remembered that all to well, that was the first time he had seen her upset.

Bobby glared at Ashton's admissions, he knew that she had slept with James not too long ago thanks to some deal that she and Bailey with Chris and Petey. She slept two guys from the WWE, and the time frame when she was traveling with her brothers was around the time they were still technically a couple. He was going to start airing dirty landuary around if she didn't watch it. He didn't even think that Petey knew about this secret of theirs.

"Come on Ajay you have to tell us about Randy." Jessica and Traci both whined at the blonde. "You are both sluts." Ajay stated. "Come on please." that time it was Mollie who spoke up. Bobby heard the sigh coming from his ex again. "Lets just put it this way. After the first couple of times I couldn't walk." "That good?" Traci questioned she never questioned Ajay after that night she had with Randy because Petey had taken her out for the day.

Ajay nodded her head before she kissed her fiancé, "Don't worry babe. That's behind me." Chris smiled, he had planned on not letting Ajay sleep with another man ever again. She was his now. "How come I am the only on the chopping block here?" Ajay questioned, "All you other sluts better speak up here. That means you Alex."

Alex glared at her. "I am not a slut!" "Oh that's right you are a man whore there is a difference" Ajay stated. "Why I outta!' Alex stated getting up from his seat. Ajay cowered into Chris for protection laughing as Alex approached them. "Chris I am going to kill your fiancée." Alex stated grabbing for Ajay. "Chris!' Ajay screeched as Alex picked her up off Chris' lap into his arms and over his shoulder.

Bobby had enough off of the playing it was time to get serious. It was now or never. "Ajay and I are married." he stated loudly. The smile and laughter on Ajay's face slid off like melting ice cream in the dead of summer. "What?" Chris asked as Ajay hit Alex on the back to let her down. Alex sat her down on her feet and starting looking between her and Bobby just like everyone else was.

"Were married Bobby. WERE!" Ajay stated, "I thought you said you never wanted to talk about it again." "Ashton?" Chris asked sitting up fully looking at his future wife, 'Is he telling the truth?" "Half of it. We got married when I was 18. I got it annulled after I lost the baby with him. I know its for fucking sure it's fucking annulled." Ajay answered. "Are you sure about that?" Bobby asked snidely.

"Yes, I am. I was there with my uncle Gary, Jay and Gary's lawyers. I saw your signature on that paper." "Well pray tell Ashton." Bobby stated his words growing cold and the evil manic glint in his eyes that always scared Ajay coming into his blue orbs, "Where are the annulment papers?" "In Calgary." "You can't even fucking prove it." Ajay flinched away from him scared. This was the Robert Roode that scared her, the one that gave her nightmares, cold sweats and emotional scars that she hid the best she could. Chris looked over at Ashton who was visible shaking now, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Go down to our room, check on Joey and Riley okay?" he asked kissing her lips gently. Ajay nodded her head before she turned on her heel to walk away. "That's right Ashton walk away. Just like every other time." Robert stated. "Walk away? Robert one of the reasons why I left you on top of the miscarriage was because your verbally abused me." Alex, James, AJ and Daniels all looked from Ajay to Robert. Chris sighed before he went over to her, pulling her into his arms.

Petey frowned deeply leaning back against the couch. "Did you know about this?" Bailey asked her fiancé, who nodded his answer, "She told me back before she and Chris got together." "Here comes the drama queen act. Really Ashton act your age." he stated crossing his arms. "Act my age?" Ajay questioned, 'I am acting my age asshole. You are the one who is bringing back memories and our past." "Ashton go back and check on the kids." Chris said steering her back towards Joey's room. He was beyond pissed that one Ajay had lied to him about being married before and two that Robert had brought it up to begin with.

Tessa, Bailey, Mollie and Traci all stood up and walked up the stairs having heard the master bedroom shut. "We will handle this." AJ assured his faince who looked a little pissed. Jessica glared angrily at Roode as she stood to her feet and pushed him out of her way.

Tessa shoved him down to the ground, "You better hope to god her brothers and Team 3D doesn't find out about this because they are going to be pissed." Robert swallowed hard, he had forgotten all about the over protectiveness of Ray and Devon had of Ajay. Ajay's brothers couldn't do much to him seeing on how they were in the WWE.

"I am going to go check on the kids." Traci muttered once they made it up the stairs. Bailey nodded her head and opened the door to Ajay's room. The Canadian Heartbreaker was laying across the hazardously on the neatly made as her shoulders shook from her tears. 'Ajay." she muttered sadly as she crossed the room to the bed, she pulled her so she was laying across the bed right.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she questioned. "Because I had pushed it away. To me I wasn't even married to Bobby." Ajay answered. "What about the verbal abuse?" Tessa asked, "Not once in the years I have known you have you mentioned it." "Because I didn't want to have relive it ever again. And now this asshole is bring it up because he is fucking jealous!" Ajay answered sitting up resting her elbows on her knees as she shoved her hands into her hair.

Chris came up the stairs after AJ, Daniels, James and Petey threw Bobby out of the house. Alex went to get Riley to take her home with him for the night. James had left shortly after they threw Roode out of the house muttering something under his breath that he was going to go get some beer and try not to kill Roode. Chris walked into his room and wasn't shocked too see Ajay surrounded on the bed. Tessa had pulled Ajay to her as she cried.

"Do you want me to talk to my dad about getting Bobby is some trouble?" Mollie asked trying to get Ajay to smile some. Ajay shook her head no, "I just wish he would let it the fuck go." Bailey wanted to know more of the truth but she could see that Ajay was shutting down quickly. "Come on girls. We should leave I think Chris and Ajay need to talk." Bailey stated. "We will come by tomorrow." Traci said as she hugged Ajay.

Jessica and Mollie following. "I say we go after him and cut his dick off." Jessica stated as they left the room. Ajay laughed and shook her head. "I am going to go with them and make sure they don't get arrested.' Tessa stated. "Make sure that AJ and Danny go with you so all of you don't get arrested." Ajay said. Tessa nodded she had already planned on going after Bobby after she left Ajay's. "Are you going to be okay?" Bailey asked. "Yeah I will be fine." Ajay answered, "Don't leave Pan waiting for too long." Bailey nodded her head before she hugged her and left the room.

Alex stuck his head with Riley as they were leaving. "Bye you two." Alex stated as he carried Riley down the hall. He paused and turned back into the room. "Ajay you are so better off with Chris. Why did you marry that asshole?" Alex asked before he walked away. "Good question." Ajay muttered flopping back on the bed. Chris turned his attention to Ajay. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because it last for three months before I had the miscarriage. As soon as that happened my Uncle Gary came down from Calgary with a couple of his lawyers and we got it annulled." Ajay answered. "You didn't see fit to tell me? God damn it Ashton. You said you weren't going to keep anything from me after we got together." Chris stated. "I am sorry okay? I was a stupid teenager. I have worked so hard to get over this." Ajay stated.

"Have you lied about anything else?" Chris asked. "No. Joshua, just because I lied about being married. Doesn't mean I have never lied to you about my feelings at all." Chris started at her before he pushed himself off of the end table. "I'll be back." with that he walked out of the room.

Ajay waited for 15 minutes after Chris left, before she got off the bed and started throwing clothes in her suitcase. After she packed some clothes for she went to Joey's room and took some clothes out of his dresser and put them in there as well. Joey was confused was his mommy packing clothes and where was his daddy?

"Mommy?" he asked following her into her room. "We are going on a trip baby." "Why?" "Mommy needs to go see her Uncle Gary." Ajay answered. "Daddy go with us?" "No baby we are going just you and me." Joey nodded his head. "Go get Lightening we are leaving here in a few minutes."

Chris came back to the house after awhile. "Ajay? Joey?" he called. Where the fuck had they gone. He went into Joey's room, it was empty then he turned to his and Ajay's room. Empty. He noticed that some of Ajay's clothes were missing and so was one of her suitcases. Where did they go?


	95. Where Did They Go part 2

_**A/N: I own Ajay, Joey, Gary, Rocco and the maid. Tessa belongs to NellyLove.**_

* * *

_**Where'd they go part 2 **_

"Mommy, where are we?" Joey asked looking around the unfamiliar airport. "We are in Calgary baby." Ajay answered as she picked him up, there was one place other then Toronto that she could go too without worrying about anything. Once again she was running from her problems. Just like Bobby had said. "Where's Daddy? Why did we leave?" Joey asked. 'Daddy is still Orlando. Mommy and daddy got into a fight." Ajay answered as she walked down the ramp. Joey nodded sadly as they walked though the airport. He didn't like that he and his mom were away from his daddy. He had gotten use to the three of them being together.

Chris was about 10 minutes from freaking out, his fiancée's phone was shut off still. He didn't understand why she took without telling him. The last time she did that was when he and Roode got into the fist fight when they had both found out had slept with Ajay within days of each other. He bounced his knee anxiously as a fear pitted in his stomach, he took his phone out and did the one thing he had to do. He called Jay.

"Ashton?" Gary Nichols asked standing up from his desk at his office. "Hi Uncle Gary." Ajay greeted meekly. "What's wrong?" "I need to talk to you." "Okay. First of all who is the little boy?" "My son Joey.' "You had a baby?" Gary asked it had been a long time since he had seen his great niece. "No, Chris and I adopted him." Ajay answered. "And Chris is?" "My fiancé. We have a lot to talk about." Gary nodded his head, "Roc!' "Yeah?" Joey buried himself in closer to Ajay hearing the unfamiliar voice. He didn't really like this, he didn't know these people. "Joey, baby, it's okay." Ajay said, "This is Uncle Gary."

Joey unburied his face from her neck, to look at the kind faced man sitting behind the desk. "Gran?" "He is Gran's older brother." "Oh." "Hi Joey." Gary grinned as he stood up and going over to them. "Hi.' Joey stated shyly as he leaned back towards Ajay. Rocco walked into the room. "Ajay! Honey!" Rocco said coming into the lavish office. "Roc!' Ajay smiled in spite of the sadness she felt. Joey shied back into Ajay.

"He is nice Joey. He is just like Uncle Bubba." Ajay whispered. Rocco was a big man that served as Gary's bodyguard. Joey pulled back from his mom again this time titling his head to the side and smiling at Rocco and holding his arms out to him. Rocco took him in his massive arms before he turned and walked out of the office. "Alright spill it Ajay what's going on?" Gary asked leading her to the winged chair that was sitting in front of his desk. "Do you remember where you put the annulment papers?" she questioned.

"_Relax Chris." _Jay said, "_She does this from time to time. And if what you told that Bobby did. She went to see Uncle Gary. The one man that really knows what went down that day." _Chris sighed, "Why didn't she tell me?" _"Out of sight out of mind is the best way to put it." _Jay answered, _"And besides we all know that you are the one for her. Roode was just the rebellion phase that she went though when she was a teenager. Trust me when I say that she loves you and she will be back." _"And if she doesn't?" Chris asked speaking the fear that he had in the pit of his stomach. _"She will. I know my sister man. Give her a couple of days and if she doesn't come back go up there and get her yourself." _Jay said. Chris nodded his head, "Okay. Thanks Jay."

Gary sighed and leaned back in his chair pressing his finger tips together as he looked at Ajay. "I swear Ajay you had to choose the biggest asshole to be with." "I was 18 Uncle Gary." Ajay pouted. "I know baby girl. And are you positive that this Chris guy is the one?" Ajay smiled softly before she nodded her head, "absolutely." "Okay. I am going to have Rocco take you and Joey to the house and then I am going to find those papers." Gary said.

"Tess what did you do?" AJ asked as his fiancée walked back into their house. "The girls and I paid a visit to Roode." she answered. "You didn't kill him did you?" AJ asked. "No we just roughed him up a bit. Did you know about the verbal abuse?" Tessa asked. "No, she never said a word about it. I think that Petey was the only one that knew about that." AJ answered, "Did you know she is gone now?"

"What?" Tessa asked spinning around. "Yeah she is gone. Chris texted me and asked if she and Joey were over here." Tessa frowned deeply that had her worried. Ajay was suppose to come back with at the impact tapings next week and they were suppose to form their tag team on screen. If Robert fucked this up he was going to regret the day he ever meet Ashton Reso.

Two days had past and no one had heard from Ajay, Chris got the address for her uncle's house from Jay and he was going out to Calgary. He was dead set on getting his girl and son back. Chris didn't know much about Gary and Kay all he knew about them was that they were Ajay's favorite Aunt and Uncle to go and visit when she was growing up but other then that nothing.

A timid looking maid opened the door when Chris rang the door bell. "Can I help you?" she asked. "I am looking for Ajay." "Miss Ajay?" she asked quietly. "Yes. Is she here?" Gary had heard him ask for Ajay and came to the door. "Are you Chris?" Gary asked coming to the door as well. Chris nodded his head yes. "Come on in. She is upstairs. I will show where her room is at." Gary said. Chris followed him into the house and up the winding stairs towards the room. The older man stopped at the door, "She is right in there. From what I heard she is really in love with you. Just don't go break her heart again."

"I won't." Chris muttered. "Go ahead." Gary muttered as he stepped away from the door. Chris twisted the door open and walked into the room. Ajay was sleeping in the middle of the bed. Their son was in his own little bed off from where the big bed was at. He walked over to the bed and sat on it, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Ajay's kissing her awake. She stirred awake her sleepy brown eyes meet his blue ones. "Chris?" she asked as she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged her tightly to him. "Why did you leave without telling me?' he asked.

"Because I was scared that you were going to leave me." "Baby, I could never leave you." Chris answered, 'I was just stunned really." "Is that all?" she asked. Chris nodded his head yes as he moved to lay next to her. "I have a crazy idea." he stated as she stared up at him. "Hmm?" "Let's get married." "We are already getting married." Ajay said her eyebrows scrunching together. "I know that. I am talking about tomorrow or the next day. I don't think I can handle if anyone stopped our wedding." Chris stated, "What we could do we can get married and keep it to ourselves and still have the lavish wedding." Ajay giggled at the thought, "And that way if Bobby or Taylor tries stopping then it would come out. I kind of like the idea.'


	96. My Baby Boy And My Man

_**A/N: I own Ajay, Joey, Gran, Gary, Kay and Rocco. everyone else belongs to themselves. I had to have one more cute chapter before ish starts hitting the fan.**_

* * *

_**My baby boy and my man. **_

Chris followed Ajay around Calgary holding her hand with his. Joey was with his new best friend in Rocco letting his parents go out and spend sometime together. "Did you spend a lot of time here?" Chris asked as they stopped walking and leaned against the railing. 'Yes, I did. My Pops had colon cancer." "I remember you telling me that." Chris said as he moved to where he was standing behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder. 'The only place where he could get his treatment was here. I went to primary school here.' Ajay said, "I used to hang out with the Hart grandkids. My uncle used to tease me that I was going to end up married to Teddy Hart."

Chris looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Teddy and I had a love hate relationship. We loved to hate each other." "Do you want to know why I ran here instead of Toronto?" Chris nodded his head yes. "Because this was home for me for the longest time." Ajay answered, "Its where I had some of the happiest times growing up. Jay and Adam taught me how to ride a bike in the driveway of the house." Ajay never talked about her childhood or growing up. "You know I kind of envied you and the way you grew up with both of your parents." "Why would you do that?" Chris asked confused he knew she loved that her brothers had a major hand in her up bringing.

'Because your parents loved you enough to stick around. They loved your brothers. They gave you life and wanted to stick around to raise you' Ajay answered. "Ashton, they love like their own daughter. My dad asked me at Joey's birthday party when we were going to get married. My mom wants to know when we are going to have grandbabies for them." Chris said. 'Really?" she questioned turning in his arms slightly to look at him. "Yes really." he answered. 'I thought your mom hated me." Chris laughed before he nodded his head, 'She didn't think you were good enough for me. But I just knew you were the one for me from the time you jumped up on the ring apron in that match I had against Petey.' Ajay smiled at him. "Tell me more about your Pops." he said resting his chin on her shoulder. "He would have loved you. He used to tell me that I was going to find someone that was like him and Jay in ways." "I am like him in ways?"

"Yeah, you are both protective, either one of you like seeing me hurt.' Ajay answered, "He would have loved to sit in the living room and watch the hockey games with you, Petey and Alex.' Chris smiled and nodded his head. 'He taught me how to throw a right hook after this boy at school made me cry. He used to tell me, "Ajay, Buggy. Pretty girls like you aren't suppose to cry, they are suppose to have right hooks to knock out assholes.' Chris laughed he remembered Jay telling her the same thing not long after they started dating. 'You know it because of him I boxed like I did.'

'Really?" he questioned, they had seen her boxing stuff at her Gran's house when they were staying there back when Team Canada was formed. "Yeah, he wanted me to be able to defend myself. I owe my toughness to him, Jay and Adam.' 'They didn't raise a weak girl thats for sure.' Chris agreed. Ajay smiled, "No they didn't.' "What would he thought about us adopting Joey?" "He would have been so proud of us for doing that. He would have bitched Adam worse then I did though. He raised us to be proud of our family and help each other out. Pops would have thought that Adam was taken advantage of me helping him out.' Ajay answered. "Would change us adopting Joey?" "Hell no. I love that little boy, he and you mean the world to me right now."

"Did you think anymore of what I suggested to you yesterday?" he asked after a few minutes of them being quiet 'Yeah.' "And?" "And I say what the hell, let's do it." Chris smiled and kissed her temple.

"Mommy." Joey said stretching his arms up to his mom as she and Chris walked back into her uncle's house. "Hi baby, did you have fun with Rocco?" "Un-huh.' he answered as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you want to go lay down with mommy and daddy?" she asked. He nodded his head. Gary watched as the small family walked up the stairs going towards Ajay's room. "Do you think he is the one?" Kay asked.

"Oh yeah no doubt in my mind." Gary answered, "She has the little family she has always wanted.' Kay nodded her head, "He treats her better then Bobby ever did." "He does. You should seen them this morning when they came downstairs for breakfast. She was completely focused in on them. She wants so much to have what Edna and Ray had." 'Do you blame her? Those two were so in love it wasn't even funny.' Kay stated, "Just as long as our girl is happy that's all that matters right?' "Right."

Joey was laying between his parents on the bed, almost asleep his hand was fisted into Ajay's shirt as he fought off the impending sleep off. Chris glanced over at his future wife. "Are you okay?' he asked. Ajay nodded her head, and let him take her hand in his. 'I am completely happy and content just laying here with my man and baby boy." she answered, "too bad we can't stay up here forever.' Chris nodded his head, "If we could we would." Ajay nodded her head letting out a sigh, she knew sooner or later they would have to leave her little safe heaven of Calgary and go back to work.


	97. Naming of the Yummi Girls

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Tessa belongs to NellyLove.**_

_**

* * *

**__**The naming of the Yummi Girls.**_

AJ, Daniels and Tessa walked into Ajay's house. "Ajay were the hell were you?" Daniels asked going over to the future Mrs. Harter. "Calgary with my great aunt and uncle." Ajay answered hugging him. "Did you guys kill Bobby?" she questioned looking at her twin and his girlfriend. "Almost did, then I thought that you might like to do it.' Tessa mused. "You're damn right about that." Ajay stated.

"How are things between you and Chris?" AJ asked. "Good, we worked though me not telling him about my past with Bobby." "There is something that you aren't telling us.' AJ said. "I don't know what you are talking about Al." Ajay stated before she went in to check on Chris and Joey who were in the kitchen cooking.

AJ groaned the next morning when he heard giggles coming from outside of the guest room that he and Tessa were in. one sounded a lot like Daniels and the other sounded like Joey's laughter. He wondered where Ajay was at. She was probably still sleeping, they had all stayed up pretty late the night before talking just the two of them. The door swung open and the next thing AJ knew is that Joey Reso Harter was on the bed with him and Tessa.

"Hey Joey, where's your mom?" "Sleeping. Uncle Danny say Momma is sleeping." "Yeah Mommy and I stayed up late last night talking." AJ said, looking at the little boy. If he didn't know that he wasn't Ajay's he would have thought he was hers. They both had the blonde hair that seemed to dominate in the Reso family. The only thing that was different was Joey had blue eyes. Tessa woke up and looked around and smiled seeing Joey.

"Hey Joester what are you doing in here?" the toddler shrugged his shoulders, "Momma sleepin'." "Your mommy still sleeping?' Joey nodded his head before he put his thumb in his mouth. "You want to go see if we can get her up?" Joey nodded. Tessa got out of the bed and held her arms to him. Joey jumped into her arms. Tessa opened the door that lead to Ashton's and Chris' room. She could clearly see the blond hair of her team mate on the pillows the other side of the bed was empty. "Tess, let her sleep." Chris' voice said from behind her. "Daddy, Mommy." "See, your son has spoken." Tessa stated before she sat the toddler down on his feet.

Joey took off running to the bed and crawled up on it. instead of waking Ashton up, Joey laid down next to her and put his little hand on her woke up a couple of hours later and smiled seeing Joey sleeping next to her. She wondered when he was put in bed with her. She remembered going to sleep with Chris in the bed with her. Joey woke up, "Mommy, hungry." "Okay buddy boy. Let's go get something to eat." Ashton stated getting out of bed and holding her arms out to him. Joey allowed her to pick him up. He rest his head on her shoulder.

"Morning Short Stack." Daniels greeted. "Morning guys." the blond greeted back, "What do you want Joe-Joe?" "Cuppycake." "Too early for Cupcakes. Try again." Ashton stated with a grin as Chris came over and kissed her. "Ice cream." "Again." Ashton stated as she sat him in the high chair. Joey scowled at his mom, causing her to scowl back. "Scary, they both look like Adam." Daniels stated

"Nah, Ajay looks more like Jay." AJ stated. Ashton grabbed two boxes of cereal. "Fruit loops or Oreo O's." Joey scowled again but chose his cereal. "How did you sleep?" Tessa asked. "Pretty good. Chris next time we are in Calgary we are stealing that damn bed." Ashton answered as she stretched her arms up before she stood back to get dressed . She came back after she got dressed, "Momma eat!" Joey stated holding his hand out to her holding some of the cereal out to her.

She leaned forward and let him put the cereal in her mouth. "Thank you Joey." Joey smiled at her. "Chris, hand me that box, those are really good." Ashton stated pointing to the Oreo O's box. Chris laughed, "Its one of your favorite cereals babe." "I know." Ashton stated, "Do we have any lucky charms left?" "You are mixing cereal?" Tessa asked. "Yes. Don't look at me like that, Jay does it too. I get my weirdness from somewhere. Besides I only eat the marshmallows." Ashton stated. "Why?" Daniels asked causing the blond to cock an eyebrow. "Because they are magically delicious duh." Ashton answered as she poured some onto Joey's tray.

Daniels looked at her. "Ajay you are a genius!' he said getting up and going around the table and kissing a shock Ashton on the forehead. "How am I a genius?" she asked, 'I was just quoting the commercial." "You my favorite short stack just got the teams' catch phrase." Ashton and Tessa looked at each other confused. AJ looked at Daniels confused to before he got it. "it's prefect!" "Would one of you explain what the hell you two are talking about?" Ashton asked before she stood up and went to the fridge and pulled a red bull out of it.

"You know how the Beautiful People's saying is Don't hate us because we are beautiful?" AJ asked. The three women nodded as Chris pulled Ashton down on his lap. "Besides you guys are sweeter then them. The whole your magically delicious will help." Daniels said "How can we have a saying before we have a name?" Tessa asked "Ask them." Ashton answered pointing to AJ and Daniels. Tessa waited until Ajay was fully into the conversation going on with AJ and Daniels, she handed Joey a cupcake and motioned for him to be quiet about it. "Mommy!" Joey called causing Ashton and Chris to turn and look at him. "Yummy." "Who gave him that?" Ashton asked looking at the chocolate frosting covering his face. "Yummy mommy! Yummy!"

Tessa and Ashton looked at each other, 'OH MY GOD! That's prefect!" "Babe care to clue us in." "Okay, you know how Daniels said we were sweeter then the Beautiful People?" The men nodded their heads. "Okay, if we are suppose to be sweeter then. Why not have our names match our personalities a bit. Yummy." Ashton answered. "I like it." Tessa stated, "But instead of a y spell it with an I. Yummi.' "Yummi Girls, they are magically delicious." AJ stated, "I like it!" "Me too." Daniels agreed. "Li what do you think?" Ashton asked as she went to clean Joey's face. "I like it too." Chris nodded his head agreement smiling


	98. Pearl and A Idea

_A/N I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I have been stuck on it but I got the idea for it last night and wrote it out this morning. I own Ajay, Joey, her mother, Gran and Walt and Pearl. The next chapter will have a new girl introduced._

* * *

_Pearl and an idea_

Chris smiled watching his future wife chasing their son around the backyard of his parents' house. Walt was standing next to him watching them. 'Have you guys done any wedding planning yet?"

"Not yet we have been trying, with her coming back to work from her injury and them setting up a tag team with Tessa and their feud against the Beautiful People. We have the date but that's about it.' Chris answered, "I don't want to force her into planning it."

Pearl joined them her eyes narrowing watching her future daughter in law and her grandson it didn't make any sort of sense on why Chris choose Ashton Reso out of all the women in the world he could have had. He could have been with his ex still or even better he could be with that beautiful person Velvet Sky.

"Well maybe if she wasn't so lazy." Pearl said. "Mom, she got hurt at Lockdown she has a stack of magazine that she has been looking for. Maybe you should help with the wedding." Chris suggested.

Pearl scoffed, "Why would I do that?" "Maybe because she doesn't have a mom to help her, she is doing this all on her own. Her Gran is out of the country so she really can't help her.' Chris answered. "Well that's not my fault her mother left her.'

Ajay froze hearing that, "Well maybe she shouldn't have died of a drug overdose either. But then again I am not even suppose to know that about her.' Chris looked at her, Joey was in her arms his head resting on her shoulder.

"And besides like you said I am just a mistake." "Ashton, don't say that.' Walt said as Ajay brushed past them and into the house. Chris followed her shaking his head at his mom.

Pearl looked at her husband who was glaring at her, "When are you going to learn that she is going to be apart of this family either you like it or not. She loves your son, she gave that little boy our last name and she didn't have too. They are going to have more kids. Pearl the sooner you realize that and get to know Ajay you will get why we all love her so much.'

Chris came back out of the house, "I am going to take them home. Ajay isn't feeling good right now.' Walt nodded his head, "I will go say goodbye to them.' Chris nodded his head, "They are in the car already." Walt walked out to the car leaving Chris with his mom.

"Why can't you understand I love Ajay, I always have. She makes my life complete. I am marrying her she is going to be apart of your life like it or not. Parents or not Ajay at least deserves a shot to have the chance to be loved by a set of parents."

Pearl looked at her son who was staring at the backyard, 'You know she cried herself to sleep every night when we were staying here. All she wants is for you to love her like her mother should have. If you can't get that though your head, I don't want you coming around for awhile. I won't blame Ajay if she wants to give her one dream to have an actual wedding. I would take her to Vegas, a justice of the peace here, Toronto and marry her tomorrow if she wanted. I would do it without you and dad there."

"You know Ajay that I love you right kiddo?" Walt asked as he squatted down next to the open car door. Ajay nodded her head slowly trying not let him see she was crying. "Listen to me okay? She will come around sooner or later, I know you have been waiting for a long time for it to happen. You just have to trust me.'

Ajay nodded her head again as Chris came out to the car. Walt leaned over and kissed her forehead and waved to Joey who smiled at him. He then said his goodbyes to his son before he watch Chris back down the driveway.

Ajay wiped her eyes as she hugged herself. Chris sighed, he hated that she was feeling like this because of his family. He pulled over and got out of the car. Ajay looked confused as he went around and opened the door. She undid her seatbelt and let him pull her out of the car. She buried her face into his chest trying to control her emotions.

"Babe, I am sorry about my mom. I know how much you want her to accept you.' Ajay nodded her head not saying much. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you." "I love you too."

"Daddy?" Joey asked causing his parents to break apart. 'Yes?" "I am hungry." Chris smiled, "Alright how about this? We take mommy home so she can lay down and then you and I go get lunch for all of us.' Joey nodded his head excited.

Ajay smiled at that, it was little things like this that made her decision to take Chris back the right one, she twisted her ring around her finger as Chris started the car again. She could deal with his mom hating her for awhile longer. She closed her eyes as the car started moving again she needed to shake this feeling.

Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked back down the stairs after laying Ajay down on their bed, Joey was waiting in the car for him so they could go get lunch.

He had a text message from his mom. _If Ajay needs help with the wedding, get a wedding planner._ That was actually a good idea in fact he would look into that when he got home again.


	99. Aiden, The Wedding Planner

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to the wonderful cherrybomb13. _**

* * *

_Aiden, the wedding planner._

"Babe I don't know about this." Ajay said tugging on her fiancé arm trying to get him to stop walking into the lavish office of the wedding planner that he made an appointment for in Savannah

. Ajay was anxious and it showed she had been nervous since they boarded the plane to go down to Savannah. Chris stopped walking and turned to her. "Ajay, everything is going to be okay. You are going to get the wedding of your dreams."

Ajay shook her head she had been this nervous since she debuted in TNA. It was all because of this idea her future mother in law had for them to hire a wedding planner.

Alex snickered from where was standing, he had tagged along with his friends to go to the wedding planner, and he thought it was his duty as his best man to come with them. That he like to see Ajay squirm and stress out.

"Bug, you would relax?" Jay asked coming up the sidewalk startling Ajay. 'Jay? What are you doing here?" she asked pulling herself out of Chris' arms and looking at him.

'I thought I could help sway this wedding planner into your favor seeing on how I am your good looking older brother." Ajay giggled, "If you say so Jay." 'Lets go we are going to be late.' Chris said as Joey started bouncing in front of the door he was excited to going into some where new. Ajay held her hand out to him. He pouted slightly and took her hand in his.

Aiden Carlton was sitting behind her desk waiting for her next appointment to come in. she had been contacted by the groom which was odd she was usually contacted by the brides to be.

So her interested had been spiked though she had been dying to take a vacation she had agreed to meet this one last couple. Her golden eyes glanced up hearing the door open up.

The first person she saw was a little boy with curly blonde hair with blue eyes tugging on a blonde woman's hand. The woman was slightly taller then she was, her hand was holding onto a good looking blue eyed man that was squeezing her hand back reassuringly.

Another man with shorter blonde hair was standing behind the couple smirking slightly. Her breath count in her throat seeing a good looking man with a faux hawk a leather jacket and a wicked smirk on his face.

Aiden blushed and looked down it was like he was undressing her with his eyes.

'Miss Carlton? I am Josh Harter we talked on the phone." 'Of course, it's nice to meet you." "This is my lovely bride Ashton Reso.' Ajay smiled at her future husband before turning to Aiden.

"This our son Joey." Chris said pointing to Joey who was standing in front of Ajay smiling brightly at the friendly looking woman. 'Hi Joey." Aiden said squatting down to his height.

"Hi. You are pretty.' "Thank you.' Aiden laughed. "This is my big brother Jay." Ajay said speaking for the first time. "And that's uncle Skunky. He made mommy mad this morning." Joey said pointing to Alex.

"Alex Shelley or Patrick Martin whatever.' Ajay said. "Hey now." Alex said walking over to her spanking her lightly on the ass, "You know the rules you are only allowed to call me that when we are doing the deed."

Ajay flushed and pushed him away from her glaring at him. He smirked and smacked his gum. 'Ya'll have two names?' Aiden asked sitting down. "We are professional wrestlers." Jay answered, 'I go back Christian Cage, and Ajay goes by Ashton Cage. Josh is Chris Sabin and Pat is of course Alex Shelley."

Aiden nodded her head before taking a seat at her desk.

The meeting in Ajay's eyes had went from bad to worse because of Alex's behavior. "Would you excuse me just for a minute?' she asked standing up. Aiden nodded her head; Chris stood up and followed her out of the office.

'Babe? What's wrong?' "She isn't going to take this wedding. Alex is ruining it. Why would she want to plan a wedding for us?" Chris pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, "We will think of something if she doesn't take it."

"Look all joking aside." Alex said leaning on Aiden's desk oozing sex appeal. Aiden swallowed hard. "They are really the best people to be around. Chris has been my best friend forever. And Ajay is the most loyal loving caring person you will never meet.' Alex said.

"My sister really deserves it.' Jay added, "Something bad things have happened to her in the past. And I will do anything to make sure her wedding is one she will remember for the rest of her life and tell her grand kids about." Joey smiled cutely up at Aiden.

The wedding planner sighed before looking at three guys sitting in front of her. Then to the door that was opening and the couple was walking back in. she could see the tears in Ajay's eyes and the arm securely wrapped her by her future husband.

He whispered something to her causing her to nod. She smiled at that, before she stood up and went over to them. "When do I start?" she asked. Ajay pulled back and looked at her, 'Seriously?"

"Yes, I am serious." Aiden answered. "Thank you, thank you so much." Ajay said excitedly. "Babe maybe we should warn her about the gang." "Oh yeah.' Ajay let out a nervous giggle.


	100. Aiden Meets The Gang

**_A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the long wait. I own Ajay, Joey and Gran. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Tessa to Nellylove 12. And I do believe this would be the 100th chapter. Wow. And I am not even done with it yet. _**

* * *

_Aiden Meets The Gang. _

"Alex please!' Ajay whined, Alex was running around half dressed her house in Orlando. "What? You usually don't complain if I am like this.' "The wedding planner is coming over to start planning the wedding." Ajay said.

A devilish smirk formed on Alex's face when he heard that. "No Lex. Please don't.' she begged. "Why are you getting so worked up about it. Its just a wedding." "Its my wedding though. Please behave. Do it for Chris do it for me."

Alex looked at her, she really wanted that wedding of her dreams she wanted that chance to be the fairy tale bride and ride off into the sunset with her prince charming. "For you Punk, I will try and cut down on my flirting.'

"Thank you!" Ajay exclaimed before pecking his lips and before turning to go upstairs to finishing getting ready. He shook his head sighing why he agreed to do that he didn't know why but he knew he was going to regret it.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. "_LEX!_ can you get that for us?" Ajay called from upstairs. "Sure." he called back before going to the door. "I stay here and they expect me to manual labor. What a joke." he muttered to himself before unlocking the door.

Aiden was standing on the porch looking out the sunny neighborhood that Chris and Ajay's Orlando home was in. "Well well we meet again.' a male voice said causing Aiden to turn around and remove the big pair of sunglasses she had on.

Her mouth went suddenly went dry as she stared at him. He was in a pair of low riding shorts that was showing off his hip dents, he was smirking down at her.

"Umm.' she managed to say as Ajay came down the stairs, "Alex go dressed we are leaving soon. You and Chris are going to be up first." "How do you know that?" "AJ texted me and told me." Alex sighed and left the door way . Ajay turned to Aiden and smiled at her, "I am sorry about him.' "It's okay." Aiden said. "Come on in." Ajay said motioning for her to come in.

"Do ya'll down here for full time?" "No only when we are doing tapings. The rest of the time we are Detroit. It can get confusing I know." "How many house do you have?"

"Just the two of them. We mainly live in Detroit its closer to my hometown." Aiden stared at her confused. "I am Canadian.' Aiden nodded her head following her into the house.

"We can sit in the kitchen." Ajay said, "Just be mindful of the toys. Either are either Chris, Joey or Alex's." 'Chris and Alex has toys?" Aiden asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they say they are buying it for Joey but they end up playing with them themselves." the Canadian answered with a giggle. Aiden shook her head and took a seat at the table.

"Who is the girl with Ajay? I have never seen her before." James said. "That's their wedding planner Aiden." AJ supplied, "She told me that Chris contacted her for them and set up the meeting."

"Why?" Tessa scoffed she was fully confident that she, Ajay and Mollie could plan a wedding. 'Chris, Jay and Ajay's Gran wants to give Ajay the wedding of her dreams. Aiden is the best around." AJ answered his fiancee with a sigh, he didn't blame them at all for wanting to do this for Ajay.

"She is cute." James commented. "Ajay looks nervous though." Robert commented. "Did ya'll have a big wedding?" Tessa asked looking at him. "No we got married in front of a justice of the peace with my older brother as a witness."

AJ turned to him, "Don't even think about ruining this for her so help me god if you do." Tessa stared at her fiance with a glare she would have thought he would have been on her side during this.

Aiden was making notes as Ajay was talking to her as she was changing clothes from her street clothes to her wrestling gear. "So what colors were you thinking?" Aiden asked.

Chris came up behind Ajay and hugged her from behind, "Silver and Blue." "Why those two colors" Aiden questioned. "Blue is my favorite color she wears." "And silver just goes." Ajay added. Aiden smiled and made a note on her notebook. They might just end up being her favorite couple.

The door swung open startled the petite blonde from her notes and Ajay to stop mid sentence. "Close the damn door.' Alex called from the bathroom, "I don't think Chris wants his wife's tits out there for everyone to see."

"We have all see them before." Bubba Ray said going over to her and hugged her tightly. "That was once Bubba and that was only because I had a malfunction." Ajay laughed.

"Who is the chick?" he asked. "This is Aiden she is our wedding planner." Chris said for Ajay who went to finish getting dressed. "Aiden this is everybody we hang out with. The one that is big and loud is Bubba Ray he is like Ajay's protector no one messes with her when he and Devon is around." "Expect for you. You, she seems to love."

She was a little over her head when Ajay came back out and sat down James' lap.

"This guy you will have to watch out for." Ajay said hugging James' neck loosely, "He is a troublemaker, he will try to get you drunk to see if you will take your clothes off." James laughed, "Of course. Chris you are a lucky son of a bitch to have two beautiful women hanging around you all the time."

Chris smirked at the thought then smiled at his soon to be wife who was raising her eyebrow at him. "Excuse me for one second." Aiden said taking her phone out of her purse.

Ajay waited for her to leave the room. 'If anything Joshua I would get a shot at her first." Chris' jaw drop as he stared at her shocked. Ajay giggled and stole a sip of James' beer. "This poor girl doesn't know what is going to hit her." AJ sighed shaking his head.


	101. Maids of Honor and First Signs

A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden who is mentioned belongs to cherrybomb13. Tessa belongs to Nellylove

* * *

First signs and Maids of Honor

"Traci!" Ajay called seeing the bubbly raven hair woman she had the pleasure of calling her best friend since she joined TNA. "Ajay let me see the ring!" Traci exclaiming rushing up to her and grabbing her hand Ajay laughed and wiggled her hand around the ring shined brightly.

"Congratulations" Traci beamed, "I have something to share with you too' "What?" Ajay questioned steering her over to the empty table in the catering room.

"Frankie asked me to marry him too" Traci answered thrusting her hand out for Ajay to see the diamond ring that was proudly resting on her forefinger. Ajay whistled and grinned at her friend.

"So I have something to ask you" Traci nodded her head. "I already asked Bailey but I wanted to ask you too. Would you be my other maid of Honor?" Traci let out a squeal and hugged Ajay's neck tightly.

"YES!" Ajay giggled, "Thank you T."

"Same goes for you; I want you as my maid of honor. No bitch is going to mess with me with you on my side" Ajay giggled again as she nodded. "I don't have to worry about that. Aiden, our wedding planner, she is amazing!"

"Can I steal her then?" Ajay shook her head, "No way Jose. She is mine' Traci laughed and took her phone and called Bailey to tell her the news. Ajay laughed and took her phone out reading the text message from Aiden.

Alex and Chris went to collect Ajay so they could go back to the house after the tapings were over with. Ajay was standing off to the side playing with her ring while Tessa hugged the newly signed Lisa Varon tightly.

AJ and Daniels were leaning against the wall watching the two hug and chatter.

A frown was forming on Ajay's face something that hadn't' happen in since Chris asked her to marry her and they had gotten Aiden as their wedding planner.

"So next week it's me and you Lisa against Velvet and Angelina" Tessa stated with a grin. A hurt look crossed Ajay's face she was suppose to be in the tag team match that week. Chris went over and touched her back, "Come on babe let's go"

Ajay waved her hand at AJ and pointed at the exit telling him she was leaving. AJ nodded his head; he and Daniels didn't miss the hurt look on Ajay's face when Tessa left her out of the tag team match.

"You know something babe, maybe you and Tessa should rethink the tag team" Chris said later that night. They were watching a movie in their bed with Joey sprawled out on the bed with his sippy cup.

"You are going to get left behind with Lisa being there. You could mine and Alex's manager. We would love to have you with us" Ajay looked at her future husband with a weak smile.

"I will see how it goes okay Josh?" Chris nodded his head slowly, "We just don't want to see you hurt or sad or get hurt. You seemed kind of sad earlier when Tessa left you out of the match"

"Even though I am suppose to be in the match. Because I am the one with the title shot next week." "I know relax baby" Chris said, "Alex and I are all ready to rub it into people's faces that you won again'

"We all know how you two love to brag" she stated with a giggle as she snuggled into him. Chris pressed his lips to the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Ajay are you okay?" AJ asked the small blonde who was oddly quiet usually she would have been bouncing off of the walls about her title match that night. It had been a week since Lisa had shown up and a week since Ajay had been feeling that she wasn't wanted.

"I am fine Al" she answered pushing herself up from where she had been sitting. She wasn't going to tell AJ and Daniels the truth that she was started to get a little jealous of Lisa and Tessa's friendship and feeling a little shunned because she was not a former WWE diva.

Daniels sensing that she didn't want to talk about it changed the subject to the wedding. "So how is the wedding planning going?" he asked.

"They are going, Aiden is amazing. She took my color scheme idea and turned it into this whole big wonderland theme" Ajay answered a smile forming on her face.

"Wonderland" Daniels asked confused. "You know a winter wonderland. Our colors are silver and a light blue" AJ nudged his friend and shook his head. Daniels saw the smile on his manager's face.

None of the TNA originals could deny the fact that Ashton Reso was the happiest woman in the company. She had an upcoming rematch for the knockout's women title which she was favored to win.

The wedding of TNA's infamous golden couple was starting to get planned out to the t. Not to mention there was Joey, the little boy that brightened up the locker room and made Ajay's heart whole.

Ajay got ready for her match and came out of the bathroom; the locker room was full and alive with chatter. Her eyes found Tessa and Lisa sitting together in the corner talking and laughing at something that Tessa pointed out in the bridal magazine. Maybe these were the first signs that their team wasn't going to work out.


	102. Champion again

_A/N Thanks to cherrybomb13 for reviewing she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. _

* * *

_Champion again _

"How is work going?" Aiden questioned looking at her bride who was looking at some stuff that she had chosen for the wedding, they were sitting in her hotel suite at a hotel in downtown Detroit.

She pulled a face, "my tag team partners are ignoring me, I have a title match at the next tapings and they don't care' Aiden turned to look at her confused. "Don't worry about it' Ajay stated waving her hand, "We are planning my wedding not worrying about my work drama"

"You know Ajay if you need to talk I am here even though I am not sure you do exactly" "Well I know at least 3 of us who would be happy to teach you about it'

"Who?" "Alex, Chris and myself" Aiden nodded her head not entirely sure about it, she tried not to get to involved in the personal lives of the bride and groom but this couple seemed to pull her in and make her want to get to know them on that level.

Ajay seemed warm and welcoming not to mention friendly. Chris was a little on the shy side by seem just as welcoming and loving as his future wife. Joey was just the cutest little boy and the apple of his mother's eye and the center of the attention when it came to the backstage area.

Not all the couples she worked with were like this, it was currently a change and she liked it "Hey Aiden" Ajay spoke up having been quiet for a couple of minutes, "can I ask for something to be placed up either at the reception or church?' Aiden nodded her head.

"I want a picture of my Pops up" 'Pops" "My grandpa, I was extremely close to him when I was growing up, he and my Gran raised me he died when I was 16 from colon cancer. I just want him incorporated somehow in the wedding." Ajay answered.

"I can do that no problem" "thank you' "Anything else?" "No, not right now well have a lot of beer at the bar. James and Jess can drink like none other' Aiden crinkled her nose; she loved how close Ajay and Chris were to the people in their lives.

Ajay ignored an incoming call on her phone and leaned back against the plush chair. Aiden looked at her questioningly. 'Work drama' she said shortly. Aiden nodded her head before going back to the plans that that was spread out on the table.

3 days the Guns, Ajay and Joey were back in Orlando for the tapings. Ajay had been thankful for the wedding distraction but now she had to focus on her day job. "Babe what's wrong?' Chris asked picking up on Ajay's mood.

They were sitting outside by the pool. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, 'I guess I am kind of rethinking being on this team. It's like the Tessa and Lisa show. And I am left out" he got up from his chair and went over and sat with her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't feel like that at all babe" "I do" she whispered, "I was so close to calling Jeff and Dixie and telling them to write me out of the storyline let me become your and Alex's manager"

Chris frowned he didn't like her being like this. He liked his happy loving troublemaking Ajay a lot better. He kissed the top of her head as Joey ran up to them with Bo running behind him. He just hoped Tessa wasn't going to ruin this for them.

"I just want AJ and Daniels down there with me" Ajay stated putting her hands on her hips as Chris tightened her wrestling top. Alex looked over and smirked. "Eyes in your head Alex, you have seen this a thousand times"

"What! Why!' Tessa exclaimed looking over at the blonde. "Because for the two weeks you two have been busy kissing each others asses to worry about me I know they have my back, they have had since I joined TNA" Ajay said.

Tessa and Lisa looked at each other then at the two male advisors of the Yummie girls. "I am with her" Daniels stated he and AJ had been picking up on the anger and resentment from the youngest member of the team.

They also didn't miss how the Guns were kind of swaying her towards being on their team. The two wanted to keep Ajay with them they had been a team before in the past after Team Canada ended and they wanted to do it again.

AJ didn't understand why his fiancé was ignoring Ajay he knew that Tess loved Ajay like she was her sister. And from what he saw after Lisa signed she adored the Canadian too. They were just ignoring her.

"I am going to go for my interview with JB I will be at the tunnels afterwards" Chris and Alex followed Ajay out with Joey who wanted to watch his mommy beat up Madison. "What is her problem?' Lisa questioned.

'She is feeling left out and kind of hurt' AJ supplied standing up. "This is suppose to be a team with you three girls" Daniels added, "Lately its been the Tessa and Lisa show, that girl is going to be the champion of the knockouts division she deserves to be the spotlight the center of attention

' AJ nodded in agreement, at one time he had overheard Ajay telling Chris that the knockouts had been overtaken with the former WWE divas. Miss Jackie and Gail were the first two then Tessa and now Lisa.

They were always thrusted into the spotlight that Ajay and Traci had work so hard to create for the women that came.

Lisa and Tessa looked at each other as the two men walked out of the room. They didn't even realize that they were doing it. "We need to go down there and support her" Tessa said, "You know I haven't really asked her about her wedding?'

"She is getting married?" Lisa asked they walked out of the locker room "Yeah in January on the 2nd." "Aren't you getting married on the 10th?" "Yeah but anything AJ and I do is going to be outshined by her wedding. Her family and Chris are giving her the wedding of her dreams" Tessa answered.

Lisa nodded there was so much she really didn't know about the third member of the team. She knew bits and pieces about her and remembered her from when she was traveling with the WWE after she left her ex husband.

The two girls walked over to where Ajay was squatting down in front of Joey who was giving her a good luck hug. "We are sorry Ajay," Tessa spoke up going over to her. "Whatever" Ajay muttered she knew Tessa too well, always saying she was sorry for something when she really wasn't.

In a way Tessa reminded her of Robert. Always saying they were sorry for something when they really weren't. When it came to Tessa she learned just to shrug it off one way or other they always came down to blows.

"We are going down there with you" Lisa said in a firm tone that would make normal girls agree and shut up. "Whatever just do not screw me over" she stated as her music started playing.

Chris leaned over quickly kissing her for good luck before she went up the stairs to go out to the ring, the other members of the team following her. "Daddy is mommy going to win?" Joey asked. "I think she is. She has a couple of moves up her sleeve" Chris answered.

AJ and Daniels took seats at the commentary table, they didn't want to get involved with the girls' match, they were kind of testing Lisa and Tessa to see if they were going to help Ajay or not. Lisa and Tessa ran off Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky from getting involved and then came back to the ring side to wait for the end of the match.

Ajay dropped Angelina with a cradle shock and covered her for pin like Chris would with his opponents a smug grin on her face knowing that the win was coming her way and she was getting her revenge on Angelina for the brass knuckles at Lockdown.

"I wonder how long it took Chris to teach her that" Tessa muttered to Lisa not really amused as Right Round started playing and the two men got into the ring and hugged the new crowned knockout champion.

Ajay looked at the belt tears shimmering in her eyes, she won the championship again, seemed to look up with her and female teammates. Things were good for now.


	103. Songs and Slow Dances

**_A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey, Gran, Pops and Nan. _**

* * *

_Songs and Slow Dances _

"Mommy! Mommy!" Joey said running to Ajay who had just came into the house from her dance class at one of local dance studios in Detroit. "What?" she asked sitting her bag down on the floor by the door.

'Daddy said to give this to you when you got home" he said handing her a little blue box. Ajay was confused as she took the box from him and opened it. "Oh" she breathed seeing the snowflake diamond engagement ring sitting the velvet.

"Chris?" her fiancé walked into the hallway a smile on his face. "Do you like it?" he asked. "I love it!" she smiled, 'But why did you get me this one when you gave me this one?

" "Well see" he said going over and taking the ruby one of her finger and putting her new one. "I thought this fit you better" "How did you afford both rings?" "Don't worry about it." Chris said.

Ajay stared at him knowing that money was could be an issue down the line for them especially if one or both of them got hurt and were out of work. "This is a family ring that my great grandma brought over with from England" Chris said holding up the former engagement ring, "I wanted you to have something from me"

Ajay went over and kissed him, "Thank you" Chris smiled at her, "Would you be too upset if I gave it back to my parents?" Ajay shook her head no, "I have plenty of family jewelry to go to last us to our grandchildren's grandchildren"

"You do?" he asked. Ajay nods, "My Gran says that when she comes down to look at venues and dresses and what not she is going to bring some stuff. Including my great-great grandma Reso's wedding ring

" "You love that ring don't you?" he asked. Ajay nodded her head with a bright smile on her face. "Why don't you go shower and what not I am going to take Joey with me to my parents' they want him for the night"

"Okay, Joey be good for Nanny and Poppa okay?" Ajay said squatting down to his height. "Kay mommy" Joey said hugging her neck; he had never spent the night over night at his grandparent's house before.

"If you get scared baby just call us and we will come get you" Ajay said. Joey nodded and kissed her cheek, "Love you lots" "Love you more" she smiled before straightening up and going upstairs dodging Chris' swat to her ass.

Awhile later Ajay was sitting at her laptop in the living room; she was going though some of stuff for the wedding while she listened to Michael Jackson on the iPod dock. Her toes tapped to the beat of the song.

She wondered to herself if they should do a couple of ballroom dance lessons for their first dance and what not. What Chris called dancing was not exactly socially accepted.

When they went out to the club and he danced with Ajay she would just put his hands on her hips and do the rest of the work, only when he drank a lot did he dance like an idiot. Same with the best men.

She had seen it one too many times before in the past. She didn't want to be embarrassed on her wedding day. She pushed her laptop away from her and curled her legs into her body.

She smiled to herself as Frank Sinatra's voice. It brought her back to when she was little and her pops used to scoop her up in his arms and dance around the living room singing along with the crooner.

He would sit her down on the couch and go get Gran from the kitchen and bring her into the living room and spin her around and tip her. Tears pricked Ajay's eyes as she hugged her knees tightly.

She really wished her Pops was still alive for the wedding and to give his input and give her away as much as she loved Jay and wanted him to give her away, she wanted Pops.

"Babe?" Chris called coming into the house from the garage. "In here" she called back sitting up better. "Hey" he smiled going over and kissing her in greeting. "What's wrong"

"Just thinking about Pops" she answered, "And how much I wished he was here" Chris nodded and sat down next to her putting his arm around her. "Have you decided anything else about the wedding?" he asked trying to keep her mind off of her Pops on happier things.

"That Gail, Jess and Tessa are going to be my other bridesmaids. And I don't want to walk down the isle to the traditional wedding march" Chris nodded his head in agreement there wasn't anything really traditional about them.

Ajay snuggled into his side better, 'I was kind of thinking _ I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ for when I walk down" "Babe I don't care what songs you choice for the wedding itself as long as you and I dance to _Take My Breath Away_ I don't care' he said rubbing her shoulder.

"I want your input though Josh this isn't my wedding it's our wedding" she pouted. Chris let out a small laugh and shook his head. "How about _Forever _when we walk down the isle after becoming man and wife"

"That song from the Full House wedding" Ajay nodded her head, "It kind of fits us" "Whatever you want baby" he said, he didn't care about different songs as long as Ajay was happy that's all that matter to him.

"Hey babe?" Ajay questioned after a few minutes. 'Hmm?" "Would you be too mad if I asked you to go with me to a couple of ballroom dance lessons?" Chris pulled a face he hated when she wanted to do dancing stuff.

"_Please _ Josh' she pouted. "Fine as long as Alex and Petey go with us." "They will so will Traci and Bailey. And maybe your parents if they want. We could go to my aunt Nan's studio in Toronto" "whatever you want babe' Chris said. Ajay smiled brightly at his agreement.

The song changed to another song that was a lot slower, Chris stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come dance with me" he said. Ajay smiled and took his hand; he pulled her up and pulled her up.

He held her close to him swaying them softly to the beat of the music. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as he held her hand to his chest. This may not be the dancing that her Pops and Gran did but it sure the hell theirs.


	104. Friends and Foe

**__**_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I only own Ajay. Tessa belongs to NellyLove and Aiden to cherrybomb13_

* * *

_Friends and Foes_

"Hey Ajay can we talk to you for a second" Angelina Love asked as she and Velvet Sky came over to where the blonde was sitting bridal magazines spread open in front of her a sharpie marker in her hand.

"Sure, do I need to be on my guard or anything" she questioned putting the cap on the sharpie.

"No we came to talk to you, that's all" Velvet answered sitting down across from her.

Ajay leaned back against her chair crossing her arms.

"We wanted to say we were sorry" Angelina said.

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose up her forehead as the knockout champion stared at the two. "Sorry? You two have been the biggest pain in my ass since you formed this little tag team of yours'

"We know" Velvet started out.

'but we got to thinking" Angelina picking up where she left off, 'that we should really be your friend"

Ajay's eyebrows rose a little further with that, "Why"

"Because you are Ajay everyone loves you"

"Not everyone and that's not even a good enough explanation for it" she laughed.

"Because we realized how good of a friend you could be and you may need a friend or two more lately. Especially with the way Tara and Tessa acting they are acting'

Ajay laughed again this time bitterly, "You _have _ no idea how right you are"

"So friends" Angelina asked holding her hand out to her.

A half smile formed on her face, "Friends" she shook her former rival's hand then Velvet's.

"So how is the wedding planning going" Velvet asked looking at the magazine.

"They are slowly coming together" Ajay smiled, 'We have this _amazing _wedding planner Aiden, she is taking this idea of a winter wonderland and turning it into a reality"

"winter wonderland' Angelina asked.

Ajay nodded her head her smile going even brighter, "It works and I love it"

"we are glad you are happy Ajay you deserve it'

"And if it any help, we don't like Taylor either' Angelina added.

"Thank you guys it does help a little. Chris has worked his ass off to make sure it was put behind us fully and I love him for it'

"How is Joey" Velvet asked.

"He is good, he is excited about being the ring bearer, and Aiden is making it a big deal for him" Ajay answered sitting back in her chair clicking the lid of her sharpie.

"Do you two want to go shopping with me? I have to get a dress for this engagement party Chris' family is throwing for us next week. Oh even better you should come it will be _great _ fun"

"We will love too" Velvet said.

"Good maybe my future mother in law will finally shut up about Chris being with someone like you instead of me' Ajay bit down on her bottom lip cringing inwardly at her statement.

"What' Velvet questioned shocked.

"Pearl doesn't like me, she would rather have Chris be with someone like you" She shrugged and looked down at the bridal magazine tears burning in her eyes.

"Well that is just silly Ashton" Angelina said reaching over and grasping her chin and making her look at her. "We all know Chris has been _CRAZY _in love with you ever since you two meet. And his bitch mother is just going to have to get over that fact'

"I needed to hear that thank you" she said.

"No problem'

"Besides I am not even interested in him. He is cute but he has _always _been yours and you his. It's kind of cute in a sicken kind of way" Velvet teased.

Ajay stuck her tongue out childishly at her, "I do love him though I always have"

Tessa froze in the doorway watching Ajay talk and laugh with the Beautiful People like they hadn't hurt in April and sent her on the injury list. She crossed her arms and stumbled slightly when Chris went brushing past her to go into the catering room and over to Ajay's table.

He leaned over and kissed his future wife's lips and smiled down at her before greeting the Beautiful People who smiled and awed at the couple interactions.

She wasn't not happy that Ajay had gotten back together with Chris after he cheated on her, she deserved someone that would make her happy all the time. Someone like her manager Daniels.

A devious smile formed on her face as she turned on her heel to go back to her locker room. She knew that Tara and Daniels would be down for it but AJ wouldn't go for it he loved Ajay like his own sister. She would just have to do it behind his back.

"You okay" Chris asked Ajay as they walked back to his and Alex's locker room.

"I am good, we are actually going to be friends Chris, how shocking is that?" she asked.

"Pretty shocking" He agreed, "It could be good' Ajay looked up at him and shoved him away from her.

"You perv!" she exclaimed causing him to laugh, "What? Can't a guy dream about gorgeous wife and two of his hot co workers being together like that"

"That's all it will be is a dream babe" she stated before kissing his lips.

"I know. I am glad that you have more girlfriends now. My mom wants to know what you are wearing to our engagement party"

"I have no clue" she shrugged, "I am going to shopping with Angie and Vel for it'

"Good" He smiled before looking over her shoulder. "Here comes Tessa and she looks pissed good luck" he kissed his lips before going into the locker room. "Hi Tess' Ajay said shifting the notebooks in her arms. "We need to talk now"


	105. Fights and Insight

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait with this. I started it hated it restarted and came up with this. i ended it with some Chris/Ajay cuteness because I don't think I have been doing that enough lately. And I kind of played into Ajay's friendship with AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels a bit**_

* * *

_Fights and Insight_

"Why were you talking to Velvet and Angelina" Tessa questioned.

"They came to me to talk to me Contessa they said they were sorry and that they wanted to be friends. Something you and Lisa haven't been lately. And besides Angie and I were friends before you even thought of being a knockout when you were still sucking Adam's dick for fun" Ajay said crossing her arm defensively.

"How do you know that'

"Adam is the brother I go to for sex advice"

Tessa looked uncomfortable when she looked at Ajay. "How come you haven't been in our locker room"

"Because I don't see the point" she answered, "You and Lisa ignore me when Daniels and AJ are in there they talk to me and pay attention to me. At least with Chris and Alex they pay attention to me. You know you haven't asked me about my wedding. Its like you don't even care about me about me anymore maybe you never cared about me"

Tessa looked even more uncomfortable and a little hurt.

"But you know what I am okay with that, I have other girlfriends who are happy for me and want to know about the wedding and about how Joey is doing' she continued, 'they may not be former WWE divas like you and Lisa but they are still my friends. They were there with me when Chris and I had our first fight they took me out and partied with me to help me forget about it. They were with me when I was trying to work though my first miscarriage with Chris."

"I was too"

"Only to steal Jay's attention away from me. Denise would have never done that" Ajay said bitterly

'I am not Denise"

"I know that. She isn't a selfish slut that has to make it all about her. I maybe a lot of things Tessa but I don't make anything about me all the time. I should been the happiest woman alive right now. I have everything I want in this world. I have a man that loves me despite my past, I have a little boy makes my world go around, I have the knockouts title. I have _everything_ but the one thing I don't have is the support of the two girls I am on a team with" she turned on her heel and went back into the locker room where Chris and Alex were sitting.

"You know she is right' Daniels said from where he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed his chest.

"AJ is telling this to Lisa right now and I am telling you. She is unhappy with being on the team with you two. Ajay has every right to be the happiest person on earth right now; she has everything that she has _ever _wanted in her life. Expect for a baby which is only a matter of time before that happens we both know"

the fallen angel continued, "Its going to happen, she is going to get her fairy tale ending with him, just like she should have gotten. You can't change who she is in love as much as we both want too. I wasn't there with her after she left Bobby but I was there when he hit her here and how she went into this funk. Chris _fixes _it every time. You can't fix it or change her mind. From the first day I saw them together they were meant to be. Whatever you are thinking don't. I am not going to help you ruin that. You need to think about this Tessa you really to think about it, is worth messing up a 6 year relationship and your 11 year friendship with her? It's not worth it to me. It shouldn't be worth it to you either" he said, "Look at that'

Tessa turned and looked into the open locker room.

Chris was holding Ajay by her waist to him looking down at with what she could describe a pure look of love. Ajay was toying with the string from his hoodie smiling up at him her lips moving slowly like she was telling him a secret that she only wanted him to know.

Tessa sighed and looked back at Daniels, "I am still not happy about this but maybe one day I will be" "That's all I can ask for" He said before walking away.

"Hey Ajay can we talk to you" Daniels asked as he and AJ came up to the knockouts champion who was watching Chris and Alex's match on the monitor.

"Sure" she answered glancing at them then back at the screen.

"We wanted to talk to you about what you said to Tessa earlier'

Ajay groaned and tore her eyes away the screen, "how much trouble am I in

" "None" AJ said tapping her knee, "we agree with you. Tessa has been on an ego trip lately because she has Lisa here. You never once got like that. You waited for your time to be champion' He tapped the white belt sitting on her knees, "you didn't demand title shots. You waited it out you had fun doing it"

"Damn right' Ajay giggled. "We both talked to Tessa and Lisa, they know now" AJ said.

"You know' she cringed seeing Chris take a bump, "I kind of wish it was just the three of us again like it was when Team Canada broke up"

"Us too sugar' AJ commented, "Us too" "excuse me" she said sliding down from the crate and going over to the gorilla position to get a sweaty hug from Chris and a kiss as he came backstage from the ring. "Do you think that Tess and Lisa are going to wise up" Daniels questioned tearing his eyes away from the scene. "I hope so if not its on them' AJ shrugged.

* * *

"Hey babe" Chris said leaning against the doorframe looking at her lying on their bed scribbling in a notebook watching a movie.

"Yeah" she looked up at him.

"you okay, you haven't said much since the Impact Zone'

"Yeah, I blew up at Tessa and then I guess Daniels and AJ talked to her and Lisa"

"You blew up at Tessa and didn't tell me?' he asked going over to the bed and straddling her lower back rubbing it.

"Yeah, it started out with her bitching because she saw me talking to the Beautiful People and flipped out. I just unloaded on her. It felt good" she answered.

"What are you want you writing" He asked pulling at the notebook.

"Just an idea I had in my head, it's silly"

Chris pulled out and read some of the words and looked at her

. She gave him an adorable half smile, 'it's a story for Joey and AJ's boys, no big deal"

"I think that's great babe" he leaned down and kissed her cheek before getting up to go change.

"Hey Josh"

"Yeah"

"I know I don't tell you enough but I love you"

"I love you too"


	106. Shopping

_**A/N: Thanks to BourneBetter67 who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. I am playing into the friendship that Ajay is going to have with the Beautiful People in this chapter is going to come in play later on when Ajay and Chris are expecting their first baby together.**_

* * *

_Shopping_

"Hey girls' Ajay greeted the next day going over to where her fellow knockouts standing at the entrance to the mall.

'There is she' Velvet exclaimed hugging Ajay's neck.

"You are late' Angelina mused.

'Sorry about that Chris decided it would be a good idea to get into the shower with me since Joey was still asleep' Ajay smiled guilty.

"Get lucky then come shopping seems to be the good way of life' Velvet mused leading the way into the store.

'So I heard a rumor' Angelina said as they walked towards the dresses.

'And what's that' Ajay questioned pausing to look at one of the dresses pulling a face at the color.

'That you and Roode were married' Velvet paused and looked at her trying to gauge the younger woman's reaction.

Ajay for her part froze for a second before wandering towards the racks of dresses.

'Well"

"It's true' she answered, 'I was really young and stupid'

'How young'

"I was 15 when I met him, he was being trained by Val Venus and Adam was marrying Val's sister. I was 17 when we started dating, 18 when we got married and almost 20 when we got divorced' she answered.

'We heard that he was mean'

"You remember that storyline he did with Traci and how mean he was to her"

"Yes" the both answered turning to look at her.

'He was really that mean, he use to padlock the fridge shut and child safety lock the cupboards so I couldn't get into them'

"Did he ever" Velvet asked almost afraid of the answer.

'Did he ever what Jam? You can ask me its okay'

"Did he ever rape or beat you"

"Yeah he did" she answered, 'the first time he did was because he found out that I wasn't a virgin and I really wasn't interested in having sex, I was still in high school and was more into dance and cheer then anything. From there everything went down hill"

Angelina and Velvet exchanged a look before they went over to the knockout champion and smashed her between them in a hug.

"Oh god, I am going be smothered to death by fake fun bags" she laughed before pushing them off of her, 'I am fine with it not, its in the past and I am marrying a man that loves me and tells me I am beautiful and he adopted our son with me"

"Don't cry Ajay" Angelina said giving her former foe's back a comforting rub.

"I promise I am okay. I just think how bad my life was then and how great it is now and that I have a great man that is going to any lengths to give me what to be happy'

'I always knew deep down that Ashton Cage was a girl' Angelina teased.

"I have always been a girl' she said turning around to look at the dresses, 'I have always been a girl just good at hiding my emotions'

Velvet decided to change the subject then, "So what kind of bachelorete party are you having"

Ajay shrugged "I don't know I don't think I am even having one'

'You aren't having one? Who is your maid of honor'

"Traci and Bailey"

"Well this won't do' Angelina said, "you leave the party to us we will get with Traci and plan it'

'just no male strippers I think Chris will throw a shit fit"

"Why? You know Alex is going to push for them"

"Yeah but why pay for them when I can do it for free" Ajay shot.

The two girls exchanged a look and looked at Ajay who was smiling almost cunningly at them.

"No"

"Yes, my uncle owns a strip club and the girls liked me so they taught me some stuff the rest I pull out of thin air'

"The more we find out about you the more we like you"

"I can say the same for you" she winked before turning to look at the dresses hanging on the rack.

'Have you looked at wedding dresses yet' "Not yet we will do that in a couple of weeks when we are there for Slammerivsary, my Gran and aunts are coming down to go with us" Ajay answered, "I have an idea though what I want to wear'

"That's good. Chris and your family is really giving you the wedding you want'

Ajay nodded her head, 'they are. My wedding to Bobby was in the courthouse in Petersbough with his brother as a witness. Having the chance to plan this and know I am going to be married to the man I love for the rest of my life makes me so"

"Ecstatic' Velvet supplied

"Over the moon" Angelina added.

"Exactly. The only thing really missing from this whole thing is a baby' she said.

'You want a baby"

"More then I can describe. And it doesn't help that Joey is asking for a sibling since Bailey turned up pregnant' Ajay smiled

"Well you are a great mom Ajay and when you and Sabin have a baby you can count on Auntie Velvet and Auntie Angie to spoil it rotten" Angelina said.

Ajay giggled and nodded her head.

"Hey babe' Chris greeted coming up to the three of girls who were taking a break from shopping and kissed her lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here' she asked, 'and where is Joey"

'Joey is with Riley and Alex. And I missed you and figured I could kidnap you'

Ajay looked at the girls an almost hopeful look on her face.

'Go you got your dress for the party we will finish this talk later" Velvet said.

"Thank you girls for everything'

"No problem" "Don't do anything we wouldn't do' Angelina said as Chris pulled on Ajay's arm.


	107. Engagement Party

_**A/N: Thanks to NellyLove who reviewed. I own Ajay, Gran, Joey and Pearl. **_

* * *

_Engagement party _

"Ajay come on babe we are going to be later to our own party" Chris called up the stairs a couple of days later.

"I am coming giving me a break" she said stepping out into the hallway and going down the stairs. Chris smiled widely seeing the strapless sapphire blue dress his future wife had on.

'"Pray that don't fall and kill myself' she said lifting up her foot that a dangerously high heel on it

"Velvet or Angelina'

"Both. Do I look okay"

"Baby you look amazing"

"You don't look too bad yourself stud" she purred going over to him and kissing him.

He pulled her to him kissing her deeply.

"Daddy yucky" Joey said coming out of the living room, "oh mommy you look pretty'

"Thank you Joey you look very handsome"

"Just like my daddy" Joey smirked pulling off a smug look.

"That's my boy" Chris laughed.

Joey let out an excited yell as he ran into the hotel ballroom where the engagement party was being held.

His grandfather scooped him up giving him a hug, "They are here' he announced, 'a few minutes late but still here"

"my fault as always" Ajay said as she and Chris made their way into their room.

"Your parents out did themselves this time" she muttered to her fiancé while smiling at their family and friends.

"All my dad's idea' Chris whispered in her ear, 'he wants to be apart of our family just as much as I do. In fact he told me I should have married you after I meet you"

Ajay laughed and kissed his cheek, "it's a good thing Walt doesn't know I was married when I meet you that would have made the situation a little sticky'

Chris nodded his head putting his hand on her lower back as his mother came over to them.

"Hello Joshua' Pearl greeted kissing her son's cheek, 'you could have shaved"

"Ajay likes the scruff so I kept it" Chris answered putting his arm around her waist.

She tensed up and managed a tense smile at him.

Pearl turned cold eyes towards to her future daughter in law and gave her a half smile half grimace.

"Well you look pretty for the first time'

Ajay's eyes dropped as her hands smoothed over the smooth material of her dress muttering a quiet thank you before looking back up at her, "you look beautiful Pearl" she said.

"Thank you" the older woman huffed out before gliding away. Ajay turned into Chris and took a deep calming breath as Walt came over to them.

"There they are my favorite son and my beautiful future daughter in law' he hugged them both stepping away from them.

"I can't wait for you two be married and for you to be my daughter" he said causing a bright smile to form on Ajay's face.

"Thank you Walt'

"Dad" he corrected, "I think its time you call me that'

"Thank you dad" she smiled before seeing her two older brothers standing near by, "Excuse me"

she let go of Chris and darted towards her brothers allowing Jay to scoop her up in a hug and twirl her around.

"You know Dad you just made her happy. All she has wanted since she was little to have her own parents'

"Well she is a good as mine now' Walt said clapping Chris on the shoulder.

Chris nodded his head smiling before going over to his own brothers.

"You look happy sis" Jay said holding her out at an arms length.

"I am very happy"

"We are glad" Adam said taking his turn in hugging their sister, "you look good too. Petey been working with you

" "Not really he has been busy with Bailey" she answered, "I get this body from having great sex with my future husband and beating up people for fun"

"Oh Ajay stop please, we don't need to know this" Jay said covering his ears.

"Its pay back big brother for all the times I had to listen to your sex stories and hear them from down the hall" Ajay said as Terry came up to them.

"Hey there little one'

"Hey Terry" she beamed hugging the war machine, "I don't see you enough at work anymore"

'I know" He said, "No work tonight. Tonight we are celebrating the fact that you and Chris are getting married'

Ajay smiled them and grabbed a drink off of a passing tray, "I should go mingle and find my son and Chris"

"You do that" Jay said, "And I want to see your dress when you get it picked out"

"You got it. Gran is going with me in a couple of days to go. If you are still in town you should come with us' Ajay suggested as AJ came up behind her and put his arm around her hugging her to his side.

Chris came over to where Ajay was standing drinking a glass of water watching their friends and family.

"You aren't drinking' he asked.

"I stopped myself, we have to go look at the venues tomorrow' she answered, 'besides I don't want to get lit up and cause problems with your mom"

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, as of January 2nd you are family" he said brushing his lips over hers.

"Okay'

"There is my baby girl" Edna Reso beamed going over to the couple and hugging her.

"Hi Gran' Ajay smiled her being brightening.

"Chris" the older woman greeted hugging her future grandson in law.

"Gran, enjoying the party"

"I am, but I have been looking all over for the two of you since I have been here"

"Sorry, Jay and Adam had me then I got kidnapped by the knockouts'

"Its okay, it's your party baby. I just had something to give you' Edna said pulling out a yellowed envelope, 'it is from your pops'

Ajay went over to the nearest table, Chris curiously following her.

Edna smiled before going to find her great grandson to spoil him.

Pearl Harter smiled seeing Velvet Sky standing at the bar, 'Excuse me are you Velvet Sky"

"Yes I am' Velvet said turning around and looking at the older woman.

'I am Pearl Harter, Chris' mom"

"It's nice to meet you' Velvet said eyeing her warily, she was pretty sure she knew what Pearl wanted and no matter how much she had wanted Chris in the past it was _never _worth breaking up a loving relationship and stable family that Chris and Ajay provided for Joey and each other.

"You too dear, "Pearl said turning her steel blue eyes to the beautiful person, "listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor'

Velvet gave her a sad smile, "I know what you are going to ask me and I am not going to do it. I have spent 2 years working with Chris and Ajay seeing how much they love each other and how much they love their little boy. I would give anything to have what they have together. But I would _never _rip it away from someone else. You can find someone else to break up the best thing that has every happened to your son' Velvet said before walking away.

Pearl looked shocked as she looked around the surrounding bar area her eyes landing on her son and future daughter in law they were dancing slowly to a song, Joey in Chris' arm his little hand going down and patting Ajay's cheek who was smiling back brightly at them both.

Maybe Velvet was right.

"You know something Pearl" Edna said going over to her crossing her arms her eyes too on the little family.

"All she has ever wanted was a set of parents to love her and treat her like one of their own' Pearl turned to look at the older woman.

"She is a good girl that just got dealt a shitty hand in life. She didn't ask for her parents to abandon her or for her ex to do all those horrible things to her" Edna went on, "All she has ever wanted was a man to love her and to have what I had with her grandfather for almost 60 years. She loves Chris with everything she has and then some"

Pearl nodded her head slowly.

"How much do you actually know about her'

"Not much other then the bits and pieces I have heard from Chris'

"Try talking to her get to know her. You will find out that she is a great girl and you know why everyone loves her like they do'

"I will try" Pearl answered. Edna nodded her head before going over to her grandsons were sitting drinking beers.

After awhile Chris and Ajay were leaving to go put Joey to bed.

"Excuse me Pearl we are going to Joey is getting tired and cranky" Ajay said.

'Okay. Did you join yourself' she asked smiling kindly at her.

'I did thank you for everything' Ajay answered a little shocked that she was being so nice to her.

'Would you mind if I went with you and Chris to look at venues?'

'No we would love it if you came'

"I will see you tomorrow then"

"see you tomorrow"


End file.
